


Vidas y muertes a la luz de la luna

by Van_Krausser



Category: Original Work, vampiros - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fan de Drácula a morir, M/M, Nada qué ver con la Rice, Novelones pichurrientos, Nueva York debe ser maravillosa, O sea mía de mí, Originalita, Podría ser una serie de colmillos, Vampiros chungos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-08 22:02:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 65,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13467468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Van_Krausser/pseuds/Van_Krausser
Summary: Esta es una historia de humanos que intentan sobrevivir día a día en la enorme y polifacética urbe neoyorkina.También de Vampiros que pelean por ser parte de una cultura cambiante, tratando de quitarse el hastío de los siglos.Es la trama de vidas y no vidas cruzadas, con la Gran Manzana como escenario principal.





	1. Una noche en la ciudad de Nueva York

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia no entra en ninguno de los libros de Anne Rice, y ni por error, sus personajes aparecen aquí.
> 
> Es totalmente inédita y mía al cien por ciento, así como casi todos los personajes activos que aparecen en ella. Algunas ideas las he tomado del original del género de vampiros, su Excelencia Drácula. Oh, aparte, hice una especie de crossover con la historia de los Van Helsing y Drácula.
> 
> Es todo un churrazo. A ver cómo nos va.  
> Escrito antes del 2005. Actualizado en la página de Slasheaven en el 2007.

\----------Una noche de juerga…   
  
  
Ciudad de Nueva York  
  
Elijah salió del callejón, totalmente desorientado. Estaba herido en el abdomen y golpeado brutalmente, a pesar de que no se había resistido al asalto. Pensó que se lo merecía por haber creído tontamente que era un buen atajo.

La calle en donde se encontraba estaba vacía, oscura, y no tenía posibilidad alguna de que alguien le ayudara. Pero supo que si se quedaba ahí, moriría irremediablemente. Volteó al final de la calle, y pudo ver que la avenida no estaba lejos. Tal vez si llegaba hasta ahí, tendría más oportunidades.

Caminó tambaleándose, recargado en las paredes de los edificios. Su vista se nublaba y sentía que perdería la conciencia en cualquier momento. Pudo llegar a un crucero de la avenida. Ahí se recargó por algunos minutos en la esquina del último edificio, buscando recuperar un poco de fuerzas. Volvió a caminar, con la mano izquierda sobre la herida, y se sostuvo de uno de los postes de señalamiento del crucero. Creía que estando en ese lugar tal vez algún automovilista lo auxiliaría al verlo.

Pero pasaron varios autos y muchos minutos, y los primeros no se detuvieron al verlo, por más que el chico agitaba el brazo derecho ensangrentado, tratando de detener a los que pasaban por el lugar.

Todos los que lo veían, incluso de lejos, aceleraban evitando detenerse y auxiliarlo, evitando meterse en problemas.

Elijah hizo un último esfuerzo y caminó a la calle, pero sólo alcanzó a llegar al primer carril; sus piernas no le respondieron y cayó hincado, con ambas manos en el vientre.

—…A-ayúdenme… a…yu…

Su súplica fue sólo un grito apagado, antes de desvanecerse sobre el pavimento. Un grito que ningún humano pudo escuchar.

 

\---------------------------

 

Una silueta tomó forma en medio de la calle que lo llevaba al peligroso vecindario. Poco a poco, esa silueta se materializó en un joven alto, de belleza y atractivo suficientes para llamar la atención de quien lo viera. Pero eso no era prioridad para él en esos momentos.

Víktor seguía el fuerte olor que dejaba la sangre joven, adentrándose en el callejón en penumbras.

Caminó sin dificultad entre las enormes bolsas de basura y las ratas que corrían a su paso, hasta que llegó a un recoveco, debajo de unas escaleras auxiliares; el lugar más oscuro del callejón. 

Se inclinó un poco, reconociendo el olor en el charco que se extendía a sus pies. Alguien se estaba desangrando, y no estaba en ese lugar…

Varios jóvenes salieron a su paso cuando intentaba seguir ahora el rastro físico, poco antes de alcanzar la calle. Eran los mismos cinco que habían asaltado a Elijah.

Víktor sonrió al verlos. Eran suficientes para considerar esa noche de muy buena cacería.

—¡Hey, miren! —El que parecía ser el cabecilla del grupo se le acercó, mostrándose como el bravucón que era, blandiendo una navaja en su mano derecha—. Estamos de suerte. Dos burgueses en una noche.

—¡Anda, principito! ¡Suelta lo que traes! —Otro de los jóvenes también se adelantó a él, pero quedó atrás del primero.

Víktor no se movió. Una leve sonrisa burlona permanecía en sus labios, la cual era más una muestra de la perversidad que anidaba en él. El cabecilla se desconcertó por segundos al ver su expresión, pero después se mostró furioso, tratando de intimidarlo. Parecía no temerle.

—¡Deja de sonreír, estúpido!

—No puedo evitarlo. Ustedes me divierten —su voz se escuchó como un sobrenatural siseo, haciendo que algunos de los jóvenes sintieran escalofríos. 

Empezaban a mostrarse acobardados. 

El tipo se le abalanzó, tratando de alcanzarlo con el arma, pero en un rapidísimo movimiento, Víktor le sujetó el brazo, enredándolo entre los suyos. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, le rompió el cuello sólo con la fuerza de sus dedos, dejándolo vivo para el final.

Lo soltó sin importarle que el cuerpo del joven cayera como si se tratara de un muñeco desmadejado y con esa velocidad que caracteriza a los cazadores nocturnos, fue tras los demás después de que se desbandaran al ver aterrorizados cómo había tratado a quien ellos consideraban “invencible”. Uno a uno, los acorraló, despedazándolos a su voluntad, jugando con ellos. 

Finalmente, regresó con el primero y lo levantó del suelo sin ningún esfuerzo. Sus ojos brillaban en un tono amarillo-rojizo, como un gato acechante, y su sonrisa mostraba ahora dos fuertes y largos colmillos.

El joven agonizaba, y su muerte fue aún más terrible. Víktor le destrozó la garganta lentamente, sin permitir que perdiera la conciencia, haciéndolo ver su verdadero rostro.

Fue cruel, muy cruel. Como su naturaleza…

Salió del callejón dejando cinco cuerpos tras de sí. Pero recordó entonces el rastro que lo había atraído y regresó a él, intrigado.

Antes de llegar hasta la avenida, su aguda vista descubrió un bulto sobre el pavimento. En fracción de segundos llegó hasta él, inclinándose para poder voltearlo y revisarlo. 

Elijah agonizaba, y en medio de la espástica inconciencia habló débilmente.

—A…ayú…dame…

Víktor buscó su pulso en el cuello y revisó sus pupilas. Finalmente se levantó otra vez, quitándose la gabardina y lo envolvió en ella. Hecho esto, lo levantó en vilo y se orientó. El chico aún tenía una oportunidad, si se apresuraba.

Pero antes de dar un paso, reflexionó en lo que estaba haciendo.

¿Compasión? ¿Desde cuándo volvía a ser un filántropo? 

Volvió a observar al joven herido, y su rictus doloroso en medio de la intensa palidez que lo envolvía lo decidió. Por otra parte, ese chico le había dado una satisfactoria noche de diversión, sin imaginárselo siquiera.

Sonrió nuevamente, mientras dirigía sus pasos al hospital y pensaba en ello.  
  
  
\------------Al despertar…  
  
Elijah despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y un terrible hormigueo en la parte baja del torso que se extendía hasta sus piernas. Trató de levantarse, pero una voz totalmente desconocida para él lo detuvo.

—Aun estás débil, y tu herida puede abrirse. No te levantes.

Volteó un poco hacia la esquina de la que provenía esa voz. Descubrió ahí, en medio de la penumbra a un hombre. Por un momento creyó que su debilidad le jugaba alguna broma pesada cuando vio un leve destello en los ojos del joven, más aún porque no había un solo rayo de luz que llegara hasta él. Las sombras que lo envolvían no dejaban ver nada más. Cerró los ojos mientras giraba su cabeza un poco, y volvió a abrirlos, tratando de acostumbrar su vista al lugar oscuro. Algo le molestaba en su mano, así que la levantó lentamente hasta su rostro. Descubrió en ella una aguja conectada a un frasco de suero, y por ello supo que estaba en un hospital. En un cuarto para él solo.

—Es…

—Sí, es un cuarto privado, en un hospital —el joven se acercó a la cama, dejando ver ahora su rostro en la mortecina luz del alba mientras Elijah volteaba otra vez hacia él—. Tienes cuatro días aquí.

—¿Q-quién eres…?

—Oh, perdona. Olvidé presentarme —le sonrió levemente y encendió una lámpara de luz tenue cercana a la cama—. Soy Víktor Kramthal.

—E-extraño… —Elijah trató de mantenerse consciente, observando en intervalos a ese joven desconocido—. T-tu nombre… es extraño…

Víktor amplió un poco más su sonrisa al oírlo. Aun no pensaba cabalmente, pero decidió seguir su conversación.

—Sí, es único. Sólo mi familia posee ese apellido.

—¿Tú me… trajiste?

—Así es. Estabas tirado en medio de la Avenida Rochester. ¿Recuerdas qué pasó?

Por un momento Elijah permaneció silencioso, con los ojos cerrados. Y después los abrió, perdiendo su vista en algún punto del cielo raso.

—Me… asaltaron. Aun no… entiendo… no me resistí… les di todo lo que llevaba…y ellos… trataron de matarme…

—Es un barrio peligroso. En ese lugar no hay motivos, sólo instintos. Tuviste suerte —Víktor volteó hacia la ventana, midiendo su tiempo—. Bien, Elijah. Casi amanece, así que debo irme. Tengo algunos negocios que atender.

Elijah lo vio entonces sorprendido.

—E…espera… ¿Cómo sabes…?

—¿Tu nombre? —Víktor le sonrió mientras dejaba algo sobre su pecho. Se retiró elegantemente sin dejar de verlo—. Tus credenciales lo dicen. Eres Elijah Warrick.

Sin agregar más salió de la habitación.

El joven agarró el objeto que le dejara, y su sorpresa fue muy grande al darse cuenta que era su cartera. La misma que él les había entregado a esos tipos...   
  
  
\------------Desilusión  
  
Elijah pasó alrededor de veinte días en el hospital. Víktor no regresó después de ese día. Estaba demasiado ocupado, según le había dicho Linus Sherman, el médico que lo atendía. Supo que era su amigo de hacía bastantes años, y que también lo admiraba de una forma muy especial. Podía verlo en sus ojos cada vez que hablaban de él.

El doctor Sherman era ya un hombre maduro. Tal vez rondaría los sesenta años Tenía el cabello adornado con mechones encanecidos, pero su sonrisa se mostraba siempre joven, al igual que su mirada. A pesar de la edad, Elijah reconoció que se conservaba en buena condición física.

Al principio el médico se había mostrado muy interesado en conocer la relación que tenía su paciente con Víktor. Pero al paso de los días, el trato con el joven fortaleció su aprecio hacia él. Los primeros días, sus charlas habían sido alrededor del enigmático rescatador, y poco a poco fueron cambiando a planos más personales, de mayor confianza. Y un día antes de darlo de alta, tres semanas después del incidente, creyó pertinente advertirle que tuviera cuidado con Kramthal.

Sabía que el vampiro usaba ese tipo de tácticas cuando intentaba conquistar alguna presa difícil, un “trofeo”, como a veces les había llamado. El Cazador conocía perfectamente la debilidad humana cuando los atrapaba la curiosidad. Aunque había tratado de detenerlo, amenazándolo con hacer que todo cuerpo policiaco no sólo de Nueva York sino de todo el estado, incluso el FBI lo persiguiera, Víktor sólo se había reído de él llamándolo ingenuo.

“ _Sin un cuerpo_ ” le había dicho, “ _no hay evidencia. Y sin evidencia, no hay crimen qué perseguir_ ”.

Tenía razón.

No sabía a cuántos había asesinado, no tenía idea de cuántos habían caído en sus trampas cuando deseaba simplemente jugar. No tenía idea de qué hacía después de matar su aburrimiento en esos ingenuos que lo seguían. Pero lo que sabía ahora era que no deseaba que el chico corriera esa suerte.

Elijah terminaba de vestirse aún confundido por todo lo que había pasado en esos días.

Debía buscar a Randall, y exigirle una explicación por la forma como lo había tratado la noche misma del asalto. Después de eso, buscaría a su benefactor, en parte para agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por él, desde haberle salvado la vida, hasta haber cubierto absolutamente todos los gastos del hospital. Ese era otro motivo por el que lo haría. De alguna forma le pagaría toda su amabilidad, aunque por el momento no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo hacerlo. 

Perdiendo a Randall, lógicamente perdía su trabajo.

El doctor Sherman tocó levemente en la puerta, pero no esperó que le respondiera. Sólo avisaba que entraría.

—Veo que estás listo —se dio cuenta que tenía puesta una camisa de las que usaban en las salas de cirugía. E imaginó que la que usaba el día que Víktor lo llevara al hospital, había quedado inservible.

—Así es —Le sonrió amigablemente mientras acomodaba algunas cosas en una bolsa de plástico—. Le devolveré la camisa cuando la envíe a lavar.

—Oh, no te preocupes por eso; aquí sobran. Quédate con ella —El chico asintió, volviendo a lo que hacía, y Sherman decidió hablar sin rodeos—. Imagino que vas a buscar a Víktor cuando puedas hacerlo.

—Sí, tengo que pagarle lo del hospital, y agradecerle todo lo que hizo por mí.

—Elijah, créeme que él ya se ha dado por bien servido al haber hecho esto. 

—Pero no sería lo mismo…

—Escúchame. Víktor no es el hombre amable y filántropo que crees conocer. Es algo totalmente diferente… es peligroso.

Elijah lo volteó a ver sorprendido.

—¿Qué? ¿Estamos hablando del mismo tipo, el que me salvó y cuidó de mí aun sin conocerme?

—Si. Mira… Tal vez esto te parezca demasiado extraño o extremista de mi parte, pero recuerda que yo lo conozco desde hace mucho tiempo. Y como dicen por ahí, “ _más sabe el diablo por viejo…_ ”

—Si, de acuerdo —El joven se sentó en la cama, pensativo. –Pero usted lo mencionaba de una forma muy especial… porque lo admira, ¿verdad?

El doctor Sherman se sonrojó un poco, y asintió con un leve movimiento de su cabeza.

—Pensé que lo ocultaba bastante bien. Aunque te diré que mi admiración por este hombre no es por su forma de ser, por su carisma o por su carácter. Son situaciones médicas las que me hacen admirarlo de una forma irracional —se acercó a la cama y metió las manos en los bolsillos de su bata médica—. No te diré los cuadros médicos o clínicos a los que me refiero, pero lo que sí voy a hacer es una advertencia. Por favor, no desoigas mi consejo.

—Es que no entiendo…

—Sólo piensa en esto: Víktor Kramthal es peligroso, muy peligroso, especialmente para los jóvenes confiados en su imagen. 

Elijah movió la cabeza, algo aturdido. ¿Por qué este hombre le hablaba así de la única persona que se había preocupado por él?

—Lo tendré en cuenta —Volteó a ver al médico una vez más y le sonrió, levantándose de la cama—. Creo que ya debo irme. Gracias por todo, doctor Sherman. 

El médico asintió y levantó el auricular del teléfono que había en la habitación, llamando a una enfermera para que le llevara la silla de ruedas para el muchacho.

Ya en la puerta del vestíbulo principal, ambos se estrecharon las manos, despidiéndose.

El muchacho  seguiría asistiendo en forma regular para las curaciones de la herida, la cual estaba en pleno proceso de cicatrización. Y tal vez se encontrarían por ahí, así que la despedida no pesaba demasiado.

El médico se quedó un rato parado tras la puerta de vidrio que daba acceso al vestíbulo, viéndolo caminar hacia una parada de autobuses, justo enfrente del hospital. Desde ese momento, Elijah volvía a estar solo.  
  
  
\-------------------  
  
  
Randall abrió la puerta con semblante desencajado. 

Lo había visto por el monitor de seguridad, así que no esperó que timbrara.

—Elijah…

Este se había quedado con el puño en el aire, dispuesto a tirar la puerta a golpes. Estaba molesto.

No, más bien… furioso, y no iba a esperar que el delicado tono del timbre lo anunciara. Pero Randall le había ganado. 

Se veía muy distinto a la última vez que lo viera. Había cambiado su peinado radical por uno de tipo más conservador, tiñéndoselo uniformemente en un tono castaño oscuro, y se había quitado la arracada que solía llevar en la oreja, la que él le había regalado.

—¡Vaya! Veo que me esperabas —quiso entrar, pero Randall le cerró el paso recargando su brazo frente a él en el marco de la puerta. Elijah clavó su mirada gris en él—. Tenemos que hablar.

—No, espera —supo entonces el motivo de su cambio cuando Randall volteó nerviosamente al interior del departamento antes de volver su vista a él, pero en un gesto de angustia—. Estoy ocupado ahora. Pero mañana…

—¡No me digas! ¡¿Quién está contigo?!

—¡Basta! Debes irte.

El chico se mostraba furioso. Era por eso que lo había botado, así sin más.

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no quieres que vea tu nueva adquisición? ¿Quién es? —Trató de hacerlo bajar el brazo para entrar, pero estaba en desventaja física, y el esfuerzo lo hizo lastimarse. Aun así, no se rindió—. ¿Es el niño de Atlanta? ¡No, ya sé! ¡Es el “rubiecito antojable” que le decías a Marjorie! ¿Verdad? 

Randall negó con un gesto, y trató de hacerlo retroceder para cerrar la puerta, pero no pudo.

—No entiendes… Espérame un minuto y hablaremos, pero no aquí.

Elijah iba a replicar, cuando una despampanante rubia, una mujer joven, pero mayor que ambos se acercó a la puerta, vestida sólo con una camisa de él que difícilmente la cubría. Su gesto de ira se transformó a una enorme sorpresa al verla. Ambos se conocían.

—Ya lo oíste, gatito. Vete; está muy ocupado.

—Gabrielle… —Volteó a ver a Randall aun sin reponerse de la sorpresa—. Randall… tu…

—Vete ya, por favor. —Randall se separó de la puerta al sentir que la mujer lo abrazaba por la espalda. 

Fue ella misma quien le aventó la puerta en la cara al modelo, no sin antes dirigirle una triunfal y soberbia mirada por encima del hombro de su ex-amante.

Elijah permaneció ahí unos segundos, aun sin saber qué pensar, sintiendo que el dolor en su pecho se intensificaba mientras su pensamiento continuaba dando vueltas en la misma situación. Tenía ambas manos sobre la herida, tratando de aminorar el malestar que sentía en el vientre debido al esfuerzo. 

No podía creerlo. Randall lo había botado por ella. 

Después de un rato, habiendo controlado un poco el dolor, decidió alejarse de ahí. 

Caminó sin rumbo por mucho tiempo, hundido en la desesperanza y la enorme desilusión que acababa de pasar frente al departamento en el que había vivido por más de dos años junto a él. 

De pronto se dio cuenta que ni siquiera tenía un sitio a dónde ir.  


  
\----------------¿Rescatado otra vez...?  
  
  
Víktor se le acercó por detrás en silencio, observándolo detenidamente.

Estaba sentado en una banca del parque cercano al edificio en el que habitaba. Y sonrió pensando en qué enorme casualidad sucedía ahora.

—¿No deberías estar en tu casa, descansando?

Elijah se sobresaltó al oírlo, más no volteó con él. Inclinó la cabeza un poco y pasó el dorso de su mano izquierda por sus ojos.

Víktor reconoció ese gesto; el chico lloraba.

Rodeó la banca y se sentó a su lado, con la vista en el horizonte. Y no esperó que le respondiera.

—Todos los días, al agonizar la puesta de sol, me gusta venir aquí —volteó entonces con él, y le sonrió levemente—. Es el paso del mundo que todos llaman normal, pero repleto de estrés, de preocupaciones y desdichas, al cobijo de la noche, tranquila y amable…

Elijah volteó a verlo un poco más tranquilo. Su voz queda y modulada le hacía sentir un poco de paz. Aún tenía los ojos enrojecidos, pero era mínimo.

—Hola, Víktor —su voz fue un débil susurro. No tenía muchos deseos de hablar.

—¿Tienes en dónde quedarte esta noche?

—No…

—¿Y tu familia?

—En California.

Víktor silbó levemente. Estaban al otro lado del país.

—Eso significa que estás completamente solo aquí, ¿verdad?

El cazador se levantó de la banca, parándose frente a él. Y no supo por qué demonios lo hacía. Algo en ese joven lo hacía sentirse importante.

Sin embargo, Elijah asintió con un gesto, receloso. 

Por alguna extraña razón, las palabras del doctor Sherman cobraron mucha fuerza en su pensamiento con ese comentario.

—Puedo ofrecerte una de las habitaciones de mi casa. ¿Te interesa?

Elijah lo seguía con la vista, intrigado.

—Víktor, ya has hecho demasiado por mí y no he podido agradecértelo.

—No espero tu agradecimiento. Me agradas, y también me agrada saber que he sido de ayuda en tus momentos difíciles. Pocas veces encuentro personas como tú.

El desconcierto del joven fue mayor.

—¿Como yo? ¿A qué te refieres?

Víktor sonrió enigmático, y volteó hacia un extremo del parque, evadiendo su pregunta.

—Imagino que no has comido desde que saliste del hospital  —volvió a verlo, y escuchó un ligero gruñido, imperceptible tal vez para el oído humano, proveniente del estómago del chico. Sonrió con gesto divertido—. Te invito a cenar. Allá hablaremos.

—Pero…

—Cortesía de la casa. Vamos.

Caminaron en silencio, sintiendo la caricia del ligero viento nocturno. Elijah estaba intimidado ante la personalidad del otro joven. Pero curiosamente, a pesar de la advertencia de Sherman, se sentía seguro con él.  
  
  
\-------------Acuerdos y desacuerdos  
  
  
Víktor había dejado la gabardina en el área de guardarropa, y su vestimenta, aunque casual, le daba un aire mezclado de intelectual y play-boy. Elijah aun llevaba la camisa de cirugía y el pantalón que usara el día del asalto. Ni siquiera había podido rescatar su ropa del departamento.

Estaban sentados en una mesa pequeña, en un extremo del lugar. Aunque no eran espacios cerrados, el decorado les daba un poco de privacidad de los otros comensales.

Víktor tomó un muy pequeño sorbo de la copa de vino tinto que pidiera. Más parecía que sólo mojaba sus labios, observando a su invitado con detenimiento.

Elijah era rubio oscuro, blanco y de facciones varoniles, pero hermosas, definidas y expresivas. Su mirada era clara, limpia, pero en esos momentos estaba empañada por la tristeza. Su boca de labios rosados y medianos, mostraba en una casi inexistente sonrisa su dentadura bien cuidada. Se veía aliviado por estar con él, y Víktor sabía —extrañamente— que era muy agradecido.

—¿Puedo saber tu historia? —Se acomodó sobre la mesa, recargando los codos sobre ella y entrelazando ambas manos por encima de la copa. Y con un sensual movimiento, recargó su barbilla en sus dedos enredados—. Me intrigas un poco.

—¿Por qué?

—Ya te lo dije. Me agradas.

Elijah dejó de comer, y también lo observó.

—¿En qué aspecto? ¿Eres gay?

Víktor rio de buena gana al escucharlo, sin importarle que varios comensales de mesas cercanas voltearan al oír sus carcajadas.

—No, no soy gay —rectificó después de varios segundos de risa—. Soy una especie de médico.

—¿Médico? –El sorprendido ahora fue Elijah—. El doctor Sherman nunca me dijo que lo eras. ¿Por eso me llevaste a ese hospital? ¿Ahí trabajas?

—No, tengo algunos contactos en ese lugar. Mi trabajo es totalmente independiente de todo lo que hacen ahí.

Elijah entonces puso más atención en sus observaciones. 

No se había fijado mucho en él debido a su obsesión por Randall, pero ahora que la desilusión lo había despertado, pudo hacerlo con mayor libertad.

Pudo apreciar que su cabello era más largo que el de él, que lo llevaba en una melena corta, pero por el rizado espontáneo que Víktor tenía, no lo parecía. El color de su cabello era castaño cobrizo, y realzaba mucho la palidez de su rostro (curioso ¿por qué no se había dado cuenta de ello? El color de su piel era exageradamente blanco) y hacía ver más profundos sus ojos color miel, con un enigmático brillo. De pronto se dio cuenta que le empezaba a gustar esa imagen exótica y elegante de Víktor. Y eso lo hizo enrojecer levemente.

—¿Qué pasa, amigo? –Víktor le sonrió al notarlo—.Te has sonrojado en forma repentina.

—E-es… una tontería. Olvídalo.

—¡Tsk! ¿Vas a tener secretos conmigo?

Elijah sintió que su rubor aumentaba. Bajó la vista y decidió ser franco con él. Tal vez era demasiado pronto. Y no sabía más de ese joven que lo observaba con sonrisa pícara, pero era lo mejor. No podía mentirle. No a él.

—Es que… yo si soy gay… y...

—¿Te gusto? –Su pregunta fue demasiado directa, al igual que su mirada. Sonrió al ver su enorme turbación. Al parecer, ya lo sabía—. Es eso, ¿verdad? 

Elijah sólo asintió con un gesto y levantó tímidamente su vista hacia él, esperando cualquier reacción, por más terrible que esta fuera. Pero Víktor sólo cerró los ojos un momento, sin perder su sonrisa, pensativo. 

—¿Sabes? Sería interesante experimentar…

Elijah sintió que su estómago lo pateaba.

—¿E-experimentar?

—Toda mi vida he sido heterosexual. –Abrió los ojos, clavando nuevamente su mirada en él. Había un brillo extraño en ella—. Tal vez sea tiempo de cambiar un poco.

—Pero esto no se da así como así…

—No lo sabes, amigo. Uno a veces está dispuesto a cambiar por insignificancias. ¿No podría ser esta una de esas veces en que se amerite un cambio total?

—¡Oye! –Elija se incomodó con ese comentario y Víktor dejó de sonreír.

—De pronto has cambiado. ¿Dije algo malo?

—Si. Yo no soy rata de laboratorio ni sujeto de experimentación. Soy una persona, pienso, siento. No vas a experimentar tus novedades conmigo.

—No, no me has entendido…

—Te equivocas. Entiendo perfectamente lo que quisiste decir.

Víktor se sentó bien, recargándose en la silla y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, sin quitarle la vista de encima. Y una ligera arruga de disgusto apareció en su frente.

—¿Eres prejuicioso, Elijah?

—¿Qué?

—Te pregunté que si eres prejuicioso.

—¡Claro que no!

—Entonces no me juzgues, y no te discrimines.

Eso lo desarmó. Se agachó ligeramente, pensando en ello. Y después de algunos segundos, levantó otra vez la cabeza, dispuesto a defenderse de ese argumento, pero se dio cuenta que no tenía bases para refutarlo. Víktor tenía razón.

Sólo se quedó en silencio, observándolo. Y finalmente, lo aceptó.

—Lo siento.

Víktor suspiró, relajando su expresión. Tomó nuevamente la copa de vino y jugó con ella mientras asentía con un solo movimiento, antes de ponerla frente a su nariz y aspirar el aroma del vino. Por varios minutos no hubo palabras por parte de ninguno.

Elijah se sintió muy incómodo y culpable por ese momento de silencio. Decidió entonces irse y no ser más motivo de molestia para su anfitrión. Aunque no tuviera refugio para pasar esa noche, se las arreglaría de alguna forma. Ya lo había hecho, precisamente al llegar de California, hacía casi tres años.

—Víktor… te agradezco mucho lo que has hecho por mí, pero debo marcharme.

Kramthal lo observó por el borde de la copa antes de separarla de su rostro.

—Mi oferta sigue en pie, Elijah.

—Sólo te causaría más molestias… como ahora… y no quiero que eso ocurra.

Hubo otro silencio en el que Víktor lo observó con más atención. No sonreía.

—Vuelves a discriminarte, ¿verdad?

—N-no… yo…

—Hagamos algo. Yo no vuelvo a meterme en charlas comprometedoras contigo y tú dejas de pensar que no vales la pena ¿o.k.? – Lo hizo callar con un gesto cuando Elijah intentó protestar a eso—. Sólo te ofrezco mi casa, una habitación, porque sé que no tienes en dónde quedarte esta noche. Sólo eso, sin proposiciones sexuales ni nada más. ¿Qué dices?

El chico asintió después de pensarlo algunos segundos, porque eso era un enorme alivio a lo ocurrido horas atrás. Además no quería volver a discutir con él, pues jamás podría argumentar a su favor. Víktor le había mostrado un lado oscuro de sí mismo con unas cuantas palabras, y no quería que volviera a ocurrir.

—Acepto tu propuesta, pero sólo por esta noche. No quiero ser una carga.

—De acuerdo. –Volteó a ver el plato del chico y después a él. No podía quitarse el rastro de mal humor, a menos que algo lo hiciera animarse otra vez—. Dime cuando desees que nos vayamos. Porque creo que todo esto te quitó el apetito, ¿cierto?

Elijah no quiso verlo más. Sentía que su mirada lo atravesaba de lado a lado, y no quería pensar mal ni hacer más juicios sólo por las palabras. Asintió y esperó que el mesero llegara con la cuenta después de que el otro se la pidiera. 

Vio cuando Víktor firmaba después de que el mesero le entregara su tarjeta, y se levantó de la mesa junto con él. Después de recoger la gabardina de su ahora anfitrión —la cual no se puso—, caminaron en silencio hasta llegar al parque otra vez. La luna había alcanzado ya una parte alta en el horizonte, y su vista pareció tranquilizar a Kramthal.

La expresión de su rostro se había suavizado y caminaba despacio, esperando a Elijah. 

Poco antes de llegar a una esquina, Víktor se detuvo totalmente recorriendo con la vista uno de los edificios que estaban enfrente. 

—Bien. Llegamos.

Elijah se desconcertó. Observó todos los edificios frente a ellos y se sorprendió cuando pudo darse cuenta que le señalaba un edificio antiguo de dos pisos de altura, totalmente discordante con los que estaban a su alrededor, de diseños modernistas y estilizados. 

—¿Es tu casa?

—Si. Y me fascina. –Volteó a verlo. Elijah pudo distinguir que sonreía nuevamente—. Sigo enamorado de este edificio.

—Es muy bello. ¿De qué época es?

—Construcción de 1850, arquitectura victoriana inglesa. No ha tenido muchos cambios desde que se remodelaron algunas áreas, sólo por algunas reparaciones que tuvimos qué hacerle hace unos meses.

—¿Es propiedad tuya?

—Así es. Una pequeña inversión.

—Bromeas ¿Verdad? –Elijah observó el edificio otra vez, tratando de evaluarlo.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Bueno, es que un edificio en esta zona, el tipo de arquitectura y el terreno construido hablan de que pudo haber costado bastante. ¿Es por herencia de tu familia?

—No, yo lo adquirí con lo que había reunido en algunos años de trabajo. 

—¡Vaya! –Elijah suspiró levemente—. Debes ganar muy bien para poder comprar algo como esto.

—Oh, vamos. No es difícil hacer fortunas.

—Lo haces parecer muy fácil. –El chico bajó otra vez la vista, sintiéndose miserable. Y Víktor lo notó.

—Elijah…

—No me estoy discriminando. Es solo que para muchos de nosotros es muy difícil poder salir adelante siquiera. Mira a tu alrededor. Hay cientos de personas que pasarán nuevamente una noche con el estómago vacío; cientos de personas que son indigentes, o trabajadores que no logran tener un sueldo que satisfaga sus necesidades. Eso no es discriminación. 

Víktor lo vio atentamente. Y esta vez tuvo que reconocer que el chico tenía razón. 

—Lo siento. No quise ofenderte. –Caminó otra vez pensando en esa realidad que por tantos años había ignorado—. A veces olvido que hay todo un mundo afuera del mío.

Sin agregar más, sacó la llave de las puertas frontales, pensando en que parte de sus motivos para olvidar había sido eso: el sufrimiento humano, el dolor y la desesperanza.

El eco enterrado de su corazón muerto volvió a lastimarlo…


	2. Hogar, dulce hogar.

\------------Otro mundo…  
  
Ambos entraron al edificio, y Víktor se adelantó para encender las luces del vestíbulo. Elijah se había quedado ahí, a unos pasos de la puerta.

Cuando el lugar se iluminó, su sorpresa fue aún mayor al ver la elegante arquitectura interior de edificio. Se sintió intimidado con todo ese lujo, especialmente porque la decoración que había era totalmente anacrónica, pero acorde a la arquitectura. Habían combinado perfectamente el estilo Víktoriano con un moderno y elegante minimalismo, y eso hacía más vistoso el diseño de la arquitectura.

—¡Chispas! De verdad es hermoso—. Víktor sonrió ante el comentario—. Imagino que la decoración fue idea tuya.

—No del todo. Comparto ese crédito con mis socios, y aun no terminamos —Le señaló las lámparas de las paredes, de estilo antiguo y el enorme candelabro que pendía en el centro del lugar, amarillento y con piezas faltantes—. Todavía hay muchos detalles pequeños qué arreglar.

—¿Tus socios?

—Si. Todos viven aquí, en una parte designada para cada uno de ellos.

Elijah se sorprendió aún más.

—¿Cuántos socios tienes? ¿Y de qué son socios?

—Son cuatro más. Y lógicamente, estamos asociados por negocios. –Víktor caminó al interior, indicándole que lo siguiera mientras le explicaba—. Vimos la comodidad de la cercanía, e hicimos convenios de habitación. Cada uno cuenta con su espacio personal. Incluso uno de ellos trabaja desde aquí. Tal vez puedas conocerlos hoy.

Caminaron hasta unas amplias escaleras de piedra en forma de media luna, subiendo por ellas al primer piso. Ya ahí, lo condujo por un corredor amplio con el mismo estilo de decoración minimalista, en donde había varias puertas cerradas. Abrió una y lo invitó a pasar.

—Esta habitación es una de mis favoritas. Tiene vista hacia el parque, y el amanecer puede verse desde aquí.

Elijah entró, observando el lugar. 

La habitación era muy amplia, con piso de madera reciente y un color neutro en las paredes. Tenía dos ventanales grandes que permitían el paso a un pequeño balconcillo, y ambos tenían cortinajes dobles de lino de 19 hilos, cuadriculadas en un fondo claro. Armonizaban con el juego de ropa que cubría la cama matrimonial de un estilo sencillo, de altura no tan normal, hecha de lazos de madera oscura. Se antojaba bastante cómoda.

A los lados de la cama había dos mesillas de noche que formaban el juego de la habitación; tenían lamparillas metálicas estilizadas en un diseño antiguo modernizado.

En una esquina cercana a uno de los ventanales, encontró un escritorio pequeño con una lamparilla del mismo estilo que las otras, y una silla de forma anatómica. Del otro lado de la habitación pudo ver un agregado, y se dio cuenta que le habían construido un armario, igualándolo a la construcción para hacer la habitación más funcional.

Dejó la bolsa que traía junto a la cama y volteó a ver a su anfitrión.

—Es más grande que la de la casa de mis padres.

—Si no te gusta podríamos ver otra…

—¡Oh, no! No lo decía por eso. Esta es perfecta. De verdad, es perfecta. 

Víktor le sonrió, asintiendo.

—Bien, entonces es tu habitación, con toda confianza.

—Gracias.

—¿Te gustaría conocer la casa?

—¡Por supuesto! Debe ser magnífica.

—No, sólo lo normal. Ven.

El chico pudo ver que su anfitrión sonreía otra vez mientras iban a la planta baja apresuradamente. Lo notó entusiasmado, como un niño que muestra a sus nuevos amigos sus juguetes.

Le habló de cada uno de los lugares “públicos” de la casa. Cruzaron una estancia amplia con una chimenea artificial en un muro cerrado, sin iluminación natural, pero con juegos de espejos estratégicamente colocados para aclarar el ambiente sin permitir el reflejo de quienes estuviesen ante ellos, y de ahí pasaron a un salón enorme en donde había un comedor de tipo oriental, igualmente minimalista. Pero era extraño. Las paredes tenían un tono distinto, al parecer con motivos de un color un poco más oscuro que el del fondo. 

Continuaron por un corredor hasta un cuarto con grandes y oscurecidas puertas de madera. Eran las puertas originales, remozadas.

—Llegamos a la biblioteca, amigo. –Le sonrió ampliamente mientras abría las puertas y hacía una breve introducción al lugar—. Mis socios a veces la llaman el santuario. Aun no entiendo por qué.

Al entrar, Elijah se detuvo abruptamente.

La biblioteca era un recinto muy amplio, abarcaba dos pisos de altura. Tenía una forma octagonal y varias entradas. Pudo ver que la mayoría de las paredes tenían estantes empotrados repletos de libros, y dos escaleras de madera montadas en rieles que permitían moverse libremente por cada estante, en cualquier altura. El diseño era modernísimo e innovador.

Otro detalle que pudo observar fue la división de cinco áreas, e imaginó que pertenecían a cada uno de los habitantes de la casa. No eran divisiones físicas, pero sí tenían variantes que las hacían distinguirse unas de otras. Y todo era una perfecta armonización. 

Caminó al centro de la biblioteca, observando el enorme globo terráqueo que había sobre una columnata, y desde ahí recorrió con la vista cada punto del recinto.

Sobre la puerta por donde había entrado había un balcón del que se desprendían dos escalinatas, iguales a la de la entrada del edificio, pero más pequeñas, y a lo largo de cada una de ellas se veían dos “espejos” o fuentes verticales. Imaginó que toda la casa tenía acceso a la biblioteca por diversos puntos.

—Es increíble, Víktor.

—Si, a mí también me gustó. Derek es muy bueno en esto del diseño arquitectónico.

—¿Derek?

—Uno de mis socios. Es quien instaló su oficina aquí.

—Ah…

Elijah continuó recorriendo la estancia, y mientras lo hacía revisando los libros, observando las estatuas, contemplando algunas de las artesanías, antigüedades y adornos modernistas que determinaban cada área, Víktor pensó en sus socios. 

Aparte de Derek, jamás un mortal había llegado hasta ahí.

Zoe se iba a infartar.

Sin poder evitarlo, rio levemente con ese pensamiento.

Elijah volteó con él al escucharlo, y lo vio con algo de reproche.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Nada. Pensé en una enorme estupidez.

—Imagino que es por algo relacionado conmigo.

—Bueno, algo así, pero no directamente. –Volteó a la entrada superior de la biblioteca y suspiró antes de seguir—. Pensaba en que mis socios se van a infartar, pero recordé que no puede pasar eso.

Elijah levantó una ceja, sin comprender, viendo a su anfitrión dirigirse hacia él.

—¿Por qué?

—No tienen corazón, por eso —Ambos rieron, y Víktor puso una mano sobre el hombro del chico—. Tal vez pronto podrás conocerlos. Pero mientras, siéntete como en casa.

—Gracias, Víktor.

—Ven, te mostraré mi cuarto de entretenimiento. Ese lugar también es muy cómodo.

Se dirigieron a las escaleras y subieron mientras Kramthal continuaba hablándole de los detalles en la decoración y la remodelación del lugar.

Pero algo inquietaba a Elijah.

—Oye –mientras Víktor cerraba la puerta de la biblioteca, se lo hizo saber—. ¿Tus socios estarán de acuerdo en que me quede? Eh… por lo que me dijiste…

—No debes preocuparte por eso. Esta casa es mi proyecto, y más importante aún, mi propiedad. Ellos sólo han aportado partes mínimas en ideas o trabajo para el mejoramiento de algunas áreas. No pueden decidir sobre tu estancia aquí.

—Pero no quiero causarte problemas con ellos.

—No los habrá, confía en mí.

Continuaron por el pequeño corredor que los guiaría al estudio personal de Víktor, de donde se llegaba a su cuarto de entretenimiento, hablando de algunas otras pequeñeces.  


  
\--------------Un poco de historia

  
Elijah estaba de verdad maravillado con lo que veía esa noche. A pesar de que al lado de Randall había vivido en un mundo de lujos, no había visto algún lugar que se comparara con este edificio.

Poseía todo, aunque le dijera que aún faltaban detalles. A su gusto, el lugar era perfecto y acogedor.

Una oda a la fusión de estilos modernos e históricos. 

Víktor lo condujo a un estudio amplio dividido en dos zonas: una de trabajo y otra de entretenimiento. Al igual que en la biblioteca, la división no era física sino sugerida por los detalles en la decoración y el mobiliario. 

El joven modelo se acomodó en un amplio y acogedor sillón frente a un enorme monitor plano que abarcaba una buena parte del muro principal. 

—Tienes de todo.

—Me gusta el lujo combinado con el confort, Elijah. Soy del pensamiento de que no deben estar separados, y que el primero debe ser discreto y funcional.

—Es muy sensato.

Víktor se sentó junto a él, observándolo con una ligera sonrisa.

—¿Ahora si puedo saber un poco de ti?

Elijah se turbó con esa pregunta. Era la segunda vez que se lo pedía.

—No hay mucho por decir.

—Dime primero, ¿cuántos años tienes?

—Eh… veinte. Acabo de cumplirlos.

—Bien, entonces tienes alrededor de quince años de historia que contar. Y no es poco.

Elijah nuevamente se quedó sin respuesta. Rio y asintió ligeramente avergonzado.

—Tienes razón. Es toda una vida. –Víktor asintió también, sólo viéndolo en forma enigmática. Pensó entonces cómo iniciar y qué le diría de su vida—. Ya sabes que vengo de California, y que soy gay. 

—¿Huiste de casa?

—Si. Estaba cansado de mis padres y sus reglas hogareñas. No podía hacer lo que todos mis amigos hacían. Y me dijeron que si quería vivir mi vida, que lo hiciera lejos de ellos.

—¿Hace cuánto tiempo?

—Tres años. Decidí conocer Nueva York porque quería estar lo más lejos posible de ellos.

—Es muy drástico, ¿no crees?

—Ellos fueron drásticos. ¿Por qué yo no?

—Tienes agallas. –Víktor se le acercó un poco sin dejar de verlo—. ¿Qué pasó cuando llegaste aquí? ¿Qué fue lo primero que pensaste?

—Muchas cosas. Creí que no lo iba a lograr, que tal vez la ciudad terminaría asesinándome. Pasé cerca de cuatro meses esforzándome por sobrevivir, a veces teniendo algo que comer, un trabajo eventual en “el corredor de las rodaderas”, o buscando en los botes de basura de los parques. Esa etapa ha sido la peor de mi vida.

—¿Por qué?

—Era menor de edad, inexperto y tonto. Tuve que aprender muchas cosas... terribles… –Se sonrojó al recordar que había sido en Central Park, en una hondonada oscura donde había dejado de ser virgen, casi a la fuerza, a cambio de unos cuantos dólares que no lo sacaron de mucho apuro—. Entonces conocí a Randall. Él me ofreció trabajo y me ayudó a salir de esa situación tan desesperante.

—¿Qué tipo de trabajo? ¿Cómo lo conociste? Porque es raro que algo así pase en un lugar como este.

—Sí, puede ser… Lo conocí en “el corredor”. Acababa de comprar un lote completo de ropa, y a mí me tocó llevarla a la camioneta de la compañía de una amiga de él. Me preguntó si quería ser modelo, y me invitó a un casting.

—Y te quedaste como su exclusivo, me imagino. –Víktor lo vio sonrojarse nuevamente, y entendió que no se equivocaba al pensar que le había hecho ese “favor” a cambio de ser su amante—. Bueno, suele suceder. Pero imagino que disfrutaste mucho estar en ese medio.

—Realmente sí. Conoces muchas cosas, te rodeas de gente extraña, bonita y exótica… es fascinante.

—Un paraíso artificial. Interesante.

Elijah bajó la vista un momento, reflexionando en sus palabras. Recordó los tortuosos momentos en que Randall le armaba escenitas de celos con los modelos de otras compañías cuando tenían sesiones largas, o cuando discutían fuertemente durante los trayectos de los estudios fotográficos y locaciones al departamento. Y todos los comentarios hirientes que escuchaba de él al dirigirse a otros ejecutivos mientras hablaban de sus últimas “adquisiciones”. 

Si, había sido un paraíso artificial, totalmente falso, y él lo trataba de justificar como un   
tiempo de diversión y buena paga.

Víktor se acercó más, y esta vez le acarició una mejilla con sus dedos, observándolo.

—¿Qué sucedió cuando te asaltaron? ¿Él estaba contigo?

—No. Estábamos en una fiesta, y nos peleamos. Entonces decidimos irnos, y continuamos discutiendo en el auto. Me botó en ese lugar y se fue, sin importarle lo que me llegara a pasar. –Pasó saliva con algo de dificultad, y volteó a verlo—. Hoy fui a verlo. Quería reclamarle por eso, hacerle ver que casi había muerto por su culpa. Y me encontré con la verdad. Randall me botó por una mujer. Pero no porque le guste o algo así. Ella es influyente y con esa relación, puede conseguir lo que sea.

—Ya veo. –Víktor dejó de repasar sus dedos en su rostro, separándose un poco de él—. Siento que esto te lastima, Elijah. Si quieres, podemos dejarlo.

—Sí, por favor. Es… humillante…

—Entiendo. ¿Por qué no descansas un poco? Podrías hacerlo aquí, viendo algún programa de T.V. Y mañana podrías empezar a buscar algo que te haga olvidar todo eso.

Elijah asintió y le sonrió tímidamente. 

—Gracias. No sé qué habría hecho sin tu apoyo.

Víktor sólo le sonrió, dejando en su mano el control de la televisión.   
  
  
\------------Problemas “no tan graves”  
  
  
Zoe Fossati llegó a la casa antes que los demás. 

Era una mujer alta, aunque no como Víktor. Su cabello oscuro llevaba un corte extraño, como si fuera de la época de los años veinte, o un corte modernizado de la moda egipcia, y se maquillaba levemente para contrarrestar la palidez de su piel.

Sus manos continuaban siendo delicadas, a pesar de la transformación que había sufrido. Al pasar a formar parte de los cazadores, su cuerpo había adelgazado, mostrándola un tanto esquelética. Aun así, ese aspecto la hacía verse atractiva.

Sus ojos eran grandes, de color café oscuro, y se notaban más debido a que su rostro tenía una forma diamantina, de boca y nariz pequeñas. Más parecía una extraña muñeca de muchos años de antigüedad. Lo que más llamaba la atención sobre ella, era su largo cuello. Demasiado largo para parecer normal.

Zoe cruzó la estancia principal, sintiendo algo extraño en el lugar. Algo que no había sentido desde el día que Derek cruzara la puerta. Desde la noche que voluntariamente se entregara a ella para ser transformado y así estar cerca de Víktor.

Buscó en el interior de la casa, pensando que era una total ridiculez de su parte imaginar que hubiese algún mortal ahí, más aún porque no había rastros de los otros.

Al subir las escaleras de la biblioteca hacia su refugio, volteó a ver el reloj que había en una parte de las paredes de entrada y sonrió levemente. Siempre se adelantaba, y se jactaba por eso. Apenas darían las cuatro de la madrugada y ya había hecho suficiente por esa noche. Ahora se pondría cómoda y disfrutaría unas pocas horas en la biblioteca, leyendo y escuchando música.   


Víktor observaba a Elijah en silencio. 

Mientras hablaban de cosas triviales en el cuarto de entretenimiento, lo había hecho recostarse en sus piernas. Acarició su cabello escuchándolo hablar de las veces que los desfiles de modas y pasarelas lo hacían sentirse en otro mundo, y cómo eran buscados y asediados por gente de todos los niveles. Le sonrió levemente al oír que empezaba a mezclar fracciones de sueños con sus recuerdos, y al verlo a los ojos, los cuales difícilmente podía mantener abiertos, se vio reflejado en ellos de manera distinta. Y en forma extraña, deseó a ese jovencito que sostenía en sus peligrosas manos. 

Al comprobar que dormía, apagó la televisión y se incorporó, llevando en brazos a Elijah con delicadeza. 

No había escuchado cuando los demás habían llegado a la casa.

Salió con el chico en brazos y caminó por el pasillo hasta la parte que comunicaba a las habitaciones superiores. Pero no contaba con que Nikola estuviera ahí.

—Víktor, no pensé que estarías en casa. —Al verlo, se detuvo en seco y trató de mantenerse normal. Por supuesto que nunca pasaría desapercibido para el otro cazador que cargaba a un mortal, dormido—. ¿Quién es?

—Un amigo. 

Nikola rio con el comentario

—¿Qué? –Kramthal caminó una vez más hacia la habitación que le dejara a Elijah sin hacerle mucho caso, situación que desconcertó al otro—. ¿Un amigo? ¡Vaya que tienes sentido del humor, Víktor!

—Buenas noches, Nikola

—¡Espera! ¿Vas a disfrutarlo tú solo? ¿No vas a convidarnos?

Víktor volteó a ver al otro con mirada fiera.

—¡Dije, “buenas noches, Nikola”! No me sigas.

El aludido dejó de sonreír al verlo entrar a la habitación. Y sin pensarlo mucho, salió disparado hacia la biblioteca. Había visto a Zoe ahí, y tal vez Derek y Emmile ya habían llegado.

Derek levantó la vista del enorme libro que sostenía en sus piernas al oír a Nikola llamando a Zoe.

Emmile y Nikola no le agradaban mucho, y soportaba a Zoe por el hecho de que ella le había hecho el favor de mostrarle ese mundo de oscuridad; de haberse convertido en su “madre”. 

El único que hacía su estancia soportable en esa casona era Víktor, aunque a veces se sentía rechazado por él. Amaba a ese vampiro extraño, y no le importaba que se comportara siempre frío en muchos aspectos. Dejaba a los otros a miles de años de distancia, y no permitía que la mediocridad de las edades lo contagiara. Se había dado cuenta que era muy diferente. Era sabio, fuerte, independiente y de forma dolorosa para él, absolutamente heterosexual. Zoe se lo había dicho, incluso antes de que ella aceptara transformarlo. 

Derek Shepard era un neoyorkino de aspecto moderno y bastante común. De cabello castaño cobrizo, blanco, no muy alto, pero lo suficiente para no sentirse acomplejado. Nunca había tenido mucho cuidado de su aspecto personal, aunque no lo necesitaba. Su cuerpo se mantenía delgado y en cierta forma armonioso. Había conocido a Víktor y a Zoe en una exposición que ofrecía una de las galerías de arte más renombradas del lugar, treinta años atrás. Contaba con 22 años, y se sentía afortunado. Acababa de terminar su carrera como arquitecto y diseñador, y tenía dos esculturas que participaban dentro de la exposición colectiva. Había sido toda una suerte que el dueño aceptara exponer su trabajo.

Víktor primero se había mostrado sumamente interesado en él, y al saber que era arquitecto, le había pedido que revisara el proyecto de la casona que acababa de adquirir, y con gusto había aceptado. Sin embargo, nunca imaginó que estando ahí, una noche que había pensado en terminar algunos detalles sin que Víktor lo supiera, presenciaría un espantoso asesinato cometido por Emmile y Nikola.

Zoe lo había descubierto antes de que pudiera escapar y trató de tranquilizarlo, evitando que saliera de la casa y ocultándolo de los otros dos. Sin embargo, cuando fracasó al intentar convencerlo de que lo ocurrido era algo provocado por su imaginación, decidió hacerle saber la verdad.  

Así que gracias a Zoe, Derek se dio cuenta de que todos ahí eran cazadores, vampiros. Incluido Víktor Kramthal, el sujeto de sus deseos.

Saberlo le provocó una gigantesca desilusión, seguida de un repentino ataque de pánico. En medio de esos lapsus, Derek le habló de su obsesión y de sus ahora destrozados y confusos sentimientos.    
Ella lo escuchó durante el resto de la noche, y fue ella quien le propuso la transformación, sólo si él lo deseaba, si estaba seguro que deseaba quedarse con ellos. Trató de hacerlo pensar de otra forma al hablarle de que Víktor no lo aceptaría simplemente porque le agradaba, pero Derek no quiso dar marcha atrás. Tenía esperanzas, y muchas, aunque al paso de los años pudo darse cuenta que eran esperanzas infundadas. 

—¡¡¡¿UN MORTAL?!!! ¡¡¡¿VIVO?!!!

La exclamación de Zoe lo hizo regresar a ese momento. Emmile entraba a la biblioteca con el cabello mojado y una toalla enredada en su cuello, con la que se secaba. Él acababa de llegar.

—¿De qué hablan?

Zoe se había levantado de un salto del cheslón en el que reposaba, y sólo volteó a verlo de reojo. Su semblante era de furia.

—¡¡Víktor tiene a un mortal en la casa!!

—¡¿Qué?!

—Está en la zona de habitaciones. –Intervino Nikola—. Lo llevaba en sus brazos, dormido. 

—¡¡Pero eso no puede ser!! ¡Eso significa que…!

Zoe recorrió la estancia completa con la vista, aguzando su sentido del olfato. Sí, había estado ahí. Tan vivo y seguro como si estuviera dentro de un museo, admirando y tal vez tocando todo.

Derek sonrió al escucharlos, y sólo movió la cabeza en un gesto tolerante. Víktor nuevamente los hacía enojar. 

Se levantó del sillón en el que estaba, dejando el libro abierto sobre el escritorio y siguió a los otros tres, que se dirigían a donde Nikola les indicaba. 

Eso era digno de verse. 

Los ancianos haciendo un berrinche frente a Víktor, y éste enviándolos olímpicamente al infierno. 

Víktor observó a su huésped en silencio mientras lo cubría con el cobertor, después de haberlo despojado del pantalón y los zapatos. De verdad, Elijah era un tipo bastante de buen ver, y comenzaba a gustarle su forma de ser.

Quiso creer que había hecho una buena elección.

Se inclinó un poco hacia él y besó su mejilla levemente, sin despertarlo.

Al salir de la habitación, Zoe, Nikola y Emmile lo atajaron.

Derek se quedó detrás de ellos, recargado en la pared, con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios observando la escena. Había cruzado los brazos sobre su pecho.

Zoe se paró altiva frente a Víktor con mirada escrutadora, mientras Nikola cruzaba los brazos en un gesto de enojo. Emmile sólo los imitó. Era un total dependiente de ellos.

—¿Y bien? –Interrogó ella.

—¿Y bien qué? –Víktor cerró la puerta de la habitación y no se separó de ahí. Ya esperaba esa reacción.

—¡No te hagas el gracioso, Víktor! –El gesto de ella era de total indignación. Si hubiera podido ponerse roja por ello, lo habría hecho. 

—¡Una de las reglas era que no estaba permitida la intrusión de mortales al santuario!

—Nikola, la biblioteca no es ningún santuario. -Víktor lo observó con mirada seria—. ¿Por qué te empeñas en llamarla así? ¡Es una simple biblioteca!

—¡Para mí es un santuario!

Aun en esa situación, la sonrisa de Víktor no se borró de sus labios.

—O.k, O.k. Lo lamento. Pero el chico estuvo ahí sólo diez minutos. Y no hizo ningún destrozo.

—¡Ese no es el punto! –Emmile se atrevió entonces a participar de la discusión—. ¡Fuiste tú quien puso las reglas, y las llamaste “inquebrantables”! ¿Lo olvidas?

Víktor borró la sonrisa de sus labios al voltear con él. Un reflejo de ira asomó en sus ojos.

—¡Lo hice por ustedes dos, Emmile! ¡Si no hubiese sido de esa forma, este lugar apestaría a cadáveres todo el tiempo! ¿O es que tú ya lo olvidaste?

Emmile y Nikola guardaron silencio, recordando que esa regla había sido establecida para evitar que el lugar se convirtiera en matadero. Recordaron también las palabras de Víktor, llamándolos monstruos descerebrados al obligarlos a limpiar el piso de mármol del recinto que ahora era el comedor, después de su último asesinato en ese lugar. 

Precisamente, el que Derek había presenciado.

—Yo no te hablo de reglas estúpidas, Víktor. Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero.

—Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo, Zoe —Víktor volteó con ella y suspiró—. Voy a decirte por qué estoy haciéndolo. 

Sin embargo, antes de empezar volteó a donde se encontraba Derek. Sabía que eso lo iba a lastimar, y mucho. Pero ahora no podía arrepentirse, ya había empezado. Bajó la vista nuevamente hacia ella, buscando la mejor forma de decírselo. 

—Esperamos, Viktor —sentenció ella al verlo en esa actitud—. Habla.

Asintió con un gesto, y sonrió de forma enigmática.

—Me gusta el chico, y voy a quedarme con él.

Derek se incorporó totalmente al oírlo. Dejó caer los brazos a sus costados y su rostro perdió la leve sonrisa que tenía. Pero no dijo nada. 

—¡Oh, vaya! –Zoe no se mostró muy sorprendida. Su rostro seguía en expresión severa, rígida. Sin embargo, Víktor sabía perfectamente que sus palabras le habían causado un impacto tremendo—. ¿Y puedo saber, ahora-homosexual-Víktor, por qué lo trajiste sin convertirlo?

Víktor estiró el brazo, poniendo dos dedos bajo el mentón de Emmile y le cerró la boca con delicadeza, sonriéndole.

—Porque lo quiero así. No quiero verlo cambiado, diferente, incluso furioso, al saber que su vida ya no lo será más. Lo quiero así, humano, genuino, con sus sentimientos íntegros.

—P-pero… no puedes… él no puede… no se puede…

—Nikola, estás diciendo incoherencias. Tranquilízate.

Zoe bajó también los brazos a sus costados, y Víktor notó un ligero temblor en sus puños crispados.

—Es un error, Kramthal, y lo sabes.

Víktor volteó con ella levemente sorprendido.

—Me llamaste Kramthal…

—¡¡NO ME CAMBIES LA CONVERSACIÓN!!

—Zoe, no grites. –Víktor no dejó su postura firme—. He dicho lo suficiente y nada de lo que ustedes hagan va a cambiar mi decisión. Pero les advierto –Fijó nuevamente su vista en cada uno de ellos con un gesto fiero–, que si lo llegan a tocar, así sea por equivocación, los destrozo con mis propias manos. ¿Entendieron, Emmile, Nikola?

Los dos nombrados asintieron con algo de temor en sus rostros.

Víktor volteó entonces con Zoe, y clavó sus pupilas claras en las de ella.

—Esto también es para ti, querida. No quiero hacerles daño a ustedes, por favor.

Zoe resopló con furia, y asintió levemente, dándose la vuelta. Hecho esto, caminó con paso apresurado a la biblioteca, seguida por los otros dos ancianos. De seguro se encerraría en su refugio hasta la noche siguiente.

Víktor tenía la vista baja, pensativo. El punto más difícil ahora era consolar a Derek. Levantó la cabeza hacia él y se le acercó. 

Derek permanecía serio, con una enorme sombra de tristeza en su mirada.

—Es tu decisión, Víktor. –Le sonrió levemente al tenerlo frente a sí, tratando de ocultar su sentimiento—. ¿Quién soy yo para evitarlo?

—Oye, yo... 

—No pienso hacerle daño, ni reprocharte nada a ti. –Acarició su mejilla y bajó la cabeza—. Será bueno tener a alguien que le de vida a este lugar, y que te haga feliz. 

Se dio la vuelta y trató de irse, pero Víktor lo detuvo.

—Derek, lo lamento…

El joven vampiro volteó con él, y le dedicó una luminosa sonrisa. Víktor supo que lo hacía sacando todas sus fuerzas posibles.

—No te preocupes. Estoy acostumbrado a esto. Buenas noches, Víktor.

Sin decir más, regresó su vista al otro lado del pasillo y caminó también hacia la biblioteca, en silencio. 

Víktor dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, suspirando. Había sido difícil, pero ya había pasado todo. Ahora lo más importante era mantener a salvo a Elijah.


	3. Atrapado

\--------------Un nuevo amigo  
  
Elijah despertó en forma tranquila. Pero desconoció la habitación en la que estaba. 

Volteó a todas partes, y descubrió un papel pegado en el espejo que hacía juego con la cajonera, frente a la cama. Se levantó y volteó también a la ventana, dándose cuenta que aún era temprano.

Tal vez serían las siete de la mañana.

Alcanzó la nota, y sonrió al ver que estaba firmada por Víktor. Regresó a la cama, sentándose en ella mientras leía.  


_“ **Querido amigo:**_

**_No tuve oportunidad de decirte que puedes permanecer en la casa el tiempo que desees, pero ahora lo hago. Hay comida en el refrigerador y unas llaves extras en el cajón de este mueble._ **

**_Le he pedido a Derek, uno de mis socios, que esté al pendiente de ti. Si tienes algún problema o necesitas algo, pídeselo. Sé que con gusto te ayudará._ **

**_Te veo al anochecer._ **

**_V.K.”_ **

  
Elijah sonrió.

De verdad que ese hombre era un filántropo y confiaba demasiado en la gente.

Buscó su ropa y sus zapatos, y al estar listo abandonó la habitación después de arreglar la cama.

Vagó un rato por la casa antes de ir al comedor. Lo más probable era que la cocina, la cual no había visto la noche anterior, estuviera a un lado de él.

No se equivocaba, pero pudo apreciar que no era muy grande. Por el contrario, contrastaba con la magnificencia del lugar, aunque la consideró suficiente para personas sumamente ocupadas, como tal vez Víktor y sus socios lo eran. 

Encontró algunas cosas en el refrigerador que parecían recién compradas y decidió hacerse un desayuno ligero. 

Mientras preparaba todo, Derek entró al comedor buscándolo.

—Hola. –Se sobresaltó al escuchar su voz detrás de él, aunque se controló rápidamente y volteó con el recién llegado—. Tú debes ser Elijah, el invitado de Víktor.

—Ehr… sí, creo…

—Soy Derek Shepard, uno de sus socios. Vik me encargó que estuviera al pendiente de ti.

—Sí, gracias. Me lo escribió en una nota. –Le sonrió un tanto apenado.

—Bien, veo que estás arreglándote ya con tu desayuno. ¿Necesitas algo más? 

—… ah… no, gracias. ¿Ya desayunaste?

—Sí, ya nos adelantamos. Pero puedo acompañarte.

—Eh… no quiero ser molestia…

—Oh, no te preocupes. No me molesta en lo absoluto. –Derek le sonrió ampliamente, y sacó los utensilios que tal vez podría necesitar—. Trabajo aquí en casa, y como podrás darte cuenta, tengo muchísimo tiempo libre. Todo eso me lo ahorro en traslados.

—Sí, lo imagino.

Mientras hablaban, Derek se sirvió un vaso con agua y ayudó a Elijah a llevar sus platos al comedor. Se sentaron uno frente al otro, continuando con la conversación.

—Este lugar es muy agradable. Tú lo remodelaste, ¿verdad?

—Si. Siempre había tenido la tentación de combinar estilos, y Vik me dejó hacerlo. 

—¿De qué forma eres su socio?

—En las galerías de arte. Es todo un hombre de negocios.

—Ah…

Derek lo observó un momento con cierta curiosidad.

—¿Cómo lo conociste?

—Me salvó la vida… —Elijah le respondió antes de llevarse el tenedor a la boca. 

—¿En serio? –Derek se recargó en la mesa, sorprendido—. Es extraño.

—¿Por qué?

—Hacía mucho tiempo que no mostraba rasgos humanitarios.

Esta vez, Elijah fue el sorprendido. 

—El doctor Sherman me dijo algo similar.

—¿Ah, sí? –Derek se llevó el vaso a los labios antes de continuar—. ¿Qué más te dijo?

—No mucho. Sé que es médico y hombre de negocios. Pero no entiendo por qué dejó su carrera.

Derek bajó el vaso, pensando en ello.

Él también le había preguntado, pero Víktor sólo le había sonreído levemente y lo había dejado sin respuestas. Había sido Zoe quien le comentara algo al respecto.

—Bueno, él casi no habla de eso. Zoe me dijo que lo hizo por tristeza.

—¿Zoe?

—Ahm... Su socia más allegada. Se conocen desde hace muchos años. –Se recargó en la silla con gesto perezoso y continuó—. ¿Te quedarás mucho tiempo?

—Aún no lo sé.

—Espero que sí. Me agradas. –Le sonrió, y Elijah no supo cómo definir esa expresión. Parecía triste, pero también aliviado—. Y sé que Vík estará feliz contigo.

Elijah se sonrojó al escucharlo. Pensó que era demasiado obvia su estancia.

—Gracias. No ocasionaré problemas.

—Oh, no te preocupes. Si él confía en ti, nosotros no tenemos por qué dudar de sus decisiones. A propósito. –Derek dejó el vaso en la mesa, y se levantó, caminando cerca de él—. Veo que traes puesta ropa de hospital.

—Eh… oh, sí. Es que no pude ir por mi ropa.

—Puedo prestarte algo mientras consigues tus cosas.

—Pero no…

—Somos casi de la misma complexión —Lo observó con cuidado, como si lo midiera—. Y casi de la misma estatura. Mmmmmh… sí, creo que te quedaría bien.

Elijah reparó entonces que Derek vestía ropa de muy buena calidad.

—Pero no es necesario… yo…

—Tengo mucha ropa, incluso creo que hay alguna que es nueva. Ni siquiera la he usado. –Le sonrió otra vez y regresó a su lugar, tomando el vaso y dándole un pequeño sorbo—. Ya que termines, iremos a que escojas algo. ¿De acuerdo?

Elijah sólo asintió, sonriendo apenado. Eso era más de lo que hubiera podido desear.

—Gracias.

—No es nada. Sé que nos llevaremos muy bien.

Derek le sonrió otra vez en expresión honesta. Elijah de verdad le agradaba.  
  
\----------------------

El espacio que pertenecía a Derek era bastante amplio y funcional.

Prácticamente tenía todo lo necesario de una pequeña oficina y estudio de diseño y arquitectura. Pero Elijah notó que tampoco ahí llegaba luz natural, al menos no en forma directa.

Derek lo llevó hasta su guardarropa, comprobando que en realidad tenía muchísima ropa que no usaba desde hacía tiempo. Había incluso ropa nueva entre ella. 

—Hace poco, Vík me regañó por ser comprador compulsivo. Me dijo que si no moderaba esto, tendría que decidir entre dejar la ropa y sacarme a mí, o deshacerse de toda mi ropa para que yo cupiera aquí.

Ambos rieron mientras Elijah se veía en el espejo de cuerpo completo con un elegante vestuario de Gucci.

—Y creo que tenía razón al decírtelo. Tu guardarropa está a reventar.

Derek se le acercó, acomodando la camisa por detrás, pero cuidando que el chico no viera al espejo en ese momento—. Puedes quedarte con lo que te guste. En serio.

Elijah volteó con él, sorprendido.

—Pero…

—Yo no necesito tener tanto. De hecho, Vik está tratando de curar mi compulsividad y esta es una buena oportunidad para hacerlo.

—Gracias de nuevo, Derek.

Derek fue a la cama, sentándose en ella mientras lo observaba.

—¿En qué trabajas, Elijah?

—Era modelo. 

—¿Eras?

—Cuando Randall decidió botarme, automáticamente me quedé sin trabajo.

—¿Randall era tu representante?

A esa pregunta, Elijah enrojeció notablemente.

—Algo así… Era más que eso.

Y Derek entendió. 

—Ah… lo siento.

—No hay problema. Eso ya quedó atrás —se quitó lo que traía y escogió otro conjunto, esta vez de MaxMara, en color café y beige—. Ahora tendré que valerme por mí mismo.

—¿Piensas regresar al modelaje?

—Es lo único que sé hacer. Aunque no sé cómo hacer para que Randall me regrese mi portafolios. Él se quedó con todo.

Derek lo observó otra vez, y tuvo una idea.

—¿Y por qué no haces uno nuevo?

Elijah volteó a verlo con expresión divertida.

—Eso me tomaría mucho tiempo, y dinero. Y por ahora es lo que menos tengo.

—¿Y si te propongo que hagamos uno, hoy?

—¿Hoy?

—Claro. Tienes el guardarropa, y yo el equipo. ¿Sería tan difícil?

Elijah lo pensó. Y en pocos minutos lo decidió. Realmente no era difícil. Por el contrario, era parte de su trabajo y él lo disfrutaba demasiado.

—No, en lo absoluto. –Salió del guardarropa con el MaxMara puesto y otro traje en la mano, de un azul oscuro. Contrastaba con sus ojos—. Es una gran idea.

Ambos sonrieron en franca complicidad.

Elijah y Derek estuvieron recorriendo toda la casa en el experimento de un portafolio fotográfico.

Además, estaban tan entusiasmados con eso que no se percataron del paso del tiempo. Derek ni siquiera sintió el sueño diurno, disfrutando cada momento en que captaba la vitalidad del chico con la cámara, con cada pose, con cada gesto que expresaba vida y sensualidad. 

Elijah era todo un prodigio.  
  
  
\------------El Primer Intento…  
  
  
Víktor se hizo presente cerca de las ocho de la noche, buscando a Elijah. 

Al no encontrarlo en la recámara o en el cuarto de entretenimiento, lo buscó en la biblioteca y en el comedor, sin resultados. Y pensó entonces en el único lugar que no le había mostrado, la terraza.

Subió despacio, y su agudo sentido captó las risas de los dos muchachos en la parte exterior de la casa.

Antes de hacerse notar, los observó por una de las ventanas. Sonrió al ver a Elijah luciéndose enfrente de la cámara, sentado en la pequeña barda que separaba la terraza del vacío.

Salió a la terraza, y Derek alcanzó a captar la sonrisa luminosa y ese brillo especial en la mirada del chico al descubrir a Víktor frente a ellos, a unos pasos de la puerta principal. 

No pudo evitar sentir celos. Pero ahogó el sentimiento, y volteó hacia el mismo lugar.

—¡Hey, Vik! —Derek le sonrió también—. Llegas a tiempo para ver lo último de la sesión.

—¿Una sesión de fotografía? ¿Por qué soy el último en enterarme? —Se acercó a Elijah y le acarició una mejilla, observándolo detenidamente, apreciando el cambio con la ropa que le diera Derek—. Te ves muy bien.

—Gracias a Derek —aparte del sonrojo que el viento frío había causado en sus mejillas, la caricia que recibiera aumentó el color en ellas—. Me está ayudando a hacer el portafolio para presentarlo como currículum.

—Ah, piensas salir al mundo del modelaje otra vez.

—Bueno, es lo que me gusta. 

—Es muy bueno en esto —Derek guardó la cámara mientras aseguraba esas últimas palabras—. Sólo déjame revelar los rollos y lo verás.

—Tuve una pequeña muestra antes de salir hasta aquí —dijo, pasando un brazo por los hombros del chico, acercándose ambos a Derek—. Y vi que se estaban divirtiendo bastante.

—Lo que pasa es que esto es lo nuestro. Él modela, yo creo arte con su esfuerzo y ambos lo disfrutamos. De no ser así, todo sería inútil. ¿Verdad?

—Así es —Elijah le sonrió a Derek, y ambos lo esperaron mientras terminaba de guardar el equipo y desmontar el tripié—. Tengo hambre. ¿Quieren ir a cenar?

Víktor volteó a ver a Derek sorprendido. No se había puesto a pensar que eso sería un inconveniente. Sin embargo, Derek tuvo una buena excusa para sí mismo.

—No, yo lo haré después. Primero quiero revelar esto. Gracias.

—Eh...

—Vík, el chico se lo merece. Llévalo a un buen lugar —pícaramente le guiñó un ojo, más como burla que como un incentivo. El modelo no lo percibió de esa forma—. Bien, los veo después. Elijah, te aviso cuando estén listas.

—O.k. Gracias, Derek.

Alegremente, el joven vampiro los dejó solos en la terraza. Y Víktor supo que estaba en problemas. Ellos no comían como los humanos.

—No has comido entonces, me imagino.

—No, ni siquiera me di cuenta que se nos fue el tiempo. Derek es un gran tipo.

—Me alegra que te hayas identificado con él. 

—Es bastante generoso. Mira -Lo llevó a donde estaban las sillas de jardín, dentro de la terraza, y le mostró todos los trajes y conjuntos que Derek le había dado—. Me dijo que me quedara con esto. La verdad, me abochorna toda esta generosidad de parte de ustedes.

Víktor le sonrió, y sorpresivamente lo abrazó por la cintura, atrayéndolo a su cuerpo. 

—Me gusta verte sonriendo. Tu vitalidad me fascina.

—¿S-si?

—Me haces sentirme vivo —Poco a poco lo acercó, y Elijah sintió que temblaba; su corazón se aceleró bastante al tener los labios de Víktor tan cerca de su rostro, y cerró los ojos, jadeando levemente—. Haces que emociones olvidadas regresen, y me gusta.

Finalmente, Víktor cerró el contacto. Pero en lugar de una cálida sensación, Elijah sintió un ligero vaho helado.

Lo atribuyó al clima, y se dejó llevar por el sentimiento que Víktor despertaba en él. 

La caricia duró unos segundos, y finalmente, Elijah se separó, aturdido y desorientado.

—¡Wow! —Se aferró a Víktor, tratando de guardar el equilibrio—. Eso fue... increíble.

Víktor lo levantó en vilo, y se dirigió a la escalera, sonriéndole.

—Podría serlo aún más.

—Pero... ¿de verdad lo deseas? —El chico se aferró a su cuello mientras bajaban. Parecía que Víktor no sentía su peso. 

—¿Quieres que te convenza? —Su mirada fue enigmática y profunda. Elijah se sentía atrapado ahora; se sentía transportado al paraíso—. Quiero pasar esta noche contigo. ¿Tengo oportunidad?

Lo besó por respuesta. Aunque tenía la sensación de que Víktor estaba frío, y su aliento tenía un sabor extraño que no supo identificar, aunque no le tomó mucha importancia a eso.

Víktor llegó con él hasta su habitación, depositándolo con cuidado en la cama. Se separó unos pasos, y lo admiró.

—Te ves delicioso.

El chico sonrió con ese comentario.

—¡Hey! Pareciera como si fueras a devorarme.

—Es lo que pienso hacer —Regresó con él, y se abalanzó como animal en celo, apoderándose de sus labios una vez más. Pero ahora no se detuvo sólo en un beso. Empezó a recorrerlo ávidamente con sus manos, desabrochando los botones de la camisa Ralph Lauren que llevaba, y casi arrancándosela junto con el saco. Elijah se dejó envolver en esa vorágine pasional y permitió que fuera el cazador quien tomara esa desesperada iniciativa. 

Su cuerpo respondió al toque de la lengua de Víktor sobre su piel, cuando jugueteó en sus pezones mordisqueándolos y pellizcándolos delicadamente, y en un momento dado, cuando el otro abrió el pantalón y deslizó su mano hasta su virilidad, no pudo evitar que su espalda se arqueara como respuesta a esa caricia atrevida. El cazador rio levemente al verlo así. 

Atrapó sus labios al dejarlo, y después de jugar con él dentro de su boca, invadiendo con su lengua todos los lugares de ella, se recostó en él, dejando su mejilla pegada a la del chico. Sintió que su piel ardía y que su torrente sanguíneo, motivado de esa forma terminaría seduciéndolo.

—Me vuelves loco —Susurró levemente en su oído, sintiendo el ligero temblor en el joven que se abrazaba a él—. Quiero hacerte mío, cuanto antes...

Sin embargo, Elijah habló también en su oído, como una exclamación. Pero no imaginó lo que eso provocaría.

—O-oh, Dios... —Víktor lo soltó bruscamente, alejándose de él al oír ese nombre de sus labios. Y Elijah abrió los ojos al sentirlo, sorprendido—. ¿Q-qué pasa...? ¿Qué...?

Víktor se había alejado de él, ocultando su rostro con sus manos, viéndolo con una expresión extraña. Elijah se incorporó un poco, totalmente desconcertado.

—¿Viktor?

—No... no vuelvas a nombrarlo... —La voz de Víktor era diferente—. Por favor.

—No entiendo... ¿A quién?

Víktor trató de calmarse, y se sentó otra vez a su lado. Su rostro se veía cambiado, más Elijah no supo de qué forma. No lo veía completamente. 

—E-escucha... —Pensó en una excusa creíble, y se arriesgó—. Soy ortodoxo, y creo firmemente en los principios que me sostienen. Te pido que no vuelvas a nombrarlo... no menciones nada de aspecto religioso. Por favor.

Elijah se desconcertó aún más con esa petición. Sin embargo, decidió complacerlo.

—Entiendo. No volveré a hacerlo. 

Víktor asintió con un gesto. Su expresión ya era normal. Sólo lo volteó a ver de reojo.

—Gracias. 

Elijah se sintió incómodo y se incorporó, esperando ver qué haría. Al parecer, el momento de pasión se había enfriado por alguna razón desconocida para él. 

Víktor se levantó otra vez y fue a la puerta. No quería que lo viera así, y por ello había decidido esperar un poco.

—Voy a pedir la cena. Regreso en un momento.

—Oye...

—No tardo. Quédate aquí.

Y sin decir más, salió del cuarto dejándolo confundido, desilusionado y con sentimiento de culpa, aunque no tenía idea de por qué había ocurrido todo eso.  


  
\----------------Los arrebatos de Zoe  
  
Zoe entró al cuarto oscuro, guiada por la iluminación del foco rojo, y observó a Derek trabajando animosamente.

—Hacía tiempo que no te veía tan entusiasmado.

Derek volteó a verla y le sonrió.

—Ah, hola, Zoe.

—Te ves contento. 

—Bueno, la ocasión lo amerita.

—¿Qué es?

—Un proyecto personal. No es exactamente mío, pero me motiva.

Zoe se acercó aún más y revisó algunas de las fotografías colgadas en los lazos. Sonrió al ver la figura de Elijah en ellas.

—Es un tipo bonito. ¿Lo conozco?

Derek se detuvo un momento, pensando en la posible reacción y sonrió con gesto travieso.

—Podríamos decir que sí. Ayer te enojaste por causa de él.

Al escuchar eso, Zoe dejó de sonreír.

—¿Qué?

—Que es el amigo de Víktor —Derek le guiñó un ojo antes de seguir con lo que hacía—. Es guapo, ¿verdad?

Zoe se dio la vuelta y salió del cuarto sin decir más. Estaba molesta.

Derek rio quedamente, sabiendo que lo escucharía, estuviera donde estuviera.  
  
\------------------------------------  
  
Víktor esperaba impaciente en el vestíbulo. 

Zoe lo encontró ahí y decidió confrontarlo.

—¡Víktor!

El volteó al escuchar que lo llamaba en forma imperativa.

—Zoe, pensé que ya no estarías aquí. ¿Qué te detuvo?

—¡No seas sarcástico! Tenemos que hablar.

Víktor intuyó que se trataba de Elijah.

—No quiero hablar de mi vida privada contigo. Lo nuestro dejó de existir hace muchos años.

Ella sonrió fingidamente, y después volvió a su gesto serio.

—Como siempre, frío y directo. Pero no es por "lo nuestro", Víktor. Es por ese niño.

—Este niño, Zoe, no te va a causar ningún problema a ti —Fijó sus ojos ambarinos en ella y sonrió levemente—. Decidí que mi vida tomaría otro rumbo, y ni tú ni nadie tiene derecho a meterse en esto. Ahora, si me permites, estoy ocupado. 

—Víktor, escúchame....

—Ya te dije que dejaremos esta conversación por ahora. Buenas noches, querida.

Ella sólo lo observó en silencio. Sus ojos oscuros chispeaban debido a la ira, pero no podía hacer más. Se dirigió a la entrada principal y abrió las puertas con fuerza, saliendo precipitadamente. Estuvo a punto de atropellar al repartidor que esperaba Víktor.

—¡Ouch!

—¡Fíjate, idiota!

—Usted perdone, madame... qué genio...

Víktor salió detrás de ella, y le sonrió al muchacho, apenado.

—Lo siento. Creo que está algo molesta. 

—Si... uh... ¿su pedido?

El muchacho le extendió un paquete y Víktor asintió, sacando una cartera elegante. Le pagó la cuenta, dándole también una generosa propina, y entró nuevamente en la casa, cerrando las enormes puertas detrás de él.  


  
\----------------Una vez más…  


  
Elijah había llenado la tina de mármol con agua caliente, y estaba ya adentro, tratando de relajarse.

Repasaba mentalmente los pocos minutos que estuvieran en el juego, y trataba de encontrar el motivo por el que Víktor se había enfadado. Se había recostado, tratando de evitar que sus sentimientos salieran en pequeñas lágrimas, sin conseguirlo. 

Era el primer rechazo que recibiera de él, y no sabía por qué.

Víktor entró a la habitación en silencio, llevando una pequeña charola con los platillos que había ordenado. Pensaba en cómo disculparse. Se había comportado como un patán, y debía compensarlo.

Al no encontrarlo en la cama, dejó la charola en la cómoda y se asomó al baño. Sonrió al verlo ahí, recostado dentro de la tina, con los ojos cerrados, aun sonrojado. Y tuvo otra idea.

Regresó a la habitación y se desnudó totalmente. Hecho esto, tomó otra vez la charola y entró al baño con ella.

Silenciosamente la dejó en el piso, a un lado de la bañera, y se hincó cerca de él. 

Elijah abrió los ojos al sentir que Víktor lo besaba en la frente. Éste se separó de él, y le sonrió tiernamente.

—Hola.

—Viktor...

Besó sus labios con extrema delicadeza.

—Mi pequeño —Al separarlo de sí un poco, acarició su cabello—. Siento mucho haberme portado así contigo. No volverá a ocurrir.

Elijah sólo asintió, sin querer preguntar qué había ocasionado su cambio. Sólo deseaba sentir sus brazos protegiéndolo, sus labios sobre su piel y su pasión despertándolo nuevamente.

Víktor entró a la bañera sentándose detrás de él, y lo cobijó en un estrecho abrazo, besando su cuello y sus hombros. Estuvo con él ahí por un buen rato, hablándole al oído mientras lo alimentaba poco a poco, haciendo de ello un juego apasionado.

Elijah se recostó en su pecho, dejando que sus caricias combinadas con la tibieza del baño lo adormecieran un poco. Aun no estaba seguro de que haría el amor con Víktor esa noche. 

—¿Puedo saber qué piensas? –La voz del cazador lo despertó en un momento en que el sueño amenazaba con vencerlo.

—… pienso en ti… pero…

—¿Temes que vuelva a portarme como hace rato? –Estrechó más el abrazo y acarició su oreja con sus labios—. No sucederá, de verdad. Quiero que confíes en mí.

—Quiero hacerlo, en serio. Quiero confiar en ti plenamente, pero no quiero que te fuerces a cambiar de un momento a otro. –Elijah volteó con semblante serio hacia él—. Esto es nuevo para ti, y puede ser contraproducente…

Víktor rio al oírlo.

—¡Oh, vamos! No me irás a decir que temes que esto me produzca daños irreversibles.

—Víktor…

—Soy un hombre adulto, mucho más adulto de lo que te imaginas. He visto muchas cosas alrededor de este mundo desquiciado, y no creo que haya absolutamente nada que logre dañarme en esa forma. No te preocupes por mí.

—No… sé que nada podría hacerte daño, mucho menos una decisión así. –Una sombra de tristeza envolvió la mirada de Elijah—. Pero no temo por ti, sino por mí. No quiero salir lastimado otra vez.

Víktor lo abrazó conmovido por esa sensibilidad. 

De pronto, pudo darse cuenta que lo hacía tener sentimientos humanos nuevamente. Y también le gustaba esa sensación.

—No sucederá. Te lo juro.

El chico asintió, acomodándose un poco para quedar de lado a él. Y en esa posición, inició un seductor juego. Víktor entonces comprendió su urgencia, y sonrió, decidido a complacerlo. 

—Vamos a la cama. –Le susurró después de probar sus labios por enésima ocasión—. Esta vez no te me escapas. 

—¿En serio?

—Aunque se acabe el mundo, primero te hago el amor.

—¡Ah, y tú me dices extremista!

Ambos se levantaron y salieron de la tina, secándose mutuamente con las enormes toallas que Víktor tenía en el gabinete del baño, continuando con el juego.

Entre besos y caricias lograron llegar a la cama. 

Esta vez Víktor hizo todo lo posible para que no tuviera la boca libre, evitando que frases dichas sólo como expresiones, como la vez anterior los detuvieran.

Jugó con él en posiciones exóticas y novedosas para el joven mortal y lo motivó con todos sus sentidos, mientras él mismo se reprimía de probar su sangre hasta el último minuto. Disfrutó el sabor de su virilidad, haciendo que también lo complaciera de esa forma, y al sentirse demasiado motivado, regresó a él, sólo para prepararlo a la posesión total. Elijah temblaba debido a la excitación hasta la que lo había llevado, y esperaba con ansias ese momento.

Debido a ello, jamás se dio cuenta que el cuerpo de Víktor continuaba frío.

—¿Estás listo para mí, Elijah? –Lo acostó boca arriba, levantándole las piernas hasta sus hombros, jugando con sus dedos en él, abriéndolo, derribando su resistencia en forma placentera. 

—¡Ah… ah…! ¡Si… me estás enloqueciendo…!

—De eso se trata… —Víktor entonces lo acomodó, y en forma delicada fue introduciéndose en él, besando sus piernas mientras lo masturbaba diestramente. 

Elijah se sintió en el paraíso. Randall jamás había sido cuidadoso; ni siquiera recordaba que en alguna ocasión buscara su placer antes que el propio. Cerró los ojos y dejó de pensar en Randall al sentir en su cadera las manos del cazador en un delicado toque para levantarlo un poco de la cama y tener mejor acceso.

Finalmente, la posesión se completó, y Víktor se lo hizo saber mientras se acomodaba él mismo, acercándose a su rostro y abrazándolo con fuerza. –Ya eres mío… todo mío…

Elijah abrió los ojos al sentir un agudo dolor en el cuello, pero eso fue sólo por un instante.

Después, sólo una enorme marejada de emociones y sensaciones placenteras lo envolvió, mientras sus cuerpos se acoplaban en un delicioso vaivén, en una exquisita y sensual danza, algo que jamás antes había sentido.

Fue un terrible esfuerzo para el cazador soltarlo.

Sexo y alimento… un clímax pocas veces alcanzado, y al tenerlo, difícilmente controlado…

Separó de él sus labios un poco, permitiendo que la marca de la mordida en su cuello se cerrara, mientras ambos traspasaban los límites de ese placer mutuo, liberándose al sentir que su amante lo hacía también. 

Elijah sintió que lo levantaba sin esfuerzo alguno, quedando sentado sobre el otro en el momento del clímax; entreabrió los ojos y pudo ver el cuerpo del vampiro ligeramente arqueado, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, mientras ligeros espasmos los recorrían a ambos, humedeciendo sus vientres con su esencia al tiempo que su amante lo llenaba en forma plena... 

Segundos después Víktor besó su frente, aun hincado y sosteniéndolo contra su cuerpo todavía excitado, disfrutando grandemente de esa experiencia. Ambos jadeaban, exhaustos.

Lo recostó otra vez, separándose con delicadeza y acostándose a su lado, con los ojos cerrados.

Elijah notó ahora un ligero rubor en las mejillas del vampiro.

—…eso fue… increíble… increíble…

Víktor abrió los ojos, y sonrió, mientras sus pupilas ambarinas se clavaban en él.

—Si… lo fue.

—Jamás…

Víktor se levantó con el brazo recargado en la cama, y lo acarició, adivinando lo que diría.

—¿Habías vivido algo así? –Recorrió su pecho y vientre con sus dedos, llegando a la zona en donde la herida aún se veía enrojecida y en proceso de cicatrización—. Me gusta complacer a mis amantes, Elijah. Y el juego erótico es muy especial cuando se trata de eso. 

Se sentó otra vez, y en un imperceptible movimiento para el mortal, se mordió la parte interna del labio y revolvió sangre con saliva en su boca. Hecho esto, se inclinó sobre el chico y con su lengua recorrió la herida delicadamente, asegurándose que cicatrizaba casi al instante por el efecto de la sangre en ella.

—¿Qué haces? –Elijah se alarmó un poco, y trató de levantarse también, pero Víktor lo detuvo—. Se va a infectar. El doctor Sherman va a matarme porque no me cuidé…

—No te preocupes, no ocurrirá eso. –Víktor se levantó y se acomodó nuevamente a su lado, abrazándolo—. En unos días sanará, ya lo verás.

Recordó que Víktor también era médico, y por eso no cuestionó más. Sólo se acurrucó entre sus brazos, dejando que el sueño lo tomara ahora, sonriendo levemente.

Estaba agotado, y lo atribuyó a que aún estaba débil por la herida.

Pensó como una metáfora que sentía como si hubiese puesto su vida en juego durante esos momentos de pasión desenfrenada, cuando eso había sido mortalmente cierto…


	4. De regreso al mundo real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sólo como una pequeña aclaración.  
> Hay breves explicaciones de algunas situaciones que se fueron forjando en el pasado de los personajes.
> 
> Una de ellas está en este capítulo, y es la forma en que el doctor Sherman se involucró con Víktor. Cuál es su verdadera relación y una pequeñísima aclaración del porqué un vampiro es dueño de un hospital.
> 
> Pequeño detalle que nunca expliqué, pero bueno.
> 
> Por otra parte, hay también algunas situaciones que parecieran no coincidir con la historia original del más famoso vampiro de la historia (no, no es Lestat. Nope), pero es porque esta historia es una adaptación del cánon a mi idea. Y no, no hay nada extraordinariamente ridículo aquí como vampiros brillando a la luz del sol y esas cosas. Noup.
> 
> Aclarado el asunto... seguimos.

\---------------Un día fructífero

  
  
El sol le dio de lleno en la cara, despertándolo.

Elijah se incorporó un poco, buscando a su lado a Víktor, más sólo encontró una nota firmada por él.

Se entristeció un poco al saber que no lo vería en todo el día, pero el recuerdo de la noche vivida lo hacía sentirse también con buen ánimo. 

Se levantó rápidamente y un fuerte mareo lo detuvo, obligándolo a sentarse en la cama.

Era extraño. ¿Acaso estaba tan débil, y él no se había percatado de eso?

Buscó su reloj sorprendiéndose al ver que era más de medio día, que era casi la una.

Con cuidado volvió a incorporarse y se dirigió al baño. Se sorprendió también al ver que el lugar estaba impecable, limpio y ordenado. Al parecer, Víktor era pasmosamente meticuloso con sus cosas. 

Se duchó rápidamente, tratando de dejar todo como lo había encontrado. Encontró también la ropa que llevara puesta la noche anterior doblada con pulcritud, y los demás trajes colgados en el armario. Se vistió con un conjunto Armani en color café claro con una camisa de seda blanca y salió de la habitación, cuidando de que la sensación de debilidad que continuaba no fuera a tumbarlo en medio de un repentino mareo.

Derek lo había esperado toda la mañana, dejando que fuera él sólo quien se despertara, por indicaciones de Víktor. Éste le había pedido nuevamente que estuviera al pendiente de él por ese día. Pero esta vez, el sueño diurno lo había vencido.

Elijah lo encontró en el comedor, sentado en uno de los rincones más apartados de la luz que se reflejaba en los cuadros y espejos, echado sobre la mesa y al parecer, profundamente dormido. Se le acercó despacio y lo movió un poco tratando de despertarlo.

—¿Derek? —El joven no se movió, y Elijah lo sacudió esta vez con un poco más de fuerza, sin resultado. Notó que estaba frío, y se inclinó un poco más hasta su rostro, observándolo atentamente—. Derek… despierta…

Al no poder hacerlo, se alarmó. Pero antes de correr a buscar un teléfono para pedir ayuda, encontró en la mesa del comedor un sobre enorme rotulado para él, y una carta. 

Derek había previsto que ese día no soportaría estar despierto, así que le había escrito, indicándole que le dejaba el portafolio original armado con siete copias del mismo, junto con algunas tarjetas de presentación, una cartera con ciento cincuenta dólares y un celular nuevo, estos últimos por órdenes de Víktor.

Le explicaba que si no podía despertar, era a causa de un excesivo cansancio debido a un trabajo extra que estaba preparando. En la misma carta le mencionaba que había dejado preparado su desayuno, y que tomara prioritariamente una especie de licuado que tenía un enorme papel con su nombre pegado al recipiente. Era, según le comentaba, un vitamínico para contrarrestar el cansancio que resultara de “esas noches especiales”. Elijah sonrió al notar el tono sarcástico impreso en esas palabras, y acarició el cabello de Derek con delicadeza. Se inclinó más hacia él, y susurró en su oído, pensando que tal vez no lo escucharía.

—Gracias, amigo. –Se levantó yendo a la cocina. Encontró todo tal como Derek le indicara en la carta, y sintiéndose extraño tomó el desayuno y el licuado. 

Al terminar, llevó al lavavajillas lo que había utilizado y dejó la cocina impecable. Después de ello, se dispuso a salir para ir a buscar alguna agencia que se interesara en él. Revisó si traía las llaves que Víktor le había dejado en el cajonero y se dirigió a la calle, pensando en que esa noche le mostraría lo agradecido que estaba con él por todo lo que le brindaba.

 

Elijah se presentó en cuatro agencias publicitarias, y en todas dejó una muy buena impresión. Todo eso en un tiempo récord. 

Conocía el movimiento gracias a esos dos años que estuviera con Randall, y que no había permitido que hiciera las cosas sin que él se enterara.

Sin embargo, al decidirse por visitar una última agencia en ese día, se encontró con una desagradable sorpresa.

Eran cerca de las siete de la noche cuando llegó al edificio donde eran las oficinas corporativas de la agencia y subió con paso decidido. Sin embargo, se detuvo un momento al recibir una llamada en el celular. La voz de Víktor al otro lado de la línea arrancó una enorme sonrisa de sus labios.

—Hola. Víktor. Oye, gracias. No, no creo tardarme mucho. ¿En dónde? Ah, queda cerca. Estoy en la agencia de Allen’s Expression, en el edificio Sterling. Si, es la última. No, no, no… en serio. ¿Entonces…? O.k. te espero. Gracias de nuevo.

Y colgó más feliz de lo que había llegado. Víktor iría a recogerlo.

Randall lo alcanzó a ver desde uno de los cubículos de los publicistas cuando entraba a la recepción de la agencia, y se apresuró a alcanzarlo. 

El chico se acercó al escritorio de la recepcionista, y mientras intentaba hablar con ella, Randall lo atajó.

—Hola, Sally. Vengo a ver si…

—¡Elijah! —Lo sujetó por un brazo y literalmente lo arrastró por la recepción hasta una esquina de ella, lejos de la chica—. Te he estado buscando por toda la ciudad.

—¡Suéltame! –Elijah se zafó de ese agarre con un tirón brusco, y se alejó dos pasos—. ¿Qué quieres? No tengo ya nada que ver contigo.

—Oye, ni siquiera me has dejado explicarte lo que pasó.

—No necesito explicaciones. Con lo que vi es más que suficiente. Ahora, si me permites…

Randall lo observó de arriba abajo, descubriendo su vestuario y el sobre que llevaba.

—Te ves muy bien. ¿Estás buscando trabajo?

Elijah lo vio con dureza, reprimiendo el impulso de golpearlo.

—¿Tú qué crees?

—¡Pero niño! ¡Nuestra asociación nunca se rompió! ¿Por qué no me has preguntado?

—¿Hablas en serio?

—¡Claro!

—Bien, entonces yo también voy a decirte esto muy en serio. Renuncio. No más asociación, se acabó. 

Randall primero se sorprendió al escucharlo, y después soltó una sonora y vulgar carcajada. Elijah cruzó los brazos con expresión de enojo y trató de ignorarlo. 

—¿Dices que hablas en serio? –Lo cuestionó en medio de sus risas—. ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡No de ti!

—Bien, ¿ya terminaste? –Al ver que lo ignoraba, Elijah lo rodeó y regresó al escritorio de recepción.

El otro lo siguió de cerca, aun riendo.

—¡Qué gracioso! Lo siento… 

Elijah no le hizo caso y le entregó a la joven una copia del portafolio y una tarjeta.  
  
—Sally, me gustaría ver si puedo entregarle a Milles mi portafolio. ¿Crees que pueda recibirme ahora?

—No lo sé… ¡ay!

Randall le arrebató a la muchacha la copia y comenzó a hojearla, apartándose de Elijah.

—¡Devuelve eso!

—Elijah, haré lo posible porque Milles te reciba. –Sally le sonrió al chico y tomó el teléfono.

—Oye, ¿Desde cuando tienes un trabajo independiente? –Elijah decidió dejarlo con sus desplantes y le entregó a la muchacha una copia más. Ambos lo observaban con enfado—. ¡Ah, y tienes varias! ¿Con quién te estás acostando ahora? Esto debió costarte una pequeña fortuna. Además, se ve que tiene calidad. ¿También te acostaste con el fotógrafo?

—¡Ya basta, Randall!

—Vamos, sólo dime quién es tu nuevo apoderado.

—Elijah –Sally lo llamó, sonriéndole—. Milles quiere verte inmediatamente. 

—Gracias, Sally.

Sin responder a su antiguo amante, fue al privado de Milles, seguido por Randall, y por más esfuerzos que hizo no logró evitar que entrara con él.

—¡Elijah! —Milles recibió al chico con un efusivo abrazo, y volteó a ver a Randall con expresión interrogativa—. Sally me dijo que vienes solo.

—Así es, vengo solo. Por desgracia me encontré con este tipo afuera, y no he podido quitármelo de encima.

—¿No se supone que Randall es tu representante?

—No. Hace más de tres semanas que dejó de serlo.

—¡Niño, niño! —Randall se echó en el sillón de piel que había al fondo del privado del ejecutivo, viendo con más detenimiento la copia del portafolio—. ¡Qué soberbio te has vuelto!

—Randall, lo estoy entrevistando a él.

—O.k. —Hizo una seña burlona que indicaba que guardaría silencio.

—Bien, veamos —Milles alcanzó la copia que le estaba entregando Elijah y la revisó con cuidado—. Es un buen trabajo. Cuidaste tus ángulos.

—Gracias.

—¿Dónde dejaste las fotos interesantes, Eli? ¿Por qué no te trajiste el calendario porno? 

—¡Randall! ¡Ya basta! —Elijah se volteó a verlo furioso.

—¡Oh, vamos! Sabes que te ves mejor sin ropa —volteó a ver a Milles y le guiñó un ojo—. Siempre te lo dije.

Milles volteó a verlo con una sonrisa pícara, y fingió que no lo escuchaba.

—¿Quién es tu representante ahora, Elijah? Tal vez podamos necesitar tu imagen para una nueva campaña.

Elijah se turbó un poco, pensando en que si les decía que él mismo se representaba, ambos se le echarían encima. Sabía que en ese medio debía tener muy buen "colmillo" para esos tratos.

Entonces, se arriesgó.

—Víktor Kramthal.

Milles lo vio sorprendido, mientras Randall se reía otra vez en forma escandalosa.

—¿Y ese tipo quién es? ¿Un famoso "don nadie"? 

—¡Randall, cállate! —Esta vez fue el directivo quien se lo ordenó—. En serio, Elijah. 

—Es en serio, Milles. Víktor Kramthal me está representando. ¿Lo conoces?

—¿Estás loco? ¡Media ciudad de Nueva York lo conoce! —Elijah sonrió al oírlo—. Pero... sé que es un tipo muy bueno para los negocios, además de que es dueño de un hospital y algunas galerías de arte. ¿Desde cuándo se dedica a representar modelos?

—Tal vez lo decidió al conocerme —El chico levantó las cejas en un curioso gesto de inocente ingenuidad, y ladeó la cabeza mientras se encogía de hombros—. ¿Quién sabe? Dicen que es excéntrico. 

Randall se había sentado bien en el sillón, escuchándolos atentamente. Su sonrisa burlona se había borrado de su rostro.

—¿Estás diciendo que te vendiste a un tipo extraño por tu carrera?

Elijah volteó otra vez, cambiando su expresión a una de total indiferencia.

—Contigo fue exactamente lo mismo, Randall. Y no cuestionaste nada de eso. ¿Qué tiene de malo que ahora yo lo haga para beneficiarme? Además, Kramthal me trata muy bien. Él no me ha botado por una relación financiera, y no creo que sea capaz de echarme a la calle en un barrio peligroso para que me maten si ya no le soy conveniente—. Randall enrojeció al escucharlo, y eso fue suficiente para que el otro se diera cuenta que no había errado en sus suposiciones. —Vaya... Así que es cierto. 

—Elijah... no...

Volteó otra vez con Milles y sonrió, ignorando a Randall. El publicista estaba pasmado por ese último comentario. Era un chisme de primera mano.

—Te dejo entonces mi tarjeta, Milles. Trae mi número de celular y el número de la casa en donde me encuentro —Se levantó con gesto firme y seguro, estrechando la mano del publicista, despidiéndose—. Tengo que irme. Víktor vendrá por mí en unos minutos.

Milles se levantó también al escucharlo. Lo detuvo antes de que saliera del privado. 

—¡Espera! ¿ Kramthal va a venir

—Así es, me dijo que pasaría a recogerme —Volteó a ver el reloj de su muñeca—. Y creo que ya debe estar aquí. 

Milles lo alcanzó y ambos se dirigieron a la recepción, ya sin hacerle caso a Randall. Este sólo los siguió en silencio.

Víktor estaba en la recepción, hablando por celular también. Al parecer, tenía un negocio que le estaba costando algo de trabajo.

Elijah se detuvo a unos pasos de él, seguido de Milles, y le sonrió cuando el cazador volteó a verlo. Víktor le devolvió la sonrisa cálidamente, detalle que no pasó desapercibido para Randall.

—Por supuesto, Arlene querida. La exposición de los Gauccenti no puede retrasarse. Tal vez puedas hacer un espacio en el Salón Azul. Las tonalidades podrían servir de marco para eso. Sí, sí. ¿Por qué no consultas a Derek? Sabes que él es muy bueno en eso de las selecciones de color y... por supuesto. Entiendo. No te preocupes. La publicidad corre por nuestra cuenta. Si querida. Cuenta con eso. ¿Hablamos mañana? Para ese entonces te tengo respuesta. Claro. Ciao, Arlene. —Cerró el celular, y volteó con ellos—. ¿Estás listo?

Elijah volteó con Randall de reojo, y asintió.

—Ah, Víktor. Quiero presentarte a un amigo. Es el gerente de publicidad de esta compañía, Milles Duvall.

Elegantemente Víktor le estrechó la mano y se presentó sólo con él. Había visto a Randall y también las furtivas miradas que Elijah le dirigía, como esperando que toda esa situación lo incomodara demasiado.

—Señor Duvall, es un gusto conocerlo.

—Todo lo contrario, señor Kramthal —el agente le sonrió ampliamente, con un tanto de nerviosismo mezclado—. Elijah me comentó que lo está representando ahora.

Víktor se sorprendió un poco, más no lo demostró. Imaginó también que lo hacía por seguridad, así que le sonrió al joven, asintiendo. Fijó nuevamente su mirada ambarina en Duvall y continuó con eso.

—Así es. —Sacó una tarjeta de presentación de su cartera y se la entregó—. Si llega a decidirse por tomar los servicios del chico, hábleme. Será un placer hacer negocios con usted.

Duvall la tomó como si se tratara de una valiosa reliquia. Y Elijah se percató que no conocía realmente la fama de Víktor.

—¡Claro, claro, señor Kramthal! Encantado.

Asintió levemente, y volteó otra vez con el modelo. 

—Debemos irnos, señores. Todavía hay asuntos pendientes en mi agenda y el tiempo es oro. Elijah...

—Cuando gustes.

Ambos se dirigieron a la entrada, cuando Randall los alcanzó. Se veía alterado.

—Elijah...

Este volteó sorprendido, y se mostró incómodo cuando sintió que lo sujetaba por un brazo. Víktor se puso alerta ante eso.

—Randall, debo irme.

—Deja de hacerte el gracioso. —Randall volteó con Víktor en gesto desafiante, e intentó alcanzarlo otra vez—. Tengo que hablar contigo.

—¡No! Perdiste tu oportunidad hace días, y yo no voy a dar marcha atrás. Déjame en paz, Randall.

—¿Estás loco o qué? ¡Sigues siendo mío, niño estúpido!

—Ya lo escuchaste. —Víktor se interpuso, clavando su mirada felina en el bravucón. Sin embargo, su rostro mostraba una expresión serena—. Debemos irnos, así que déjalo.

—¡No te metas!

Víktor le detuvo el puño cerrado a escasos centímetros de su rostro, y sin ningún esfuerzo, lo arrojó lejos de ellos, haciéndolo chocar contra la pared, a unos metros de donde estaban. 

—Dije que lo dejaras en paz. Él no te pertenece.

Randall se sacudió, aturdido, y sólo alcanzó a ver que entraban al elevador. Y ya ahí, Elijah abrazaba a Víktor estrechamente mientras las puertas del ascensor se cerraban.  
  
  
\--------------------------------------------  


El joven se desbarataba de risa mientras caminaban hacia el auto, justo afuera del edificio.

—Veo que te causó mucha gracia.

—¿Viste su cara?

—Por supuesto. Estaba enfrente de mi. –Víktor le sonrió mientras acariciaba su mentón levemente—. Eres peligroso.

—Nunca pensé que tendría una venganza tan dulce como esta.

Víktor abrió el auto y se dirigió al lado del conductor, observándolo con algo de seriedad.

—Ten cuidado. La venganza más dulce que obtienes siempre suele volverse contra ti.

—Me preocuparé cuando eso ocurra, Víktor. –Elijah se acomodó en el asiento mientras pensaba en sus palabras—. Por ahora, sólo quiero disfrutar este momento. No sabes cuántos deseos tenía que algo así pasara.

—Pues lo que vi allá arriba me aclara eso. 

Víktor lo besó sorpresivamente, aun a la vista de los transeúntes. 

Deseaba hacerlo. 

Si Elijah sólo le había gustado en el momento de conocerlo, ahora era casi una necesidad tenerlo consigo, después de esa noche juntos, después de haber probado no sólo su sangre, sino el éxtasis que la impregnaba. Había sido como probar una nueva droga, y terminar en una total adicción en esa primera experiencia.  
  
\----------------------------------------  
  
Randall llegó al departamento hecho una furia.

¿Cómo se había atrevido a hacerle eso? ¿A él, que lo había sacado de la cloaca en la que estaba, hacía más de dos años? ¿A él, que lo había soportado por tanto tiempo? 

Gabrielle escuchó el portazo y salió de la recámara con gesto de enfado.

—Ah, ya llegaste.

—No me molestes, Gabrielle. No tengo humor para escuchar tus reclamos.

Ella sonrió con gesto burlón, y se sentó en uno de los sillones de vinilo negro. Randall se paseaba en un espacio que dejaba el mueble con la barra del desayunador, en actitud paranoide.

—¿Puedo saber qué te puso así? Pareces un demente enfurecido —Él sólo volteó con ella en silencio, y supo que por más que le exigiera que se callara, que no se metiera en sus asuntos, jamás lo haría—. ¿Pudiste encontrar a “tu juguetito”?

—¡No es mi juguetito! Y si, lo encontré.

—Oh, entonces imagino que discutieron.

—No. Fue peor que eso.

—¿Ah, si?  
Randall se sentó junto a ella, desahogándose, contándole absolutamente todo lo ocurrido en la agencia en donde se encontrara a Elijah, y su frustrante situación al enfrentarse a Víktor Kramthal. 

Gabrielle lo escuchaba con atención, especialmente en la última parte del relato.

Y mientras se acercaba en actitud de una fingida compasión a él, abrazándolo, pensaba en que podría sacar mucho provecho de esa situación. 

Randall no la satisfacía en esos últimos días después de haber visto a Elijah. Sabía perfectamente que continuaba atado a esa enfermiza relación, y se enfurecía al tener que soportar que Randall continuara buscándolo.

Había sido ella quien le diera la idea de hacer que desapareciera de su vida en un “desafortunado incidente” en algún peligroso callejón de la ciudad, situación que Randall no consideró en medio de su ira al pelear con Elijah esa noche. Abundaban esas situaciones, y nadie extrañaría a un chico como él. Bueno, casi nadie.

Sin embargo, las cosas no habían salido como esperaba. Aunque la información que le proporcionaba Randall ahora podría ayudarle a sacar mucho más provecho de esa relación, pudiendo acercarse a Kramthal por medio de ellos.

Sonrió mientras un nuevo plan se gestaba en su frívola y codiciosa mente.  
  
  
\------------------Por descuido…  
  
  
Derek llevaba una copa repleta de un líquido color rojo oscuro, cuando ellos lo alcanzaron en el comedor. Y Elijah lo bromeó.

—¡Hola, dormilón!

—¿Dormilón? ¡Mira quién lo dice! –Derek le sonrió en un extraño gesto—. Yo te estuve esperando toda la mañana, y nunca apareciste. ¿A qué hora bajaste?

—Como a la una.

Víktor sólo sonreía, escuchándolos. 

—Eso sí es ser flojo. ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Te sirvieron las copias del portafolio? 

—Muchísimo, te lo agradezco. –Elijah fue al refrigerador, sacando algo de lo que la mañana anterior había visto en él. Tenía hambre—. Velo apuntando en la cuenta. Tal vez la siguiente semana ya pueda pagarte tus servicios.

—No digas eso. Sabes que lo hago con gusto.

El chico sonrió, y volteó con Kramthal.

—Víktor, ¿Te preparo un sándwich?

—No, gracias. Tuve una reunión hace unas dos horas, y no contaba con que tenían cena incluida.

—O.k.

—Derek, ¿dejaste alguna botella preparada? 

—Ah, sí. —Derek regresó con él y le entregó la copa—. Puedes quedarte con esto. En un momento me sirvo otra.

—Gracias.

—A propósito. Se nos está empezando a agotar la reserva de los dos compuestos de Sherman. Parece que Emmile y Nikola continúan saqueando la bodega.

Víktor tomó un poco de la copa, observando a Elijah mientras escuchaba lo que Derek le decía. Y no pudo evitar hacer la comparación de esa fría mezcla de sangre y compuestos químicos con la de su ahora amante. Era algo totalmente distinto. Era sangre viva, pura, llena de vitalidad y fuerza.

Sacudió la cabeza un poco, enfocándose en la conversación que sostenía con el otro vampiro.

—Esos dos… Tendré que hablar con ellos otra vez. –No quiso que eso le echara a perder el rato. Así que lo trataría en alguna otra ocasión.

—Ah, también tengo un par de recados para ti. 

—¿Eres su secretario, Derek?

El joven cazador rio al escuchar eso. 

—No, pero tengo que escuchar la contestadora comunitaria. Yo también tengo quién me llame, amigo.  
—¿Están en la máquina?

—No, Zoe los borró. Pero ya los había apuntado antes de que ella lo hiciera.

Víktor inclinó la cabeza en un gesto de resignación. 

—Zoe, Zoe… también tendré que hablar con ella…

—Una de las llamadas es de Filadelfia. De tu hermano Alexei.

Víktor sonrió al oír su nombre. Tenía mucho que no sabía de él. 

—¿En qué problemas andará ahora?

—Se escuchaba muy bien. Espero que no esté en uno de sus embrollos.

—Bueno, sabe cuidarse. –Víktor tomó otro poco del líquido, pensativo—. Le llamo en un rato más.

—¿Qué toman? –Elijah se le acercó con un sándwich preparado, y trató de quitarle la copa a Víktor, pero este logró evitarlo, sorprendido por eso.

—Eh… es un eh… —Derek y él se alarmaron. Elijah estaba buscando la copa nuevamente.

—¿Puedo probarlo?

—¡Espera! ¿No se te antoja un poco de vino? –Derek se interpuso entre ellos, dándole tiempo a que Víktor se alejara—. Tenemos reservas antiguas, deliciosas. Déjame traerte una botella.

—Quiero probarlo.

—Es parte de un medicamento, Elijah. —Víktor trató de escucharse convincente mientras Derek salía de la cocina, dirigiéndose a una puerta cerca de la escalera del recibidor—. Tanto Derek como yo lo estamos tomando. Padecemos de una extraña fotosensibilidad que desarrollamos por alguna bacteria que se gestaba en los sótanos de la casa. Ambos nos contagiamos por bajar sin protección. Sherman ha estado investigando sobre esto. —Elijah lo observó detenidamente. No parecía convencido, así que continuó—. Esto es como un tóxico para mor… eh… personas normales, si… para quien no sufre esto. No me gustaría que te causara algún efecto extraño.

—Víktor…

—¡Es en serio! –Víktor dejó la copa en la mesa del comedor, y para distraerlo, lo abrazó con fuerza, besándolo sin darle oportunidad de otra cosa.

Al principio, Elijah intentó protestar, pero se dio cuenta que no deseaba hacerlo. No deseaba separarse de él, ni romper ese abrazo, ese contacto asfixiante y placentero…

Derek los encontró en medio de ese momento, y sólo carraspeó un poco para hacerles notar su presencia.

Se separaron lentamente, mientras Derek llegaba hasta la cocina buscando una copa.

—No puedo dejarlos solos unos minutos, porque ya se están portando mal.

—Es inevitable, Derek –Elijah le sonrió, más no alcanzó a notar el gesto de tristeza en él. Sin embargo, Víktor sí lo hizo, y rehuyó su mirada.

Derek le sirvió un poco de vino y le entregó la copa, tratando de que su semblante fuese tranquilo, incluso alegre.

—Bien, aquí está. Reserva 1801, de los mejores vinos que puedes encontrar.

—Gracias. –Elijah agarró la copa y los siguió hasta la mesa del comedor—. ¿Por qué no me dijeron que están enfermos? ¿Es contagioso?

Ambos vampiros se voltearon a ver, desconcertados. Y fue Derek quien explicó.

—Mmmmmm, no. En realidad no. Contrajimos este mal por exposición directa con la bacteria.

—Pero… ¿esa bacteria aún se encuentra en los sótanos? ¿Cómo…?

—La erradicamos hace años, no te preocupes. Estás a salvo. Sólo nosotros dos resultamos afectados.

—Ah… Me quitan un peso de encima. Aunque ahora me preocupan. Tendré que cuidarlos a los dos.

Una leve expresión de complicidad apareció en el rostro de ambos vampiros.  


\---------------------------------  
  
  
Pasaba de media noche. 

Nikola esperaba a Derek afuera de la casa.

Sabía que esa noche debía ir con Sherman para proveerse de más compuestos. Y estaba impaciente porque ya se había retrasado.

Derek salió con las llaves del auto de Víktor en la mano. Esa noche se había mostrado bastante agradecido con él, y ese detalle era algo más de ese sentimiento. Y Derek se sentía feliz por ello. Tal vez no le correspondería como él había soñado, sin embargo, la presencia de Elijah los había acercado un poco más. Comenzaba a consolidar la amistad que había buscado durante tanto tiempo con él.

Derek no era un cazador en sí. Lo detestaba.

Por ese motivo mantenía su relación con el doctor Sherman.

Este hombre había descubierto los dos compuestos que podían alimentar lo suficiente a un vampiro además de la sangre en cantidades moderadas: epinefrina y adrenalina combinadas con el plasma. Y se los había ofrecido a cambio de que lo ayudaran a mantenerse en buena condición, a pesar del paso del tiempo.

Sherman tampoco era el hombre sexagenario que representaba su apariencia.

Había conocido a los Kramthal hacía más de un siglo atrás, y en su condición de médico le había suplicado que le permitiese estudiar todo lo referente a la “raza” vampírica cuando se rindió ante él, en una desastrosa misión de exterminio. Víktor se había negado al principio, pero después de escuchar los razonamientos del médico, se percató que no podría continuar con sus cacerías a gran escala en los siguientes siglos, debido al rumbo que empezaban a tomar las líneas históricas civiles. Y la comunidad era lo suficientemente grande ya como para permitir también que las matanzas indiscriminadas continuaran.

Entonces aceptó. 

Pero la condición de Sherman había sido bastante inteligente.

Les entregaría puntualmente una proporción de sangre tratada con una mezcla de epinefrina y adrenalina obtenidas en laboratorio a cambio de su sangre, para mantener al médico en una especie de suspensión vitalicia. Su aspecto no cambiaría, pero sería inmortal hasta el momento en que dejaran de suministrarle sangre de vampiro.

Entonces, el cuerpo mortal tomaría nuevamente su rumbo, y moriría en forma natural.

Pero mientras hubiese vampiros como Víktor y Derek, y otros más que lo habían contactado por medio del primero, Sherman no tenía que preocuparse por ello.

De hecho, Kramthal había tomado la decisión de fundar la clínica en donde Sherman podía tener todos los elementos necesarios para trabajar con las mezclas y realizar todo el trabajo de investigación que requiriese. Prácticamente, el médico había logrado una extraordinaria relación simbiótica con la comunidad vampírica y gozaba de ciertos privilegios.

Por su parte, Víktor aprovechaba su estatus como directivo para hacerse de sangre fresca de vez en cuando, alimentándose de pacientes terminales a punto de expirar, o de personas que llegaban en condiciones críticas y para quienes la muerte era inevitable. Al principio, Sherman creyó que era un acto altruista, pero el mismo Kramthal lo había sacado de su error, al asegurarle que lo hacía para fortalecerse y que no le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que ocurriese con sus pacientes. Sólo aprovechaba el vital líquido, evitando que se desperdiciara.

Por esa razón, el caso de Elijah lo había sorprendido bastante.

En el momento en que Derek cruzó la puerta hacia la calle, Nikola lo sujetó por un brazo y lo jaló con fuerza, estrechándolo contra su cuerpo. Al principio se sobresaltó, pero forcejeó al encontrarse atrapado por ese abrazo no deseado.

—¡Suéltame!

—Dime, jovencito. Si fuese Víktor quien te abrazara así, ¿presentarías la misma resistencia?

—No quiero repetirlo. Suéltame.

Níkola lo hizo, más no se alejó. Sonreía en forma lujuriosa.

—De acuerdo. Ya te solté. 

—¿Qué quieres? –Derek lo confrontó con ira en su semblante. 

—Tú lo sabes perfectamente, Derek. Te quiero a ti.

—¿Cuántas veces más tendré que rechazarte, Níkola? Sabes que no me interesas.

—Sí, es triste, pero lo sé. Prefieres a ese hipócrita de Víktor.

Derek lo vio una sola vez y se dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose hacia el auto. Todo su buen humor se había ido por la alcantarilla al encontrarse con ese tipo.

Níkola lo detuvo antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta, más no lo tocó.

—Sabes que Víktor no volteará a verte nunca. No si tiene a ese niño cerca.

—Te dije que me dejaras en paz. Estoy ocupado.

—No lo creo. Por otro lado, tengo una propuesta qué hacerte.

Derek lo vio con gesto de enfado.

—Tus propuestas siempre son las más nefastas que uno pudiera pensar. No me interesa.

Sin embargo, Níkola volvió a acorralarlo, esta vez dejando que sus labios rozaran la piel de su cuello sensualmente. Derek no pudo evitar que un ligero estremecimiento lo recorriera en ese gesto, y su resistencia comenzó a ceder.

—Ah... ¿q-qué haces?

—Quiero demostrarte que no soy el monstruo insensible que piensas, Derek —besó levemente la zona bajo la oreja del arquitecto y continuó hablando—. ¿Sabes? Lamenté muchísimo que fuese Zoe quien te ofreciera la inmortalidad, y no yo. 

—S-suéltame, por favor...

—Derek, te lo suplico. No me rechaces más. Víktor jamás va a fijarse en ti y tú no te mereces eso —Poco a poco lo fue abrazando con delicadeza, hasta que logró rodearlo por la cintura. Derek jadeaba levemente, intentando resistirse—. Déjame demostrarte que puedo satisfacerte. 

Ambos quedaron de frente. El neoyorkino entonces lo observó.

Níkola era bastante alto y esbelto, pero no delgado. Su rostro mostraba las peculiaridades fisionómicas del pueblo rumano de las regiones de Moldavia, cercanas a los Alpes colindantes con Transilvania; aunque su gesto adusto enmarcando su mirada penetrante y su maxilar fuerte y cuadrado lo hacían verse intimidante, era apuesto. Su cabello rubio oscuro se resistía a crecer, precisamente porque había sufrido la transformación con ese estilo, poco después de las guerras napoleónicas, y ese detalle le daba un aspecto sumamente varonil.

Sin embargo, Derek conocía su crueldad, su brutal gusto por destrozar a las víctimas que cazaba y su cinismo aprendido en las legiones rumanas antes incluso de que el menor de los hermanos Kramthal lo convirtiera en su “vástago”. Y eso lo atemorizaba.

Aunque lo que le dijera momentos antes acerca de Víktor, de la inexistente y nula relación que se daría entre ellos, lo hizo pensar demasiado en la soledad que vivía.

—E-está bien, te escucho. ¿Qué propones?

Níkola jugó un poco con él, acariciándole los labios con los suyos mientras tocaba sensualmente su espalda, su cadera, sus piernas, atrayéndolo más a su cuerpo, causándole mayor ansiedad.

Finalmente lo besó, encontrando que esta vez no había resistencia alguna.

—Sé mío, y te complaceré eternamente... —susurró en su oído al romper el contacto por un momento.

—¿Así, sin condiciones? Me sorprendes.

—Oh, bueno, habría sólo una condición.

—Ah, vaya. –Derek lo separó un poco, endureciendo su gesto una vez más—. Tú no eres de los que hacen las cosas por amor al arte.

Níkola rio quedamente y con algo de brusquedad, lo besó. Esta vez, acompañó el beso con caricias atrevidas, alterando aún más a Derek. Éste no se resistió, más trató de mantenerse alerta. Y como lo esperaba, el anciano subestimó al más joven. Lo soltó, estrechándolo fuertemente, quedando su boca a la altura de su oído. Entonces buscó la oportunidad.

—Déjame acercarme al niño, déjame probar lo que Víktor prueba cada noche, aunque sea una vez…

Violentamente, Derek lo empujó, separándolo de sí al escuchar eso.

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Maldito desgraciado! –Se limpió la boca, que sangraba debido a que Níkola lo había mordido—. ¡Si Víktor se entera, te destroza sin pensarlo!

—¡Hey, era una broma!

—¡Pues tus bromas apestan, Níkola! –Subió al auto, enfadadísimo—. ¡No vuelvas a acercárteme!

—Derek…

Pero se fue sin escucharlo.   
  
  
\-------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Zoe alcanzó a escuchar el berrinche de Níkola en su refugio y fue hasta ahí, intrigada.

—¿Nikola? –Tocó un par de veces, esperando respuesta—. ¿Qué te pasa?

El cazador abrió y le indicó que entrara al refugio. Por un momento, ella lo observó, y asintió. Se veía muy alterado.

El rumano cerró la puerta y se paseó un poco frente a ella.

—Bien, ¿qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué estás así?

—¡Tu estúpido “hijo”, Derek!

Zoe sonrió al oírlo, y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿No me digas? Volvió a patearte el trasero…

—¡Bueno, no me sorprende! –Níkola la encaró furioso—. ¡Es igual de estúpido que su creadora!

—Níkola, estás incriminándome de algo que yo no provoqué.

—¡Como sea!

—Veo que tengo razón. –Con gracia felina, la cazadora caminó hasta un sillón, a un lado de ellos. Se sentó con elegante parsimonia y lo observó, divertida—. ¿Cuándo aceptarás que el chico no quiere nada contigo, Niki?

—¡Ya lo estaba logrando, Zoe!

—¿Entonces qué pasó?

—Cometí un error. Intenté bromearlo con respecto al mortal y se disgustó demasiado.

Zoe no borró su sonrisa, pero esta vez, su mirada fue mucho más escrutadora.

—¿De verdad sólo intentaste bromearlo, o lo hiciste para ver qué podías obtener?

Níkola guardó silencio un momento, dándose cuenta que nada pasaba desapercibido para su instinto.

—Está bien, lo admito. Quise ver hasta dónde podía convencerlo, y me topé con pared.

—¿Qué le pediste?

—Probarlo. Quiero probar a ese mortal. Víktor ha cambiado totalmente por él, y tengo curiosidad.

—La curiosidad mató al gato, Nikola.

—¿No me digas que no te gustaría, Zoe?

Ella sólo guardó silencio, pero al bajar su vista demostraba que así era. Después de algunos minutos, se levantó, dispuesta a irse. Sabía que si seguía hablando con Níkola podría cometer un error lamentable.

Estaba a punto de salir del refugio de Níkola cuando recordó algo. Algo que podría darles una oportunidad…

—Ah, Niki. Supe que llamó Alexei, tu creador.

Níkola se desconcertó por un momento, y después se enfurruñó.

—Gran noticia. ¿Qué quería?

—Lógicamente, no hablar contigo. 

—Ah. ¿Por qué crees que me podría interesar entonces su llamada?

—El mensaje era para Víktor. Tal vez eso nos dé un par de noches libres.

—Zoe… —Níkola se le acercó viéndola inquisitivo—. ¿Qué estás pensando?

Ella sonrió aún más ampliamente y abrió la puerta.

—En una oportunidad, querido. Nos vemos.


	5. Crónicas de un día de caos

\-----------------Maquiavélicamente planeado…  
  
  
Gabrielle visitó a Milles esa mañana. 

No había podido dormir bien, debido a los mil y un planes que estaba tratando de armar, y ver cuál era el más conveniente para sus intereses personales.

El agente se sorprendió al verla parada en la puerta de su privado, sonriéndole cándidamente. Aunque conocía ese gesto.

—¡Gabrielle! ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¡¡Milles, querido!! –Entró contoneándose en forma exagerada y despampanante—. Vine a visitarte, cariño.

—Es raro que lo hagas, muñeca. Siempre nos consideraste inferiores.

Ella rio como si eso le hubiese afectado. Pero era toda una maestra de la hipocresía.

—¿Cómo crees?

—Bueno, ese fue tu último comentario antes de salir de aquí rompiendo la puerta de la recepción, ¿ya no lo recuerdas?

—Oh, Milles, Milles. Lo hice porque tus estúpidos colaboradores me hicieron enojar de una manera espantosa.

—O.k. —la invitó a sentarse y él se levantó, sentándose en el escritorio—. ¿Qué asunto te trae por aquí?

—¿Por qué piensas que hay algún asunto que me interese?

—¡Vamos, Gabrielle! ¡Te conozco perfectamente! –Le sonrió con un dejo de malicia, y continuó explicando—. No por nada fui tu representante varios años.

Ella sonrió afectadamente mientras abría una agenda.

—Supe que te visitó Elijah Warrick.

—¡Sí que vuelan las noticias! –Milles se cruzó de brazos, dispuesto a no dejarse sorprender.

—Ah, si. Pero él no me interesa. Supe que lo está representando Víktor Kramthal. Y es él quien me interesa.

—Imaginé que por algo así venías. Sigues siendo una zorra, Gabrielle.

—Querido, tú me enseñaste eso, y sabes que lo que bien se aprende nunca se olvida.

Ambos rieron fingidamente. El agente supo que no podría quitársela de encima hasta ver lo que quería con el empresario.

—Si, en efecto. Ahora es exclusivo de Kramthal. Y no creo que este hombre le haga al chico lo mismo que le hizo el imbécil de Randall. Se nota que sabe cómo tratar a la gente.

Gabrielle enrojeció un poco. No imaginaba hasta dónde se había esparcido el rumor de lo ocurrido con esos dos.

—Ambos sabemos que Randall es un estúpido.

—¿Por eso estás con él?

—Oye, muñeco. No vine a tratar mi vida contigo. –Gabrielle se levantó de la silla con mirada asesina y sonrisa seductora. Estaba a punto de tirar el gancho—. Quiero saber cómo puedo contactarme con él, con Kramthal.

Milles sonrió.

—¿Para qué? Él ya tiene a su “exclusivo”, y se ve que difícilmente lo suelta. Además, no creo que sólo quieras tener negocios con él. Tu interés es muy diferente de eso.

—Oh, cariño. Me subestimas terriblemente. –Ella se le acercó en actitud melosa, y paseándose cerca de él, continuó. –Randall se rindió a mi perseverancia. ¿No sería lo mismo con este hombre? Antes de salir con este niño, se hacía acompañar de mujeres muy hermosas.

—Si, podría ser. –Milles suspiró con cierta resignación y se levantó del escritorio, buscando la tarjeta de Víktor. Le extendió un papel en el que había anotado el teléfono y la dirección de la oficina, y le sonrió—. Bien, no voy a interponerme en tu camino. Te conozco, y sé que eres capaz de matar a alguien por lograr lo que te propones. Aquí está.

—Milles, eres un amor.

—No, sólo me protejo. –Rodeó el escritorio y se sentó en el sillón, pensando en que tal vez era un error lo que estaba haciendo. Pero era por gusto de Gabrielle, y Kramthal no tenía por qué enterarse de que había sido él quien le facilitara sus datos—. Espero que tengas suerte. Aunque pienso que él es un hueso duro de roer.

—Sigues subestimándome, querido.

—Sólo te digo lo que vi. Ahora, Gabrielle querida, tengo trabajo por hacer. 

—Oh, ya entendí. –Ella también rodeó el escritorio y besó forzadamente al publicista en las mejillas, a manera de despedida—. Tendrás noticias mías. 

—Sé que las tendré, no me preocupo.

—¡Ciao!

Y se fue alegre y bizarramente contoneándose por el pasillo que la llevaba a la recepción.

Milles sólo sonrió y tomó otra vez la tarjeta de Kramthal. Ya se había decidido que Elijah sería quien llevara la campaña de Valentino’s para ese invierno, y creyó conveniente hablarlo de una vez. Llamó al número de la oficina plasmado en la tarjeta, y fue la voz de un joven quien le contestó. 

—Hola, buenas tardes. Necesito hablar con el señor Víktor Kramthal.

  
\-------------------------------------

  
Zoe permaneció pegada al lugar donde estaba el teléfono, esperando que Víktor llamara a su hermano. Víktor se extrañó sobremanera al ver que esa noche ella había dicho que se sentía aburrida, y que prefería quedarse en la casona para terminar de leer una nueva adquisición literaria y un insinuante y delicioso CD de jazz. Eso era muy raro en ella.

Cerca de las nueve de la noche, el teléfono se dejó escuchar varias veces.

Derek fue quien contestó la llamada, y la transfirió al estudio de Víktor.

Zoe sabía intervenir las llamadas, y esa vez era una prioridad hacerlo sin despertar ninguna sospecha.

Víktor tomó la llamada recostado en el sillón, junto a Elijah. Y este lo observaba mientras hablaba con expresión alegre.

—Alexei, hermano. Qué gusto escucharte. Derek me avisó. ¿Estás bien? —De pronto, Víktor se incorporó, sorprendido gratamente—. ¿En serio? ¿Cómo lo...? Bueno, no importa. ¡Pero eso es grandioso! Nunca pensé que llegaría a ser tío... Aja... aja. Sí, podría ir... la siguiente semana. Por supuesto. Te llamo si hay algún cambio. Entonces... sí, no te preocupes. Nos vemos, Alex. Cuídate mucho.

Colgó aun sonriendo ampliamente. Volvió a recostarse al lado de Elijah y mientras lo abrazaba, éste lo interrogó.

—¿Quién era?

—Mi hermano Alexei, el menor de los tres.

—¿Tienes dos hermanos? ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

—No habíamos hablado de ello. 

Elijah le sonrió también, levantándose un poco y volviendo a recostarse, ahora sobre su pecho.

—Bueno, eso se soluciona. Dijiste que vas a ser tío.

—Ah, si. Alexei se había mantenido soltero por mucho tiempo, hasta ahora. 

—¿Y tu otro hermano?

—Vladek, el mayor... Él está en Europa, cuidando a papá. No quiso venir a América con nosotros.

—Ah... no tenía idea de que fueras europeo.

—¿En serio? Eres poco observador. –Acarició su barbilla mientras le sonreía—. Voy a tener que ir con él, parece que hay un problemilla legal por ahí y él no pudo resolverlo por las firmas y cosas de esas.

—¿Cuándo irías?

—Tal vez a media semana. Voy a avisarle cuando lo decida. 

—Pero vas a acompañarme en la campaña, ¿no?

—Claro, por nada del mundo te dejaría solo con esa manada de lobos. Ten por seguro que estaré a tu lado el mayor tiempo posible.

Elijah asintió mientras se arrastraba un poco sobre el pecho de Kramthal, buscando sus labios.

—Gracias. Eres como mi ángel guardián.

Víktor sólo sonrió con ese comentario.

¡Si Elijah supiera lo que realmente era!

 

Zoe colgó casi en cuanto escuchó que ambos hermanos se despedían, evitando ser descubierta.

La siguiente semana sería su oportunidad... claro, si Derek no se interponía en sus planes.

Níkola estaba ansioso por saber si podrían acercarse a Elijah. Así que esperaba a que Zoe le dijera algo. 

Emmile ni siquiera entraba en esos planes, en parte, para no tener ningún problema de que éste pudiera cometer alguna indiscreción.

Zoe caminó rápido hacia el refugio del rumano y tocó levemente, entrando ahí al escuchar que éste le decía que lo hiciera.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué supiste?

—Tranquilo, Niki. Todo va viento en popa.

—Si, me imagino. ¿Pero qué supiste?

Zoe rio un poco, sentándose en el mismo sillón cercano a la entrada del refugio.

—¡Qué impaciente eres! Pero está bien, te lo diré —se acarició el cabello, viendo fijamente a Níkola—. Va a ir con él la siguiente semana, aunque no acordaron algún día en especial.

—Esa es una gran noticia.

—Si. Sólo nos resta estar atentos a ese viaje que hará. Entonces podremos presentarnos formalmente con ese niño.

Níkola se hincó junto a ella y le sujetó una mano, besándosela ceremoniosamente.

—Zoe, eres diabólicamente astuta.

—Es una de mis cualidades, Niki —Ella sólo le acarició una mejilla y retiró su mano de las de él—. Sólo cuida que Emmile no sospeche de esto. ¿O.K? Podría darnos problemas.

—Si, claro. —Ella se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a la puerta—. ¿Qué harás ahora que sabes lo que va a pasar?

—Tal vez salga en un rato más. —Volteó con él y sonrió enigmática—. ¿Quieres acompañarme? La noche se presta para una buena cacería.

—Sabes que no puedo negarme a una invitación así. 

—Bien, entonces alístate. Nos vamos en una hora.

Salió, dejando a Níkola con una enorme ansiedad, pero también una fuerte expectativa de lo que podrían planear para la siguiente semana.  
  
  
\----------------------------------------  
  
Elijah y Víktor salieron de la casona bastante temprano. Aun no amanecía del todo, pero había sido la hora convenida por Víktor y el gerente de la campaña para iniciar con las sesiones de Aries.

Había transcurrido casi una semana desde que visitara las agencias de publicidad, y ya contaba con un jugoso contrato para la siguiente campaña de modas no sólo de Valentino's, sino también de una firma bastante cara de accesorios y zapatos. El cazador había contactado a un representante de la marca de anteojos para sol Police, abriéndole también camino en ese ramo. Su imagen realmente había impactado, y la influencia que Kramthal tenía en el medio era espectacular.

Podría decirse que ahora nadie se atrevería a negarle una oportunidad al chico de ser parte de sus campañas.

Randall estaba furioso.

Sabía que había desperdiciado una enorme mina de oro al deshacerse de Elijah, y que Kramthal, ahora su rival, era quien se estaba beneficiando grandemente de ese potencial ignorado del muchacho.

Pero no era el único motivo que lo enfurecía. 

Estaba también la forma en que Gabrielle comenzaba a ignorarlo, y eso sin hablar del plano sexual.

Las peleas se habían vuelto bastante frecuentes entre ellos, y dolorosamente se había percatado que ahora ella tenía en la mira el conquistar a Víktor Kramthal a como diera lugar. 

Víktor y Elijah llegaron a las instalaciones corporativas de la compañía de artículos Aries, hablando acerca de lo que generalmente se hacía en una sesión de fotografías de ese tipo. Víktor no conocía mucho del ambiente, pero Elijah sabía que no sería problema para él acoplarse a todo ese mundillo con rapidez.

Gabrielle volteó a la entrada del edificio cuando escucharon que la recepcionista los anunciaba.

Elijah primero se sorprendió al verla, pero su semblante pronto adoptó un gesto de enfado al intuir el motivo por el que estaba ahí.

Gabrielle se les acercó con pasos fingidamente provocativos, y mientras lo hacía, Elijah volteó con Víktor para ver su reacción ante ella. Se sintió aliviado al ver que él no le prestaba atención.

—¡¡Elijah!! ¡¡Querido, qué gusto verte aquí!! —La voz impostada que usaba Gabrielle para hacerse notar se escuchó en todo el recinto. Odiaba que hiciera eso—. Randall me comentó que eres ahora un modelo muy cotizado.

—Randall te mintió, Gabrielle. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ella volteó a ver a Víktor con enorme coquetería, y se balanceó curiosamente, tratando de darse importancia frente a él.

—Pedí también una oportunidad de ser modelo de Aries. ¿Crees que sea posible? —Eso lo hizo enojar más ella no se inmutó ante eso—. Eli, querido ¿No vas a presentarme con tu amigo?

—No debería...

Ella no esperó. Se adelantó a lo que el chico decía, caminando hasta Víktor, extendiéndole la mano derecha, esperando que Víktor respondiera a eso.

—¡Señor Víktor Kramthal! ¡Qué sorpresa y qué gusto verlo en persona!

Víktor le sujetó la mano con algo de delicadeza, pero con gesto indiferente. Sólo se portó amablemente con ella.

—Señorita... veo que conoce a Elijah.

—Ah, si. Soy Gabrielle Durffman.

Víktor sonrió levemente, pero desvió la vista de ella al reconocer al Gerente de Publicidad al final del pasillo en el que se encontraban.

—Señorita Durffman, debemos darnos prisa. Si nos permite...

Gabrielle se sorprendió de la fría e indiferente manera en que la trataba, y no atinó a replicar a eso.

—Eh... ah... si...

—Adiós, Gabrielle. —Elijah le sonrió de forma sardónica mientras seguía a Víktor.

Ella sólo vio cuando ambos hombres caminaban por el pasillo, ignorándola. Y sintió una enorme furia por ese motivo. Caminó detrás de ellos también, encontrándose con Randall en una de las oficinas de publicidad. 

—¡Randall!

—¡Mujer! ¿Dónde estabas?

—¡En donde no te importa! ¿Qué conseguiste?

—Van a hacerte unas pruebas, pero no me aseguraron que te incorporarían a la campaña de hoy. Parece que Elijah es todo lo que ellos creen necesitar.

—¡Ese estúpido...!

Randall sonrió un poco al ver su pésimo humor.

—Ah, veo que ya tuviste una productiva charla con él.

—¡No te burles, idiota!

Randall levantó las manos en señal de no querer una pelea, pero no podía evitar que la sonrisa de burla estuviera presente.

—No me burlo, querida. Te advertí que era tremendo. —En parte sentía también algo de gusto al saber que Kramthal no había respondido a sus "encantos", que al parecer la había ignorado—. Te están esperando para las pruebas, muñeca. En la zona de exhibición. 

—¿Qué? ¿Significa que no voy a estar con ellos?

—Así es, pero será por poco tiempo. Creo que van a tomarte cinco impresiones, y en base a ello deciden.

—O.k. Voy a prepararme.

Gabrielle se resignó, pero no podía pedir más. 

Randall no era Víktor Kramthal. Por más que se esforzara, nunca llegaría al nivel de ser un influyente hombre de negocios. Jamás tendría las influencias que el empresario tenía.

Y mientras ella no consiguiera seducir a ese hombre, tenía que conformarse con eso.  
  
  
  
\--------------Un jueves "del demonio"...  
  
  
Víktor acompañó a Elijah en casi todas las sesiones de fotografía y video para los comerciales televisivos que habían conseguido para esa semana, y lo asesoró con lo que debía hacer en cuanto a los ingresos que estaba percibiendo por cada uno de los trabajos efectuados. Debía ser un buen conocedor del medio, no sólo como modelo, sino como administrador de sus propias finanzas, todo eso para evitar caer en una trampa similar a la que Randall le había puesto. Le había hablado del orden en el manejo de las cuentas, el saber invertir, trabajar con las herramientas bursátiles que la bolsa de valores y los bancos ofrecían, y Elijah aprendía rápidamente.   
  
Fue una semana atareada, pero muy productiva y llena de satisfacciones en todos los aspectos.  
  
Y la disfrutó tanto, que llegó a desear que esos días continuaran, que esa semana no acabara.   
  
Sin embargo, a veces lo bueno tiene que ser aplazado. En la semana siguiente, Elijah sabía que Víktor tenía un compromiso con su hermano, y eso no lo podía dejar. Era un compromiso de familia; como le había comentado, no se trataba de ir a firmar unos papeles, sino del apoyo que se mostraban como hermanos.  
  
Alexei llamó a su hermano el martes en la noche y Víktor recorrió un compromiso sin importancia del jueves de esa semana para dedicarlo a ese asunto legal que intranquilizaba a Alexei. Así que quedaron de encontrarse en Washington la noche del jueves.  
  
Zoe colgó el teléfono y se levantó apresuradamente para ir a darle la noticia a Níkola.  
  
Ese jueves tendrían su oportunidad. Y estaba segura que nada ni nadie se los impediría.   
  
Sin embargo no contaron con que Alexei llamaría nuevamente a Víktor para hacerle saber que no era necesario que viajaran hasta allá.  
  
Él y su esposa, junto con un amigo de ellos irían hasta Nueva York con los papeles sólo para que Víktor los firmara. Había sido un cambio de última hora: un cambio del que Zoe no se enteró...  
  
Por su parte, Níkola no sólo esperaba esa oportunidad, sino también el poder acercarse a Derek, seducirlo, o si era necesario, hacerlo suyo a como diera lugar. Víktor no estaría cerca para evitarlo, así que pensó que tendría todo de su parte para lograrlo.  
  
No iba a dejar que se burlara de él, menos aún por defender a un mortal.  
  
\--------------------------------------  
  
Gabrielle había investigado con Milles acerca de la campaña que encabezaría Elijah, y buscó por todos los medios estar presente en ella. Había tomado como último recurso el seducir a Kramthal ahí mismo, bajo la nariz de Elijah, claro, sin que este se diera cuenta. Pero si se enteraba, era mucho mejor.  
  
No iba a desaprovechar cualquier oportunidad, por mínima que esta fuera. Sería como una leona al acecho de su presa, y en cuanto lo tuviera rendido, no lo soltaría... por supuesto que no lo soltaría.  
  
Randall se las había arreglado para estar dentro del equipo de staff ese día. Tampoco permitiría que se burlaran de él como lo habían hecho.  
  
  
\-----------------------  
  
Víktor abrazó a Elijah antes de que este saliera de la casa, como todos los días, antes de que amaneciera totalmente. Derek lo acompañaría ese día, mientras Víktor y Alexei se reunirían en la oficina del abogado de la familia esa tarde, ahí mismo en Nueva York.  
  
—Iré por ti cuando terminemos con esto. Incluso, podríamos ir a divertirnos. No lo hemos hecho desde que estamos juntos.  
  
—¿Ir a divertirnos? –Elijah se sorprendió un poco, sin comprender.  
  
—Si, podríamos ir a algún bar. A donde quieras ir. ¿Qué te parece?   
  
—Es raro que me digas eso, Víktor.  
  
—¿Por qué?   
  
—No sabía que te gustara la vida nocturna de Nueva York. No me lo habías dicho.  
  
Derek y Víktor intercambiaron miradas de complicidad. Le sonrió nuevamente a Elijah antes de besarlo.  
  
—Vivo de noche, muñequito. Pero no tengo necesidad alguna de eso teniéndote a ti. Me llenas completamente –susurró en su oído al separarlo de sí—. Pero creí que te gustaría ir a algún lado de vez en cuando.  
  
Elijah se sonrojó, viendo a Derek sobre el hombro de Víktor. Éste sólo le sonrió, asintiendo.  
  
—Está bien. ¿Puedo invitar a Derek? Tal vez consiga compañía por hoy.  
  
Víktor guardó silencio pensando en ello. No sabía si aceptaría o si lo soportaría. Volteó con el neoyorkino y éste sólo se encogió de hombros.  
  
—¿Qué dices, amigo? –Elijah lo buscó sobre el hombro de Víktor, y sonrió al ver que el arquitecto asentía—. Perfecto. ¿Podemos ir al Crystal House? Es un buen lugar, ¿lo conoces?  
  
—Yo lo diseñé, Elijah —Derek le guiñó un ojo mientras se ponía el saco y abría la puerta, apurándolo para irse.   
  
—¿Tú lo...? ¿Pues cuántos años tienes?  
  
—Aun soy joven, si estás pensando en eso. Además, me refiero a la última remodelación —se corrigió, recordando las fechas en las que el lugar había sido construido.  
  
—Ah...  
  
—Se nos hace tarde.  
  
—Anda, ya váyanse. Los llamo entonces, o ustedes, si acabas antes y yo no estoy ahí. ¿De acuerdo?  
  
—De acuerdo. —Elijah se soltó de él y siguió a Derek, volteando ocasionalmente mientras se dirigían al auto y lo abordaban—. Hasta luego.  
  
Víktor los vio irse y regresó a la casa, pensando que esa sería una noche divertida.  
  
\---------------------------------  
  
  
Gabrielle se escabulló en los sets, cuidando no ser descubierta por Elijah, buscando a Víktor.  
  
Tenía buenos contactos con la gente de Valentino's, aunque Milles le había advertido que si la veía vagabundeando por el lugar, la invitaría cortésmente a largarse de ahí. Estaba harto de su prepotencia, y no iba a permitir que ella estorbara la recién estrenada relación de negocios que había logrado con Kramthal. No le permitiría tampoco que intentara dañar al "chico de oro" del inversionista, porque si lo hacía, éste se iría de ahí sin detenerse a pensarlo. O podría ser peor. Conociendo su reputación de negociador astuto, se arriesgaban a una millonaria demanda si algo así llegase a pasar.   
  
Gabrielle pudo ver a los dos muchachos cuando llegaban a las locaciones fotográficas, y los siguió discretamente al privado que les asignaran para los cambios de vestuario. Pero se extrañó al no ver a Kramthal con ellos.  
  
Randall la alcanzó ahí.  
  
—¡Mujer! ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?  
  
—¿Qué demonios te importa?  
  
—Ah, vienes por tu futura conquista. ¿Verdad? Eso no es ninguna sorpresa.  
  
—¿Si así fuera, a ti qué?  
  
—Bueno, estuve pensando que podríamos aliarnos. Yo te ayudo a conseguir un tiempo con Kramthal, y tú me ayudas a llegar con el niño. —Randall lo volteó a ver con mirada asesina mientras los dos jóvenes iban al privado—. No voy a dejar pasar la humillación. Elijah me las paga.  
  
Gabrielle cambió su mirada de coraje. Eso la había sorprendido.  
  
—Te desconozco, Randall. Casi podría decir que pensamos igual.  
  
—Querida, si te juntas con hienas, aprendes a ser una de ellas —Randall le guiñó un ojo, pero lejos de molestarla, el comentario la divirtió—. ¿Y bien?  
  
—Trato hecho.   
  
—¿Qué piensas hacer para acercarte a este tipo?  
  
—Aún no lo sé. No lo he visto.  
  
—Bueno, podríamos investigar. Elijah tiene un celular que lo comunica directo con él. Y lo más probable es que no lo llevará en las sesiones. Eso nos da varias horas para conseguir los números de teléfono que necesitas, ¿no?  
  
Gabrielle le sonrió, asintiendo.  
  
—Eres más astuto de lo que creía, Randall. Tendremos que conseguir ese celular.  
  
—Déjame eso a mi.   
  
Ajenos a ese trato, Elijah comentaba con Derek lo que le habían dicho que necesitaría para las sesiones.  
  
—¿Me ayudarás entonces con los detalles, verdad? —Elijah entró al privado jalando el perchero que les indicara el diseñador, y Derek lo seguía, empujándolo.  
  
—Por supuesto. Además, creo que el diseñador necesita un poco de orientación en esto de los accesorios —le mostró un cinturón con una hebilla estrafalaria, e hizo un gesto de desagrado—. ¡Esto está fatal! ¿Cómo se le ocurre combinar una antigualla con un sport clásico?  
  
—Deja de eso. El peinado creo que es algo... radical —Elijah volteó con él, y se encogió de hombros—. Además, creo que me van a maquillar también como si estuviera en una fiesta de disfraces.  
  
—Es raro. Valentino's no trabajaba en esa forma.  
  
—Sí, lo sé. Pero supuestamente lo hacen por las tendencias. Por otra parte, creo que están estrenando diseñador. Espero que no sea un fracaso.  
  
Derek sacó una camisa de color neutro y buscó combinarla con otras prendas.  
  
—Tal vez acepten un poco de consejo. Podrías hacer primero lo que ellos te indican, y después les muestras unos extras que podríamos manejar como una idea en conjunto. ¿Te parece?  
  
—Necesito decírselo a Milles.  
  
—Bueno, era sólo una idea.  
  
Elijah asintió, pensando en eso. Derek tenía también buena reputación en cuanto a elecciones de color y armonizaciones arquitectónicas. No sería extraño que tuviera una buena percepción en los contrastes y combinaciones de color y estilo dentro de atuendos y trajes. Se arriesgaría entonces.   
  
—Voy a cambiarme. ¿Me lees el orden en el que van, por favor?  
  
—O.k. —Derek se sentó en el sillón que estaba junto al espejo, cuidando que su reflejo no fuera visible para el chico—. Pero hazme un favor. Bota ese cinturón. Parece sacado de un basurero.  
  
Elijah sólo sonrió mientras desabrochaba la camisa que llevaba puesta. Esa sería una jornada divertida.  
  
\-----------------------------  
  
  
Transcurrieron varias horas en medio de un tremendo movimiento dentro de los sets.  
  
Derek lo observaba en sus rutinas mientras todo un equipo se movía a su alrededor, cambiando escenografías, iluminación y cuidando detalles para que cada toma resultara diferente a las que le antecedían. Tuvo que reconocer que el chico era todo un profesional, a pesar de que no tenía la preparación suficiente para eso, y que la jornada se volvía tediosa en ocasiones, eso sin mencionar que en algunos arreglos y combinaciones, el diseñador se había esmerado en ser un total ridículo. Elijah se estaba luciendo de forma extraordinaria. Parecía ser un talento nato.  
  
Milles lo había escuchado en la propuesta que Derek le había hecho, y también le agradó la idea. Al igual que con Kramthal, no le era desconocido el trabajo del arquitecto Shepard.

Aún se preguntaba cómo un jovencito insignificante había logrado tan estratégicas relaciones  
  
\--------------------La sorpresa revertida...  
  
  
Pasaban de las cuatro de la tarde.  
  
Randall forzó la puerta mientras Gabrielle cuidaba que nadie los viera. Al abrirla, ambos entraron y se enfocaron en localizar el celular. No les costó mucho trabajo encontrarlo. Elijah continuaba siendo confiado.  
  
Sin embargo, mientras buscaban cómo deshacerse del bloqueo, un mensaje de texto llegó al aparato.   
  
Víktor le indicaba que había tenido un inconveniente y debía ir a la casa primero, así que los encontraría en el bar después de las ocho. Gabrielle vio eso como una enorme oportunidad.  
  
—Iré a su casa. Elijah debe traer las llaves de entrada —apresuradamente, buscó las llaves en las pertenencias del chico, y al encontrarlas, se las mostró a Randall con expresión de triunfo—. Y no me equivoqué.   
  
—Pero te arriesgas demasiado, Gabrielle.  
  
—Vale la pena, ¿no? Es más, podrías aprovechar también algo de esto. ¿Me llevarías hasta allá? Y te facilitaré las cosas para que puedas llegar a Elijah, ¿sí?  
  
—Está bien. Al cabo no hay prisa. La venganza es mejor si está bien planeada.  
  
—Estoy de acuerdo —Ella dejó el celular en donde lo había encontrado y salió del privado, seguida por Randall—. Podría ir desde este momento, y esperarlo. Creo que Kramthal se sorprenderá gratamente al encontrar un regalo como yo en su casa.  
  
—Zorra —Randall la abrazó por la cintura, besándola con brusquedad. Y ella respondió de la misma forma. Pero al separarse, lo observó un momento y sin aviso, le asestó una sonora bofetada.  
  
—¡Animal! Suéltame, tengo que llegar antes de que él llegue a la casa.  
  
—¿Sabes dónde vive? –Le preguntó con una mano sobre su mejilla adolorida.  
  
—Por supuesto. Una diva como yo tiene todos los medios necesarios y las situaciones planeadas. ¿Ya lo olvidaste?  
  
Ambos rieron mientras salían de los sets por un lado en el que no podían ser vistos. Todo parecía estar a favor de ellos.  
  
Randall condujo lo más aprisa que pudo. No soportaba los reclamos de Gabrielle instándole a que acelerara más allá del límite de velocidad, o que hiciera todo lo posible por escabullirse entre el pesado tráfico de esa hora pico en pleno cuadro comercial de la Gran Manzana.   
  
Tardaron en llegar aproximadamente una hora.   
  
Randall sentía que le estallaba la cabeza debido a la presión de estar escuchando los histéricos reclamos de Gabrielle, así que detuvo el auto en el primer lugar en que pudo hacerlo.  
  
—¿Por qué te detienes?  
  
—Ya llegamos.  
  
—¿¡Estás loco!? ¡La casa queda a dos cuadras!  
  
—Camina, reinita. Te hace falta el ejercicio —Randall bajó del auto con gesto de fastidio, y ella lo siguió—. Además, no querrás que cometa la estupidez de estacionarme a la vista de todos, frente a su casa, y hacer como si nada pasara mientras la allanamos.  
  
—¡Ay, Randall! ¡Deja de fastidiar con eso!  
  
—Sí, ya lo sé. Yo sólo te voy a abrir la puerta. Tú te encargarás de lo demás.  
  
—Ajá. Veo que ya entendiste —su mirada reflejó una enorme burla que terminó fastidiando más al otro. Pero no se detuvo—. En fin. En cuanto logre lo que me he propuesto, hago que Kramthal ponga a Elijah de patitas en la calle. Y tú puedes aprovechar ese desplante para volver a tomarlo bajo tu cuidado.  
  
Ese comentario hizo que Randall sonriera, saboreando ya una venganza cruel.   
  
Claro que lo iba a tomar otra vez, pero no para cuidarlo. Nada más lejano que eso.  
  
Randall no dejó a Gabrielle sola al tener acceso a la casona. Ambos entraron y por un rato se dedicaron a curiosear por el lugar. Estaban asombrados.  
  
No por algo había sido elegida una de las mansiones de mejor decoración por la revista Who is Who in Architectural Digest, y varias otras revistas del giro.   
  
Gabrielle subió a las habitaciones por la escalera del recibidor, y encontró la única habitación abierta de esa área. La habitación de Elijah. Pero nada de lo que había le revelaba que lo era, con excepción de los trajes colgados en el armario.  
  
Salió de ahí y continuó buscando la que tal vez pudiera ser la habitación de Víktor, y aunque no la encontró, tuvo acceso a su despacho. Y supo que era de él al encontrar algo de papelería y documentos sobre el escritorio con su firma. Entonces, decidió esperarlo ahí.  
  
Tal vez al llegar a la casa, Kramthal entraría a ese lugar. Generalmente, los inconvenientes eran asuntos legales, comerciales o contables, ¡y qué mejor lugar para resolver esos problemillas que un despacho!  
  
Salió del lugar buscando a Randall.  
  
—Querido, encontré lo que quería. ¿Vas a quedarte?  
  
Randall la escuchó desde la entrada a la biblioteca, pensando en cómo podría forzar la extraña cerradura.  
  
—¡Un rato tal vez! Hay muchas cosas que ver, y qué tomar prestadas también... Y no creo que este tipo se de cuenta de eso.  
  
Batalló un rato, hasta que la cerradura cedió. No se había percatado que entre las llaves que habían robado de las pertenencias de Elijah estaba un duplicado de esa puerta.   
  
Ninguno de los dos sintió el paso del tiempo en ese lugar.  
  
Después de las seis de la tarde, la casona se sumergía en una espectral zona de penumbras, y más todavía cuando no llegaba a ninguna de las habitaciones interiores un solo destello de luz natural.   
  
Para esa hora, mucho después de las seis, el lugar estaba completamente a oscuras.  
  
Randall encontró los contactos de iluminación, y gracias a eso pudo encender casi todas las luces.   
  
Entró al recinto, pero en vez de sentir algo de respeto por el lugar y las cosas que contenía, se dedicó a planear también un vandálico ataque contra todo ese orden que encerraba la biblioteca. Entonces, sin miramiento alguno decidió romper algunas de las cosas que consideró más valiosas para Kramthal. Y mientras lo hacía, pensaba en que jamás se daría cuenta de quién lo había hecho.  
  
Zoe se paró detrás de él, viéndolo con expresión de furia mientras Randall reía estúpidamente, embriagado por la destrucción que había ocasionado.  
  
—¡Detente ya! —Su voz se escuchó en todo el recinto, opacando las carcajadas de Randall.  
  
Al oírla, se giró rápidamente hacia ella, y sonrió al darse cuenta que era solo una chica. Se paró en actitud desafiante ante Zoe, y trató de hacerse el gracioso.  
  
—¡Ah, miren! —Dio un paso hacia ella, sin pensar mucho en lo que hacía—. Una princesa. Amiga de Kramthal, me imagino.  
  
—¿Quién eres? ¿Y qué haces aquí, destrozando mis cosas? —Zoe cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. Su mirada era escalofriante, pero él no se inmutó. Se sintió en gran ventaja por ser hombre, por estar solos, y por la adrenalina que seguía corriendo desbocada en su sangre.  
  
—Era amigo de Elijah, y me divertía un poco.  
  
—¿Eras? —Volteó hacia la entrada principal, pensando que tal vez estaría ahí—. ¿Vienes con él?  
  
—No, aún está en los sets, divirtiéndose con la sesión fotográfica. Pero él ya no me interesa —Se le acercó más todavía, sin imaginar siquiera que el peligro no era él—. Porque ya que estás aquí, creo que la diversión puede ser mejor.  
  
Zoe lo observó con desprecio, y esperó a que intentara tocarla.  
  
—¿Cuándo vendrá Elijah?  
  
—No lo sé —Randall se detuvo a pocos centímetros de ella, y trató de acariciarla, pero Zoe lo esquivó—. Aunque no creo que llegue ahora. Parece que tenía planes de ir a otro lado después de la sesión.  
  
—¿Qué? —Zoe se sorprendió al oírlo—. Pero...  
  
—¿Qué te parece si nos conocemos mientras nuestro amiguito llega? Además, primero tiene que ver los problemas que Gabrielle le trajo.  
  
—¿Gabrielle? ¿Quieres decir que hay alguien más aquí? ¿Pero cómo se atreven...?  
  
—Oh, tranquilízate. Es una pequeña venganza que Elijah se merece  —estiró la mano hacia el rostro de ella, y esta vez logró acariciarla—. Ellos se divertirán un poco y mientras, nosotros podríamos hacer lo mismo.  
  
Zoe lo observó un momento, y después sonrió, descruzando los brazos. Repentinamente lo sujetó con fuerza sobrehumana, atenazando su garganta con una mano, sorprendiéndolo.  
  
—Por supuesto que nos divertiremos, mortal estúpido. Claro que lo haremos...  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
Níkola se detuvo en la puerta del despacho con cierta sorpresa.  
  
Esperaba ver a Elijah ahí, recostado en el sillón, y en lugar de eso, se había encontrado a una despampanante rubia enfundada en un transparente y sugestivo conjunto de noche.  
  
Ella volteó hacia él y se levantó de un salto, gritando sorprendida por esa repentina intrusión de un total desconocido.  
  
Níkola la alcanzó, cubriendo su boca con una mano y tumbándola al sillón.  
  
—¡Cállate! —volteó hacia la puerta un momento con expresión nerviosa y después regresó con ella—. ¿Dónde está?  
  
—¡¡¡MMMMMMPHHH!!!  
  
—¡¡Si gritas no te suelto!! —Gabrielle asintió, esperando que le quitara la mano de su boca. Al hacerlo, permaneció en silencio, entre furiosa y asustada—. ¿En dónde está?  
  
—¿Quién?  
  
—¡¡Elijah!! —Sin embargo, Níkola reaccionó—. ¡Un momento! ¿Quién rayos eres tú?  
  
—Vengo a buscar a Víktor. No debe tardar.  
  
—Víktor no está en la ciudad.  
  
—Te equivocas, encanto. Le envió un mensaje al chico diciéndole que vendría. Así que no debe tardar.  
  
—¿Eres amiga de él?  
  
—Mmmmmno, pero por él estoy aquí. —Le dedicó una cándida sonrisa, pensando que tal vez la dejaría. Pero esta vez se había equivocado.  
  
—Bueno, no puedo decir que me decepcionó. —Níkola se incorporó, observándola detenidamente. No iba a desperdiciar esa oportunidad—. Me ahorraste muchos problemas por esta noche, "encanto". Tendré que conformarme.  
  
—¿Qué tienes en mente? —Gabrielle se levantó, acariciando melosa el pecho del rumano.  
  
Y éste sólo sonrió.  
  
Víktor no se enteraría de esas supuestas sorpresas, no si tenían cuidado.


	6. Juegos de una noche inusual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elijah empieza a descubrir pequeñas evidencias de que hay algo muy raro.
> 
> Níkola y Zoe ven sus planes destrozados, aunque esto los pone en situaciones muy extrañas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En este capítulo hay un par de situaciones que dan paso a la explicación pasada de los personajes.
> 
> Aparte, algo que no ocurre en el canon es que decidí que los vampiros no son invisibles en los espejos. Es decir, sí pueden reflejarse en ellos, pero lo que la imagen regresa es la naturaleza real de estos entes. Algo parecido a los Nosferatu y las historias de los Súcubos e Íncubos.

\--------------Demencias y ocurrencias...  
  
  
Víktor no notó absolutamente nada anormal en la casa. Sólo recogió los papeles que necesitaba y salió sin siquiera preocuparse si estaban los otros o no ahí.  
  
El asunto con su hermano se resolvería pronto, aun a pesar de los inconvenientes surgidos.  
  
Y tal como le avisara a sus dos protegidos, se verían a tiempo afuera del bar.  
  
Elijah se abalanzó sobre Víktor al tenerlo a la vista. Casi lo tumba.  
  
—¡Hey! Se nota que estás contento.  
  
—¡Mucho! —Volteó con Derek, que se encargaba de cerrar el auto y su sonrisa se amplió—. Nos regalaron los trajes. A los dos.  
  
—¿Ah, si? Se suponía que sólo sería a ti.  
  
—Derek impactó a los ejecutivos de la firma. De no ser por él, la campaña no tendría futuro.

Víktor volteó con Derek, y éste sólo se encogió de hombros.   
  
—Bueno, no pudo evitarlo. –Explicó Elijah mientras el aludido activaba la alarma—. El diseñador no dio la talla, y sus consejos sirvieron demasiado.   
  
—No exageres, Elijah. –Derek se les emparejó.  
  
—Esa sí que es sorpresa. —Víktor abrazó al chico un momento mientras el otro vampiro continuaba su camino a la entrada del bar—. Bien, ¿Quieres entrar de una vez, o prefieres ir a casa?  
  
—¡Víktor! ¡Tú fuiste el de la idea!  
  
—Es cierto. Pero lo estuve pensando y me di cuenta que no quiero desperdiciar el tiempo que tengo junto a ti. —Se le acercó, lamiendo discretamente su cuello, justo en la zona de la yugular—. Muero por hacerte mío, Elijah.  
  
El chico se estremeció ante esa caricia, y sonrió.  
  
—Estaremos sólo un rato ¿si? Es más, exactamente a la media noche nos vamos.  
  
—De acuerdo. —Víktor lo hizo caminar a su lado, sintiendo el fresco de la noche en su rostro, pensando en que ni siquiera Zoe lo había hecho sentir tal deseo—. Sólo hasta media noche.  
  
Los tres estuvieron conversando bastante animados por espacio de dos horas.   
  
Víktor y Derek conocían al barman, otro cazador “reformado”, también cliente de Sherman. Sabía lo que debía servirles a ellos.  
  
Estaban en la barra, hablándole a Víktor de los detalles de la jornada, cuando Elijah creyó que era oportuno visitar el sitio “caballeros”.  
  
—Oigan, regreso en un momento.  
  
—¿A dónde vas?   
  
—La naturaleza llama. No me tardo.  
  
Ambos vampiros asintieron, y lo observaron mientras caminaba alejándose de ellos.  
  
—Está feliz. –Derek sonrió, volteando con Víktor—. ¿Puedo decir lo mismo de ti?  
  
Él sólo le sonrió, dándole a entender con ese gesto que lo era.   
  
—Pero me siento mal por ti, Derek.   
  
—Oh, vamos, Víktor. Tengo una eternidad para encontrar a la persona adecuada. No nos amargues la noche con sentimientos de culpa.  
  
Víktor se sorprendió un poco al escucharlo, pero sonrió ampliamente.  
  
—¡Vaya! Y yo que trataba de consolarte.  
  
Rieron volteando nuevamente hacia la barra.  
  
Elijah se tardó sólo unos minutos, y salió rápido, pero se detuvo un momento ante uno de los enormes ventanales del bar, observando su imagen de cuerpo completo. No lo había hecho en el baño, pues el espejo era demasiado pequeño.  
  
Sin embargo, ese ventanal estaba colocado de manera estratégica, permitiendo que el reflejo de las personas que estaban en la barra fuera totalmente visible. Derek no lo había notado, y ese detalle fue lo que inició el sentimiento de desconfianza.  
  
Derek y Víktor se reflejaban también, y ellos no lo habían visto. Platicaban en la barra, esperando al chico.  
  
Elijah se fijó entonces en el reflejo de ellos, y un escalofrío lo recorrió al ver que sus facciones se veían... extrañas.  
  
Volteó con ellos, pensando que tal vez el cansancio le estaba provocando una falla en su percepción, pero se dio cuenta que no era así. Regresó la vista al ventanal, confirmando que el reflejo devolvía la imagen de dos monstruos, dos entes aterradores, que aunque tuvieran apariencia humana, la maldad que los envolvía era muy notoria...  
  
Ambos vampiros voltearon con él al escucharlo alterado a un paso de ellos.  
  
—¡Quiero mostrarles algo! ¡Vengan!  
  
—¿Qué te pasa? –Derek lo observó preocupado—. Parece como si hubieses visto a un fantasma.  
  
—¡Sólo vengan, por favor! –Elijah sujetó a Víktor por un brazo, jalándolo levemente. Voltearon a verse un tanto extrañados, mientras Kramthal se levantaba de la silla, siguiendo al chico.  
  
Derek volteó entonces al ventanal, y descubrió el motivo del estado de Elijah. Pensó rápidamente cómo podría evitar que los descubriera, y recordó el celular.   
  
Lo sacó de la funda y se las ingenió para inventar una llamada.  
  
—¡Víktor! –Los alcanzó, deteniéndolos a unos metros del ventanal, mientras le entregaba el aparato. –Es Alexei. Parece que no puede comunicarse contigo.   
  
El cazador lo observó dubitativo, pero tomó el celular. Sólo escuchó una grabación, y la identificó como la opción de recuperación de mensajes. No cambió su gesto sereno, intuyendo que lo había hecho por una buena razón, así que fingió una conversación. Derek, mientras tanto, se interpuso entre el ventanal y ellos.  
  
—¿Qué viste, Elijah?  
  
Elijah no le quitaba la vista a Víktor, desconcertado.  
  
—El reflejo... no sé... parecía que los distorsionaba sólo a ustedes...  
  
Víktor lo alcanzó a escuchar, y en forma discreta volteó hacia el ventanal.   
  
Y a la vista de Elijah, Derek y algunas personas que estaban ahí, el vidrio se estrelló, haciéndose añicos, sobresaltándolos a todos... no, a casi todos. Víktor permanecía en la misma actitud serena al acercarse a ellos, cerrando el celular y entregándoselo a Derek. Este sólo volteó con él en silencio, pero entendió la mirada que le dirigía sólo a él.  
  
Por algo los otros ancianos decían que era un monstruo aterrador y poderoso.  
  
—¡Por todos los cielos! –Elijah se acurrucó en Víktor, asustado—. ¿Qué está pasando?  
  
—Tal vez Derek podría decirnos algo acerca de los efectos de la resonancia y los errores humanos en el plano arquitectónico. Yo no le veo otra explicación.  
  
—Si... podría ser... –Derek trató de respaldar sus palabras—. Si no colocaron bien el vidrio...  
  
—Debemos irnos. Alexei tuvo un problema y va a llamar nuevamente a la casa. Debo buscar unos documentos que necesita.  
  
Ambos voltearon con él, y asintieron en silencio.  
  
Derek y Elijah se adelantaron mientras Víktor le entregaba la tarjeta a quien estaba encargado del lugar: un mortal que también los conocía.  
  
—Carga el costo del vidrio y la instalación a la cuenta. No fue un accidente.  
  
—Si, señor Kramthal. Entiendo. Gracias.  
  
Poco después alcanzó a sus dos acompañantes en el auto.   
  
  
Llegaron antes de media noche.  
  
Ni Zoe o Níkola los escucharon entrar.  
  
Emmile estaba afuera de la biblioteca, desconcertado por no saber en dónde se habían metido los otros dos, además del destrozo que había encontrado.  
  
Al escuchar las voces de los tres que llegaban, fue hacia ellos.  
  
—Víktor, Derek...  
  
—Emmile –Víktor lo observó dubitativo—. Pensé que no te vería esta noche.  
  
—Algo pasó. La biblioteca está destrozada.  
  
Los recién llegados voltearon a verse, extrañados. Víktor lo interrogó con más detenimiento mientras Derek se adentraba en la casa. Elijah se quedó al lado de su amante, totalmente desconcertado.  
  
—¿Has visto a Zoe, o a Níkola?  
  
—No. Pensé que los encontraría cuando llegué al recinto, pero no había rastro de ellos.  
  
—¿Crees que trataron de asaltarlos? –Elijah intentaba deducir lo ocurrido. Entonces, Emmile reparó en él, pero por temor a Kramthal no hizo comentarios alusivos.  
  
—¿Revisaste la casa?  
  
—Si, y es lo más extraño. Todo está intacto, sólo destruyeron la biblioteca.  
  
—Tus socios... a lo mejor los encontraron antes de que pudieran hacer algo.   
  
Víktor bajó la vista hacia Elijah, escuchándolo con atención.   
  
Derek regresó, llevando un teléfono inalámbrico en la mano. Los otros tres lo observaron mientras reportaba un posible asalto a la operadora de emergencias. Finalmente colgó, volteando a verlos con expresión grave.  
  
—Vendrán a revisar, pero es muy extraño.  
  
—Si, Emmile nos lo comentaba. –Víktor fijó su mirada profunda en Derek por un momento.  
  
—Voy a subir. Elijah, quédate con ellos. Derek, cuídalos.   
  
Al escucharlo, el chico se tensó, alterado por esas palabras.  
  
—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Ni siquiera sabemos qué ocurrió! ¡¿Qué harías si quien hizo esto se encuentra oculto en alguna de las habitaciones?! ¡No! ¡No quiero que vayas!  
  
—Elijah...  
  
—¡¡No!! –Lo vieron aferrarse a su abrigo con fuerza, tratando de evitar que hiciera lo que planeaba.  
  
—Estaré bien, de verdad. –Víktor intentó soltarse de él, pero mientras más trataba de abrirle los puños aferrados a la ropa, Elijah más se apretaba contra él.  
  
—¡¡No!! ¡¡No vas a subir!!  
  
—Sólo quiero revisar...  
  
—¡¡Víktor Kramthal, si algo te llega a pasar, me muero!!   
  
Víktor se rindió, suspirando resignado.  
  
—Está bien, tranquilízate. Esperaremos a la policía.  
  
Emmile brincó al oírlo decir eso. Era totalmente nuevo para él ver al cazador detenido por un humano.  
  
Derek por el contrario, se preocupó bastante. Elijah estaba perdidamente enamorado, y terriblemente atado a Víktor en todos los sentidos. Una enorme incertidumbre lo hizo pensar en las consecuencias, si el chico llegaba a descubrir quién, o mejor dicho qué era en realidad el que consideraba su amante.  
  
La olvidada sensación de un escalofrío lo recorrió súbitamente.  
  
  
  
\-----------El descubrimiento...  
  
  
Varios agentes de policía e investigadores criminales no tardaron en aparecer, y después de tomar datos, fotografías de la “escena del crimen” y hacer un pequeño interrogatorio a cada uno de ellos, se retiraron   
  
Al irse los agentes, VíKtor y Elijah voltearon a verse un momento, comentando entre susurros que subirían a la habitación juntos. Derek también hizo el intento de irse a su refugio, pero Emmile los detuvo.  
  
—Ah, Vik, espera. –El cazador le entregó a Víktor un paquete rotulado—. El doctor Sherman vino hace un rato, poco después que llegué. Les dejó esto, creo que es algo que le encargaste.  
  
—Gracias Emmile.  
  
Víktor se lo dio a Derek sonriéndole levemente, indicándole con ese gesto que se hiciera cargo él.   
  
Éste asintió, agarrando el paquete y dirigiéndose a la cocina, hacia la puerta que conducía al sótano. Antes de bajar, volteó con ellos una vez más y alcanzó a ver que Víktor acariciaba en forma traviesa y audaz el trasero de Elijah mientras se dirigían al recibidor. Los escuchó reír ante eso, y sólo suspiró.   
  
No podía evitarlo. Continuaba irremediablemente atrapado por el encanto sobrenatural del Cazador, y estúpidamente enamorado de ese ideal.   
  
Sacudió un poco la cabeza, pensando en que Elijah tenía razón. Debía buscar a alguien pronto, o terminaría suicidándose saliendo a la calle en un soleado mediodía y tendiéndose en medio del parque. Una tenue sonrisa revoloteó sobre sus labios al imaginar la escena, y volvió a sacudir la cabeza.   
  
—Ya, Derek. —Se regañó a sí mismo en voz baja—. Deja de pensar bobadas  
  
Sin encender las luces del sótano, bajó con expresión distraída.  
  
Entró a la bodega llevando el paquete que les hiciera llegar el doctor Sherman. Eran raciones suficientes para cada uno de ellos, pero si Níkola y Emmile continuaban saqueando las bodegas para complacer su glotonería, esas raciones siempre serían insuficientes. Debía hacer algo más que sólo esperar a que Víktor hablara con ellos.  
  
Bajó al segundo nivel del sótano y caminó con paso seguro hasta el lugar de almacenaje, y sólo tardó unos minutos en clasificar los componentes y las bolsas de plasma.   
  
Sin embargo, algo en el lugar discordaba de su recuerdo de la última vez que había bajado ahí. No sabía lo que era, pero había algo, un detalle que no podía percibir a simple vista.   
  
Terminó en poco tiempo. Entonces se dedicó a estudiar el lugar con detenimiento, tratando de hallar la irregularidad que había percibido.  
  
Para sus ojos entrenados en la coordinación de espacios y ambientaciones no fue muy difícil encontrar la discordancia. Había acomodadas cerca de uno de los muros varias cajas de los muebles y los aparatos electrónicos que Víktor comprara recientemente, y algunas no estaban en su lugar.   
  
Caminó hasta ellos tratando de encontrar un motivo por el que alguien de la casa los hubiese movido.   
  
Con cuidado movió las cajas más grandes del lugar, y encontró algo demasiado irregular. Parecía que las baldosas de esa parte del sótano, el cual conservaba el piso de piedra original, habían sido removidas y colocadas nuevamente hacía muy poco tiempo. Tal vez horas.   
  
Se inclinó cerca de esa parte del piso, reconociendo también la extensión removida, y por las dimensiones pudo darse cuenta que era aproximadamente el tamaño de un cuerpo humano. Aguzó sus sentidos y continuó con su inspección, alcanzando a percibir un característico olor; sangre fresca, y descomposición primaria.  
  
Se incorporó apresuradamente, dándose cuenta que había descubierto una fosa con cadáveres, aun sin haber escarbado siquiera.

Víktor debía saberlo.  
  
Se dio la vuelta para correr a las escaleras y encontrar al cazador, pero chocó contra un alto y musculoso cuerpo.   
  
Níkola lo sujetó por los brazos antes de que el impacto lo hiciera perder el equilibrio, y lo atrajo un poco hacia sí.  
  
—Derek...  
  
—¡Suéltame!  
  
—Veo que llevas prisa. —Derek lo observó en forma escrutadora, descubriendo en su rostro una tenue sonrisa sarcástica, además del leve sonrojo que la sangre fresca le producía. Supo que estaba en problemas—. ¿Es por lo que acabas de descubrir?  
  
—¡Eres un malnacido! ¡Déjame pasar!  
  
—No esta vez. He esperado muchos años para tener una oportunidad contigo. Ahora que ha llegado no la voy a dejar ir. —Níkola lo empujó hacia la pared levantándole los brazos sobre su cabeza, imponiendo su fuerza bruta aun sobre la fuerza que Derek también poseía—. No voy a permitir que me rechaces otra vez. No estás en posición de hacerlo.  
  
—¡¡No!! ¡¡Maldita sea!! ¡¡Suéltame!!  
  
Dentro del forcejeo, ambos se transfiguraron en horrendos monstruos, pero por motivos diferentes.   
  
Níkola buscaba su cuello para enterrarle sus afilados colmillos, mientras que su víctima lo impedía con furiosos cabeceos y dentelladas.  
  
Derek logró soltarse momentáneamente del otro monstruo al sentir que no lo estaba sujetando bien, y golpeándolo con una garra abierta en plena cara, lo separó de sí mientras buscaba la escalera. Sin embargo, el sólo alimentarse con la mezcla fría le restaba fuerzas, y Níkola recién se había alimentado de víctimas humanas.  
  
Lo alcanzó en la escalera, jalándolo por las piernas, apresándolo nuevamente bajo su peso volteado contra los escalones; reptó sobre él con una velocidad mayor que la que Derek conocía, inmovilizándolo en poco tiempo. Al tenerlo sometido Níkola encajó sus colmillos en forma salvaje en la línea que separaba su hombro y cuello.   
  
Derek no lo esperaba. Un sonoro aullido escapó de su garganta por el dolor provocado, pero fue solo por algunos segundos.   
  
Níkola había conseguido rasgarle la camisa por debajo de él, y acariciaba con movimientos entre salvajes y cuidadosamente estudiados partes del pecho del joven cazador. Succionaba con suavidad en su cuello, como si se tratara de una caricia después de un golpe, y trataba de transmitirle sus sensaciones y la ansiedad que lo embargaba. Lentamente, la presión del rumano sobre él disminuyó, y su resistencia también.  
  
Níkola separó su boca de él, pero paseó con provocativas caricias su lengua y labios por el cuello de Derek, y en un momento en que alcanzó a escuchar un gemido involuntario, pero placentero, se levantó de él un poco y le permitió voltearse. Derek dejó que lo besara largamente, degustando el sabor de su propia sangre junto con el de Níkola, y se dejó llevar por ese sentimiento tan largamente olvidado.  
  
Níkola ya no lo sujetaba, pero sus manos no permanecían quietas. Le abrió la camisa desgarrada de un fuerte jalón, y bajó con avidez hacia su pecho, alcanzando sus endurecidos pezones y turnándolos en su boca, lamiéndolos al principio, haciendo muy leves rasguños en ellos para después chuparlos en forma golosa mientras pequeñísimas gotitas de sangre fluían de la carne lastimada. Sonrió al sentir que el cuerpo de su ahora amante reaccionaba mejor de lo que él imaginara, y se unió a él en ese preámbulo al éxtasis. Bajó su rostro por su vientre mientras con las manos dejaba al descubierto la excitación del joven cazador, bajando su ropa con cuidado.   
  
Derek levantó un poco la cabeza cuando Níkola se detuvo un momento, y buscó su mirada. Este, sin dejar de verlo a los ojos le sonrió juguetonamente mientras sus manos acariciaban su piel delicada en esa zona en donde la libido exigía toda la atención del rubio.  
  
—Cierra los ojos.  
  
—¿Q-qué...?  
  
—Cierra los ojos, hermoso mío. Voy a hacer que toques las estrellas.  
  
—¡Ah...! —Derek se arqueó otra vez cuando el rubio posó su lengua en él y lo recorrió de manera pasmosamente sensual. Estaba rendido enteramente a ese mundo de sensaciones que Níkola despertaba en él después de casi treinta años de soledad y resignación, y que lo hacía comportarse de forma extraordinaria bajo sus entrenados manejos.  
  
Fueron pocos minutos de tortura placentera, hasta que lo elevó en alas de un clímax completo. Derek pensó que moriría otra vez debido a tantas sensaciones acumuladas en tan pocos segundos.  
  
Níkola subió nuevamente hasta sus labios llevando su esencia aun en su boca, saboreándola como si se tratara de una exquisita golosina; entonces lo besó otra vez, sintiendo cómo Derek temblaba en sus brazos.  
  
—Vamos a mi refugio, Derek. —Alcanzó su oído, subiendo hasta él mientras plantaba ligeros besos en su camino—. No debes ser amado en un frío y sucio sótano. Déjame tratarte como lo mereces.  
  
El joven cazador no le respondió. Permanecía con los ojos cerrados, jadeando levemente.  
  
Deseaba seguirlo. No, esta vez se dio cuenta que ya no era un simple deseo... era una necesidad enorme, y no se negaría, pero temía que Níkola intentara aprovecharse otra vez de esa ventaja.   
  
—Níkola... –Susurró aun con voz entrecortada—. No me pidas....  
  
El rumano intuyó lo que exigía, y se adelantó.  
  
—Oh, no, no. Esta vez no habrá condiciones. Sólo quiero tenerte; sólo a ti, a nadie más. Por favor... —Derek abrió los ojos, separando un poco al anciano de sí. Sus miradas se encontraron por segundos, pero eso bastó para que pudiera convencerse y seguirlo—. Sólo tú y yo, ... tú y yo...  
  
El joven cazador le sonrió levemente, asintiendo con un gesto mientras acariciaba su cabello, bajando hacia su barbilla. Entonces, Níkola se hincó frente a él, ayudándolo a incorporarse y a vestirse. Ambos se levantaron en silencio.   
  
Níkola lo sujetó por una mano, volteando un poco, pero después de haber avanzado el primer escalón lo jaló hacia su cuerpo, y sin dejar de subir la escalera se besaron una vez más en forma casi salvaje, desesperada.   
  
Tardaron bastante en recorrer la cocina y el pasillo que llevaba hacia el lugar donde el rumano tenía su refugio, fundidos en un estrecho abrazo, besándose casi en cada paso que daban. El rumano lo soltó al llegar a la puerta, indicándole que esperara un poco. Abrió y regresó con él, observándolo detenidamente.   
  
-No sabes cuánto tiempo soñé en este momento, Derek. No lo imaginas.

El chico entrecerró los ojos, ofreciéndole una vez más sus labios, y Níkola no lo quiso dejar esperando. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no echársele encima ahí mismo, en medio del pasillo. Lo separó un poco de sí, temblando debido a la ansiedad, y sin aviso, lo levantó en sus brazos, cargándolo al interior. Un gesto demasiado tierno en el rumano, razonó Derek, pero le agradó bastante que tuviera esos detalles con él. Se acurrucó en su pecho y ocultó el rostro en su cuello, besándolo tímidamente antes que el otro lo depositara en la cama.   
  
Derek se dejó envolver por la experimentada seducción del rubio, olvidándose por completo de todo; del descubrimiento de la improvisada tumba en el sótano, de lo ocurrido en la biblioteca, incluso de Víktor y Elijah.  
  
Nada más importaba ahora. Era su noche, y no la dejaría ir...  
  
  
  
\---------------------“Voyeur” por error...  
  
  
Zoe se acurrucó espantada en la esquina del armario al escuchar la voz de Víktor. Jamás imaginó que estaría con él esa noche, y menos aún que presenciaría el juego sexual de esos dos. Pero no podía hacer otra cosa.  
  
Su plan de encontrar a Elijah solo en su propia habitación y saltar encima de él había fallado totalmente, y ahora no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo salir de ahí sin que la vieran. Maldijo su mala suerte, y trató de mantenerse en silencio total para no ser descubierta.  
  
Víktor se paró detrás del chico, y pasando los brazos sobre los suyos, alcanzó los botones de la camisa desabrochándolos mientras besaba con delicadeza el cuello tibio de Elijah. En poco tiempo lo desnudó diestramente, procediendo a llenarlo de caricias con manos y boca en toda la extensión de su piel. Le fascinaba el aroma de la excitación que emanaba de su cuerpo, la forma en que su sangre palpitaba en sus venas en una febril invitación para él, y sobre todo, esa extraordinaria apertura de Elijah, esa forma de recibirlo, con una enorme vitalidad y pasión revelada en cada poro de su piel... El joven mortal enloquecía, lo hacía olvidarse de los instintos animales, llevándolo a tomar una vez más todos los sentimientos humanos que había abandonado hacía tanto...  
  
Zoe alcanzó a ver por una pequeña abertura de la puerta del armario cuando Víktor acostaba a Elijah en la cama, boca abajo, y le sostenía los brazos extendidos en forma de cruz, mientras continuaba acariciándolo, jugando con él, buscando el momento adecuado de poseerlo.   
  
Pudo ver el rostro sonrojado del chico en medio del juego, y cómo al tiempo que sus expresiones de placer aumentaban, también su rostro cambiaba. 

Mientras sus ojos permanecían fijos en la escena, su mente repasaba sus propias experiencias con el Cazador. y de manera triste reconoció que no había sentido algo tan intenso como lo que demostraba el mortal, tal vez por los recatos que ella misma había mostrado delante de Kramthal.   
  
Alcanzó a percibir el momento de la posesión, viendo también cuando Víktor se recostaba sobre Elijah y lo mordía tan delicadamente que el otro no lo notaba.   
  
Vio esa danza extraordinaria y perfecta en el movimiento acoplado de ambos, y el esfuerzo del vampiro por soltarlo y llevarlo al clímax.   
  
De pronto notó que respiraba con cierta dificultad, jadeando ligeramente debido a la excitación en la que se encontraba. Cerró los ojos y se tapó los oídos, esperando que terminaran y se decidieran dormir, o irse al baño, o a lo que fuera, pero que le permitieran salir de ahí. Sin embargo, el juego de los amantes recién iniciaba, y la noche también.  
  
  
  
\------------------Buscando confesiones...  
  
  
  
Su mirada ambarina se desprendió del horizonte oscuro retocado de nubes grises que el ventanal mostraba. Amanecería en poco tiempo, así que debía retirarse.  
  
Víktor se levantó de la cama después de haber dejado a Elijah en profundo sueño, exhausto y satisfecho plenamente. Lo cubrió con la sábana de lino mientras acariciaba su cabello con ternura.   
  
Hecho esto, se dedicó a recoger su ropa y ordenar un poco la habitación. Sonrió ligeramente pensando en esa paradoja de ser un vampiro pulcro y ordenado. Tomó la ropa de su amante y la dobló, llevándola al armario.  
  
Zoe se sobresaltó al escuchar que la puerta corrediza se abría, pero se recuperó rápidamente y se escabulló entre la ropa de Elijah, ocultándose en la otra esquina del armario.  
  
Respiró aliviada al ver que esa maniobra de escape había resultado, y continuó en silencio, escuchando todos los movimientos del Cazador. Pocos minutos más tarde, escuchó que la puerta de la habitación se cerraba. Era la señal que estaba esperando para salir de ahí.  
  
Con sumo cuidado abrió la puerta del armario y salió del enclaustramiento forzado, sin despegar la vista de la figura que yacía en la cama. Se le acercó un poco, observándolo con más detenimiento; reconoció que el chico era hermoso, más que en las fotografías que había visto en el cuarto oscuro de Derek. Y pensó que tal vez no era sólo un capricho de Víktor el haberlo conservado. Algo había visto en él que lo hacía deseable.  
  
Con su típico andar felino se dirigió a la puerta, y sin dejar de ver a Elijah, salió de la habitación. No podría llevar a cabo sus planes si Kramthal estaba en la casa. Sería en otra ocasión cuando pudiese…  
  
—Vaya, vaya. —Víktor la observó con una sonrisa burlona e irónica—. Así que nuestra recatada Zoe se ha convertido en una novel voyeur.  
  
—¡Oh, rayos! —masculló ella al darse vuelta y encontrárselo justo frente a la puerta, recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.   
  
—Dime, Zoe...  
  
—Víktor, no empieces.  
  
—No fui yo el espía, recuérdalo. Ahora dime. –Se le acercó con lentitud, y ella no se movió. Víktor le sujetó la barbilla con delicadeza—. ¿Qué estabas haciendo ahí?  
  
La mirada de la cazadora se tornó incierta. ¿Qué le iba a decir? La había descubierto en medio de un plan frustrado, y no podía justificarse en lo absoluto.  
  
—Eh... ah... yo...  
  
—¿Estabas aquí cuando ocurrió lo de la biblioteca?  
  
Eso le dio un desesperado argumento para salvar el pellejo. Asintió con un gesto sin quitar la vista de la de Kramthal.  
  
—¡Si!... Yo... pensé que destruirían la casa. Traté de seguirlos, pero...  
  
Víktor la observó con cuidado. ¿Desde cuándo Zoe se ocultaba de un supuesto asalto?  
  
—Huyeron, me imagino.  
  
—Ah... N... ¡Níkola! –Otro eslabón en la cadena de mentiras—. ¡Níkola los persiguió, y yo intenté seguirlo! Pensé... pensé que vendrían a las habitaciones a esconderse, por eso estaba ahí. Los estaba esperando...  
  
—¿En dónde está Níkola?  
  
Ella tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo más para que su rostro no la delatara.  
  
—N-no lo sé... creo que salió de la casa... detrás de ellos.  
  
Víktor asintió levemente y volteó al pasillo que llevaba hacia el refugio del rumano. Soltó a Zoe y se retiró un paso de ella.  
  
—Voy a buscarlo. –Pero antes de alejarse, recordó algo—. Ah, Zoe. No quiero verte rondando cerca de  _mi_ Elijah. Sabes que cumplo las amenazas que hago.  
  
Ella se quedó pasmada al escucharlo en ese tono extremadamente posesivo. ¿”SU” Elijah?  
  
—¡Espera! –No tuvo idea de por qué en esa forma desesperada lo hizo detenerse. Una lacerante duda la invadía, pero no había sido su intención expresársela. Sin embargo, la curiosidad fue más fuerte que ella—. Víktor, dime...  
  
El Cazador esperó, volteando a verla sin cambiar su ángulo.

—¿Qué quieres saber?  
  
—¿Por qué...? –Guardó silencio, viéndolo con una sombra de tristeza en su mirada—. ¿Por qué con él es diferente? ¿Por qué nunca lo sentí como él lo hace ver?...  
  
Víktor suspiró, regresando su vista al frente.   
  
—Tú eres quien sabe la respuesta, Zoe. No temas confrontar la causa de nuestro fracaso.  
  
No dijo más. Se alejó con paso firme, mientras ella asentía con la vista en el piso.


	7. Escapando del infierno

\------------------ Ese terrible don de la Inoportunidad…  
  
  
Poco antes del amanecer, totalmente ajenos a lo que ocurría en el interior del edificio, Derek y Níkola vivían un tórrido episodio, alargado por horas debido al extremo deseo del rumano hacia el neoyorkino.

Derek había desistido de ser lo menos escandaloso posible desde el primer asalto del rumano.

Prácticamente, de ser suaves gemidos que escapaban de su boca cuando había iniciado su juego, éstos alcanzaron diversas tonalidades y volúmenes conforme el anciano lo preparaba, mientras degustaba su necesidad con torturantes lapsos de abandono y apasionamiento y lo obligaba a desearlo con cada fibra de su ser.

Níkola mantuvo a Derek en el borde mismo de la locura con cada caricia que le prodigaba. 

Le había hecho el amor durante horas, sin dar tregua alguna a su ahora amante para que este pudiera arrepentirse de la decisión de su precipitada entrega. Aunque en parte, también deseaba recuperar el tiempo perdido. 

Al haber escuchado la tímida confesión de Derek, de su intacta castidad desde su nacimiento a la no vida en espera de un imposible, Níkola había sentido que el deseo por el joven cazador invadía sus sentidos con mayor ferocidad. 

Porque treinta años era toda una vida. Y prácticamente, Derek era virgen

Acostado boca abajo, con la pelvis sobre varios cojines, Derek se aferró a la manta cuando el rumano lo penetró una vez más con cierta violencia. No pudo evitar que un grave y placentero lamento escapara de su garganta, justo en el momento en que la enhiesta virilidad del anciano reemplazara a la lengua aterciopelada, tomando por asalto la zona más vulnerable de su intimidad. 

Tampoco pudo acallar los crecientes jadeos y gemidos que provocaban las embestidas que Níkola le propinaba, reclamándolo enteramente suyo, y si era posible, por la eternidad de sus no existencias. 

Ambos se acoplaron en el frenético vaivén que sus cuerpos producían, y sin pensar siquiera en evitarlo, entre expresiones agitadas de máximo placer, los dos vampiros alcanzaron en varias ocasiones un clímax delirante, agotador incluso para aquellos a quienes el cansancio les era desconocido.  
  
  
\--------------------------------  
  
  
Con elegante paso, Víktor se detuvo frente al refugio de Níkola, dispuesto a tocar a la puerta.

Sin embargo, ruidos extraños detrás de la enorme hoja metálica que los separaba lo hicieron detenerse. 

Aguzó sus sentidos, sorprendiéndose al descubrir que dichos ruidos eran característicos de un momento de pasión. Su rostro mostró por segundos el desconcierto de saber al rumano acompañado, porque desde que él lo aceptara en su casa, hasta esa noche, Níkola no había mantenido relación alguna con alguien.

Estuvo a punto de retirarse, más el sentido común lo hizo desistir.

Si no encontraba respuestas válidas en ese momento, el tiempo le quitaría posibilidades para descubrir la versión correcta de lo ocurrido en la mansión mientras estaba fuera.

Así que, ahogando el posible remordimiento de interrumpir al rubio cazador en su mejor momento, Víktor se acercó a la puerta y tocó con firmes golpes.

  
  
\------------------------  
  
  
Nikola abrazó con fuerza el cuerpo desnudo e irregularmente agitado que ahora le pertenecía, besándolo con deleite, aun saboreando ese orgasmo compartido con todos sus sentidos, tanto reales como sobrenaturales.

Con sumo cuidado salió del cuerpo de Derek, sin deshacer el abrazo en el que lo cobijaba, y subió en la cama hasta quedar a su lado, observando su rostro, sus labios entreabiertos, sus ojos cerrados, su aliento desgarrado en su garganta debido al desenfreno recién vivido.

El muchacho se veía sonrojado, pero era por el efecto de la sangre fresca que obtuviera de su amante, cuando éste lo obligó a beber el vital líquido robado de su propio cuello. Sin poder negarse a ello, el joven vampiro se engolosinó con la sangre tibia aun, pues estaba mezclada con el deseo de Níkola, con la obsesión que sentía por él. 

Se había embriagado como nunca antes le había pasado.

Níkola estaba a punto de apoderarse de sus labios, cuando tres fuertes golpes en la puerta se dejaron escuchar.

Derek abrió los ojos, sobresaltado. Iba a decir algo, pero el otro le indicó con el índice sobre sus labios, que se quedara en silencio. 

Otros tres golpes más fuertes que los anteriores obligaron al rumano a levantarse en medio de maldiciones.

—¡Con cien mil rayos! ¡Ya oí!

Enredándose la sábana de la cama en la mitad inferior de su cuerpo, el anciano se apresuró a abrir. Destrabó el seguro, y abrió lo suficiente para quedar sólo él, a la vista del inoportuno visitante.

—¡¿Quién demonios se atrev…?! —Níkola se quedó en silencio al descubrir a Víktor frente a él, esperando con rostro ceñudo que le abriera—. Kramthal. ¿Qué ocurre?

Víktor se adelantó un paso, poniendo la mano izquierda sobre la hoja de metal, imposibilitando cualquier intento del rumano por cerrar la puerta a su antojo.

—Tengo que hablar contigo, Níkola. Es muy urgente.

Un relampagueante enojo asomó en la mirada del rubio. 

—¡Estoy ocupado! ¡Puedes esperar hasta esta noche!

—¡No, no puedo esperar! –Sin aviso, al sentir que Níkola intentaba cerrarle la puerta en la cara, fue él quien empujó sin mucho esfuerzo, obligando al otro a retroceder varios pasos—. ¡Esto te afecta directamente, y no puedo esperar!

Derek se incorporó un poco en la cama al ver que Víktor entraba a la habitación. Torpemente alcanzó a jalar uno de los cojines de debajo de él, y trató de cubrirse, aunque no fue suficiente. Víktor volteó hacia él al cerrar la puerta.

—Derek, qué sorpresa encontrarte aquí.

El aludido no habló, pero sintió en el tono de voz del otro un velado tono de sarcasmo. 

Níkola se interpuso entre ellos, ahora furioso por esa intromisión. Sin embargo, Kramthal no perdió de vista al más joven de los cazadores por segundos, estudiando su rostro.

—¡¿Qué demonios quieres, Kramthal?! 

Sin inmutarse, Víktor volvió su severa mirada ambarina hacia él.

—Quiero saber qué ocurrió en la biblioteca. Quiero corroborar la historia que escuché de Zoe con la tuya.

El rumano sintió que sus músculos se contraían involuntariamente al escucharlo. No tenía la más mínima idea de lo que le estaba hablando.

Zoe sólo había llegado con él, cargando un flácido cuerpo desangrado, y le había ordenado que se deshiciera de los dos cadáveres al descubrir a la rubia asesinada a la salida del estudio. Nunca le dijo cómo había conseguido al humano que arrastraba, ni que hubiera ocurrido algo extraño en la biblioteca

Pudo ver que la expresión del monstruo se endurecía aún más ante ese titubeo, y de pronto, temió por su existencia. Decidió ser sincero con él.

—No lo sé. 

Víktor mostró un poco de desconcierto al oír su respuesta. No esperaba que Níkola respondiera con esa simple y honesta negación. Sin embargo, quiso saber más de lo que Zoe le había dicho. No cambió su expresión severa al idear la forma en que el rumano hablaría.

—Zoe me habló de un asalto. Me dijo que ambos intentaron detener a los agresores. Ella, ‘casualmente’ se ocultó en el armario de la habitación de Elijah en espera de que alguno de esos maleantes llegara hasta ahí. Su excusa para salir del paso fue que no sabía lo que había ocurrido contigo y los tipos, y que tal vez habías salido de la casa persiguiéndolos. ¿Eso ocurrió?

Níkola estuvo tentado a mentir, pero la ambarina y fiera mirada del otro vampiro lo detuvo nuevamente. Se mantuvo firme en la decisión de hablar con honestidad.

—No voy a mentirte, Víktor. Aunque sé que tal vez esto me cueste muy caro, pero prefiero que sepas todo tal como pasó, a que por culpa de esa maldita de Zoe ocurra algo peor.

—Buena decisión, Níkola. –Afirmó Víktor, cruzándose de brazos—. Te escucho.

—Si hubo un asalto en la biblioteca, yo no estoy enterado de eso. Sólo puedo decirte que encontré en tu estudio a una tipa rubia en paños menores. Me dijo que estaba esperándote.

—¿Esperándome? –Lo único que Níkola vio de su asombro fue un leve movimiento de las cejas del otro vampiro—. ¿Estás seguro que me esperaba?

—Kramthal, nadie entra a tu estudio si no es porque te espera para algo. Y la tipa esa me dijo claramente que te esperaba, no lo saqué por mera deducción. 

—O.k., de acuerdo. Te creo hasta esa parte. ¿Qué pasó con ella? ¿En dónde está?

El levísimo titubeo que vio en los ojos del rumano le mostró la respuesta. Sin embargo, esperó escucharla en palabras.

—Eh… bueno… vi una gran oportunidad en no salir de cacería esta noche al tenerla aquí, así que la saqué de tu estudio y me aproveché de ella. Zoe hizo lo mismo con el tipo que venía con la rubia…

—Y podríamos estar hablando de un doble asesinato, cometido en el interior de la casa, rompiendo todas las reglas que existen acerca de eso. ¿Cierto? –Víktor tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo por controlar su enojo y mantener su voz en un tono calmado—. ¿Y qué hicieron con ellos? ¿En dónde están los cuerpos?

Suspirando, el rubio volteó a ver a Derek una vez, y regresó su mirada hacia la del otro. Eso había sido una especie de disculpa. Bajó la vista por un momento, pensando frenético en el lío en el que se habían metido, y en lo que estaba a punto de desatarse por lo ocurrido en el sótano.

—En el segundo sótano, bajo unas cajas de embalaje. Creímos que sería fácil mantenerlos ahí por unas horas, mientras se concretaba el plan que teníamos.

Víktor volteó con Derek al escuchar eso.

No le fue difícil imaginar que el encuentro entre ambos cazadores, y el sometimiento del más joven al otro, se había dado por ese motivo. 

—El sótano… —Repitió Víktor sin quitar su mirada severa de él, al tiempo que avanzaba varios pasos hacia la cama—. Tú estuviste en el sótano, Derek. No creo que hayas pasado por alto que algo ahí estaba de más. 

—N-no… —Respondió el joven con gesto de culpabilidad—. Descubrí el escondite, y pensaba decírtelo… p-pero…

—Te encontraste a Níkola –puntualizó Kramthal, sintiendo que la ira tomaba el lugar del enojo. Eso era el colmo—. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo? ¡Conoces tu responsabilidad dentro de esta casa! ¿Y así decidiste darle prioridad a tus ganas? ¡Creí que eras más sensato!

—V-Víktor… lo siento… y-yo…

—¡Sabes que esto representa un enorme problema para todos! ¡Te convertiste en cómplice de ellos! ¿Qué demonios estabas pensando? ¿Tienes idea de qué hubiese ocurrido si a los agentes de policía se les ocurre ir a husmear allá abajo?

Níkola intervino, furioso por la forma como reprendía a su amante.

—¡Ya basta, Kramthal! ¡Ya ocurrió, no hay nada por hacer! 

Sin medir consecuencias, lo sujetó por un hombro, tratando de detenerlo. Víktor volteó hacia él, alcanzando su cuello con una mano. Haciendo gala de su enorme fuerza, lo llevó contra la pared, levantándolo varios centímetros del suelo ante el asustado neoyorkino. La ira del Cazador podría ser muy destructiva.

—¡¡Guarda silencio!! ¡¡Todo lo que has hecho es traer problemas a mi entorno, Níkola!! ¡¡Ahora entiendo por qué Alexei te repudió!! 

—¡¡Víktor, no!! –Derek dejó la cama de un salto, y quedó totalmente desnudo ante ellos cuando el cojín que lo cubría cayó de su cuerpo. Pero eso no le importaba ahora. No le importaba quedar expuesto si con ello lograba salvar al rumano. Así que, desprendiéndose de cualquier asomo de dignidad, se arrodillo a su lado—. ¡Por favor, detente! ¡No lo dañes, te lo ruego!

Víktor volteó hacia él, sorprendido por esa desesperada súplica del muchacho por alguien que antes detestaba. Eso lo obligó a tranquilizarse. 

Sin quitar su vista del más joven, soltó al rubio vampiro sin miramientos de ninguna clase y se retiró de ellos. 

—¡Qué estupidez! –Dijo con cierta frustración, alcanzando la puerta–. Solo espero que este absurdo sentimentalismo no nos cause más problemas. ¡Vístanse! Los espero en el sótano en cinco minutos.

Dicho esto, salió del refugio del rumano, dispuesto a ir por Zoe.

Derek abrazó al otro vampiro, aun temblando. La forma como Víktor lo había visto impactó sus sentidos en muchos aspectos. De pronto, se había sentido sucio, ruin. Porque por breves instantes, un insano deseo asomó en la mirada del Cazador, recorriendo su cuerpo desnudo. 

Níkola se dolía un poco, pero la ira lo atormentaba. Él también se había dado cuenta de eso.

—¡Maldito bastardo! –Masculló mientras abrazaba al más joven—. ¡Uno de estos días va pagar todas las humillaciones que nos ha hecho!   
  
  
\----------------------------  
  
  
Zoe permanecía en medio de la biblioteca. Parecía observar los destrozos que el intruso había causado en el lugar, aunque su mirada ausente desmentía eso.

Víktor la vio desde la puerta principal, exaltado por la discusión y lo ocurrido en el refugio del rumano. Debía arreglar ese asunto, especialmente porque tenía la ligera sospecha de que habían tratado de atentar nuevamente contra su protegido. 

—Zoe.

Notó el sobresalto que su voz causó en ella, mas no cambió su expresión de severidad.

La mujer volteó hacia él, con temor reflejado en su rostro. Kramthal se adentró en el lugar con pasos lentos, sin dejar de verla.

—Aún no logro ver en qué punto de tu historia personal, decidiste convertirte en una destacada mentirosa. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas haciéndolo? ¿Diez años? ¿Dos siglos? 

—Víktor… no…

—¡Silencio! –Su voz fue estruendosa para los oídos de la mujer—. Al contrario de lo que pensé, Níkola fue sincero, desde el principio. ¿Qué más hay, Zoe? ¿Qué no quieres que vea?

Ella cambió su expresión, ocultando el temor bajo una máscara de enojo.

—¿Por qué piensas que trato de engañarte? ¿A qué viene esta cacería de brujas? ¡Todo este tiempo que llevamos juntos soy la única que ha visto por tu integridad, Kramthal!

—Eres muy obvia, querida Zoe. No puedes ocultar tus pensamientos de mí. –Dejando ver una peligrosa sonrisa, Víktor la alcanzó por un brazo, jalándola hacia él. 

Hubo un leve forcejeo, antes de que ella se rindiera a esa cercanía. Nada bueno auguraba la actitud del Cazador. Mucho menos cuando la abrazó en un escalofriante gesto, buscando su oído con sus labios.

—Ven conmigo –susurró apenas para ser escuchado por ella—. Voy a mostrarte algo.

Sólo la soltó lo suficiente para que pudiera caminar a su lado. 

Ambos monstruos avanzaron en silencio hacia la cocina, en donde ya los esperaban Derek y Níkola.  


  
\--------------------- Macabro hallazgo.

  
  
Elijah despertó con un sobresalto.

Una aterradora pesadilla había invadido sus sueños desde el momento en que Víktor lo dejara. Lo buscó al otro lado de la cama, y sintió frío cuando se dio cuenta que estaba solo. 

Eso lo hizo voltear hacia la ventana, percatándose entonces que estaba amaneciendo. 

Pensó que tal vez Víktor aún se encontraba en la casa. Y tal vez podría alcanzarlo para despedirlo. Así que se desperezó, levantándose de la cama. Se vistió con un pijama sencillo que venía en el set de ropa que les regalaran a Derek y a él, y salió de la habitación, descalzo. 

Pero no tuvo suerte de encontrarlo al recorrer todo el piso superior, buscándolo en el estudio, o el salón de entretenimientos ni en ninguna de las otras habitaciones que había en su camino. Así que se rindió y decidió regresar a su habitación por otro lado.

Sin embargo, sus pasos lo llevaron hasta la cocina, obedeciendo a un inconsciente deseo de alimento por haberse levantado a deshoras. Estuvo a punto de desistir de ese impulso, más pensó también que el haber sobrevivido a una pesadilla ameritaba un poco de mimos a su asustado ánimo.

Llegó al refrigerador, abriéndolo totalmente, dispuesto a prepararse algún entremés ligero y un poco de café. Así que, metiendo la cabeza, empezó a buscar algo que le agradara.

—Salami… no está mal. Mmmm… ah, lechuga… aderezo y pepinillos… bien, bien.

Sacó las cosas que necesitaría, dejándolas sobre la encimera cercana a la pequeña estufa. Regresó por un bote de leche, llevándolo también a donde dejara lo demás. 

Cerró la puerta del refrigerador, dispuesto a ir a buscar una taza para preparar el café, cuando escuchó voces apagadas, provenientes de la puerta del sótano. 

Puso atención, desconociendo varias de esas voces. Escuchó a una mujer, y alguien con acento fuerte, desconocido para él. Entre esas voces, llamó su atención la de Víktor, fuerte y clara, pero en un tono extraño, como si estuviera molesto.

Pensó por algunos segundos si debía o no bajar, y la curiosidad de conocer a los otros socios de su amante ganó la breve pelea contra su sentido común. Así que sin hacer ruido, bajó despacio al primer nivelo subterráneo, desconcertándose al encontrar el lugar vacío.

Caminó sigilosamente, dando vuelta a una columna que ocultaba otras escaleras, y escuchó con más claridad las voces. 

Nuevamente, su lógica le advirtió a gritos que se alejara, que no debía estar en ese lugar, pero la curiosidad se impuso con mayor fuerza al escuchar su nombre mezclado entre varias frases alteradas. 

Sintió un escalofrío cuando su pie descalzo pisó el primer escalón que lo llevaría hacia el segundo nivel del sótano, hacia una situación que nunca en su vida había esperado ver.  
  
\-----------------------------  
  
  
Níkola y Derek removieron las losas de piedra del suelo, dejando al descubierto los cuerpos desangrados de los intrusos, cubiertos de tierra húmeda. 

Kramthal caminó algunos pasos hacia la fosa, observando tanto a los cuerpos como a los vampiros frente a él, sintiendo que su autocontrol se desvanecería en cualquier momento.

—¡¿Por qué, maldita sea, se atreven a desobedecer las órdenes que les di?! —Los otros tres captaron el ligero temblor que la ira producía en su voz—. ¡¡¿Por qué tengo que ser yo el que cargue con SUS impertinentes e irresponsables acciones?!!

Ninguno se percató de la presencia de Elijah en las escaleras, semi oculto por la oscuridad del lugar. 

Zoe tenía los puños apretados, aterrorizada, pero furiosa. No iba a dejar que por Elijah, todo su mundo se despedazara. Antes de que el mayor de los cazadores hablara, ella lo hizo en un casi histérico reproche.

—¡Todo es culpa de ese mortal, Víktor! 

El aludido se le acercó en un movimiento totalmente desligado de las leyes físicas, sorprendiéndola.

Elijah se quedó pasmado al ver también eso, y pensó que había tenido una alucinación por el lugar en el que se encontraba y el extraño e infundado temor que lo invadía.

—¡Esto no lo hizo él! —La agarró de un brazo, y jalándola hacia la fosa, señaló los cuerpos—. ¡¡Esto, querida Zoe, fue lo que tú y Níkola hicieron!! 

Níkola intervino, aunque con cierto recelo.

—Kramthal, la tipa me dijo que había venido por él. Que estaba aquí por tu niño.

Éste soltó el brazo de la cazadora, acercándose a los otros dos. Derek se pegó a la pared, sumamente asustado. Motivado por la ira, Víktor se había transfigurado, dejándoles ver parte de su forma real.

—¡¡Elijah no tiene nada qué ver con esto!! –Como fiera enjaulada regresó a la fosa, sacando un brazo aun flácido de uno de los cadáveres, zarandeándolo en un gesto irracional, para volver a soltarlo en un brusco movimiento. Los dos cuerpos quedaron al descubierto—. ¡¡No justifiques esta monstruosidad con él!! 

—¡¡Pero ellos lo dijeron!! —Zoe chilló desesperada, tratando de hacerse oír—. ¡¡Ese tipo dijo que venía por él!! ¡¡Dijo que Elijah se merecía una pequeña venganza de su parte!!

—¡¿Y no podían sólo detenerlos para interrogarlos y entregarlos a las autoridades, Zoe?! ¡¿Qué les costaba pensar un poco y hacer las cosas bien?! ¡¡Eso no les daba el derecho de asesinarlos!!

Elijah se agazapó en el escalón, viendo con horror los cadáveres de la fosa improvisada. De pronto, su pensamiento se volvió un caos, dándose cuenta que había ocurrido algo bastante grave. Además, Víktor se veía… distinto, pero no tenía aun idea del porqué.

Zoe se irguió, retadora, sin medir tampoco las consecuencias de lo que su respuesta acarrearía.

—¡¡Kramthal, si hubieras hecho desde un principio lo correcto, nada de esto hubiera sucedido!! ¡¡No nos culpes por tus necedades!! 

Inesperadamente, Víktor se transfiguró por completo, mostrándose como el enorme ente que era en realidad. Un Vampiro monstruoso, sin evidencia alguna de rasgos parecidos a los humanos. Sus facciones eran las de un ser demoníaco, con fuertes colmillos y mirada devastadora. Sus manos se habían convertido en dos poderosas y enormes garras afiladas, y su voz parecía capaz de destrozar cualquier oído, fuese humano o no. 

—¡¡Debería destruirlos aquí mismo!! ¡¡Sólo me han causado problemas!!

Los otros tres vampiros temblaron al verlo sin atinar siquiera a moverse. Porque ninguno de ellos lo había visto en plena transformación.

Elijah sintió que su corazón se paralizaba por el miedo al ver de manera tan repentina la transfiguración del Padre ante los vástagos, aterradora, imponente. Su garganta obedeció al pánico irracional que atenazaba su pensamiento, dejando salir de lo más profundo de sus instintos un grito aterrorizado.

Los cuatro entes se petrificaron por fracciones de segundo al escucharlo.

—Demonios… —Masculló Derek al encontrar la mirada aterrada del muchacho.

Ninguno de ellos atinó a hacer algo por un momento, sorprendidos por haber sido descubiertos de esa forma. Víktor fue el primero en moverse, retirándose a un ensombrecido rincón, oculto a la vista de Elijah para recuperar su forma humana.

Derek y Zoe, sin embargo, pensaron en que debían detenerlo, cada uno por razones diferentes. 

Antes de que Viktor pudiera impedirlo, ambos se lanzaron hacia las escaleras. 

Zoe alcanzó al aterrorizado mortal en el momento en que éste reaccionaba, intentando incorporarse para subir y buscar la salida. 

—¡¡Mortal del demonio!! ¡¡No te vas!! —Elijah volvió a gritar cuando volteó hacia ella, descubriendo los colmillos cerca de su rostro. Aunque fue sólo por instantes.

Derek la golpeó con fuerza, obligándola a soltarlo. Mientras la detenía contra las losas de la escalera, volteó con él, apresurándolo.

—¡¡Sal de aquí!! ¡¡Lárgate!!

Elijah huyó despavorido, tropezando y levantándose sin sentirlo siquiera. Su vista nublada por lágrimas de terror no le facilitaban encontrar el camino de regreso a la cocina, pero el instinto de supervivencia lo urgía a buscar con desesperación. 

Finalmente, alcanzó la cocina de la casa y salió de ella hacia el iluminado salón recibidor. 

Antes de que lograra soltar el cerrojo y abrir la puerta, la voz de Víktor detrás de él casi le provocó un infarto.

—¡Elijah! ¡Espera! —El muchacho volteó hacia él, temblando violentamente. Víktor había recuperado la forma en que él lo conocía, y lo observaba desde el marco arquitectónico que separaba el recibidor del comedor—. Por favor, déjame explicarte…

—¡¡No te acerques!!

—No puedo hacerlo —El sol que entraba por el vitral lateral de la puerta le impedía llegar hasta el muchacho, así que, en una desesperada expresión, levantó su mano extendida hacia él, suplicante—. No te vayas… te lo ruego… 

Elijah se volteó otra vez hacia la puerta y esta vez, logró abrir. Víktor dio un temerario paso, pero la luz del sol que entró sin obstáculos por la puerta lo hizo retroceder.

—Nadie te hará daño… Te juro que nadie te hará daño… 

—¡Eres un monstruo!

—¡Te amo! ¿No es eso lo que cuenta?

Elijah negó con un débil gesto, dejando que sus lágrimas fluyeran libremente.

Sin voltear hacia atrás, salió a la calle, mortalmente iluminada para los monstruos. Y ante la desesperación del vampiro, ignorando sus ruegos y sus palabras de amor hacia él, echó a correr. 

En las escaleras del primer nivel del sótano, los otros tres vampiros escucharon el doloroso aullido de Kramthal.

Y tanto Zoe como Derek sintieron físicamente el enorme dolor que lo envolvía…


	8. Recriminaciones y secretos revelados

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En esta parte de la historia hay una leve referencia a la leyenda que dio inicio a todo este magnífico y emocionante universo del vampirismo, tomado principalmente por uno de los autores más representativos del género, Bram Stoker. Lo he marcado con un asterisco (*) para identificar los créditos a quien corresponden.
> 
> Hay también dos aportaciones históricas muy pequeñas, pero que me parecieron importantes para continuar con el desarrollo de los acontecimientos de este integrante de la familia Kramthal.

\---------------Un poco de precauciones ‘médicas’…  
  
  
Sintió que el aire helado del amanecer lastimaba sus pulmones, más no dejó de correr, a pesar de que sus pies desnudos resintieron el frío del pavimento, las basurillas que pisó llegaron a cortar su piel.

Todo ese tiempo sintió la imperiosa necesidad alejarse de ahí, de no volver a saber nunca de ese tiempo compartido con un monstruo. 

Sintió, en su desenfreno causado por el instinto de supervivencia, que era tiempo de pensar y creer, con todas sus fuerzas, que todo había sido una pesadilla y que debía despertar.

No supo en qué momento llegó al hospital, deteniéndose frente al edificio iluminado en su parte frontal por el sol del amanecer. En medio del inicio de un ataque de pánico reconoció el edificio, y su mente rescató un nombre, el nombre del médico que le advirtiera alguna vez acerca de Víktor. 

Aferrándose de pronto a ese recuerdo, se dirigió a la entrada del nosocomio. 

Caminó tambaleándose, como si estuviera ebrio, dejando un rastro sanguinolento en el piso de adoquines y jadeando por el esfuerzo de haber corrido esa distancia en tan poco tiempo, motivado por la adrenalina, obligado por su alterado sentido de supervivencia. 

Su cuerpo entero temblaba.  
  
\----------------  
  
  
Linus Sherman revisaba un informe que le había entregado uno de los nerviosos residentes hacía unos minutos. El futuro médico lo había alcanzado por casualidad, ya que el galeno había salido de su turno, pero algo lo había detenido. 

Elijah entró al recinto sin poder recuperarse del todo.

Aun con su percepción visual descontrolada por el reciente esfuerzo, logró localizar al médico en el área contigua a la Recepción y se dirigió hacia ahí, tropezando con varios pacientes y enfermeras en su desesperación.

Un hombre de seguridad del hospital lo vio, y creyendo que estaba drogado o alterado por el síndrome de abstinencia, se apresuró a cortarle el paso, temiendo un posible altercado en medio de la sala de espera.

Linus Sherman volteó hacia el corredor al escuchar el alboroto que tenía lugar en esos momentos, entre gritos histéricos de un joven y órdenes ladradas por el guardia del hospital.

Al reconocerlo, con expresión preocupada le entregó la tabla de diagnósticos y anotaciones al residente y se acercó a los dos rijosos. Su fina intuición lo obligó a estudiar al recién llegado. Por ello, pudo darse cuenta de que algo había ocurrido. Su aspecto era nada tranquilizador. 

Estaba descalzo y al parecer, herido. Vestía un pijama sucio en los bordes inferiores del pantalón. Sudoroso y enrojecido de su rostro, denotaba haber corrido una distancia considerable.

Ambos, el joven y el guardia, voltearon con el médico cuando éste se paró a su lado, llamándolo con voz fuerte.

—¿Elijah?

Al verlo, el muchacho se soltó del agarre del otro en un fuerte tirón y se abrazó repentinamente al médico.

—¡¡Doctor Sherman!! —Su voz se quebró en un histérico llanto. Aun así, siguió gritando entre sollozos—. ¡¡Él… ellos…!! ¡¡Los mataron… son unos monstruos…!!

El médico volteó con el guardia, asintiendo con un gesto mientras abrazaba a su ex paciente, tratando de calmarlo. 

—Elijah, no entiendo lo que dices. Debes tranquilizarte primero.

Muchos de los pacientes, médicos, internos y enfermeras que estaban en la sala de espera presenciaban con atención lo que estaba pasando. Si no lo controlaba, podría revelar muchas cosas.

—¿Doctor Sherman? –Preguntó el guardia con semblante confuso—. ¿Qué…? 

—Está bien —Sherman pensó que debía hacer callar al asustado joven, así que decidió llevarlo a una de las áreas de consulta privada—. Yo me encargo de esto.

—¿No se está arriesgando innecesariamente? –Preguntó el guardia, aun desconfiando del muchacho—. Puedo ayudarle a llevarlo a…

—No, Joe —interrumpió Sherman, jalando a Elijah—. Gracias.

Sin agregar más, ante la vista de todos, se llevó casi a rastras al histérico muchacho por uno de los corredores del hospital.

No lo soltó hasta que estuvieron adentro del pequeño cubículo, después de asegurar la puerta y cerrar las persianas que había en las ventanas, aislándolo totalmente. Elijah lo veía aun asustado, empezando a hiperventilar.

—A ver, Elijah —dijo mientras lo sentaba en uno de los banquillos de curación—. Respira profundo y tranquilízate. Necesitas ordenar tus pensamientos para poder decirme qué ocurrió.

Elijah asintió con movimientos nerviosos, cubriéndose los ojos con ambas manos. Aun sentía sus lágrimas fluyendo, más producto del pánico experimentado que de sus alterados pensamientos.

Inspiró profundamente, y tomándose un poco de tiempo, soltó el aire con lentitud. Hizo esto varias veces y finalmente, se descubrió el rostro, limpiando las lágrimas de sus mejillas. 

Sherman no lo había perdido de vista, pero en todo el tiempo que le tomó al muchacho encontrar un poco de calma a sus alterados sentidos, había caminado a un estante con puertas de vidrio y aluminio, sacando de él un pequeño frasco con un líquido transparente y una jeringuilla.

—V-Víktor… —Dijo Elijah con voz queda, y con el amargo sabor de la bilis derramada en su boca. Sentía la lengua seca, y sus palabras se le figuraron pastosas e incomprensibles—. E-ellos… son unos monstruos… 

—¿Por qué dices eso? –Interrogó Sherman mientras preparaba la jeringuilla con la solución—. ¿Qué ocurrió? 

—Mataron a Randall… y a Gabrielle… los enterraron en el sótano…

El médico volteó sobre su hombro, dejando lo que hacía por un momento al escuchar tan terrible revelación. Su mirada se endureció ligeramente.

—¿Los viste hacerlo? 

Elijah levantó la vista hacia él, desconcertado.

—N-no… pero vi los cadáveres… los vi... –Titubeó un poco, desviando la vista a varias partes del piso del lugar—. Pero no sólo eso… Derek y la mujer… y después Víktor… 

El galeno escuchó con atención. No había sido sólo el asesinato. Había algo más…

—¿Qué ocurre con ellos?

—¡No lo sé! –Elijah cerró los ojos, tratando de no caer presa de la histeria otra vez—. Ellos… ellos… no son humanos… son monstruos… ¡Son monstruos!

Sherman fue con él, sujetando su brazo con firmeza. Elijah volvió a verlo, esta vez asustado.

—Elijah, te advertí que Kramthal era un hombre peligroso.

El muchacho negó con un gesto, tratando de no dejar que el pánico lo asaltara nuevamente. Entonces, se percató de la jeringa en su mano.

—¿Q-qué es eso? —Trató de soltarse del galeno, pero éste parecía ser demasiado fuerte. No logró moverlo siquiera en el forcejeo—. ¡Doctor Sherman!

—Tranquilo. Acabas de pasar por un traumático momento causado por estrés. Esto te ayudará a pensar mejor las cosas.

—¡No! ¡Suélteme! 

Elijah se levantó del banquillo violentamente, pero por más que hizo, no logró que Sherman lo dejara. Quiso pelear, más el galeno lo empujó sin esfuerzo alguno contra la pared, inmovilizándolo. 

—Te dije que te tranquilizaras. Hacer esto no te ayudará en nada.

—¡¡No!! ¡¡No!!

Sin saber de qué forma lo hizo, de pronto se vio reducido y obligado a permanecer quieto, mientras el mayor inyectaba la sustancia en su brazo. Rápida y limpiamente. 

Sherman lo soltó en cuanto la jeringa quedó vacía, y lo detuvo antes de que se abalanzara a la puerta, buscando salir de ahí.

Su pulso alterado aceleró el proceso del tranquilizante.

En pocos segundos, su lengua se entumeció, mientras perdía control sobre sus miembros y su vista comenzaba a nublarse. Sherman lo sujetó otra vez, jalándolo hacia el diván de consultas.

—Elijah, no voy a hacerte daño. Kramthal no te localizará en las siguientes diez horas en las que el sol continúe en lo alto. Estarás a salvo mientras no salgas a la calle de noche. 

—N-no… y-yo…

El médico lo hizo acostarse y se retiró de él, tratando de darle un poco seguridad en esos momentos. No tardó más de un minuto en caer inconsciente. 

Sherman sólo lo observó, sentado en el banquillo, a varios pasos de él.

Suspiró profundamente, pensando en el terrible error que Kramthal había cometido al dejar a este joven vivo, con evidencias del tipo de monstruo que era.

Entonces, de manera fría y calculada trazó un plan para ocultar al muchacho del Cazador. No podía permitir que Élijah dejara su status de ‘sobreviviente’ por el de ‘no-viviente’. 

Sería demasiado patético de su parte. 

Porque, a decir verdad, había suficientes monstruos en la calle como para permitir que se agregara uno más.  
  
  
\------------------- Recriminaciones.  
  
  
Por la puerta principal aún abierta, la luz del sol entraba sin obstáculo alguno, moviéndose indolente en su ciclo natural, consumiendo las sombras del interior de la casa hasta donde la construcción le permitía llegar. 

Zoe permaneció cautelosamente resguardada en la entrada del sótano, observando con temor esa desconocida fase que Víktor les mostraba.

El Cazador estaba en el piso, detrás de la columna que formaba el arco entre el salón recibidor y el amplio paso que daba al comedor y la cocina. 

Yacía sentado, recargado contra la columna. Tenía una pierna contraída hacia su pecho, y ocultaba su dolor con el rostro hundido entre los brazos cruzados, recargados sobre su rodilla elevada. La cercanía de la luz del sol provocaba un efecto muy extraño en él. 

Un ligero vapor salía de su cuerpo, y al parecer, eso no le importaba.

Derek y Níkola permanecían cerca de él, a una prudente distancia, también impactados al ver a ese tan temido ser nocturno reducido a un lloroso y dolido despojo, y todo por causa de un mortal…

—Tenemos que hacer algo —susurró apenas Derek al rubio al ver que la sombra de la columna pronto sería insuficiente para cubrir a Víktor.

—Temo que quiera desquitarse con nosotros por esto –replicó el rumano con desconfianza, dándole vueltas a imágenes fatalistas en caso de que así fuera—. Además se lo merece.

Su ahora amante le soltó un fuerte codazo a las costillas.

—¡Deja de hacer comentarios estúpidos, Níkola! 

—¡Es la verdad! –Se defendió el rubio, cuidándose de no recibir otro golpe—. Alguien tenía que ponerlo en su lugar alguna vez, Derek. 

—Eres imposible —suspiró ruidosamente el neoyorkino a manera de protesta. Pero no volvió a repetir el castigo—. Por lo pronto, ingéniatelas para cerrar la puerta.

—¡Como usted diga, majestad! –Ironizó Níkola, molesto por recibir órdenes del joven.

Derek fue el primero que se movió, soltándose de Níkola, acercándose con mucha precaución a Kramthal. 

Níkola por su parte, trepó el muro y alcanzó el techo de la habitación, dispuesto a llegar al salón recibidor por esa ruta, la única libre de luz solar.

Zoe se acercó también a Víktor al ver que el joven cazador no había sido despedazado en el momento de acercarse a sólo centímetros de él.

Derek se inclinó a su lado, llamándolo quedamente.

—Víktor —en total silencio, Kramthal levantó un poco la cabeza, encontrando su mirada entristecida con la del temeroso y preocupado neoyorkino. Eso animó a Derek a tocarlo—. Debemos ir a los refugios. El sol nos está dañando.

Esperó por varios segundos, sofocando la apremiante necesidad de irse de ahí. Sentía un quemante cosquilleo en su cuerpo, y si no se apresuraba, en poco tiempo el sol los destruiría. 

Sin embargo, Kramthal no se movió. Mantuvo su vista fija en él sin responderle siquiera. Desesperado, el joven monstruo volvió a llamarlo, tocándolo apenas en un brazo, tratando de hacerlo reaccionar.

—Víktor, por favor…

La Cazadora se movió frente a ellos sin quitarles la vista de encima. Había recobrado su frío cinismo al creer que nada sucedería ahora que Elijah se había ido.

—¡Qué patético, Kramthal! –Su voz resonó en el lugar con todo el sentido de lastimar aún más a Víktor—. Perdido por tu amor hacia el ‘ganado’. 

Derek se retiró instintivamente cuando el Cazador levantó la vista hacia ella y pudo ver con inquietante claridad un intenso destello de ira en sus ojos ambarinos. 

—Basta…

El quedo silbido que salió de sus labios en esa solitaria exigencia le provocó un helado escalofrío y supo que eso no auguraba nada bueno.

—¡Cállate, Zoe! –Gruñó Níkola, colgado de cabeza en el recibidor, cerca de la pared que llevaba a la puerta principal, batallando para pasar una de las vigas que lo cubrían de la luminosidad del día. 

Sin embargo, ella no tenía intenciones de dejarlo en paz.

—Nunca pensé que tendrías semejante debilidad –dijo como envenenado preámbulo a la burla que buscaba hacerle—. ¿Cómo pudiste dejar que un insignificante mocoso te robara el corazón, Víktor? ¿Cuándo creíste que ese ingrato mortal podría vivir tu farsa?

—Basta –recalcó Kramthal la orden con un tono de voz más alto, sin llegar a gritar. 

—Ahora entiendo por qué tu padre te repudió…

Repentinamente, el cuerpo de Víktor pareció desmaterializarse en una oscura nube de cenizas espesas, mientras un repentino viento glacial azotaba el recinto.

Níkola se cayó del techo por la fuerza del viento, pero la puerta se cerró en forma violenta antes de que la luz del sol lo alcanzara a tocar siquiera. Alarmado y muy a pesar del golpe, aun tirado en el piso buscó con desesperación a Derek.

El neoyorkino sólo se echó hacia atrás, cubriéndose del fenómeno que Víktor provocaba. Involuntariamente, un apagado grito de sorpresa y temor escapó de su garganta.

Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos dos era el objetivo de Kramthal.

Con grandes esfuerzos, el rumano se levantó y se apresuró a llegar a donde estaba su amante, abrazándolo sin perder detalle de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Zoe no atinó a moverse al ver que la nube en la que se había convertido el vampiro se abalanzó hacia ella.

Derek y Níkola permanecían como clavados al piso, casi creyendo que la mujer terminaría hecha polvo en cualquier momento.

Pero no sucedió.

Gritó al sentir que el Cazador la envolvía como una opresiva ráfaga de viento. Y su temor más grande se presentó al escuchar en medio de ese caos la voz amenazante de Víktor en su oído. 

—Cuídate de mí, Zoe –Le había dicho segundos antes de que la dejara para perderse en uno de los oscuros corredores de la casa—. Sabes que puedo destrozarte con sólo pensarlo.

En segundos, el lugar quedó sumergido en una lúgubre calma.

Níkola se incorporó, ayudando al otro vampiro a ponerse de pie. Ambos se acercaron a Zoe, quien permanecía silenciosa, sin atreverse a hacer algún movimiento, con los ojos muy abiertos, dirigidos al corredor por donde el Cazador se había ido. 

Al detenerse al lado de ella, los dos vampiros pudieron apreciar en su rostro cortes muy finos, como hechos con un instrumento sumamente filoso. La carne herida no sanaba; parecía estar carcomida por un intenso calor. 

—Zoe... —La llamó Níkola, dándose cuenta que la impresión recibida la había perturbado bastante—. Oye…

La cazadora volteó hacia ellos, pero su mirada denotaba una ausencia total de pensamientos. Más después de unos segundos, subió una mano a su rostro, tocando las marcas que Víktor Kramthal había dejado como pago a esa afrenta que ella le hiciera.

Entonces la ira la invadió, fluyendo en un agudo grito, provocando que los objetos de cristal de todas las habitaciones cercanas estallaran en añicos.  
  
  
\-----------------El secreto del doctor Sherman.  
  
  
El doctor Sherman regresó a la habitación en donde el muchacho aun dormía, más por causa de la excitación vivida horas atrás que por el sedante suministrado. 

Llevaba una mesilla especial para convalecientes con una pequeña tetera de porcelana a juego con la taza y el platito en el que descansaba. Formaba el total de lo que había sobre la tabla, una cucharilla reluciente y una canasta de pequeñas dimensiones, cubierta con un paño de lino. Había dos bisquets rellenos en ella. 

Lo más probable, pensó el médico, sería que el muchacho tuviese hambre después de casi diez horas de no saber de sí mismo. Dejó la mesita en uno de los muebles cercanos a la cama, y se acercó, observándolo.

No pudo evitar un suspiro al pensar que también le exigiría explicaciones, y no estaba muy seguro de cómo dárselas sin volver a alterarlo. 

Después de que Elijah perdiera el conocimiento en el cubículo del hospital, Sherman lo había tratado de sacar sin levantar sospechas, tarea imposible en el ajetreado lugar. 

Así que tuvo que inventar mil excusas y salir rápidamente de ahí para evitar más problemas, aunque sabía que tendría que dar explicaciones a mucha gente del nosocomio cuando volviera a él, dentro de veinticuatro horas.

Mientras tanto, esperaba que Elijah saliera ya del sueño inducido para poder hablar conscientemente con él.

Consultó su reloj, y consideró necesaria su intervención para despertar al muchacho, aunque sabía que debía tener cuidado. No sería fácil hacerlo olvidar el trauma vivido.

—Elijah, despierta.

Éste se movió un poco cuando la voz firme y autoritaria del doctor Sherman penetró en sus oídos. Despertó lentamente, aturdido y desorientado. Al enfocar bien la vista, descubrió al médico a su lado. Un ligero gesto de incomodidad hizo que su frente se poblara de pequeñas líneas de expresión, mostrándole su desconcierto. 

—¿Doctor Sherman? —Interrogó con voz queda, tallando con una mano el puente de la nariz, intentando despejarse por completo—. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué está en la casa?

—Estás en mi casa, Elijah —lo vio parpadear aún más confundido, así que buscó con bastante cuidado las palabras que le diría de ese momento en adelante—. Tuve que traerte aquí por lo que estaba sucediendo en casa de Kramthal.

El apellido de Víktor ocasionó que los recuerdos lo golpearan con fuerza.

El sótano de dos niveles, los cadáveres…. Pero el recuerdo más doloroso fue ver a aquel que había considerado el amor de su vida convertido en un horripilante ser, destrozando de esa forma el sentimiento que albergaba por él.

Sherman arrastró una silla a un lado de la cama, viendo a Elijah tallar sus ojos con ambas manos en un gesto de incierto dolor. Regresó al mueble donde había dejado la mesilla, agarrándola para llevarla a la cama.

Elijah bajó los brazos, dejando ver su expresión dolida y su mirada con tintes de desesperación. Siguió los movimientos de Sherman al recordar también que lo había drogado, y eso lo hizo desconfiar. Se sentó cuando puso la mesita frente a él, en la cama.

Lo vio preparar dos tazas con el té que llevaba. Después de eso, Sherman se sentó en la silla que había acercado momentos antes.

El confundido modelo buscó entonces la mirada del médico, y exigió explicaciones. 

—Usted sabía… siempre lo ha sabido, doctor Sherman.

El anciano asintió un tanto incómodo.

—Sí, y traté de advertírtelo. Te dije claramente que te mantuvieras alejado de él. 

—Pero ¿Por qué…? –Elijah volvió a desviar la vista, forzando a su pensamiento a tratar de ver la lógica de todo ese demencial asunto—. ¿Por qué no lo ha denunciado?

Sherman supo que debía enterarlo de todo. Tal vez esa fuera la única forma de protegerlo.

—Es una absurda historia, jovencito. Así que tendrás que poner mucha atención a lo que te diga. Tu vida puede depender de esto.

El muchacho asintió con un gesto, y se dispuso a escuchar al galeno con toda la atención posible para él. Sherman bebió un pequeño trago de la infusión y se aclaró la garganta. 

—Verás… Conocí a la familia Kramthal hace muchos años —dijo a manera de introducción—. En la Real Escuela de Medicina, en Londres. En ese entonces, un médico no era ni la mitad de lo que hoy vemos dentro de esta profesión.

Elijah se arrellanó en la cama, recordando que el anciano tampoco era lo que aparentaba. Recordó su fuerza, su manera de dominarlo.

—Algunas veces, la medicina se antojaba… macabra. La materia de anatomía patológica era demasiado descabellada y la cirugía ni siquiera existía cuando yo inicié mis estudios. Ésta ni siquiera se tenía contemplada como necesaria para llegar a ser un buen médico. De hecho, no existía la separación de los médicos y los ‘barberos’. Pero algunos de mi generación no estábamos de acuerdo en eso —sus ojos adquirieron un ligero brillo nostálgico—. Fue una gran época para los que fuimos considerados ‘dementes’.

El muchacho trató de recordar lo que alguna vez había leído en sus libros de historia de la escuela. Volvió a sentir un helado escalofrío recorriendo su columna. 

Si no se equivocaba, ese hombre le estaba hablando de una época muy lejana a la suya. Tal vez de  siglos.

—Doctor, ¿qué me está tratando de decir?

—Que llevo sobre esta tierra más tiempo de lo que cualquier mortal normal hubiese podido imaginar. Contaba con veinte años cuando conocí a su padre, Vladek Toader Kramthal en la Inglaterra de la Ilustración, a finales del siglo XVIII. Sin embargo, es a Víktor a quien le debo mi existencia actual.

La expresión sorprendida del muchacho no lo hizo detenerse en su explicación.

—¿Quiere decir que usted también es…?

—No, nada de eso. Déjame terminar. La comunidad médica que llegamos a formar varios de mis compañeros de estudios y yo lo contactamos por medio de un catedrático de una universidad italiana. Éste nos habló de una excéntrica familia que apoyaba los estudios de quienes mostraran dotes visionarias, y no quisimos quedarnos atrás —hizo una pausa, entornando la mirada, como si quisiese regresar a esos momentos perdidos en el paso de los siglos—. Era la oportunidad de hacer realidad nuestros sueños, como investigadores médicos y hombres de ciencia. Kramthal padre se mostró interesado, ya que uno de sus hijos estudiaba también medicina. Así que, sin saberlo, hicimos un pacto con el diablo, creyendo que tendríamos ventajas inimaginables. 

—¿Fue así como conoció a Víktor?

—No. Lo conocí casi cuarenta años después de haber hecho tratos con su padre. Para ese entonces, yo ya sabía lo que ellos eran. 

—¿L-lo que eran…?

Sherman estudió la expresión del muchacho, pero continuó hablando.

—Kramthal es parte de una noble familia maldita de las tierras de Moldavia, surgida hace casi un milenio. Son un brazo lejano de la realeza de Transilvania, de las posesiones del príncipe de Valaquia, Vlad Draculea, mejor conocido como  _Tepes_ , o ‘el Empalador’.  **(*)**

 _Vampiros_. 

El muchacho casi brincó al escuchar lo que el galeno le estaba confiando.

—Oh… por todos los cielos… —Elijah palideció, sintiéndose perdido. Sin embargo, había muchas cosas que no tenían sentido—. P-pero… usted no…

—No, no. Yo no soy un asesino. No soy un vampiro, pero puedo decirte que tengo alguna semejanza con ellos porque me alimento de su sangre, lo que me asegura una extensa longevidad. Tal como lo descubrió Abraham Van Helsing. ¿Has escuchado alguna vez que la esencia de la vida se encuentra en la sangre?

Negó con un ansioso movimiento de su cabeza, intentando no dejarse llevar por el pánico. Su mente trataba de hallar una razón lógica a lo que estaba escuchando.

Tal vez aún estaba dormido, en medio de una pesadilla. O tal vez la droga que usara Sherman había causado alucinaciones. 

—N-no. Estoy soñando… los vampiros no existen… —Jadeó con un breve atisbo de estar hiperventilando. La histeria se presentaba de nuevo—. N-n-no hay humanos que beban sangre de vampiros… Eso no existe… e-ellos no existen…

Sherman lo alcanzó, sujetándolo por los hombros, obligándolo a verlo a los ojos.

—Elijah. Ellos existen. Tan es así, que pelean endemoniadamente por evitar que nosotros los mortales lo sepamos —soltó al muchacho, dándole un poco de espacio—. Víktor Kramthal es uno de los más tenaces para ello. 

—N-no, no…

—La verdad, jovencito, nunca creí que ese monstruo te dejara vivo. Siempre lo había visto jugar con sus víctimas de una forma sofisticada y cruel. 

Elijah hizo un puchero al considerarlo siquiera.

Él, una víctima…

Y sin embargo, justo en el momento en que huía de la casona, Víktor le había gritado que lo amaba.

—¿C-cómo pudo hacerme esto? —Preguntó quedamente, con un suspiro enredado en sus palabras—. Y-yo no lo busqué… nunca quise…

Sherman se encogió levemente de hombros.

—Es su naturaleza. Son cazadores, y sus artimañas para atraer a las presas son muy variadas. 

—P-pero él…

—No les importamos. Para ellos, somos el ganado; somos sus reservas alimenticias. Un mortal más o uno menos en este mundo, a ellos no les importa. Sólo piensan en satisfacer su gula. Por eso me extrañó su aspecto empático hacia ti cuando te llevó al hospital. 

Elijah volvió a cubrirse el rostro con ambas manos, permaneciendo así por varios segundos. Sherman respetó ese momento, pensando en el terrible dolor que tal revelación había provocado en el destrozado corazón del muchacho. 

Finalmente, bajó las manos a su regazo, y preguntó con voz lánguida.

—¿Qué va a pasar ahora?

Esa era la pregunta a la que Sherman temía responder. Pero debía hacerlo.

Pasó saliva con dificultad, viendo al muchacho con desánimo. 

Su voz fue más grave de lo que hubiese querido.

—Vendrá por ti…


	9. La decisión de un cazador.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta vez, las pequeñas anotaciones van dirigidas hacia una de las sustancias que pueden poner fuera de combate a un vampiro.  
> La señalización es por medio de un asterisco (*).
> 
> El láudano (del l. ladanu) es una tintura alcohólica de opio preparada (pepiño) por primera vez por el alquimista Paracelso. Para ser más exacto es una preparación compuesta por: vino blanco, azafrán, clavo, canela y otras sustancias además de opio. Usada con fines medicinales en una gran variedad de drogas patentadas durante el siglo XIX. Las más famosas mezclas de alcohol y opio fueron las comercializadas por Sydenham que usaba vino de Málaga y el de Rousseau que usaba alcohol al 60% con levadura de cerveza; luego se utilizó la mezcla de W. K. Harrison, en Leeds (Inglaterra).
> 
> Esto es sólo como referencia médica.

\--------------- ¿Repelente para Bichos?  
  
  
El sol de la tarde brillaba intensamente, aunque los grandes edificios de la ciudad ya dibujaban sombras en las calles. 

El estudio de la casa del médico no era muy grande, pero tenía cierta similitud a la biblioteca que visitara en casa de Kramthal. Podía jurar que tenía el estilo de Derek.

Ambos hombres, médico y ex paciente, estaban frente a una de las paredes con estantes empotrados e infinidad de libros en ellos. 

Sherman buscaba algo con cuidado entre varios volúmenes que evidenciaban demasiados años de existencia. Observó su reloj de pulso por un momento y volvió a lo que hacía.

—Tenemos tiempo —murmuró para sí.

El joven a su lado observaba curioso algunos otros libros que estaban a su alcance. Aun vestía el pijama y tenía los pies vendados debido a las heridas en ellos. 

El médico le había prestado unas enormes pantuflas acolchadas, previendo que en poco tiempo debían irse de ahí. Se estaba asegurando que el muchacho pudiera caminar.

Un crucifijo de plata con joyas antiquísimas colgaba de su pecho. Minutos atrás, Sherman se lo había dado como primer amuleto de protección.

—Regalo de los Van Helsing —Le había confiado al entregárselo—. Es muy eficaz para mantenerlos lejos de ti.

El muchacho lo cuestionó, observando la joya.

—¿Pero qué no se supone que la familia Van Helsing era protestante?

Sherman sólo había hecho una mueca impaciente, negando con un gesto.

—No lo subestimes. Es más que lo que representa la figura. Y si, Abraham era protestante, pero tenía sus mañas.

Después de eso no había dudado en ponérselo, a pesar de su rechazo a los motivos religiosos.

Volteó con el galeno al escuchar una alegre exclamación de su parte.

—¡Ajá! Lo encontré —lo vio sacar un enorme libro empolvado y llevárselo con cierto entusiasmo—. Es la copia de uno de los diarios de los primeros caza-vampiros. Aquí está lo que necesitamos saber para poner las protecciones. 

Elijah vio con algo de reticencia al médico mientras agarraba el libro.

—P-pero… es imposible que lo lea todo antes del anochecer.

—No vas a leerlo todo, jovencito —corrigió el galeno con cierto enfado—. Aunque debería dejártelo de tarea. Con eso de que en estos tiempos a los jóvenes no les gusta leer.

—O. k., o. k. Ya entendí, lo siento —se disculpó el joven, siguiendo a Sherman al escritorio, en donde dejó el libro.

El anciano lo abrió en unas páginas marcadas y empezó a leerlo en el lenguaje original. Elijah lo observó con toda la expresión de un neófito. Situación que divirtió al médico.

—¿Sorprendido?

—No entiendo lo que está leyendo.

—Claro que no. Está en inglés antiguo —sacó entonces una libreta y un bolígrafo de uno de los cajones del escritorio y se los pasó al muchacho—. Anota lo que te vaya dictando.

—Pero…

—Voy a traducirlo. Tú sólo anota.

En silencio, Elijah obedeció, apuntando con cuidado lo que el médico leía de las gastadas hojas del libro. Parecía una lista de supermercado, aunque tenía algunos elementos extraños.

Ajos, muérdago, belladona y otras plantas desconocidas para el joven; rosas, maderos, mazos, dos hachas pequeñas, herramientas, agua ‘tratada’ (¿o le había dicho bendecida?), plata, láudano de Rousseau  **(*)** …

Al terminar, Sherman le sonrió.

—Bien, creo que es todo.

—¿Qué se supone que haremos con esto? –Le dijo el muchacho, sacudiendo la libreta un poco.

—Ir de compras, mientras haya luz de día. 

—¿De compras? ¿Quiere decir… salir… a la calle…? –Preguntó con un poco de temor. 

Apenas había recobrado cierta tranquilidad, después de asimilar que el extraño médico no lo dañaría ni lo entregaría a Kramthal. Salir de la casa casi significaba para él ir al matadero. 

Sherman se percató de eso, y no le dio oportunidad de negarse.

—No tenemos mucho tiempo, jovencito. Así que debemos darnos prisa. Anda, ven. Tráete el libro.

Elijah asintió y con un ligero renqueo siguió al anciano fuera de la biblioteca.

Si alguien le hubiese dicho meses antes que estaría siguiendo dócilmente a un anciano que ordenaba sin aceptar negativas, se hubiera reído en su cara.  
  
  
\---------------------Destructivos sentimientos…  
  
  
Las horas pasaron lentas, ajenas a la urgencia del Cazador por alcanzar el anochecer.

Víktor salió al recibidor justo cuando el último vestigio de la luz del sol se perdía en el horizonte, envolviendo la ciudad en una pardusca iluminación debida a la transición del día a la noche, misma que sería reemplazada por las amarillentas luces del alumbrado artificial. 

Era tiempo de salir y buscarlo, de hablarle y tratar de convencerlo de que no había peligro alguno para él, y de que todo lo ocurrido el día anterior había sido un gran malentendido. 

A pesar del enorme tráfico de personas y vehículos, el Cazador sabía que no sería difícil seguir su rastro, a menos que hubiese huido de Nueva York. Aunque eso tampoco era mucho problema. 

En dondequiera que estuviera, podría encontrarlo.

Sigilosamente abandonó la casa, dedicándose a buscar el camino de escape que Elijah tomara.

Zoe lo seguía de cerca, cuidando que no se percatara de su presencia. No iba a darle tregua a Víktor, pues esto había sido una declaración abierta de guerra. 

Sólo podría descansar hasta ver que él mismo destruyera el motivo de su “capricho”, o lo convirtiera en uno más del clan.

Su rostro había quedado marcado, y el rencor hacia él y el mortal aumentaba al recordarlo.

Porque Zoe adolecía de rencor. A tal grado que había muerto por ese motivo.

Víktor la había conocido en esa forma, ávida de venganza, herida por el rencor. Un rencor añejo anidado en su alma la había llevado a buscar la no-vida en manos del monstruo para acallar ese sentimiento en una cruel revancha, ya sin una conciencia humana que la detuviera. 

Y ahora, ese destructivo sentimiento volvía a hacer presa de ella.  
  
  
\-----------------Construyendo trincheras…  
  
  
El ocaso los sorprendió justo al salir de una de las tiendas de ferretería y herramientas más alejadas que pudieron encontrar. 

El auto del médico iba repleto de bolsas de supermercado en el asiento trasero.

Habían hecho un maratónico recorrido por varias tiendas comerciales, comprando la mayor parte de lo que la lista les indicaba. Y algunas otras cosas, como provisiones y medicamentos, aunque en cantidades exageradas. 

Llegaron a una pequeña iglesia católica que estaba en su camino, de donde el médico tomó bastante agua bendecida en un frasco. Hecho esto, enfiló hacia una de las avenidas principales.

Sherman revisó la lista en la primera oportunidad que tuvo para detener el auto, y gruñó al ver que no completarían su aprovisionamiento en lo que quedaba del día.

—Esto lo tengo en el hospital —dijo señalando algo—. Y esto, y esto… ¡Rayos! 

—¿Qué pasa?

—No es suficiente láudano. 

Elijah no pudo evitar un fuerte sobresalto cuando una sombra se cruzó frente a su vista. Sabía que estaba en un extremo cercano a la paranoia, pero no era para menos. Volteó hacia el lugar donde había creído que había visto algo, buscando controlar su nerviosismo.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —Preguntó con ansiedad, tratando de apresurar al anciano.

Sherman sólo lo volteó a ver con mirada displicente.

—Te llevaré a un refugio, Elijah. Con lo que tenemos alcanza por esta noche, pero tendré que volver al hospital por lo que hace falta. No me traje el suficiente material para hacer el compuesto. Los materiales para fabricar más están en mi consultorio.

El muchacho abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar que se quedaría solo.

—¡¿Q-qué?! ¡Pero… él… ellos…!

—Jovencito, cálmate —Le ordenó el médico al ver que la ansiedad amenazaba convertirse en pánico—. El lugar al que te llevo es totalmente desconocido para ellos. Tardarán mucho en encontrarlo.

—¡Me va a dejar sólo! ¡¿Cómo se supone que voy a defenderme de ellos?!

Sherman puso el auto en marcha, intentando no alterarse.

—Te equivocas. Esta noche nos quedaremos en el refugio preparando todo lo que evitará que Kramthal se te acerque. Sin embargo, yo debo regresar al hospital mañana, al amanecer. Así que cálmate.

Elijah asintió, tranquilizándose con grandes esfuerzos. Debía acostumbrarse a confiar en ese hombre. Era por el momento, su única tabla de salvación a la que se podía aferrar.

Guardó silencio todo el trayecto hacia el refugio. No imaginó que llegarían a las afueras de Nueva York y pasarían aún más de media hora en carretera. 

Finalmente, llegaron a una casa bastante grande, a un lado de la carretera, dos kilómetros adentro de un pequeño bosque. A primera vista, el lugar se veía algo tétrico, comparado con lo que él estaba acostumbrado de la jungla urbana. 

La casa estaba totalmente hecha de madera, de dos niveles, con amplios ventanales en la terraza de la segunda planta. Enormes rosales del género _banksiae_ la rodeaban, y frondosos borbonianos trepaban por las rejas que cubrían los ventanales, además de otras variedades que Elijah no conocía. Estaba sumida en penumbras, sin habitantes.

Sherman se detuvo frente a la entrada, bajando primero con una lámpara en la mano. El muchacho sujetó inconscientemente el crucifijo que colgaba en su pecho.

El anciano buscó en un recoveco del entablado de la entrada, y fue a la puerta, abriendo con la llave que encontrara en el hueco. Antes de entrar, llamó a su protegido.

—Ven, es seguro.

Elijah bajó apresuradamente, alcanzando al médico.

Encontraron el interruptor de electricidad en buenas condiciones, así que en poco tiempo la casa estaba bien iluminada, tomando otro aspecto.

—Es un refugio ideado por dos caza vampiros —explicó el galeno—. Ningún monstruo ha pisado este lugar antes. Es totalmente desconocido para ellos y está protegido por trampas. Aun así, tomaremos nuestras propias precauciones.

—Espero que sean suficientes.

Bajaron todo lo que llevaban, atrancando todas las posibles entradas a la casa lo mejor que pudieron.

Sherman revisó el libro en otras hojas marcadas, traduciendo las instrucciones que el antiguo dueño del mismo había dejado plasmadas para fabricar sustancias que mantuvieran alejados a los vampiros, así como las armas que usarían contra ellos.

—Jovencito, tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer —comentó al tiempo que le entregaba una de las hachas y una enorme navaja—. Fabricaremos estacas y haremos algunos preparados. 

Elijah asintió, dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera para evitar que Víktor pudiese encontrarlo.   
  
  
  
\--------------------------Siguiendo rastros.  
  
  
Varias horas después del anochecer, Víktor localizó finalmente el rastro sanguinolento que Elijah dejara en el asfalto. 

Llegó al hospital, imaginando que había pedido ayuda a Sherman, y que éste tal vez lo tendría oculto. Sin perder tiempo, entró al edificio, caminando con paso seguro a la recepción del mismo.

Una enfermera de color, de edad madura y actitud maternal lo vio acercarse, reconociéndolo casi de inmediato. Se desvivió en atenderlo cuando el vampiro se dirigió a ella.

—Doctor Kramthal, buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, Martha. –Saludó con una sonrisa amable—. Busco al doctor Sherman. 

La mujer revisó una lista que tenía cerca, y volvió a sonreírle al Cazador, esta vez con un gesto de pena.

—Su turno inicia a las siete de la mañana. 

Víktor asintió con aire pensativo. Tal vez lo podría encontrar en su casa.

—Martha, agradezco tu ayuda. Volveré en la mañana.

Sin decirle más, regresó por el corredor principal hasta la salida del edificio.

Ya afuera, volteó hacia el oscuro cielo de Nueva York, aspirando nuevamente el aire, localizando el rastro de Elijah en él.

Sin prisas, enfiló hacia el edificio en el que sabía, Sherman habitaba desde que llegara a tierras americanas. Aunque no imaginó que el médico le llevaba unas horas de ventaja.

\--------------------------  
  
  
La mayor parte de la noche, los dos hombres se enfrascaron en la labor de preparar las estacas, impregnar puertas y ventanas con jugo de ajos, láudano y el agua robada de la pileta de la iglesia. 

Esparcieron los pétalos de las rosas en el piso de la casa y colgaron ramas de muérdago en cada habitación.

Poco antes de la madrugada, Elijah cayó completamente rendido en la cama que el médico preparara para él, justo en el medio de la estancia principal, junto a la chimenea.

Sherman revisó la casa una vez más, armado con un mazo pequeño y varias estacas, atento a cualquier indicio de que alguno de los asociados de Víktor pudiera estar cerca. 

Sólo una vez se había confrontado con el Cazador, pero había reconocido su debilidad ante él y la enorme oportunidad de alargar su vida a favor de la investigación médica, además de satisfacer su curiosidad con esos seres, tan extraordinarios a su vista y demasiado peligrosos si no sabía manejar las alianzas con ellos.

Sin embargo, consideró que era tiempo de detenerlos.

A pesar de decirse inmortales, Sherman sabía que tenían debilidades, y que podían ser destruidos.

Se preparó antes de las cinco de la mañana para salir de la casa, pues debía estar en el hospital a las siete. Así podría también evitar cualquier posible sospecha que Kramthal tuviera hacia él de que Elijah lo buscara, aunque no estaba muy seguro que podría evitarlo.

Probablemente, el vampiro ya lo sabía. Y probablemente también sabía que no habían pasado la noche en su casa.  
  
\----------------------------  
  
Víktor entró a la casa del médico, revisándola cuidadosamente, descubriendo que su presentimiento había sido cierto.

Sin embargo, sintió una leve punzada de enojo al ver que el lugar estaba vacío, y que había varios libros de la biblioteca movidos de lugar. Además faltaba uno.

Conocía la casa de Sherman, pues éste había confiado en el vampiro y lo había invitado, de igual forma a Derek, para permitir la remodelación del lugar como parte del pago que pactara con ellos por un favor especial a la ‘comunidad’.

Víktor había descubierto las copias de los diarios de Van Helsing, aunque no les había prestado mucha atención. Además de que Sherman le había dicho que los guardaba sólo por el valor de la antigüedad que representaban. Nunca imaginó que esos libros eran un arma celosamente guardada para ocasiones especiales.

Nunca, hasta ese momento.

Suspiró enfadado y decidió regresar al hospital. Porque era muy probable que Sherman, como mortal de costumbres arraigadas, no faltaría a su habitual sentido de responsabilidad hacia sus pacientes.

Resignándose a desandar el camino, Kramthal salió del lugar y enfiló nuevamente hacia el hospital.  
  
\------------------------  
  
  
Sherman decidió levantar al muchacho cerca de las seis de la mañana.

Antes de hacerlo, preparó un poco de láudano en una jeringa, revisando por enésima vez que los componentes de la fórmula fuesen los correctos. 

Se estaba arriesgando al pensar que podría detener a Kramthal con una trampa como esa, pero debía intentarlo.

Drogaría a Élijah, confiando en que la esencia del láudano permaneciera en su sistema mucho más horas para poder comprar tiempo, en caso de que algo pudiera suceder antes del día siguiente.

—Despierta, jovencito. –Lo sacudió un poco, obligándolo a abrir los ojos.

Elijah lo vio aun somnoliento, dispuesto a insultarlo entre gruñidos ininteligibles y volver a echarse a dormir, más el sentido común lo detuvo. Recordó que estaba con él por su seguridad, y se esforzó en mantenerse despierto para escuchar con atención las instrucciones que probablemente le dejaría.

—Debo ir al hospital. 

—¿E-en serio tiene que ir…? –Nuevamente, el sentimiento de abandono lo asaltó—. Pero no tardará en regresar, ¿verdad?

—Escucha. Si no actúo como si nada de esto hubiese ocurrido, Kramthal descubrirá que me buscaste. Tratará de localizarte por medio de todos los que hemos estado cerca de ti, y eso puede ser muy problemático. 

De forma inconsciente, el muchacho sujetó la joya colgada en su cuello. Al ver eso, Sherman recordó que no le había explicado cómo usarla.

—Elijah, hay algo que debo decirte del crucifijo. 

El médico dejó la jeringa a un lado, sentándose junto al modelo. Sujetó la joya de ambos extremos, superior e inferior y la jaló con algo de fuerza. La figura se deshizo en dos partes.

—¡Ah! ¡Lo rompió!

—No, está completo —Sherman le mostró las dos partes en las que se había separado la joya, sonriéndole con cierta complicidad—. Te dije que no lo subestimaras. Es un arma especialmente fabricada para estos monstruos.

Elijah estiró la mano, pasando delicadamente el dedo índice por la afilada punta que surgiera de una de las partes de la joya. Sherman se lo retiró apresuradamente.

—Cuidado, puedes pincharte.

—¿Qué contiene?

—Sangre “muerta”. Es un invento de uno de los hijos de Abraham –le mostró ambas puntas, y sonrió maquiavélicamente—. Con esto puedes matar a un vampiro.

La sorpresa en el rostro juvenil acentuó la sonrisa del médico.

—Y-yo creí que no podían morir…

—Muchos creen eso, pero sólo es un rumor que ellos mismos dispersaron para evitar que los mortales lograsen destruirlos —Sherman armó la joya, regresándola a su estado original—. Ahora podríamos decir que eres uno de los privilegiados. 

Elijah agarró el crucifijo, revisándolo con sumo interés. Sólo se dio cuenta de que el médico planeaba hacer algo más cuando vio que llevaba la jeringa en la mano.

—¿Y eso es…?

—Es otra parte de las trampas para ellos. Láudano, en pequeña cantidad —sujetó el brazo del muchacho y éste lo permitió, aunque con cierta reticencia—. Te sentirás un poco adormecido por algunas horas. El efecto no es agresivo, y estarás como nuevo cuando despiertes.

—De acuerdo… ¿Volverá al anochecer?

—Haré todo lo posible. Tienes provisiones suficientes para una semana en la cocineta si algo sucediera —Sherman le señaló una parte de la casa, y las llaves de la puerta—. Si no llego antes del ocaso, enciérrate. Con todo esto, no puedo asegurarte que vendré hoy mismo.

—O.k.

—Ahora descansa. Tienes todo un día para hacerlo —le extendió un teléfono celular y un número anotado en una hojita—. Si no regreso en varios días, llama a este número y explícales la situación. Con todo gusto te ayudarán.

Sin agregar más, el médico lo dejó.

Al verse solo Elijah se dispuso a volver a dormir. El láudano le estaba provocando un delicioso y arrullador cosquilleo, y no quiso pelear contra eso.  
  
  
  
\-----------------------Una sorpresiva confesión.  
  
  
Sherman llegó al hospital con la misma puntualidad de siempre. 

Sin embargo, ese día sería diferente a su rutina. Lo supo justo al entrar a su consultorio, cuando un fuerte presentimiento lo asaltó. Hizo el intento de salir, pero no alcanzó a reaccionar a tiempo. 

La puerta se cerró antes de que la alcanzara y el Cazador se materializó recargado en ella, impidiéndole huir.

Sherman ocultó su nerviosismo del vampiro, fingiendo sorpresa al verlo.

—Kramthal, ¿qué haces aquí? Se supone que las reservas que les di deben durarles un mes.

—No finjas, médico –respondió Viktor con algo de enfado—. Sabes perfectamente qué es lo que me trae aquí. ¿Dónde está?

Sherman no se inmutó visiblemente. Aunque tuvo que reconocer que jamás le había sido tan desagradable confrontar al monstruo como en esos momentos. Se armó de coraje y retrocedió hasta el escritorio.

—El muchacho está a salvo de ti y de los otros, Kramthal. 

—No te estoy preguntando tu opinión —refutó con tono exasperado—. ¿En dónde está?

—Oh, vamos. No pensaste que te lo diría de buenas a primeras. 

Sherman se paseó frente a él, sin quitarle la vista de encima. Su actitud empezaba a impacientar al vampiro.

—¡Déjate de estupideces! ¡Quiero que me digas en dónde está!

—¿O qué? –Se atrevió el hombre a confrontarlo—. ¿Vas a destruir el lugar? ¿Vas a convertirte en lo que tu naturaleza grita que eres? ¿Harás una carnicería, tal como acostumbraban tú y tus hermanos en Inglaterra?

Víktor se le acercó con los puños apretados y el semblante demasiado serio. No iba a dejar que un mortal se burlara de él en esa forma.

—No, médico. Lo único que voy a hacer es quitarte el privilegio de ser un parásito de mi gente. 

—¡Quédate donde estás! –Le mostró un pequeño crucifijo colgado de su cuello, también de plata, pero mucho más sencillo que el que le diera a Elijah.

Víktor sonrió al verlo, pero se detuvo. 

—Sabes que esas chucherías no me afectan lo más mínimo. No me importa qué te hayas colgado encima, o qué hayas hecho para que no pueda tocarte siquiera. Sabes que no necesito ningún recurso físico para destrozarte.

Sherman cambió la estrategia al ver que lo estaba obligando a enfurecerse. No podía perder el control de la situación. No podía dejar que por decisiones mal tomadas, todo lo que había ganado con él se fuera al diablo. 

—Kramthal, por favor… 

—¿Ahora suplicas? –Víktor esbozó una peligrosa sonrisa, mostrando sus colmillos afilados y un diabólico brillo en sus ojos—. Como siempre, con la cobardía rezumando por todos los poros de tu patético cuerpo.

—No soy cobarde, Kramthal —le respondió el médico, enfadado—. Pero bien sabes que si me pierdes a mí, tus reservas de alimento disminuirán, y todo lo que has peleado para que los insignificantes seres que somos nosotros ignoremos de ti, no servirá de nada… 

—¡Vaya! –Víktor lo vio con desprecio—. La criatura amenazando al creador. Das lástima.

—Además de que nunca sabrás en dónde está Elijah. 

Víktor no pudo evitar su expresión ceñuda, situación que le hizo ver a Sherman que le había ganado la jugada.

—Podría obligarte a decírmelo, médico.

—Podrías, pero jamás lograrías llegar a él —El galeno sonrió con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro—. He tomado mis precauciones. 

Víktor regresó a la entrada del cubículo con paso lento, pensativo. Cruzó los brazos, recargándose en el dintel de la puerta, escrutando el rostro del médico.

—Pareces demasiado seguro de lo que dices. 

—Años de estudio me hacen tener cierta ventaja sobre ustedes –recalcó Sherman, alcanzando una caja metálica—. Por otra parte, la descendencia de Van Helsing y yo hemos estado en contacto por décadas, así que no estés tan seguro de conocer nuestras ‘vulnerabilidades’.

Kramthal guardó silencio al escuchar eso. No deseaba iniciar una guerra con esos cazadores de vampiros. No ahora que tenía demasiado qué perder. 

No ahora, pues tenía demasiado por qué lamentarse.

Sherman vio ligeramente sorprendido que el temible Cazador asentía mansamente a sus palabras, al tiempo que su expresión se suavizaba.

—Sé que quieres protegerlo de mí por todo lo que has visto. Pero te aseguro que esta vez mi intención no es jugar con él, o dañarlo de ninguna forma —Víktor suspiró profundamente, decidido a renunciar a su soberbia posición frente al médico. Había bajado la vista al piso, y su voz se le antojó muy distinta—. Desde que lo conozco, he aprendido a ver a los mortales como seres humanos con dignidad, y no como si fuesen el ‘ganado’ del que me alimento.

—¡Qué extraño oírlo de ti!

Kramthal volvió a asentir en silencio, dándose un poco de tiempo para ordenar sus pensamientos. Sabía que lo que estaba a punto de decirle revolucionaría su existencia misma.

—Lo amo, Sherman –subió su mirada ambarina al rostro del galeno, mostrándose totalmente sincero en esa confesión—. No sé en qué momento ocurrió, ni de qué forma. Lo único que puedo decirte es que Elijah fue capaz de burlarse de un imposible. 

El impacto de las palabras de Víktor en el anciano fue brutal. Sherman soltó la caja que tenía en las manos, haciendo que se abriera debido al golpe. 

Una hermosa daga labrada salió de ella, desconcertando al vampiro.

—N-no hablas en serio, Kramthal…

—Es muy en serio, médico –Víktor se inclinó, recogiendo el arma sin dejar de ver al galeno—. De no ser así, él ya no existiría como mortal. 

—¡Pero no puedes amar a nadie! ¡No tienes alma! ¿A qué se supone que estás jugando?

Víktor le extendió la daga al médico, entregándosela.

—Hermosa pieza. ¿Es para mí?

Sin embargo, Sherman lo ignoró en ese sarcástico comentario. 

—¡¿Qué quieres con el muchacho?! ¡Si es verdad que lo amas, déjalo en paz!

—Sólo quiero hablar con él. Quiero que sepa que nadie le hará daño, y que no perderá su vida mortal. No puedo pensar siquiera en arrebatarle esa vitalidad tan contagiosa, o sus sentimientos. No puedo hacerlo.

Sherman lo observó dubitativo al sujetar la daga que le entregaba.

Sabía que Kramthal no mentía, y su actitud en esos momentos ante él reforzaba lo que estaba diciendo.

Pero no podía dejar que el Cazador fuera por él así de fácil. Pensó rápidamente, y decidió darle una oportunidad, con sus trabas, por supuesto. 

Por su parte, él estudiaría este nuevo y muy sorpresivo acontecimiento.

—No está en la ciudad.

—Lo imaginé –Víktor se recargó otra vez en la puerta, viendo fijamente al humano. Una traviesa sonrisa asomó en su rostro—. Lo más probable es que lo llevaste al refugio de los caza vampiros.

Sherman se sobresaltó al escucharlo.

—¿Cómo sabes…?

Víktor le respondió sin dejar su sonrisa.

—Ustedes los mortales son muy predecibles, médico. Conozco el lugar desde que lo construyeron, y no me sorprende lo mucho que se esmeraron en él. 

Iba a salir, pero la voz del anciano lo detuvo.

—No estás invitado a entrar a ese recinto. Nadie te permitirá que pases.

—No hará falta –Le dijo en tono confiado—. Gracias por la información.

Dicho esto, salió del cubículo, desapareciendo de la vista humana.

Sherman sólo observó la puerta abierta, sumamente preocupado.

—¡Por todos los cielos! ¿Qué hice?  
  
  
\---------------------“Si es verdad que lo amas, déjalo…”  
  
  
Elijah había despertado hacía dos horas, totalmente repuesto en el aspecto físico, aunque los estragos en sentido emocional eran bastante fuertes.

Se había preparado una comida ligera, y estaba en esos momentos en la terraza, sentado en un cómodo sillón apenas afuera de la habitación, viendo el atardecer con un libro de los muchos que había encontrado en una pequeña biblioteca de la casa.

La mayoría eran tratados de vampirología, escritos a lo largo de muchos años por aquellos que seguían de cerca a estos entes.

Descubrir muchos de los aspectos más ocultos de los cazadores gracias a esos manuscritos, le habían traído una breve calma, pues ahora estaba seguro que podría defenderse mejor de ellos.

Se estiró un poco, viendo el horizonte por encima de los árboles que conformaban el bosquecillo, y decidió que era tiempo de entrar a la casa y esperar a Sherman encerrado a piedra y lodo.

El ocaso no tardaría en iniciar, así que debía estar lo mejor preparado que pudiera.

Apenas había cerrado la puerta detrás de sí, cuando un ruido extraño llamó su atención.

Volteó, pero no vio nada fuera de lo normal.

Pensando que podría tratarse de un pájaro, o la rama de un rosal golpeando el vidrio, volvió al ventanal, dispuesto a cerrar las persianas del mismo.

Víktor se hizo presente a su vista, aun con el moribundo sol detrás suyo.

Elijah gritó aterrorizado al verlo tan repentinamente, y retrocedió algunos pasos, buscando el crucifijo colgado en su pecho.

Sin embargo, tras ese momento de pánico, hubo silencio. Hasta que la voz tranquila de Víktor se dejó oír en el lugar.

—Elijah –le sonrió levemente, casi dictándole una petición—. Déjame entrar.

—¡¡No!! —Aferró el crucifijo con más fuerza, dispuesto a huir si algo salía mal—. ¡¡Vete!! 

—No voy a hacerte daño. –Víktor se acercó al ventanal un paso más, desesperado—. Sólo quiero hablar.

Elijah levantó otra vez la figura sacra ante el Cazador, desafiante.

—¡¡Lárgate!! ¡¡No tengo nada qué hablar contigo!! ¡¡Eres un monstruoso asesino!! ¡¡No quiero tener tratos con monstruos!!

—¡Basta! –La imperiosa voz del Cazador taladró sus oídos, haciéndolo soltar el crucifijo en un sobresaltado movimiento. Gritó asustado, tapándose los oídos y cerrando los ojos con fuerza al tiempo que retrocedía al interior de la habitación, fuera de su vista. 

Víktor se arrepintió de haberle hablado en ese tono al ver que se ocultaba de él. 

—¡Elijah, espera! –Recargó las manos en el vidrio del ventanal, pero las retiró al sentir que se quemaba. Maldijo a Sherman, pues seguramente había puesto algo en las ventanas. Buscó con desesperación al muchacho, pero sólo alcanzó a escuchar un ligero sollozo, detrás de un muro—. L-lo siento… no quise asustarte.

Hubo silencio por varios minutos. Hasta que lo vio asomarse temeroso en la esquina del muro en el que se resguardaba. 

No habló, esperando que él lo hiciera primero.

Elijah limpió su rostro, viéndolo detrás del vidrio que le impedía entrar. El corazón le brincó en su pecho al darse cuenta cuánto le gustaba verlo. 

La elegante figura del vampiro se recortaba a contraluz, y sus facciones iluminadas por la luz del interior lo hacían ver sumamente atractivo. 

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al pensar que aún lo amaba. Ese pensamiento lo lastimó más todavía.

—¿P-por qué dijiste que me amas? Eres un vampiro, y los vampiros no tienen sentimientos… 

Víktor respiró pausadamente, pensativo. Se llevó las manos a los bolsillos de la gabardina sin apartar la vista de él.

—Aún no puedo explicármelo yo mismo –se sinceró Kramthal—. La noche que te encontré, mientras te debatías en la agonía de tus heridas, supe que serías alguien muy especial para mí, pero no entiendo aun el porqué de esa certeza.

—Sé que no les importamos… Somos su alimento, y eso es lo único que toman en cuenta…

—¡No! Eso no es verdad –Kramthal sintió una fuerte influencia de Sherman en esas palabras. Ya arreglaría cuentas con él—. Me importas demasiado. Tan es así que continúas vivo...

—¿Por cuánto tiempo, Víktor? –Cuestionó el muchacho, recordando lo que le dijera el médico de cómo jugaba con sus presas—. ¿Cuánto tiempo más pensabas jugar conmigo?

—No estaba jugando contigo, Elijah. De haber sido en esa forma, jamás me hubiera preocupado por auxiliarte. Te hubiera dejado en la avenida, abandonándote como si fueras un animal insignificante. Nunca cruzó por mi mente ese pensamiento.

—¡¿Entonces qué fue?! –Exigió saber el asustado joven. Tenía que saberlo.

—Sólo tú lograste hacer mucho en mí con tu vitalidad. Me hiciste recordar sentimientos humanos, me diste un motivo para ver a los seres mortales con otros ojos, con compasión. Al tenerte a ti, volví a sentirme vivo… volví a amar.

—¡¡Pero estás muerto!! —Al decirlo, Elijah salió de detrás del muro, avanzando unos pasos hacia el ventanal para confrontarlo—. ¡¡Eres un ente, una monstruosidad!! ¡¡No puedes decir que nos amas… que me amas, porque tu corazón no late!! ¡¡No sigas mintiéndome!!

—Fuiste mío. Y yo deseé estar vivo para poder amarte de igual forma en que tú lo hacías. Desee con todas mis fuerzas estar vivo para poder decirte que te daba mi corazón —el rostro del Cazador mostraba una enorme tristeza al decírselo—. ¿No es eso amor, Elijah? 

Sostuvieron la mirada por varios segundos, hasta que el mortal bajó la cabeza, negando débilmente sus sentimientos.

—No... Esto no puede ser... 

—¿Por qué? –Esta vez, la desesperación fue por parte del vampiro. 

Una vez más, Elijah buscó la mirada del otro, y mostró una expresión dolida, pero decidida a no rendirse en su negativa.

—Porque es tan antinatural que existas, así que esto no puede ser amor, Víktor.

—Pero...

—¡No! –Elijah se retiró varios pasos de la ventana, dejándole saber que no se apartaría de esa decisión. –Vete de mi vida, Víktor Kramthal.

—Elijah...

—Estás muerto... y a los muertos se les deja con los recuerdos. Esto nunca debió suceder. 

Víktor recordó las palabras que Sherman casi le gritara en exigencia, y tuvo que aceptarlo.

_"Si de verdad lo amas, déjalo..."_

Ambos guardaron un prolongado y doloroso silencio. 

Víktor suspiró, agachando la cabeza ligeramente, dándose cuenta que había perdido al muchacho. Mantuvo en silencio el sentimiento de impotencia ante la pérdida, y asintió.

—Entiendo –subió su vista una vez más, y le sonrió tristemente—. Aunque nunca pensé que nuestra despedida sería de esta manera... tan dolorosa. 

Esta vez, Elijah sintió un extraño dolor que lo embargaba. 

No pudo hablar al ver que el Cazador levantaba una mano, simulando hacer una caricia en su mejilla.

Sintió que sus mejillas se humedecían nuevamente, pero esta vez, por el dolor de ver que Kramthal se daba la vuelta para retirarse del lugar.

Antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Elijah lo llamó. 

—Víktor...

El vampiro volteó con él, y volvió a sonreírle.

—Adiós, Elijah. Vive tranquilo. Nunca volverás a verme.

—¡Espera! ¡Necesito saber...!

—Nadie te buscará, despreocúpate. Te prometo que estarás a salvo. 

Dicho esto, se alejó tan rápidamente como pudo hacerlo.

Víktor tuvo la dolorosa experiencia de morir nuevamente, pero esta vez, por amor...


	10. Dolorosa aceptación.

Sherman colgó el teléfono sumamente preocupado. 

Desde que tuviera la visita de Kramthal esa mañana, había intentado comunicarse con su protegido, sin resultados. Y aunque la urgencia por saber que estaba bien lo carcomía, no podía dejar los asuntos que había en el hospital.

Sin embargo, poco después del ocaso se ausentó del nosocomio lo más pronto que pudo al ver una pequeña posibilidad de hacerlo.

Era prioritario llegar con Elijah, en caso de que el Cazador lo hubiese persuadido, o incluso lo hubiese sometido con alguna de sus artimañas sobrenaturales para que lo dejara entrar a la casa.

No podía confiar en la repentina buena voluntad del vampiro hacia el joven, menos aún al saber qué tan intensa había sido la relación entre ellos. 

O mejor dicho, qué tan intenso había sido el sentimiento de Elijah hacia el monstruo. Porque eso de que Víktor Kramthal le dijera que se había enamorado… 

En su vida había escuchado semejantes patrañas. Y no tenía una vida tan corta como para decir eso. Aunque una ligera duda rondaba su cabeza debido a un bizarro rumor que corría en la familia de Van Helsing.

Desechó el pensamiento al subir al auto. 

Ya tendría tiempo para investigar ese rumor. En esos momentos, lo importante era evitar que Elijah fuera presa del vampiro.

Tardó menos de media hora en recorrer el camino de vuelta al refugio. Años de experiencia detrás del volante le permitían manejar a velocidades temerarias sin siquiera pensar en las posibilidades de un accidente.

Anochecía cuando llegó a la casa, y su preocupación aumentó al encontrarla sumida en una total oscuridad. Como si no hubiera nadie en su interior.

Cautelosamente sacó su propio juego de llaves y abrió la puerta principal, tratando de darse ánimos en caso de encontrar un devastador escenario.

Sin embargo, todo estaba en orden, silencioso e intacto.

—¿Elijah? –Llamó en un tono normal de voz, cerrando la puerta tras de sí al entrar al recinto—. Elijah, soy yo. Linus Sherman.

No hubo respuesta en la planta baja, así que optó por subir.

Se llevó un susto al ver la puerta de vidrio que daba a la terraza totalmente abierta, y los ligeros cortinajes echados a un lado, movidos por la tenue corriente de aire que entraba por ahí.

Sin embargo, al acercarse al ventanal, descubrió al muchacho tirado en el piso de la terraza. 

—No… no. Que no haya pasado… —Se lamentó, temiendo lo peor. Buscó una de las afiladas puntas de madera que habían preparado la noche anterior, y se acercó cautelosamente—. ¿Elijah?

Elijah no volteó a verlo, totalmente deshecho en llanto, aun sujetando el crucifijo que pendía de su cuello. Tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

El médico se inclinó sobre él, tocando su cuello con sumo cuidado, tratando de encontrar evidencias de la marca vampírica en él. Sintió su pulso fuerte y agitado, y su piel tibia le devolvió un poco de tranquilidad.

El muchacho continuaba siendo mortal. 

—Elijah…

Escucharlo tan cerca posiblemente fue lo que lo hizo reaccionar.

El joven se incorporó un poco, buscando al médico sin poder controlar sus emociones desbordadas. Se abrazó a él y continuó llorando amargamente. 

Por largos minutos el anciano lo sostuvo contra su pecho, acariciando su cabello en tono conciliador, escuchando su voz queda, entrecortada por suspiros dolorosos y profundos. Hasta que su voz, ronca y apagada, rasgó el silencio que los envolvía.

—Se fue… 

—Lo sé, hijo. Pero era lo mejor para los dos.

—Dijo que me amaba.

—Víktor Kramthal no puede amar, Elijah. Su corazón dejó de latir hace mucho tiempo, y no puede albergar sentimientos como ese.

—¿Por qué me dejó vivo entonces? —Elijah se separó un poco de él, dejando ver su rostro demacrado y pálido—. ¿Por qué me trató de la forma como lo hizo? ¿Por qué mantener un engaño por tanto tiempo, y finalmente asegurar que nada va a pasar? ¿Por qué…?

—No lo sé. Esto es algo totalmente nuevo para mí —Sherman suspiró también, tomando una decisión más por seguridad que por el mismo bienestar del muchacho—. Elijah, entremos al refugio. Allá adentro hablaremos de lo que ha pasado.

El joven asintió, permitiendo que el anciano lo ayudara a levantarse y lo condujera hacia el interior de la casa. 

Tal vez Kramthal no tenía intenciones de lastimarlo, pero eso no lo hacía hablar por los demás. Así que, lo mejor que podían hacer era mantener a buen resguardo al muchacho y comprobar, siempre con un cristal o pared de por medio, que el Cazador cumpliría su palabra.  


  
\---------------------Desánimo…  
  
  
Derek se levantó de la silla del comedor al escuchar que abrían la puerta principal. Sentía un eco de dolor y frustración en su pecho, pero no era por él.

Eran los sentimientos de Kramthal, reproduciéndose en su cuerpo por la maldición heredada en la sangre que lo convirtiera en un monstruo.

Eso lo había decidido a esperar a Víktor, pese a la renuencia de Níkola y el primer altercado serio que tuviera con él por ese motivo.

Le preocupaba más lo que estaba ocurriendo con el líder de la comunidad y el mortal, que su reciente vida amorosa. Esa podría recuperarla en cualquier momento. Níkola se derretía de deseo por él, así que no sería difícil volver a seducirlo. 

Caminó hacia la entrada al vestíbulo, pero se detuvo en seco al ver que el Cazador se había recargado en la puerta cerrada, con el rostro, la gabardina y las manos manchadas de sangre. Ninguno se percató de que entre las sombras del techo, alguien los observaba.

Víktor volteó un poco sólo para alcanzar a verlo de soslayo, mas su silencio se mantuvo.

Fue Derek quien lanzó la primera pregunta.

—¿L-lo encontraste?

Kramthal dejó pasar varios segundos antes de responder en un cansado monosílabo.

—Sí.

Curiosamente, Derek sintió que la fuerte opresión en su pecho se incrementaba al ver de nuevo las manchas de sangre.

—¿En dónde está…?

El Cazador levantó la cabeza, dejando ver parte de su rostro. Parecía haber envejecido mil años.

—En ninguna parte, Derek —respondió en un quedo tono de voz—. Ya no habrá más Elijah en mi existencia. 

Dicho esto, se incorporó y dirigió sus pasos hacia el interior de la casa, hacia un refugio oculto a los otros vampiros. No tenía ánimo de verlos o de saber de ellos. 

Deseaba estar totalmente incomunicado del mundo.

El neoyorkino lo vio irse en silencio, incapaz de seguir preguntando.

Su desánimo, las manchas de sangre en su rostro, ropa y manos, además de su expresión dolida le hicieron suponer lo que tanto temía.

Derek abandonó el recibidor poco después, sin poder reponerse de la sorpresa. 

Zoe se materializó junto a la puerta, recargándose también, buscando las manchas de sangre que dejara el Cazador en ella. Sonrió malignamente, aspirando el aroma ferroso de la mancha.

—Felicidades, Víktor. Al fin te decidiste…  
  
  
\----------------------------  
  
  
Níkola abrió con algo de violencia la puerta de su refugio al escuchar los golpes angustiosos en ella.

Estaba demasiado molesto con Derek aún por la discusión que sostuvieran horas antes. No iba a dejar que por sentimentalismos ridículos, su amante lo botara así como así. Pero al abrir, el primer intento de echarlo del lugar se vino abajo cuando vio el rostro del joven vampiro. Su expresión furiosa cambió de pronto a una de total sorpresa.

—¿Derek?

—Déjame pasar…

Le franqueó la entrada, intrigado. Derek caminó hasta la cama, dejándose caer sentado en la orilla de la misma. Se veía fuertemente impactado.

Níkola cerró, yendo detrás de su amante para interrogarlo.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

—N-no lo sé… Víktor llegó hace unos minutos, manchado de sangre y con una expresión que no había visto nunca en su rostro.

—¿Y el mortal?

—No venía con él. Cuando le pregunté, me dijo que no habría más Elijah en su existencia –la mirada del neoyorkino se mostraba confusa y preocupada—. Creo que se resistió a escucharlo… y lo asesinó. 

Níkola se sentó en el sillón cercano a la cama, tratando de encontrarle sentido al estado de ánimo de su amante. 

—¿Y eso te preocupa? Se supone que debió hacerlo desde el principio. No tendría estos problemas con su niño si no se hubiese comportado como un imbécil y hubiese hecho las cosas bien.

Derek levantó la mirada hacia él, algo molesto.

—Níkola, no lo convirtió en uno de nosotros. Lo asesinó, lo destruyó.

—Ah… bueno, es un problema menos.

—¿No lo entiendes? ¡Lo destruyó! –La desesperación se reflejó en su rostro al tiempo que trataba de hacerlo comprender—. ¡Se supone que Elijah era todo para él, y aun así lo destruyó!

Níkola sin embargo, no podía entender su sentir.

—Derek, eso no debería importarnos.

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Porque si no te has dado cuenta, eso significa que ha vuelto a ser un monstruo, incluso para nosotros! ¡Cualquier cosa que lo haga enfadarse, cualquier motivo que encuentre, será suficiente para destruirnos sin detenerse a pensarlo siquiera!

El entrecejo del rumano se contrajo en una línea profunda, denotando su preocupación.

Derek tenía razón, muy a pesar de que no conocía a Víktor como ellos lo habían visto, algunos siglos atrás.

Se arrellanó en el sillón al tiempo que dejaba escapar un poco de aire de sus pulmones en un ruidoso suspiro, viendo al neoyorkino, pensativo. Porque era  verdad. En lugar de deshacerse de un problema, éste se les había salido de control.

La voz de Derek sacó de sus pensamientos al rumano.

—¿Qué haremos? 

Encogiéndose de hombros, el rubio le respondió.

—Imagino que debemos cuidarnos mucho de acercarnos a Víktor. ¿En dónde está?

—Lo vi irse a su refugio. Al corredor subterráneo. 

Níkola no cambió su gesto preocupado.

Hacía años que Kramthal no se encerraba en ese refugio. Prefería quedarse en el que había diseñado dentro de su estudio, o en el salón de entretenimiento, perdiendo el tiempo frente a esos aparatos que adquiriera últimamente.

Eso era otra pésima señal.

—¿Qué crees que vaya a hacer?

—No lo sé –respondió sinceramente, levantándose del sillón. Tenía también otra leve idea de lo que Kramthal podría intentar—. Tal vez no salga en un largo tiempo de ahí. Así que debemos prepararnos.

—¿Prepararnos para qué?

Níkola se percató de que el joven cazador no tenía mucho conocimiento de su propia naturaleza, y maldijo a Zoe por ser negligente en ese aspecto. Se acercó a la cama, pensativo. Debía darle una mala noticia.

—Escucha, Derek. Por lo que veo, la estúpida de tu “madre” no te habló de nuestras vulnerabilidades.

—N-no… no sabía que teníamos vulnerabilidades.

—Bien, ahora ya estás enterado. Aunque no lo parezca, tenemos demasiadas desventajas. Una de ellas es la dependencia vitalicia al ‘Padre’ del clan. Si él se aísla, los vástagos se debilitan paulatinamente. Esto hace que su necesidad de sangre fresca aumente en forma desproporcionada, volviéndolos vulnerables ante los mortales.

La sorpresa en el rostro de Derek fue muy evidente. 

—E-eso significa… 

—Los vástagos llegan a enloquecer de sed, Derek. No tienen dominio sobre sus actos. Esto puede llevar a una cacería de vampiros por las matanzas ocasionadas –se detuvo un momento, tratando de hacerlo más fácil—. Zoe, Emmile y tú son del mismo clan. Si Víktor decide pasar mil años ahí, podría ser devastador para ustedes.

—Devastador… —Una enorme sombra de duda se plantó en su ánimo—. Pero… ¿y si muere? Quiero decir… 

—Sé lo que tratas de decir. Si él llegase a morir de forma definitiva, ustedes lo seguirían. Tal vez no de inmediato, pero su degeneración es inminente. 

Derek movió la cabeza en un gesto desalentador, bajando la vista al piso.

—Debe haber algo que podamos hacer, Níkola. No quiero enloquecer, no quiero convertirme en un monstruo… No quiero morir.

El rumano se arrodilló a un lado de él, abrazándolo estrechamente. 

—Buscaremos alguna solución. Aún tenemos tiempo.

Derek se acurrucó en ese abrazo, tratando de apartar de sí el dolor que percibía de Víktor.

Un dolor intenso, desgarrador.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Derek sintió que sus ojos se humedecían por un sentimiento que no le pertenecía. Y apenas en un suspiro, con la mirada perdida en algún punto distante del piso, dejó salir sus pensamientos. 

—De verdad, Níkola, espero que no te equivoques…  
  
  
\----------------------Convalecencia…  
  
  
Elijah permaneció dos semanas más en el refugio, acompañado en ocasiones por Linus Sherman.

Se había acostumbrado poco a poco a la tranquilidad que reinaba ahí, pero el peso de la soledad por la ausencia de Víktor aún lo atormentaba.

En muchas ocasiones Sherman lo había encontrado frente al ventanal sin abrir, con expresión ausente y mirada llorosa, viendo hacia el horizonte.

Todas esas veces el médico lo dejaba solo. 

Por su larga experiencia, sabía que únicamente el tiempo se encargaría de borrar ese doloroso episodio, y el muchacho volvería a su vida normal.

Supo que había acertado cuando, a pesar de sus temores, Elijah decidió regresar a la ciudad. 

Todo indicaba que Víktor no volvería a buscarlo y él necesitaba distraerse, trabajar, volver al ambiente que lo hacía sentirse creativo y útil.

Por otro lado, Sherman le había asegurado que si el vampiro le había prometido que nadie lo dañaría, cumpliría con su palabra. Porque de forma muy peculiar, sabía que ellos respetaban estos pactos. 

Respetaban el cumplimiento de una promesa, y un juramento era algo casi sagrado para ellos.

Curiosamente, el anciano médico sabía que la palabra de un vampiro tenía mucho más valor que la de muchos mortales. 

Sin embargo, sostenía cierta preocupación por lo que Derek le había dicho en una breve charla telefónica, algunas noches atrás. Víktor se había aislado por completo y nadie dentro de la casa, o de su propia familia, sabía lo que ocurriría con él. 

Motivado por ese nuevo acontecimiento, había decidido enfocarse en la investigación que dejara de lado bastante tiempo atrás, cuando llegó a considerar que Kramthal y sus vástagos se habían apaciguado al grado de llevar una coherente y sensata convivencia pacífica con los humanos. 

Retomaría sus estudios para complementar el plasma tratado con los elementos suficientes para erradicar la sed irracional de los cazadores. Mas sabía también que el tiempo se había convertido en un temible enemigo a vencer.

Le había asegurado a Derek que se mantendría alerta en caso de ver cambios, e incluso, aumentaría la ración de plasma y químicos que preparaba exclusivamente para ellos.

En parte, agradecía bastante a Víktor que decidiera no ser un prolífico cazador en cien años, y que hubiese tomado también la decisión de mantener una reducida ‘descendencia’, advirtiéndoles severamente a los tres cazadores que convivían con él que no permitiría más convertidos de su línea familiar en contra de su voluntad. 

Y no se preocupaba por Níkola. La de él era otra historia.

Días después, Elijah le había hablado de los planes que había trazado para volver a la vida civilizada más pronto de lo que él creía, y eso lo hizo respirar aliviado.

Podría volver también a su departamento, al hospital, a su vida rutinaria y de metódicas costumbres. Y podría también estrechar la vigilancia sobre los vástagos de Kramthal.

Así que, al inicio de la cuarta semana en que Víktor desapareciera de la vida del muchacho, empezaron a planear la forma en que regresarían a Nueva York.

Sherman sacó los víveres que utilizarían esa noche para cenar, mientras Elijah revisaba algunos anuncios en un desplegado de clasificados de un periódico local.

Señaló varios recuadros y dejó el diario cuando el anciano le habló.

—¿Tuviste suerte con el teléfono?

—Oh, sí –había llamado a varias de las agencias para las que trabajara bajo la representación de Víktor, solicitando algunas audiencias para los próximos días—. No me fue tan mal. Gracias.

—Me alegra escuchar eso –le aseguró Sherman mientras lavaba algunas legumbres bajo el chorro de agua del fregador—. Al menos podrás regresar a tu trabajo sin muchos contratiempos.

Elijah asintió con un pesado cabeceo.

—Espero que sí –Dijo al fin, reconsiderando las palabras del galeno—. Todos los contratos los había firmado Víktor. No sé cómo lo tomarán cuando vean que ya no tengo su respaldo.

—Bueno… nada pierdes con intentar en categoría de ‘independiente’. 

—No será lo mismo.

Sherman lo observó con algo de pena.

La dependencia del muchacho no había sido únicamente sentimental. Así que, comenzar en ese punto en realidad era comenzar casi desde ceros, con la excepción de que el Cazador había sido previsor y se había preocupado también por mostrarle la forma en que debía aprender a manejarse en el agresivo mundo de los negocios.

Al menos se había preocupado de dejar preparado a Elijah para que pudiera manejar sus asuntos financieros sin mucha ayuda. Esa actitud de Kramthal hacía que el doctor Sherman dudara, resquebrajando los prejuicios que tenía hacia los sentimientos del vampiro.

Tal vez Víktor tenía razón.

Tal vez no los conocía como se jactaba de hacerlo.

Tal vez existía la remota posibilidad de que aun sin estar realmente vivos, aun careciendo de conciencia, los cazadores fueran capaces de guardar sentimientos.

Y tal vez debía ser él, un estudioso de estos seres de la noche, quien debía concederles el beneficio de la duda…  
  
  
\---------------------Consecuencias…  
  
  
Habían pasado más de dos meses desde que Víktor se ocultara de ellos.

Zoe había desaparecido también de su vista, aunque su esencia la delataba. No había abandonado la casa, ni sus costumbres, pero no les había dejado saber cómo se encontraba después del incidente con Víktor.

Níkola no se preocupó demasiado en eso. 

Tener a Derek a su lado era lo único que le interesaba. De todas maneras, a pesar de que se mostraba un tanto indiferente a lo que ocurría con los otros, permanecía atento a las actitudes del neoyorkino, por si llegaba a suceder algo extraño.

Sin embargo, su preocupación empezó mucho antes de lo que él se había imaginado. 

Incluso, ni siquiera fue con su amante con quien tuvo el primer indicio del descontrol que se gestaba en la mansión. De forma muy inesperada, pudo darse cuenta que el asunto de su seguridad se resquebrajaba demasiado pronto.

Emmile se había ocultado de él cuando se encontraron en la biblioteca. Como si lo acechara.

Se veía huraño, malhumorado y demasiado muerto. Casi pudo decir que su comportamiento era muy distinto a como él lo conocía. Aunque no duró el tiempo suficiente como para constatarlo.

Después de esa extraña actitud, volvió a ser el mismo de siempre. Lo saludó en forma superficial y salió del lugar con prisa.

El rumano ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para preguntarle si quería acompañarlos esa noche a uno de los elegantes antros del centro de la Gran Manzana.

Sin embargo, eso no fue un acontecimiento aislado.

Derek lo esperaba impaciente. Demasiado, en comparación con otros días. Apenas lo tuvo frente a sí, el neoyorkino se le abalanzó en un desesperado arrebato, besándolo con cierto salvajismo. 

El rubio anciano se sorprendió mucho por esa explosiva iniciativa del joven cazador. Pero lo dejó iniciar con lo que él pensó que era el juego erótico de esa noche.

Derek lo jaló a la cama, haciéndolo recostarse en ella, y mientras lo besaba con ruda determinación, buscó su cuello.

El rumano se quejó un poco al sentir el mordisco, pero se relajó, acariciando la espalda de Derek con agrado, permitiendo que tomara un poco de su sangre.

Pese a que lo estaba disfrutando, tuvo la sensación de que el extraño comportamiento de su amante se prolongaba más de lo que normalmente ocurría.

—Derek, suéltame… —Exigió en cierto momento, al sentir que comenzaba a debilitarse. Pero el joven cazador parecía no escucharlo—. ¡Derek, basta!

Succionaba ávidamente el vital líquido de la piel lastimada del rumano, y sus movimientos se hacían cada vez más rudos, más desesperados.

Níkola tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para separar al neoyorkino de su cuello.

—¡Derek! ¡Ya basta!

Lo sujetó con todas sus fuerzas, evitando que el joven cazador volviera a arremeter contra él. 

Sin embargo, al observar su rostro, pudo darse cuenta que algo andaba mal.

Sus ojos parecían los de un hambriento depredador. Mostraba un brillo maligno en su mirada, y por momentos parecía extraviado. Estaba manchado de la sangre del rubio en toda la cara, y su respiración era errática, ansiosa. Su piel se veía más transparente y muerta que antes.

—Tengo sed, Níkola… —Atinó a decir en un jadeo.

El rubio lo sacudió un poco, tratando de hacerlo volver en sí.

—No, no tienes sed. Cálmate.

—No puedo… ¡No puedo! ¡Tengo mucha sed!

—¡¡Derek!! –Una violenta sacudida de parte del rubio pareció hacerlo reaccionar. Níkola no dejó de ver su rostro, buscando cambios—. ¡Contrólate! ¡Sabes que esta sed es producto de la ansiedad! 

El joven cazador asintió, bajando la vista.

—Lo siento… no puedo evitarlo. –Dijo en un apagado murmullo, desalentado—. Esto es demasiado fuerte para resistirlo. 

—Tú eres fuerte. 

Derek negó con un movimiento de su cabeza.

—No como debería. Me está costando demasiado poder controlarlo.

Níkola lo soltó, pensativo.

Debían encarar de frente el problema y solucionarlo. Eso significaba que tendrían que sacar a Kramthal de dondequiera que se hubiera metido, obligándolo a mantener la cordura de sus vástagos. 

—Tal vez una golpiza sea lo que haga falta

El otro volteó a verlo con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¡No seas ridículo!

—No a ti, tonto. Víktor necesita que de verdad alguien le marque el alto. Se está pasando de terco.

—Níkola, no estarás pensando…

—¿Sacarlo a rastras del refugio y meterle una muy merecida paliza? No es mala idea.

—Eso no soluciona nada —refutó Derek con algo de enfado—. Por otra parte, no dudaría en destruirte en cuanto toques a la puerta.

—Originalmente estaba pensando en llamar a Alexei para que sea él quien le patee ese terco trasero. A lo mejor recobra la cordura. No lo sabemos, y si no nos arriesgamos, tal vez las consecuencias sean peores —el rubio se levantó de la cama, dirigiéndose a la salida de su refugio—. ¿Vienes conmigo o prefieres que te encierre?

Derek no lo pensó dos veces.

Se levantó rápidamente, siguiendo a su amante. El sólo considerar que se quedaría encerrado, con la sed encima y ningún distractivo para contrarrestar la ansiedad no lo emocionaba en lo absoluto.

Además, tal vez Níkola necesitara ayuda cuando estuviera frente a Kramthal.

Conociendo sus impulsividades, cualquier cosa podría suceder.  
  
  
\--------------------------Inesperada confesión…  
  
  
Después de una llamada telefónica a Filadelfia y un viaje demasiado dudoso al sótano, ambos vampiros se detuvieron a la entrada del oscuro pasaje.

Derek conocía el lugar por la construcción que había hecho del mismo, pero desconocía totalmente el estado en el que se encontraba en esos momentos.

El lugar se le figuró demasiado tétrico, aun para ellos.

Níkola llevaba en la mano una enorme copa rebosante de la solución de plasma y químicos, y Derek lo seguía con una botella cerrada, llena también de la solución.

Tal como Alexei los aconsejara, obligarían a Víktor a tomarla, mencionándole que eran instrucciones de su hermano, so grave amenaza de una reprimenda inmediata si algo llegaba a ocurrirle a esos dos por su mal genio.

—¿Estás listo? —No muy convencido, Níkola preguntó al más joven. Éste sólo asintió con un cabeceo—. Bien, entonces continuemos.

Siguieron su camino hacia una especie de vestíbulo pequeño iluminado tenuemente por luz indirecta, el cual conducía a dos habitaciones, cerradas cada una con sendas puertas metálicas. No se percataron que una maltrecha sombra los seguía a prudente distancia.

El rumano se adelantó a la que tenía la figura característica de una quimera, y la que sabían que era una de las leyendas preferidas de Víktor. Tocó varias veces con mucha fuerza. Pero no hubo una respuesta inmediata.

Ambos volvieron a cruzar miradas, seriamente preocupados. Derek se adelantó entonces, e imitando los golpes anteriores, intentó atraer la atención de Kramthal.

—¡Víktor, necesitamos hablar contigo! 

Una leve brisa se dejó sentir en el lugar. No era buen indicio. Sin embargo, Níkola no se dejó amedrentar. Volvió a golpear la puerta ya con algo de enfado.

—¡Déjate de autocompasiones estúpidas, Kramthal! ¡Tenemos qué hablar urgentemente!

—¡Lárguense! 

La voz del Cazador retumbó en el pequeño recinto al tiempo que el viento incrementaba su fuerza. Un frío glacial se dejó sentir también. 

Derek se encogió un poco, pero no huyó. El rumano sólo bufó más molesto aun, pensando entonces en utilizar la amenaza de su creador. 

—¡Nos envía tu hermano Alexei! ¡Si no hablas con nosotros, será él quien venga hasta aquí a sacarte a rastras, si es necesario!

Las pequeñas ráfagas de viento helado se detuvieron y todo quedó en calma. Esperaron algunos segundos, hasta que la puerta dejó escapar un agudo chirrido cuando se abrió. Víktor apareció frente a ellos, pálido y con muy mal aspecto.

—¿Qué quieren? –Preguntó secamente, viéndolos a los dos con cierto desprecio.

—Tenemos qué hablar de lo que estás provocando –lo confrontó Níkola mientras le extendía la copa con el plasma—. Es especial. Sherman ha estado trabajando en esto desde hace unos días.

Víktor volteó a ver la copa que el rumano le ofrecía, pero no la agarró. 

—No me importa. Lárguense y déjenme en paz.

Derek tuvo una dolorosa sensación de rechazo ante la actitud del Cazador, y no pudo soportarla. Dejó la botella en el piso y se alejó lo más pronto que pudo de ahí. Eso enfureció a Níkola, pero no dejó que la ira lo obligara a actuar irracionalmente. Sus azules ojos se clavaron en los del otro con dureza.

—Mira, Kramthal. No me importa ver que te tienes tanta lástima que has aceptado dejarte morir de la manera más estúpida. No me importa tampoco que quieras seguir enterrado en tus recuerdos y que decidas consumirte de tristeza en el lugar más alejado de este lugar. Nada de eso me importa. Lo que me fastidia sobremanera es ver que tu patética lástima no te deja darte cuenta de que tus ‘hijos’ se están muriendo contigo.

—Eso sería bastante bueno, ¿no crees? –Respondió Víktor con marcado sarcasmo a los reclamos del rubio—. Este mundo se libraría de varios monstruos inútiles.

El rumano contó mentalmente, tratando de no estamparle la copa al cazador en plena cara. Aspiró una buena cantidad de aire antes de contestarle lo primero que se le venía a la cabeza, precisamente para no hacerlo. Después de expulsar una parte de ese aire en forma ruidosa, volvió a intentarlo. 

—Kramthal, me importa un real comino tu opinión intransigente hacia cada uno de nosotros. Sé que estás harto porque te hemos causado bastantes problemas, según tú. Pero Derek no lo ha hecho...

—¿Vienes a exigirme por él? —Víktor sonrió con expresión irónica mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho—. ¿Qué no es lo suficiente grandecito como para que deje de tener niñeras?

Níkola cerró los ojos, conteniéndose con todas sus fuerzas para no destrozar la copa que tenía en la mano. 

—De acuerdo –dijo abriendo los ojos, viendo al otro vampiro sin mucho ánimo—. No vine a exigir, ni a pelear contigo. He venido a suplicarte que detengas tu autodestructiva lástima, porque Derek está demasiado afectado por eso. 

Kramthal bajó los brazos sin dejar de observar al rumano. 

—Sólo porque se trata de Derek voy a escucharte. ¿Qué ocurre con él?

—La sed. Hoy tuvo un ataque de ansiedad. Estaba totalmente irreconocible, y me costó trabajo hacerlo reaccionar.

—Pero es demasiado pronto…

—Emmile y Zoe llevan la esencia de tu sangre de forma directa, pero él no. Es débil. Mucho –Níkola bajó la vista al piso, suspirando sin darse cuenta. Su voz se volvió un dolido murmullo—. No quiero verlo convertido en una bestia descontrolada, amenazado por cazadores mortales. No quiero pensar que de pronto podría desconocerme por la locura que la sed provoque en él. 

El Cazador lo observó con aire dubitativo, viendo a ese anciano despiadado humillándose por el sentimiento que profesaba hacia el neoyorkino. 

Recordó que él mismo se había visto de esa forma debido a Elijah, a lo que sentía por ese mortal…

—No puedo hacer nada por él –dijo tajante, tratando de desaparecer el dolor que los recuerdos le provocaban—. Lo siento mucho.

Esta vez, Níkola no midió su impulsividad. 

—¡No! ¡No me vas a dejar con esa respuesta, Kramthal! —Sujetó a Víktor por un brazo, evitando que pudiera entrar al refugio nuevamente—. ¡Puedes detener su deterioro!

—¡No puedo hacer nada! –Controlándose, permaneció expectante a cualquier otra cosa que el rubio intentara. Fijó sus ojos ambarinos en los azules del otro—. Suéltame, Níkola.

La mirada del rumano sin embargo, no mostraba ira. Una profunda tristeza la empañaba. 

—No quiero perderlo, Víktor. Te lo suplico… 

Víktor no entró al refugio cuando el rubio lo soltó. Tampoco despegó su vista de él, descubriendo que su humillación era completamente sincera, al igual que su desesperación. Jamás lo había visto en ese aspecto, y otro curioso sentimiento lo embargó. 

Tuvo compasión de él... de ellos.

Sin hablar, estiró su brazo hasta el del rumano, tomando la copa que éste aun sostenía, quitándosela con cierta delicadeza. Y ante el asombro total del rubio anciano, la bebió toda. Al terminar, se la regresó y alcanzó la botella que Derek dejara en el piso. Su rostro se había suavizado.

—Espero que no me decepciones. Lo hago por Derek.

Iba a entrar al refugio, más la voz del rumano lo detuvo.

—Kramthal… —Víktor volteó un poco, esperando—. Gracias. 

Víktor sólo hizo un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza y se dispuso a entrar, pero Níkola lo detuvo otra vez.

—Yo… ehm… hubiera deseado que las cosas entre tu niño y tú terminaran bien. Derek y yo lamentamos que tuvieras qué destruirlo.

Kramthal suspiró y sin voltear, corrigió a Níkola.

—No lo destruí. Elijah está vivo, y está bien. Sólo he renunciado a él. 

Después de eso, entró al refugio y se encerró, dejando al rumano más sorprendido todavía, y con cierta felicidad burbujeando en su pecho.

Níkola regresó eufórico a la casona, dejando en el oscuro corredor tras de sí a una sombra enfurecida.

Zoe salió del corredor minutos después, rabiando lo que consideraba un fracaso de Víktor.

Era tiempo de que ella hiciera algo.


	11. Alas rotas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Víktor viaja a su tierra natal, descubriendo en la leyenda de Van Helsing algo que nunca había imaginado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al final del capítulo hay una leve mención a la historia de Van Helsing y Drácula, situación que puede ser tomada por completo de la película del mismo nombre, Van Helsing.
> 
> Hay muy pocos fics que han salido en español de esta película, aunque la historia da para mucho, de verdad. 
> 
> Bien, sin más, les dejo la continuación.

_\-------------------------------Alas rotas…_  
  
  
Apenas a una semana de haber vuelto de las afueras de Nueva York, Elijah ya estaba en firmas con algunas de las casas publicitarias y con una atiborrada agenda de trabajo pendiente. Aunque no eran contratos muy remunerativos por ser de corta duración.

Su anterior relación con Víktor le auguraba la buena aceptación en el medio, a pesar de que dicha relación era ya inexistente. 

Hubo algunos que se mostraron recelosos al darse cuenta que el muchacho se manejaba en forma independiente, pero el talento innato de Elijah en torno a su pasión por el modelaje, sumado a la breve pero fructífera enseñanza que le proporcionaran tanto Víktor en negocios, como Derek en desarrollo de armonización en formas y colores, terminó por convencerlos. 

La amistad entre él y el doctor Sherman se había fortalecido bastante, y se mantenían en constante comunicación telefónica. En parte, Sherman lo hacía por razones de seguridad, mientras que el motivo de Elijah era para no dejar que la depresión llegara a derribarlo.

Su carrera empezó de pronto a ser fructífera, convirtiéndolo en un cotizado modelo, además de un codiciado soltero para la elitista jauría de empresarios y hombres de negocios de la Gran Manzana que lo iban descubriendo, en parte gracias a Milles Duvall, el último agente con el que había trabajado y con quien había vuelto a relacionarse más frecuentemente.

Sin embargo, Elijah se mantuvo renuente en iniciar alguna relación sentimental.

A pesar de las múltiples actividades que parecían no dejarle tiempo para pensar, su corazón no había dejado de sangrar. Aun no podía recuperarse de lo ocurrido con Víktor.

Poco después de haber llegado a la ciudad, había decidido también ver lo que había ocurrido con las pertenencias de Randall, sorprendiéndose primero al ver que el departamento seguía pagándose y todo estaba en orden.

Una carta dirigida a él de uno de los abogados que manejaban algunos asuntos de Víktor Kramthal le informaba que todo lo referente a Randall en gastos y pagos tenían un seguro de cobertura por algunos años, mientras un supuesto ‘viaje de negocios’ mantenía al agente lejos del lugar. Además, le otorgaba a él todo el derecho de hacer uso y posesión del lugar por ese tiempo, incondicionalmente.

Desalentado, Elijah supo que una vez más el Cazador cubría toda huella del asesinato cometido en el interior de la mansión, tal como Sherman se lo comentara.

Aun así, aceptó lo que se le ofrecía, seguro de que no tendría problemas de ninguna especie, ya que Víktor había cumplido su palabra hasta ese momento.  
  
  
_\------------------------Una puerta de escape…_  
  
  
Cuando la inmortalidad es parte de la existencia, el paso de los días puede ser una terrible maldición.

Víktor había dejado su refugio, dándoles a los vástagos un poco de estabilidad, aunque sus sentimientos aún se reflejaban fuertemente en ellos. 

Derek se veía taciturno, incluso cuando se encontraba en plena vorágine pasional con su amante.

Esto enfurecía a Níkola, pero no podía exigir más. No por el momento, pues también sabía del enorme esfuerzo que Víktor realizaba para no volver a perderse en su propia desesperación, en la soledad que lo atenazaba.

Porque a veces, el propio Níkola lo había encontrado casi al amanecer en la habitación que había sido de Elijah, sentado en la cama con la vista en el ventanal, observando melancólico cómo el astro rey anunciaba su aparición en el horizonte, indiferente al dolor de un hijo de las sombras.

Si el Cazador llegaba a verse descubierto, sólo sonreía tristemente y se retiraba del lugar sin prisas, sin el anterior entusiasmo que lo apartaba de pensamientos propios a ellos, a su naturaleza.

En ocasiones en que los demás tenían la suerte de verlo, más les parecía una fantasmal aparición deambulando por los corredores y estancias de la casa, apenas haciéndose cargo de los negocios y asuntos que tenía en el mundo mortal. En parte, porque eso le ayudaba a olvidar, aunque no del todo. 

Derek aún lo sentía consumirse, a pesar del alimento, a pesar de que ellos hacían malabares por no dejarlo solo, por alentarlo. Fue el primero en saber que ese dolor era tan intenso, que los hermanos de Víktor también lo sentían.

Alexei se mantenía en estrecha comunicación con él por correo electrónico, y ocasionalmente por teléfono, así que no era ya extraño recibir sus llamadas semanales. Además que en alguna ocasión, cuando el neoyorkino respondía, el menor de los Kramthal tenía la suficiente confianza hacia él para preguntarle por del estado de su hermano.

Un inesperado día, a pesar de la lejanía en la que se encontraba, Vladek también llamó. Lo hizo en un inicio de semana ligeramente frío y húmedo, casi al amanecer.

Fue Derek quien respondió esa llamada, en un horario por demás extraño, mas imaginó que la urgencia por saber de Víktor había sido más fuerte que las dudas que el Cazador tuviera para realizar esa llamada. 

Derek no lo conocía, pero el sólo escuchar el acento propio de las regiones en las que habitaban, supo que era él. 

—Corporativo K&S.

— _Amable señor, buenas noches_ –fue el saludo que recibió del europeo en cuanto identificó el número al que llamaba. Su voz segura y sumamente varonil con un acento fuerte y extraño, lo desconcertó por un momento—.  _Mi nombre es Vladek Kramthal; busco a Víktor, mi hermano_.

Escuchar el nombre de Víktor lo hizo reaccionar.

—Ah… sí, u-un… Permítame. Voy a buscarlo…

En precipitada carrera, Derek alcanzó el despacho del Cazador, entrando en él a tropezones. Víktor lo observó un tanto sorprendido desde el escritorio, con algunos papeles en las manos.

—Ten cuidado, Derek —le señaló al tenerlo frente a sí—. Pareciera que el mismo diablo te persigue.

—Te llama tu hermano Vladek.

Por fracciones de segundo, la mirada incierta del vampiro se dirigió hacia el teléfono, sin levantarlo. Después, en un movimiento mecánico, levantó el auricular y respondió.

—Vladek, hermano… —Fue lo único que dijo a manera de saludo. Sin embargo, lo que lo hacía actuar de esa forma era el temor de saber que ahora ellos estarían solos, dentro de las antiguas dinastías malditas de Europa—. ¿Cómo está Padre? 

Derek vio que su rostro se relajaba al imaginar que no era por su padre por quien llamaba. Y asintió cuando Víktor le agradeció con un leve movimiento de su cabeza. Se retiró sin hacer mucho ruido, cerrando la puerta.

Sin embargo, al regresar al otro aparato telefónico, se encontró con la desagradable sorpresa de que Zoe estaba ahí, escuchando.

Sin aviso, llegó con ella, arrebatándole el aparato.

—¡Son conversaciones privadas, Zoe!

Ella primero se sorprendió, más no dejó que eso durara mucho tiempo.

—Ah, Derek… mi ingrato vástago…

—Retírate, o me veré forzado a olvidar que eres quien me hizo.

—Vaya, no tenía idea de cuánto puede el sentimentalismo humano volverlos estúpidos –sonrió burlona, a través de su rostro descarnado—. Pensé que sólo era un síntoma que Víktor presentaba, pero veo que es generalizado.

—Zoe, no me obligues a insultarte.

—Oh, no. No podría obligarte a eso. Ya me voy –se retiró un poco de él sin perder su sonrisa—. Nos veremos más tarde, ‘hijo’. 

Derek suspiró desalentado al ver la sombra en la que se había convertido Zoe, alejándose en pasos dolorosamente cargados de soberbia. Podía sentir el odio que albergaba, el rencor que destilaba su mirada. Podía sentir cómo se consumía lentamente, así como su terquedad por no dejar lo que la estaba destruyendo. 

Dejó el aparato en su lugar, regresando él mismo al área de trabajo que acondicionara dentro de la biblioteca y trató de olvidar el incidente enfrascándose en el nuevo proyecto que decidiera aceptar hacía apenas dos días.

Dentro del despacho del Cazador, Víktor se recostó en su enorme sillón ejecutivo, escuchando a su hermano. Empleaba su idioma natal para comunicarse con él.

—Estoy bien, Vlad. No entiendo aún por qué se empeñan en no dejarme crecer.

 _—No te escudes en superficialidades. Alexei es menor que tú, Víktor, y su madurez te supera._  

—No tienes por qué recordármelo. 

_—No quiero pelear, hermano. Presiento que tus problemas son más grandes que nuestros altercados. Tus sentimientos me lo indican._

—No hay nada de qué preocuparse, en serio. Fue un pequeño problema sentimental.

Una leve risa del otro lo incomodó un poco.

— _¿Sentimental? ¿Significa que nuestro casanova se encaprichó?_

—Fue más que eso. –Un leve suspiro salió de su pecho, más lo ahogó rápidamente—. Fue un error. Jamás debí dejar que sucediera.

_—Suena grave. ¿Se lo contarás a tu hermano mayor?_

Víktor dejó pasar un poco de tiempo antes de responder, asegurándose de que no se arrepentiría por eso.

—Me sucedió lo que a nuestro antepasado, Vlad.

Si Víktor no conociera a su hermano, nunca lo hubiera imaginado al recibir la noticia. Pero en medio del breve silencio ante esa revelación le permitió tener una imagen de su rostro.

Sabía que había un rictus de dolor dibujado en sus facciones. Y su voz se escuchó totalmente sincera en su preocupación por él.

 _—¿Estás bien?_  

—Me estoy sobreponiendo a lo ocurrido. Sabes que sólo el tiempo ayuda a sanar este tipo de heridas.

— _¿Y ella…?_

Víktor dudó, más recordó que su hermano nunca había juzgado las preferencias de los demás. A pesar de su estilo de vida algo arcaico, su pensamiento se mantenía fresco y abierto a las tendencias mundanas.

—Es un hombre mortal. Tuve que renunciar a él.

 _—Lo siento, Víktor_ —respondió su hermano después de un breve momento.

—Era necesario… por su seguridad.

Vladek hizo una pausa al escucharlo afirmar tal cosa. Y la sonrisa se escuchó clara y firme en su voz.

_—Has cambiado, hermano. Jamás creí que dirías algo así._

Víktor también sonrió. Era verdad.

—Tuve qué tragarme mi soberbia. Debí hacerles caso cuando me lo advirtieron.

_—No te recrimines por cosas que ya han quedado atrás. Ahora… ¿Qué te parece si vienes unos días al castillo? Así podrías visitar a Padre, y podrías alejarte un poco de todo lo que te está lastimando._

Víktor jugueteó un poco con el cable del teléfono, pensativo. 

—Bueno… no sé… Hay demasiados pendientes en los negocios que manejo, y no estoy muy seguro…

_—Víktor, los negocios no se acabarán porque tú te tomes unos días de descanso. Anímate, podría preparar tus pasatiempos favoritos por noches enteras._

—Pero…

_—Además, imagino que tienes personas que trabajan para ti. Aprendiste bastante bien todo lo que los mortales te enseñaron._

Tal vez Vladek tuviera razón.

Tenía muchos años que no veía al resto de su familia. Y deseaba hacerlo, justo ahora que estaba pasando por un momento en que todo parecía no tener valor para él.

Por otro lado, seguía teniendo noticias de que su hermano era un muy buen anfitrión. Así que lo pensó mejor, y se decidió. 

—Está bien, Vlad. Me has convencido. Iré a casa.

_—Supongo que estarás con nosotros este fin de semana._

—Si no sucede nada más, puedes apostarlo.

 _—Bien_ –Vladek se escuchó entusiasmado y complacido—.  _Permíteme entonces ser yo quien prepare todo para recibirte como mereces._  

Víktor sonrió ante tal iniciativa. Vladek de verdad sería un excelente sucesor de su padre cuando éste decidiera dejar en sus manos el manejo de sus territorios.

—Adelante. Tú eres el anfitrión.  
  
  
_\--------------------------Dejando las sombras atrás…_  
  
  
Al tiempo que Víktor planeaba dejar América por unos días, un nuevo acontecimiento se presentaba en la existencia de Elijah.

Sumamente concentrado mientras revisaba por quincuagésima vez el portafolio de Elijah, Milles se sobresaltó ante el estridente repiqueteo de su teléfono cuando éste se dejó escuchar en el reducido espacio que era su privado.

—¡Diga! –Vociferó molesto al levantar el auricular, pero su expresión ceñuda y su ánimo encendido se esfumaron en cuanto escuchó a quien le llamaba—. S-señor Tranton… discúlpeme, estaba distraído. Sí, sí… lo escucho. 

Y mientras recibía instrucciones del dueño de una de las firmas más reconocidas de fragancias para hombre a nivel internacional, sus ojos volvieron a una de las fotografías del portafolio de Elijah. 

—Señor Tranton, creo que tengo lo que está buscando –dijo con una enorme sonrisa dibujándose en su rostro—. Ciertamente, justo aquí, en mi escritorio. Le enviaré dos fotografías, y usted podrá darme su opinión al respecto. Permítame…

Buscó algunos de los papeles del portafolio y se levantó apresuradamente con el aparato al hombro, tomando la fotografía que viera junto a otra muy parecida, pero con distinta iluminación. Hecho esto, dejó el teléfono en el escritorio y salió en estampida hacia el lugar de su asistente.

—¡¡Sally!! ¡¡Necesito que me mandes unos documentos al corporativo de Maurice Tranton, para ayer!! –Gritó mientras le entregaba las fotos y la ficha de Elijah—. ¡¡Anda, niña!! ¡Muévete!

La muchacha lo vio agriamente, pero tomando lo que le daba, sonrió al ver que era una oportunidad para Elijah. Viendo la forma como Milles se comportaba, lo más probable es que esa oportunidad convertiría al muchacho en toda una mina de oro. Un muy buen augurio en ese mundo tan competido y viciado.

No tardó mucho en enviar lo requerido y permaneció atenta a la expresión de Milles.

Éste no regresó a su privado, haciendo partícipe a su empleada del resultado, mientras retomaba la llamada en el conmutador.

—¿Le llegaron bien? Sí, señor Tranton. ¿Qué le p…? –La brillante mirada del agente mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba de manera exagerada le indicaron que todo había salido perfecto—. ¿Qué cuándo lo puedo localizar? ¡¡Hoy mismo!! ¡¡Claro, claro!! ¡Descuide, es un profesional en todo! ¡El muchacho le encantará, puedo asegurárselo! ¡Por supuesto! ¡Gracias, señor Tranton! ¡Lo llamaré entonces esta misma tarde! ¡Cuente con ello!

En cuanto cortó la llamada, ambos se observaron aun sin reaccionar del todo. Pero fue Milles quien de pronto abrazó a la recepcionista en un efusivo festejo.

—¡¡Un contrato millonario, Sally!! ¡¡La campaña para televisión es nuestra!! ¡¡Ese maldito de Tranton quedó prendado de Elijah en cuanto lo vio!! 

—¡¡Milles, me está apretujando de más!! –Exclamó la muchacha con un hilo de voz, mientras trataba de soltarse del exaltado jefe.

—¡Ah, sí! Perdón –reaccionó el otro, pero en seguida volvió a su papel de agente publicitario, soltándola precipitadamente mientras gritaba instrucciones—. ¡¡Localízame a Elijah!! ¡¡Esto no lo podemos dejar pasar!! 

Sally regresó a su escritorio, dándose prisa para localizarlo. 

La verdad, ella también estaba muy entusiasmada. Eso representaba aumento de trabajo para la agencia, pero bonos extras y muchas satisfacciones. Un modelo cotizado bien podía levantar a su representante de una forma inimaginable, y ella lo sabía bastante bien.  
  
  
\---------------------------------  
  
  
Elijah dejó el set fotográfico después de que el director les indicó que tenían unos minutos de descanso.

Aprovechó ese tiempo para revisar su teléfono móvil, y encontró un mensaje de la oficina de Milles.

Urgente.

Así que, buscando un espacio en donde no lo interrumpieran, se comunicó con ellos.

—Sally. Hola, soy Elijah. Sí, encontré el mensaje. Ajá, espero.

Tomó agua de la botella que tenía con él y esperó a que Milles respondiera. Una maquillista se le acercó entonces, observándolo críticamente.

—Estuve revisando la iluminación de tus ángulos, cariño —Elijah le sonrió sin apartar el teléfono de su oído. Ella continuó con su monólogo—. Te veo más pálido que otros días.

—¿Lo crees, Margaret?

—No solamente lo creo, cariño. Somos varios los que te hemos visto desmejorado. ¿Estás comiendo bien? ¿Cuántas horas duermes?

—Sí, estoy comiendo más de lo que debería –le sonrió con gesto travieso, asintiendo levemente en un esfuerzo enorme al mentirle de esa forma—. Y duermo como oso hibernante. Creo que tendré que inscribirme a un gimnasio si sigo así.

La mujer levantó una ceja de forma inquisitiva, pero no habló al ver que el muchacho retomaba la llamada.

—Milles, sí. Dime –ella le indicó uno de los espacios acondicionados para maquillaje, y en cuanto él asintió, lo dejó—. ¿Hoy? ¿A qué hora sería? No, es que tengo una sesión… No creo que terminemos antes de las 8. Hagamos esto. Invítanos a cenar. Ahí podríamos arreglar este asunto. ¿Te parece?

Escuchó con atención lo que el otro le decía, y volteó al estudio cuando el director de fotografía empezaba a llamarlos para retomar la sesión.

—Milles, tengo qué regresar al set. Mira, ponte de acuerdo con ese señor y me envías un mensaje… o me llamas en cuanto sepas algo. Nada de eso, no. No se me olvida. Nos vemos.

Dicho eso, cortó la comunicación.

Mientras dirigía sus pasos a donde la maquillista lo esperaba, un molesto pensamiento revoloteaba en su ánimo. Había sido algo que Milles le había mencionado y lo mantenía intranquilo.

“E _mpiezas a parecerte a Kramthal. Todos sus tratos los hace de noche._ ”

Eso le había dolido. Porque ahora, por más que tratara de huir de la sombra del Cazador, cada detalle de su vida diaria se lo recordaba.

Suspiró, pensando en que si todo seguía así, jamás lograría olvidarlo.  
  
  
_\------------------------Breve ausencia…_  
  
  
El inicio del fin de semana llegó sin pena ni gloria. Así como el viaje de Víktor Kramthal a tierras antiguas.

Víktor ni siquiera lo esperaba con ánimo, pero el compromiso adquirido con su hermano no podía echarlo a un lado de buenas a primeras.

Hacía casi dos siglos y medio que dejara atrás su tierra natal para ir en busca de una vida nueva, una vida libre de hastío y de la continua vigilancia de su padre y hermanos. Hacía mucho tiempo que no viajaba tan grandes distancias.

Mientras se disponía a cruzar el Atlántico, sus recuerdos lo llenaron de nostalgia.

Inglaterra había sido el primer país que conociera en forma, fuera de su natal Moldavia. Y los primeros problemas a los que se confrontara siendo un Cazador, los había encontrado ahí. 

Casi dos y medio siglos atrás, guiado por su curiosidad natural, había llegado a esa utópica tierra que sostenía un impresionante despliegue comercial y político, al naciente imperio sostenido por las conquistas en vastas regiones asiáticas y africanas. Y lo había hecho por tierra, en una pomposa caravana de nobles entre quienes viajaba, oculto del sol y miradas curiosas.

Mientras cruzaba el Canal que separaba a la isla del continente se sintió libre, único, poderoso. Hasta que un grave error de su parte le indicó que estaba equivocado.

Debido a su inmadurez, había sido Inglaterra la que viera aterrorizada la evidencia de que estos seres existían, de que la raza mortal no era la única que habitaba el planeta. Los ingleses habían sido testigos de los terribles actos que cometían estos hijos de la noche, de su indolente soberbia y su falta de juicio al cometer horribles carnicerías a las orillas del Támesis, justo entre la población más desprotegida. Había sido también esta tierra quien viera su decadencia y había sido testigo de la forma en que desaparecían de la noche a la mañana, sin dejar rastro alguno cuando se les persiguió por primera vez, fuera de su propia tierra.

Había sido un hecho totalmente insólito, registrado por un solo mortal. El único que había sobrevivido a esas criaturas, debido a su incansable curiosidad.

El doctor Linus Sherman-Collinwood. 

Víktor suspiró, dejando atrás los recuerdos.

Esta vez, Níkola se había encargado del transporte dentro de los grandes vuelos internacionales, dándole a Kramthal la seguridad total de que nadie lo molestaría desde el momento en que embarcaran el enorme ataúd en el que viajaría, hasta que llegaran a tierras europeas y fuera entregado en manos de su hermano.

Era plena madrugada, y ellos tres se encontraban en los hangares de la línea intercontinental que abordaría Kramthal.

Mientras Derek se aseguraba que el equipaje del Cazador estuviera completo, Níkola habló con él antes de cerrar el ataúd y sellarlo.

Víktor se había acostado ya en el mullido interior, con ambos brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, dispuesto a ‘dormir’ por casi tres noches con sus días.

—Kramthal –le dijo el rubio vampiro, recargando una rodilla en el piso, a un lado de él—. Parece que hay algo que no estaba previsto en todo esto.

—¿Aduanas? –Le sonrió el otro en un tono burlón—. Creí que lo tendrías controlado.

—No, no es eso. Creo que los caza vampiros están al tanto de lo que tu hermano hace, y podrías tener problemas. Recibí un informe de varios contactos europeos cercanos al área de la antigua Valaquia.

Víktor no pudo ocultar el ligero gesto de preocupación ante ese comentario.

—¿Vladek lo sabe? 

—Le hice llegar una copia del informe. Para este momento debe tenerlo en sus manos.

—Entonces no creo que haya algo ya de qué preocuparnos –Víktor le sonrió nuevamente de manera cómplice—. Él sabrá qué hacer.

—De acuerdo.

—A propósito ¿Qué ha pasado con Zoe? ¿La has visto?

Níkola hizo un gesto negativo, ahora con aire preocupado.

—Derek y yo hablamos al respecto en estos días. No creo que ella sepa que tu niño está vivo, así que no considero que sea peligrosa para él.

—Es curioso –Víktor volteó hacia el altísimo techo del hangar, dejando vagar sus pensamientos—. Pero presiento que ella sospecha algo. Siento que su locura no es más que una imagen que quiere mostrarme.

Derek llegó en ese momento con él, entregándole un frasco cerrado. 

—Yo he sentido algo extraño en ella –terció el recién llegado, acomodando uno de los lados del interior del ataúd—. ¿Quieres que la vigilemos?

—Prefiero que se conviertan en guardianes de Elijah. Podría suceder cualquier cosa en mi ausencia.

—Pero sólo estarás unas semanas allá. No creo que…

Víktor le sujetó una mano al neoyorkino, obligándolo a prestarle atención.

—Uno no es dueño del tiempo, ni de los acontecimientos, Derek. Es mejor ser precavidos.

Níkola asintió, disimulando el ligero sentimiento de celos que eso le había provocado. Una señal de algunos técnicos cerca de ellos le dio al rumano la pauta para cerrar el ataúd y preparar la caja que lo contendría.

—Es hora.

Víktor asintió, acomodándose nuevamente en el interior.

—Los veo en unos días, Níkola. Derek, te dejé todas las indicaciones de dónde y cómo localizarme en caso de que haya problemas.

—Despreocúpate. Todo estará bien –Se apresuró Derek a asegurárselo—. Tendremos cuidado de seguir tus instrucciones.

—Adios, Kramthal.

Después de eso, la tapa fue cerrada y sellada, sumiendo al Cazador en un largo periodo de oscuridad y silencio, aunque el tormentoso recuerdo del mortal no lo abandonó ni siquiera en esos momentos.  
  
  
\-----------------------------  
  
  
Elijah despertó un tanto exaltado, sintiendo que lo vigilaban.

Había escuchado su nombre en medio de un sueño sumamente extraño, en donde todo era oscuridad y silencio absolutos. 

Se levantó, dirigiéndose al baño y tomó un poco de agua, pensando que tal vez despejarse de las presiones que últimamente lo tenían agobiado podría ayudarlo a dormir mejor.

Sin embargo, al bajar el vaso al pretil del baño, descubrió que su rostro mostraba enormes y oscuras ojeras, y su aspecto era enfermizo. Demasiado pálido y demacrado, aun para sólo haber pasado un par de días sin comer bien.

Algo no estaba bien.

Pensó inmediatamente en el doctor Sherman, así que fue al teléfono y lo llamó, pero cortó la comunicación inmediatamente después del primer timbre al otro lado de la línea.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Era plena madrugada, y no tenía por qué preocuparse de esa forma. Lo más probable era que su aspecto se mostraba así por haberse despertado en forma tan repentina.

Tal vez al día siguiente, su aspecto fuese otro y no habría necesidad alguna de preocupar al anciano médico con sus paranoias.

Riéndose de sus temores, dejó el teléfono y regresó a la cama.

No debía preocuparse tanto. No por esas nimiedades.

Prácticamente tenía todo lo que hubiese podido desear.

Un buen trabajo, bastantes llamadas y solicitudes de agencias por considerar, una apretada agenda de trabajo a la que se le había sumado la campaña de spots televisivos para la compañía de fragancias, y muchas otras actividades que lo mantenían distraído la mayor parte del día. Además, tenía dinero para comprar lo que se le antojara.

Mientras se envolvía en las mantas pensando en ello, el recuerdo de Víktor lo asaltó.

Era verdad que tenía todo eso. Y podría tener mucho más.

Pero no estaba completo.

Se cubrió totalmente con la manta, suspirando con pesadez, dándose cuenta que sólo se estaba engañando a sí mismo.  
  
  
__  
\----------------------------Moldavia…  
  
  
Los días siguientes fueron de mucho movimiento para ambos descendientes de Vlad "Teepes".

Víktor había encontrado a su hermano mayor radiante, en cierta forma modernizado en su aspecto y en el uso de nuevos y muy modernos aparatos de comunicación y otras ‘extravagancias’, como solía llamarlas. Y muy actualizado con respecto al mundo que había desdeñado cuando Alexei y él intentaron convencerlo de dejar la tierra natal.

Se enteró que el mayor de los tres seguía los pasos de su padre en cuanto a ser visionario y emprendedor. La gente de los alrededores del castillo Kramthal lo tenía en gran estima por los muchos avances que él había propiciado en materia tecnológica para las granjas colindantes al mismo, y que había financiado e impulsado varios proyectos agroindustriales de importancia para la región.

— _Pequeñas inversiones, nada realmente importante_ —le había dicho a Víktor en tono confidencial.

Se había convertido en un excelente terrateniente y un muy buen administrador de sus posesiones.

Múltiples actividades lo mantuvieron ocupado, haciéndolo recordar gratamente la convivencia que los tres hermanos sostuvieran por muchos años, cuando aún desconocían su ‘herencia’, cuando todavía no habían sido alcanzados por la maldición de Vlad ‘ _Tepee_ ’.

Sin embargo, en los momentos en que lograba desaparecer de todo ese ajetreo, su pensamiento se empeñaba en recordarlo, en extrañarlo. Vladek lo notó, y aunque intentó mantenerse al margen de eso, una noche no pudo evitar recriminárselo.

En medio de una velada musical, lo abordó antes de que pudiera abandonar el patio interior en donde un juvenil grupo de los alrededores presentaba su colorido repertorio. Uno de los tantos en los que Vladek empezaba a poner interés, debido a su novedosa musicalidad y la curiosa conformación de sus letras.

Lo alcanzó en medio de la muchedumbre de jóvenes reunidos en el lugar y lo hizo seguirlo.

Lejos del ruido, lo interrogó.

—Te noto ausente, Víktor —con mirada profunda e inquisitiva lo estudió—. ¿Acaso extrañas lo que dejaste en América? 

—Me conoces muy bien, a pesar del tiempo que ha pasado —Víktor le sonrió levemente, asintiendo—. Las pertenencias y las empresas no me importan, Vlad. 

—Lo sé. Me refería a ‘ _tu_ ’ mortal.

Víktor dejó escapar un leve suspiro y asintió sin apartar su vista de la de su hermano.

—No puedo dejar de pensar en él.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello, hermano? –Ofreció solícito el mayor—. Desahogarse de vez en cuando de las penas que lo agobian a uno puede ser muy benéfico.

El otro asintió, reconociendo que sus palabras eran sabias.

—Te lo agradezco. 

Fraternalmente, el mayor le rodeó los hombros con un brazo, dirigiéndolo a un apartado y discreto saloncillo cercano al patio donde se desarrollaba la velada.

—Es todo un honor, Víktor. Para eso estamos los hermanos mayores.  
  
  
_\---------------------América…_  
  
  
El director de fotografía lo llamó, ceñudo.

Elijah dejó los artefactos de utilería en el piso y obedeció con cierta desconfianza. 

Era la primera vez que uno de los fotógrafos le llamara la atención de esa forma. Y no porque hubiera hecho las cosas mal. Se estaba esforzando demasiado para las tomas al aire libre, y parecía que en vez de tener algún buen resultado, todo le salía mal.

Al estar cerca del fotógrafo, el tipo le sujetó el rostro por el maxilar con rudeza y lo observó detenidamente, ignorando la queja que Elijah dejara salir por la sorpresa y el burdo contacto del tipo.

—¡Estás muy demacrado! –Dijo al fin, volteando hacia el equipo de maquillistas—. ¡¿Quién está a cargo de su aspecto?! ¡¡La imagen que me da es pésima!! ¡¡No puedo tomar ningún ángulo si sigue así!!

Varios hombres y mujeres del equipo de maquillaje llegaron con él en estampida, llevándoselo de enfrente del tipo para volver a plantarlo ante los enormes espejos y embadurnarlo de maquillaje.

Sin embargo, los resultados no cambiaron mucho.

Elijah tuvo que reconocer entonces, enfrente de su deteriorada imagen, que estaba mal y que no podía aplazar eso por más tiempo. 

Andrew Brewster, el productor se acercó a él también después de haber hablado con el fotógrafo, y se sentó a su lado. Era uno de los pocos que habían hecho buenas relaciones con el muchacho en el estresante tiempo de trabajo para preparar las tomas de los comerciales.

—Hola, Elijah –le saludó con una preocupada sonrisa—. Me gustaría ver si podemos ir a comer algo, tú y yo solos. Quiero platicar contigo.

El muchacho lo vio dubitativo.

—¿Van a despedirme, Andy?

—No, no creo que Tranton quiera perder varios meses más en la búsqueda de otro modelo. Además, tu imagen le gustó mucho –Brewster dejó su sonrisa, sujetando al muchacho por un hombro en un gesto de apoyo—. Me preocupas, amigo. Tengo días observándote y he podido darme cuenta que has cambiado mucho.

El modelo asintió, bajando la cabeza un poco.

—Creo que estoy enfermo, pero no he hablado con el médico.

—¿Enfermo?

—Bueno, no lo sé. Voy a ir hoy al hospital, con el doctor Linus Sherman. Él me ha atendido en los últimos meses. Tal vez él sepa qué es lo que me pasa.

Brewster se mostró solícito entonces.

—¿Seguro que vas a ir? Si quieres, puedo acompañarte.

Elijah sonrió, tratando de no ser descortés al negarse. Porque había visto el interés que éste hombre había mostrado en él, y aunque le agradaba, no quería volver a enredarse en una relación sentimental sin antes haber sanado por completo.

—Te lo agradezco, Andy, pero no será necesario. Yo…

—Sólo te llevaré al hospital, para no quedarme con la preocupación. Por favor.

Elijah supo que por más que se negara, la insistencia del otro no cedería. Así que aceptó.

—De acuerdo, pero sólo me llevarás al hospital. Yo me las arreglo ya ahí.

—Bien, ¿a qué hora piensas ir?

El muchacho vio su reloj, calculando el tiempo para encontrar a Sherman no muy ocupado.

—En hora y media. Mientras, a ver qué se puede hacer con lo que Rita y su equipo hicieron –dijo señalándose la cara mientras se levantaba para regresar al plató, seguido por Brewster—. Siento que traigo varios kilos de polvo y plastas raras en las mejillas.

—Pues… de hecho, traes varios kilos de polvo y plastas pegados…

—Ah, qué gracioso.   
  
  
  
_\---------------------------En el hospital..._    
  
  
—El doctor Sherman está ocupado. Si no hizo cita con él, no podrá atenderlo —repitió la recepcionista con un tono menos amable.

Elijah la vio con exasperación, tratando de no estrangularla. Brewster lo acompañaba, discretamente a dos pasos detrás de él.

—Le llamé directamente, hace una hora. Y él me dijo que me atendería, señorita…

—Señora.

—Señora… enfermera… lo que sea. Lo único que le estoy pidiendo es que me diga en dónde puedo localizarlo.

—Elijah —La voz del doctor Sherman en uno de los corredores cercanos a la recepción del hospital los hizo voltear a los tres—. Te estaba esperando. Pasa.

El muchacho volteó a ver a la recepcionista con aire triunfal, y en un prepotente gesto, se pavoneó frente a ella. La mujer sólo bufó su indignación, y vio con aires asesinos a Brewster. Este sólo se encogió de hombros y fue detrás de los otros. Ninguno notó que caminaba cerca de ellos.

—Elijah, me alegra verte —Sherman estrechó al muchacho en un afectuoso abrazo al verlo, pero también notó su desmejoramiento—. Aunque te veo demasiado pálido y demacrado. ¿Te has sentido mal últimamente?

—Pues… no. Por eso le pedí un poco de tiempo, doctor. No me siento enfermo, ni débil, aunque sí un poco decaído. Fuera de eso, es como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Reanudaron su camino hacia uno de los consultorios privados, aun hablando.

—¿Estás comiendo bien?

Elijah se sonrojó un poco, con un curioso gesto de disculpa.

—La verdad, no. Tengo una agenda de trabajo bastante complicada, y he dejado de lado algunos alimentos.

—Mal hecho, jovencito.

—Eso yo también se lo dije –intervino Brewster, haciendo que los otros dos se detuvieran en seco, volteando hacia él. Sherman lo vio con desconfianza. 

Elijah se apresuró a presentarlo.

—Ah… doctor Sherman, él es Andrew Brewster, uno de los productores para quienes estoy trabajando ahora. Andy, el doctor Linus Sherman.

—Oh, gusto en conocerlo, señor Brewster.

Ambos se estrecharon las manos, pero Elijah notó un tirante comportamiento en el galeno frente al otro hombre. Así que se dio prisa para despedirlo.

—Andy, generalmente el doctor Sherman me revisa en privado. ¿Podrías esperar en la sala de espera?

—Ah… eh… claro. –Se disculpó el otro, retirándose torpemente.

Sherman no dijo una palabra en ese momento. Siguieron hasta el privado, y ya que el galeno hubo cerrado la puerta, lo interrogó.

—¿Estás saliendo con él?

—¿Qué? ¡No! –Elijah se sonrojó demasiado al escucharlo—. ¡Claro que no! Aun no me he podido reponer de todo lo que pasó.

El anciano médico asintió, pensativo. 

—De acuerdo. Quítate la camisa y siéntate en el diván. Te alcanzo en seguida.

Guardó silencio mientras sacaba todos los implementos médicos que utilizaría para la revisión. Porque estaba dudando ahora que lo que el muchacho mostraba fueran síntomas físicos.

Pero dejaría las especulaciones de lado, y se enfocaría en revisar primero lo que podría ser obvio.

Pasaron media hora entre revisiones diversas, preguntas acerca de sus nuevos hábitos alimenticios, sus tiempos de sueño y descanso, y la forma como se ejercitaba, además de una leve charla trivial. 

—Bueno, las primeras revisiones son aparentemente normales, jovencito. No hay síntomas externos de enfermedad ni nada parecido. Faltaría ver los resultados de los exámenes sanguíneos y de otras muestras para estar totalmente convencidos de que no te duele nada.

Elijah asintió, alcanzando la camisa que le extendía el galeno. 

—¿Podría ser algo grave y asintomático?

—¿Algo como Hepatitis C, VIH o cosas similares? No lo creo. Eso se deja ver casi a las primeras revisiones. Aunque tú tienes síntomas de otra índole. Me desconcierta el decaimiento del que me comentaste. Podría ser depresivo.

—Uy, sólo eso faltaría.

—Elijah, dime algo —mientras se vestía, el médico lo observaba, preocupado. Al ver que asentía, soltó una única pregunta—. Aun no puedes dejar de amarlo, ¿verdad? 

Por unos segundos, el muchacho dejó de moverse, con la vista en el piso. Había sido una pregunta tan simple, pero al mismo tiempo tan reveladora para sí mismo. Levantó la vista del piso, volteando a ver al médico con mirada grave, y sólo negó con un gesto.

—Me lo temía —replicó Sherman—. Esto es más complicado de lo que creía, porque la raíz de tu mal sólo la conocemos tú y yo.

—¿La raíz de mi mal? ¿A qué se refiere?

Sherman suspiró, dirigiéndose a la silla del escritorio mientras su vista se perdía en el cielo raso. 

—Casi puedo asegurarte que no hay enfermedad física o mental que te esté aquejando, jovencito. Esto proviene de tus sentimientos –levantó la mano hacia el muchacho, indicándole en un gesto que guardara silencio cuando éste intentó replicar—. Mira, en toda la historia de estos entes sólo tuve conocimiento de una situación similar. Una situación en la que ambos, vampiro y mortal, dejaron registrada una leyenda demasiado peculiar, incluso para no ser tomada en cuenta por los caza vampiros.

—N-no entiendo… ¿Quiere decir que Víktor es el responsable de lo que me está pasando?

—No exactamente. Podríamos decir más bien que ambos están en la misma condición. La tristeza por la relación destrozada los está exterminando.

—Pero no… quiero decir… es imposible que mis sentimientos por Víktor me estén matando. No puede ser…

—¿Tienes tiempo de escuchar una historia?  


  
  
_\---------------Y en el pequeño estudio, en Transilvania…_  
  


  
Víktor observaba el enorme cuadro que adornaba una de las paredes del salón con cierto interés.

Vladek lo veía desde el sillón en el que lo había escuchado, pensativo.

—Siempre malinterpreté esta pintura —dijo finalmente el menor de ellos, volteando hacia su hermano con una media sonrisa—. Jamás hubiera imaginado que esto llegaría a sucederme.

Vladek se levantó, sosteniendo la copa semi vacía entre sus dedos largos y finos. Se acercó a su hermano, quedando a su lado, contemplando el cuadro también. 

—Lo interesante, hermano, es que hubo alguien que capturó esos momentos entre ellos. Eso fue siempre lo que me mantuvo intrigado.

Víktor volteó con él, sonriendo con pícara expresión.

—¿Alguien te había dicho antes que eres un morboso, Vladek?

El lienzo, de un estilo simple renacentista, mostraba a dos hombres sentados en una banca de piedra en las afueras de un castillo, uno recargado en el hombro del otro, en un gesto inequívoco que mostraba sentimientos románticos. 

Uno de ellos vestía ropajes de nobleza y joyas, mientras el otro vestía ropas de cazador y se cubría con pieles de animales. Detrás de ellos, el sol y la luna enmarcados en sus respectivas escenas temporales, día y noche, dividían el cuadro.

—Un caza vampiros, Gabriel Van Helsing y nuestro antepasado, el Conde Vlad Draculea –respondió el mayor de los Kramthal sin ponerle mucha atención al comentario anterior—. Una triste leyenda para su familia. Una curiosidad para nosotros. Lo interesante de esto es la forma como terminó esta relación. 

Al decir esto, volteó otra vez con su hermano, pensativo. 

Víktor captó la intención del comentario.

—¿Temes que pueda llegar a dañarme?

—Tal vez él no, pero quienes lo protegen de ti, sí. Y a él también. A menos que esta relación la termines de una vez por todas. O… —El vampiro se retiró entonces, regresando a la cava empotrada en la pared, sacando la botella de la que había servido la mezcla que llevaba en la copa—. Que ambos acepten totalmente la relación, tal como ha ocurrido con Alexei.

Víktor lo escuchaba atento, tratando de no perder el contexto de sus palabras.

—¿Quieres decir...?

—Que debes pelear por él. Contra todo lo que se oponga a ustedes. Mortales, Vampiros, sus temores hacia ti y hacia sí mismo… e incluso, su propia humanidad, Víktor. 

—¡No! –Se volvió hacia él, ofuscado al escuchar eso—. ¡No voy a robar lo que él es sólo por mi seguridad! ¡Se lo dije desde el principio y voy a mantener mi palabra ante él!

—Entonces, hermano… —Vladek levantó la copa rebosante frente a él, sonriendo con empatía—. Te deseo la mejor de las suertes en esa campaña. Aunque sé que la necesitarás, sé también que saldrás bien de esto. Las leyendas no tienen por qué tener finales tristes, ni repetir sus errores.

Víktor asintió, dándose cuenta que su hermano sólo le mostraba la solución a tomar. Una sabia acción, que agradeció con una sonrisa de entendimiento.


	12. El final de una obsesión

\------------------------Aliados…  
  
  
  
  
  
Zoe se levantó del sillón en el que había permanecido por horas, esperando a Emmile a que llegara de su errático y solitario caminar citadino.

Después de las 3 de la madrugada escuchó la puerta principal abriéndose, y percibió la esencia del vampiro que deseaba ver.

Se levantó con elegancia, mostrando su porte a pesar de lo maltrecha que pudiese estar. Y sonrió al ver entrar a Emmile a la biblioteca.

El vampiro se sorprendió un poco al verla.

—Hola, Emmile.

—Zoe, tenía mucho tiempo que no te veía –el anciano la observó con cuidado, dándose cuenta que no era la misma que conocía—. ¿Qué ha pasado contigo?

—Bueno, digamos que he tenido mis tiempos malos, querido.

—Sí, lo imagino –asintió el recién llegado mientras se quitaba el abrigo—. ¿Quieres hablar de esto?

Zoe caminó al lugar en el que Derek tenía su espacio, viendo sin mucho interés los libros de arquitectura y diseño que estaban en los estantes, junto al escritorio. 

—Tú conoces el tópico recurrente de mis malestares, Emmile. Víktor aún cree que no conozco su secreto, y que continúo siendo una damisela frágil y sin iniciativa.

Emmile se sentó en uno de los sillones cercanos a un extremo de las escalinatas gemelas. Veía con cierto recelo a la cazadora, teniendo presente lo que Níkola le había advertido. 

Sin embargo, aunque sabía que la cazadora podría meterlos en problemas, su lealtad hacia ella continuaba casi íntegra. 

Emmile admiraba desde hacía mucho tiempo el temperamento de Zoe, su personalidad arrolladora y la firmeza de carácter que siempre había demostrado, incluso en los breves momentos en los que solía discutir de manera acalorada y apasionada con Víktor. 

Estaba de acuerdo con ella en que el Cazador había dejado que sus instintos se relajaran, al extremo en que pudo presenciar cómo un simple mortal lo sometía con una asustada actitud, justo el día en que todo el caos había iniciado.

Y eso lo hacía rabiar.

Ellos eran seres superiores, y nunca habían permitido que un sucio mortal los dominase. Jamás imaginó que quien sucumbiera a esa situación, sería el mismo Víktor. 

—No tengo muy claro qué fue lo que realmente ocurrió entre ustedes, Zoe. Níkola y Derek se han andado por las ramas cada vez que les pregunto. Y Kramthal jamás me dirá una palabra. 

—Ah, querido. Imaginaba que ese hato de necios trataría de mantenerte alejado de este asunto –Zoe volteó hacia él, sonriéndole con un terrorífico aire de inocencia—. Pero no hay ningún problema. Yo te lo diré. 

Caminó hasta el sillón del que se había levantado, alcanzando una revista abierta en una página específica. Y con la misma gracia de un felino, fue a donde el otro anciano permanecía, extendiéndosela.

Emmile vio la fotografía de una de las páginas, leyendo el breve artículo que había a un lado de la misma. Este hablaba de un rimbombante lanzamiento de productos para hombre. Artículos de lujo y fragancias, específicamente hablando. No le prestó mucha atención, hasta el momento en que repasó una vez más la foto. Levantó su mirada inquieta hacia ella al reconocer a Elijah en la imagen. 

—Pero… él está muerto. Víktor lo destruyó…

—No, querido Emmile. 

—N-no puede ser. Yo supe…

—Víktor nos engañó. El mortal sigue vivo, y su sola presencia en este mundo es suficiente para que yo me sienta enferma.

Inquisitivo, Emmile le regresó la revista.

—Zoe… ¿no estarás pensando…?

Ella le sonrió al tiempo que alcanzaba de manos del anciano la revista, dejándolo ver sus intenciones.

—Ya lo pensé. Voy a terminar yo el trabajo que Víktor dejó inconcluso.

—Te meterás en problemas.

—Corrección, Emmile. –Cortó ella tajante. –Liberaré a Kramthal de su desdicha, y le haré un enorme favor a la comunidad. Voy a agregar un hijo más a este clan, aunque tenga qué ser yo quien deba matarlo. 

Emmile la vio ir y venir por algunos segundos en todo el recinto, con una extraña mueca de satisfacción en sus facciones deformadas. 

Sin embargo, en lugar de tratar de detenerla, decidió apoyarla.

—Zoe, querida. Es una brillante decisión. Cuenta con mi ayuda para lo que necesites.

Ambos vampiros se sonrieron en un gesto cómplice, pensando cada uno de ellos en las ventajas que eso podría traerles.  
  
  
\-----------------------------Cuidando el corazón…  
  
Nueva York.

Dos semanas más tarde…

Los días que siguieron se volvieron curiosamente eternos debido a la carga de trabajo, las largas jornadas de exposiciones y las sesiones de fotografía que exigía demasiado de todos los que participaban en la campaña. 

No sólo el equipo de producción de los spots televisivos sufría con las horas gastadas en las locaciones, las incidencias del clima y los retrasos por imprevistos. 

También los otros modelos que participaban como extras se quejaban de la marcha forzada que la casa productora les estaba exigiendo.

A pesar del trabajo agotador, Elijah trataba de mantener un buen ánimo todo el tiempo. Pero no lo hacía sólo porque sí. 

El doctor Sherman se había integrado al staff con todo y la renuencia del modelo, blandiendo la excusa de haber sido contratado por Andrew Brewster. 

El médico seguía muy de cerca el tratamiento que le había proporcionado a Elijah, temiendo que en algún momento pudiera colapsarse debido al esfuerzo y a su desmejorado estado físico.

Por fortuna, nada de eso ocurrió.

Llegó el día en que las últimas escenas se filmaron, y todos, además de Sherman, Brewster y varios ejecutivos más, respiraron aliviados.

Elijah fue felicitado por el esfuerzo que todos sabían, había realizado por mantenerse con buena apariencia, y por su extraordinario profesionalismo a pesar de la supuesta enfermedad que lo aquejaba.

No faltaron en su camerino sendos ramos de flores y obsequios que iban desde sencillas tarjetas de felicitación con leves insinuaciones románticas, hasta los exóticos y carísimos presentes que algunos ejecutivos cercanos al señor Tranton le hacían llegar.

Sherman le había mencionado esa situación como una posibilidad para poder arrancar el desánimo de sí, pero la respuesta del muchacho había sido contundente.

Ninguna relación sentimental.

No en ese momento. No hasta que pudiera sanar sus sentimientos.

Y Sherman, armándose de paciencia, se hizo el ánimo de ser su médico de cabecera casi de tiempo completo para evitar que el daño de verdad fuera mayor.

Por otra parte, solo restaba esperar el estreno de los spots para que la vida del muchacho volviera a una relativa tranquilidad, situación que le ayudaría a recuperarse un poco del agotamiento al que lo habían sometido todas sus actividades.

Aunque también tenía una leve preocupación.

Derek le había comentado que Víktor regresaba después de un viaje de dos semanas a Europa. 

No estaba muy seguro si eso era bueno o contraproducente para Elijah. Sin embargo, sólo le restaba esperar lo que ocurriría. 

En pocos días tendría la respuesta.  
  
  
\--------------------------------Regreso…  
  
  
Víktor escuchó con atención los ruidos exteriores, sintiendo una leve ansiedad por salir del ataúd lo más pronto posible. Revisó el reloj de pulsera con algo de incomodidad, calculando que aún se encontraba en el Aeropuerto Internacional de España. Y su fastidio se incrementó.

Probablemente alguno de los empleados de la Central de Aduanas estaba demorando el vuelo por algo sin importancia.

“ _No vuelvo a hacerle caso a Níkola_ ”. Pensó un tanto molesto con el rumano. 

Aunque debía tener en cuenta que el anciano no tenía nada qué ver en esas circunstancias. De hecho, los aviones de carga tenían un horario más fluido que los de pasajeros.

Bufó con enfado, hastiado de tener que esperar todos los trámites, además del paso del tiempo que debía soportar encerrado en una bodega especial, aparte de las horas que le llevara el viaje. 

Como si no hubiese bastado la incomodidad que sufría, alcanzó a escuchar a dos operadores que comentaban algo referente a un inesperado retraso en los vuelos trasatlánticos, entendiendo su charla por la curiosidad que siempre había mostrado por aprender otros idiomas además del suyo. 

Al parecer, un rumor acerca de los eternos problemas bélicos entre mortales aportaba esa nueva inconveniencia.

Cerró los ojos, añorando estar ya en tierra americana.

Casi veinte días de ausencia de sus negocios y sus costumbres lo habían hastiado. Aunque al principio no lo había sentido mucho gracias a la paciente atención que su hermano Vladek le dedicara.

Incluso, casi había sido tentado por él para permanecer un tiempo más largo en tierras europeas, conviviendo con uno de los grupos de jóvenes a los que su hermano mayor se había vuelto un tanto asiduo. 

También le había ofrecido llevar la administración de dos caseríos bastante fructíferos en la producción de embutidos y quesos exóticos. El sueño de todo inversionista.

Sin embargo, Víktor se había rehusado, alegando que no podía abandonar lo que había levantado y construido en tierras americanas.

Era sólo una excusa, y ambos sabían eso.

Vladek no insistió, considerando que su hermano aun debía sufrir un poco para madurar lo suficiente y no dejarse arrastrar por sus sentimentalismos. Además, estaba casi seguro que el desenlace de la relación de su hermano con el mortal que le robara el corazón sería por demás satisfactorio. 

Había visto a Víktor determinado a pelear por él, y sabía que lo haría.

Era un Kramthal.

Ahora, faltando pocas horas para estar en tierra americana, el paso del tiempo le parecía más lento que en toda su larga vida.

Un repentino y brusco movimiento lo sobresaltó un poco, pero también le indicó que no tardarían en levantar el vuelo. 

Su sonrisa fue espontánea al pensar que en menos de un día podría ver a Elijah de nuevo. Esta vez no se rendiría tan fácilmente al demostrarle que de verdad lo amaba. 

No dejaría que nada se interpusiera entre ellos.   
  
  
\---------------------------------…”Estreno…”  
  
  
  
Dentro del elegante Pent House del Edificio de Cristal “Maxim’s”, en una de las zonas exclusivas de la Gran Manzana, una muy entusiasta y nutrida fiesta se celebraba como marco a un evento internacional dentro de la industria publicitaria.

Era el estreno oficial de los spots televisivos que se habían producido para el lanzamiento de las nuevas rarezas del imperio Tranton.

Seis en total, respaldados por toda una maquinaria de publicidad gráfica, además de pequeñas cápsulas radiofónicas.

Prácticamente, un trabajo esmerado y muy bien armado para el ambicioso lanzamiento de la línea de fragancias y artículos de lujo Pour Homme, de la que Elijah era el rostro principal.

Aun sin haber visto la luz del día, ya tenían compradores bastante fuertes para toda la producción, cubriendo varios países de reconocido consumismo de productos como esos.

Eran las 11:25 de la noche. Elijah estaba en primera fila, observando una de las enormes pantallas de plasma que estratégicamente se encontraban colocadas en el lugar, dando a conocer mínimos detalles de los spots, el tiempo que se había invertido en ellos y algunas entrevistas sin importancia del staff de producción. 

Vestía un traje Armani de estilo casual en color beige, resaltando el mismo con una camisa en verde botella. Sus ojos grises brillaban de una manera muy especial. Entre ilusionados y tristes.

Andrew Brewster le quitó de la mano la copa casi vacía que sostenía, reemplazándola por otra. 

—Hola, Andy —Elijah no lo impidió, sonriéndole al accionista—. Gracias.

—Servido, joven amigo –dejó la copa que le quitara en la charola de un mesero que pasaba cerca de ellos, y alcanzó un vaso con whisky—. Estás muy pensativo.

Elijah reflexionó antes de dar su respuesta.

—Bueno… Es el fin de un proyecto. Tú sabes que uno se encariña con los proyectos que hace, especialmente en donde se le ha tratado bien.

—No creo que sea el último en el que participes. Tranton está muy entusiasmado contigo. –Una sonrisa con aire travieso de parte del accionista le indicó que había algo más por ahí—. Dicen los rumores que piensa convertirte en la ‘Imagen Tranton’.

Elijah sólo sonrió. Eso no lo entusiasmaba mucho.

—¿En serio?

—No parece alegrarte.

—La verdad, no. No me gusta estancarme. Además, quedarme aquí de por vida pondría en riesgo la salud de más de uno –dijo señalando al interior del salón, dándole a entender a Brewster que seguiría en su decisión—. No quiero romperle el corazón a nadie, Andy. En especial a ti.

—Ya veo –asintió el aludido con un leve movimiento de su cabeza, resignándose. 

Ambos guardaron silencio cuando las luces del salón se hicieron un poco más tenues, mientras las pantallas que exhibían las entrevistas cambiaron a una pantalla que sólo mostraba la imagen de la campaña que encabezaba Elijah.

Una imagen en diferentes tonos azules con motivos plateados, brillantes. Además de la firma de la compañía de Tranton.

Uno de los anfitriones del evento tomó un lugar estratégico para la presentación, e inició con un pequeño discurso salpicado de un ácido humor de matices americanizados.

Elijah se sobresaltó un poco al sentir la mano de Brewster en su hombro, pero no lo impidió. 

Extrañaba la calidez de un gesto amistoso como ese.

—Bien, ahora viene el anuncio del primer spot —le comentó con un gesto de complicidad mientras aplaudían, apenas conteniendo sus ansias por ver el resultado de la producción. 

Las primeras imágenes del comercial mostraban una toma retocada de una zona muy conocida de Nueva York, recorriendo en escenas citadinas una especie de historia gráfica. Hasta que de pronto, en un segundo plano dentro de esas escenas, la imagen de Elijah se perfiló, primero como una vaga insinuación, tomando forma poco a poco para imponerse finalmente en un plano dominante dentro del escenario fabricado.

Casi en seguida de esa escena, los comentarios corrieron en serios murmullos, mientras el rostro sereno del modelo impactaba a la concurrencia al tiempo que el concepto se consolidaba en la imagen misma de Elijah.

Había sido una perfecta conjunción de imágenes, gestos bien cuidados, y la expresiva melancolía que el muchacho mostraba en sus ojos acerados. Había sido un éxito el primer spot.

Brewster se acercó más al modelo, susurrando algo en su oído. Elijah no le entendió, así que dejó de prestar atención a la pantalla, volteando hacia el productor.

—Andy, no te escuché. ¿Qué dijiste?

—Que lo están transmitiendo en cadena nacional, Elijah. Toda Norteamérica y algunas repetidoras de Canadá, México y algunos países de Europa te están viendo en estos momentos.

Por la sorpresiva noticia, Elijah se quedó mudo algunos instantes, sin poder quitarle la vista a Brewster. Hasta que su cerebro asimiló lo que le decía.

—¿E-en serio?

—¡Claro! –El ejecutivo le sonrió, palmeando su espalda—. Ahora eres famoso a nivel internacional.

El modelo sonrió de manera forzada mientras sus ojos se desviaban en forma automática hacia donde se encontraba el médico.

Éste levantó la copa de Champagne que llevaba en la mano en una especie de saludo al ver que el muchacho lo veía. Elijah le regresó el gesto, recordando una de las recomendaciones que el viejo galeno le había hecho días atrás, mientras estaba en el refugio.

_"Será mejor que moderes tu vida profesional, amigo. Mientras menos te dejes ver en los medios masivos, más amplia será la probabilidad de que nada malo suceda."_

—Cielos… —Dijo entre dientes, sin borrar la sonrisa forzada al tiempo que volvía su vista hacia Brewster—. Sherman me va a matar…  
  
  
\---------------------La llegada…  
  
  
Víktor consultó su reloj una vez más, escuchando lo que ahora lo rodeaba.

Había llegado hacía mucho rato, y al parecer, apenas empezarían a descargar el avión. Todavía tendría que aguardar quién sabe cuánto tiempo para poder salir de ahí.

Sin embargo sintió un enorme alivio al escuchar a Níkola, que vociferaba algunas órdenes a varios de los operadores del hangar, desesperado por la, según él, total incompetencia que mostraban en el manejo de la carga que bajaban del avión.

El rumano había tenido qué esperar casi tres horas el arribo del enorme transporte, y su humor no podía ser peor.

Sonrió al imaginar la desesperación del anciano si hubiese tenido que soportar todos los inconvenientes por los que él había pasado. De seguro bajaría convertido en todo un energúmeno.  
  
  
  
\-----------------------Encuentro…  
  
  
  
Casi cerca de una de la madrugada, en un lugar cercano…

Una joven no mayor de veintitrés años caminaba apresuradamente, con la vista baja y los sentidos alertas. Su respiración agitada y el nerviosismo en su mirada errática mostraban el inicio del pánico en ella.

Volteó una vez más por sobre su hombro, antes de dar la vuelta en la calle que la llevaría a la siguiente avenida. Aunque no vio que alguien la siguiera, su temor aumentaba al tiempo que los segundos pasaban. 

Reanudó su marcha, sintiendo un intenso escalofrío recorriendo su espalda. Trató de mantener la calma, sin darse cuenta que una ágil y escurridiza sombra la seguía muy de cerca.

Sin embargo, la presa tuvo mucha suerte esa noche…

Zoe se detuvo de golpe frente a los monitores de televisión que exhibía una de las tiendas departamentales del boulevard, perdiendo total interés en la joven que seguía. El sonido agudo de los tacones de su presunta víctima fue alejándose hasta que se perdió de su alcance auditivo, en medio del bullicio de la avenida, justo cuando abordó un taxi para perderse de la cazadora.

La imagen de Elijah en los monitores llamó su atención.

Se acercó al enorme ventanal, quedando expuesta a la vista de los mortales que aún deambulaban por el boulevard. Todos se alejaban de ella en cuanto la veían. 

Pero Zoe no les prestó atención. 

Sus ojos sólo tenían fija las imágenes que se le presentaban.

La transmisión del primer spot había terminado, así que el evento que presenciaba por medio de los monitores era la fiesta que se llevaba a cabo en el Pent House del Edificio de Cristal “Maxim’s”.

Y Elijah estaba ahí. 

Al alcance de su mano, y de sus colmillos…

Sin perder tiempo alcanzó el teléfono móvil que llevaba con ella y marcó el número de la casa, esperando encontrar a Emmile todavía.  
  
  
  
\-------------------------El plan de ataque…  
  
  
  
Derek alcanzó el teléfono por fracciones de segundo antes de que Emmile lo hiciera.

Ambos se observaron, uno retador, el otro con enfado. Y mientras le sonreía con cierto sarcasmo, el neoyorkino contestó.

—Corporativo K&S –permaneció en silencio por dos segundos, apartando su mirada de la del francés, extrañado—. ¿Hola? 

Finalmente, escuchó en un frío tono la voz de la Cazadora.

_—Comunícame con Emmile._

—¡Zoe! ¡Vaya sorpresa! —Le sonrió al otro anciano al escuchar que resoplaba con fuerza, debido al enojo—. No creí que fueras a salir alguna noche como lo hacías antes.

Zoe también se escuchó disgustada.

_—Derek, déjate de sarcasmos estúpidos y comunícame a Emmile._

—Si, ya voy. Déjame buscarlo.

—¡Derek, dame el teléfono! –Le reprochó el otro anciano, casi arrebatándoselo.

—¡Uy! Te estás oxidando, ‘viejo’ —el sonriente neoyorkino se lo extendió después de hacerlo fallar dos veces en sus intentos por hacerse del aparato—. Te llama ‘mamá’.

Sólo dirigiéndole su más enfurecida mirada, Emmile le quitó con rudeza el auricular de la mano.

—¡Estúpido!

—Si, yo también te estimo —Le respondió el otro, sentándose a un lado, dispuesto a escuchar la conversación. Sin embargo, Emmile no hizo el intento de hablar—. ¿No le vas a contestar? Te está esperando.

—¡Es una conversación privada! ¡¿Me permites?! –Le exigió el francés, harto de la impertinencia que mostraba el menor.

Derek asintió sonriendo triunfalmente, y se levantó del sillón, caminando con pasos demasiado lentos, para desesperación del otro anciano. Y finalmente salió de la biblioteca, cerrando detrás de sí.

Hasta ese momento, Emmile contestó.

—Zoe, disculpa.

 _—Entiendo. Pero nos cobraremos todo esto cuando llegue el momento adecuado_  –dejó por un momento los planes de venganza contra los tres cazadores, recordando por qué había llamado—.   _Emmile querido, tengo muy buenas noticias qué darte._  

—Te escucho con atención, querida.

 _—Lo encontré. Está a pocos minutos de donde me encuentro parada._  

—¿Qué piensas hacer? –Preguntó Emmile con cierta curiosidad.

_—Esperar por ti. Así ambos podremos asegurarnos que esta vez no escapará._

—Me encanta la idea. Dime en dónde estás —alcanzó una hoja de recados y apuntó rápidamente el lugar que Zoe le indicaba. Al terminar arrancó la hojita y la guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón—. Bien. Te alcanzo en unos minutos.

_—No demores mucho, querido. Recuerda que los mortales se enfadan rápido de sus propias fiestas._

—Tranquila. La noche es joven, y la venganza se disfruta más cuando has tenido la paciencia de esperar tanto tiempo. Kramthal por fin sabrá que no debió meterse contigo.

_—Ten por seguro que lo sabrá. Ciao._

Ambos cortaron la comunicación, sin percatarse que otro aparato en la mansión había estado también enlazado a ellos.

Derek se sentó en el silloncillo cercano al escritorio después de cortar el intermitente sonido de la línea sin uso, pensando en lo que acababa de escuchar, preocupado.

¿De qué estaban hablando? 

Habían mencionado a Víktor, una venganza contra él. Pero conociendo al Cazador, era casi imposible que estos dos patéticos ancianos lograran hacerle daño. A menos que se lo hicieran por otro medio.

Sin entender cómo, su pensamiento se dirigió hacia Elijah. Pero no… no era posible. O… ¿Acaso Zoe sabía…? 

Con el terrible pensamiento de que tal vez así fuera, intentó llamar al doctor Sherman, pero no lo encontró en el hospital.

Había tomado la noche libre por un compromiso, y no podían localizarlo en esos momentos. La recepcionista del hospital sólo le dijo que el médico les había presumido su invitación a una presentación de una productora publicitaria. Nada más.

Derek se sintió frustrado. 

Sin pensarlo por más tiempo, al escuchar que la puerta del recibidor se cerraba, decidió ir también a la dirección que Zoe le diera a Emmile.

Extrañó al rumano, quien se encontraba en esos momentos en el aeropuerto. Y pensó en llamarlo para comentarle de eso, pero recapacitó, y no quiso importunarlo. 

Él también tenía sus problemas con el desembarco del féretro de Víktor en tierra Americana. Debía estar muy ocupado, y lo menos que necesitaba era una preocupación más. 

Y tal vez sólo se trataba de una falsa alarma. Algo que bien podría manejar él solo.

Se levantó del sillón y bajó entonces al recibidor, alcanzando la gabardina que tenía en el perchero cercano a la puerta. Revisó sus llaves y salió, dispuesto a convertirse en la sombra de dos sombras escurridizas.  
  
  
\-----------------------Hacia la boca del lobo…  
  
  
Pent House del Edificio de Cristal “Maxim’s”. 

1:40 pm  
  
  
Elijah brindaba con un grupo de ejecutivos, aun preocupado por lo que había descubierto esa noche.

No se había atrevido a decirle al médico lo que Brewster le revelara. Por una parte, porque el saber que su currículum ahora valía muchísimo más de lo que él se hubiese imaginado apenas un día antes. Además de que empezaba a disfrutar su momento de fama.

Podría tener a quien quisiera con sólo tronar los dedos.

Sin embargo, pensarlo le ocasionó un pesado vacío en el ánimo, pues al único que deseaba a su lado era a Víktor Kramthal. 

Detuvo su pensamiento abruptamente al darse cuenta que se estaba deprimiendo otra vez.

“ _Es inútil_.” Pensó desalentado mientras se llevaba la copa de vino tinto a los labios, tratando de mostrar su mejor sonrisa al grupo de hombres que lo rodeaba. “ _No puedo olvidar… no puedo dejarlo atrás…_ ”

Volteó hacia el interior del salón, observando detenidamente a todos los que se encontraban ahí, sintiendo que el ambiente lo asfixiaba. 

Ese sentimiento fue lo que motivó su deseo de irse a casa y encerrarse por el resto de la semana en su habitación, desintoxicándose de todo lo que había ocurrido en esos días de intenso trabajo.

Volteó nuevamente con los ejecutivos y se despidió de ellos, dispuesto a escabullirse lo más pronto posible de ahí. Sin embargo, Brewster adivinó sus intenciones, alcanzándolo justo cuando el modelo se dirigía a donde estaba el doctor Sherman.

Elijah volteó sorprendido hacia él al sentir que lo sujetaba por un brazo. Le sonrió con gesto cansado, recuperándose de la sorpresa.

—Hey, tengo el ligero presentimiento de que piensas abandonarnos en lo mejor de la fiesta. –Le reprochó el productor mientras se emparejaba a su lado.

—Estoy cansado. 

—Si, se te ve. –Afirmó Brewster con una mirada cómplice—. Creo que es buena idea que vayas a casa. Así que te acompañaré para que no vaya a pasarte algo malo.

—Vaya, Andrew. Qué conveniente. –Respondió Elijah con sarcasmo—. Creo que serías un buen guardaespaldas.

Brewster sonrió ampliamente, continuando su flirteo.

—Para ti, lo que necesites. Sólo pídelo.

—Genial. –Elijah continuó avanzando, encontrando al doctor Sherman con un grupo de personas—. Voy a despedirme del doctor. En un momento nos vamos.

Brewster asintió, deteniéndose entonces, dándole un poco de espacio para ello. Y Elijah se lo agradeció con una leve sonrisa.

Linus Sherman se sorprendió un poco al ver al modelo a su lado.

—Elijah…

—Doctor Sherman, me retiro. –Le dijo rápidamente para no distraerlo demasiado.

Sin embargo, el médico se excusó con las personas que estaban atentos a su charla, y guio al muchacho a unos pasos del grupo, sujetándolo por un brazo. 

—¿Te sientes mal? ¿Quieres que te acompañe…?

—No, no. Sólo estoy cansado. Y no voy solo a casa. –Volteó por un momento hacia donde se encontraba el ejecutivo, haciendo obvio que no iría solo a su departamento—. Andrew Brewster se ofreció a acompañarme. Además no quiero arruinarle la velada. 

Sherman le sonrió ampliamente, dejando ver en sus ojos una pícara muestra de entendimiento. 

—Ah… veo que al fin decidiste hacer algo…

Elijah se sonrojó un poco, y se apresuró a deshacer el malentendido.

—N-no, no habrá nada más que el acompañarme. Ya le había dicho que no pienso hacer nada por el momento en el plano sentimental. 

—Lo recuerdo. No me expliques, Elijah. Te comprendo.

Elijah sonrió ampliamente, y se despidió.

—Le agradezco mucho que haya venido conmigo al evento, doctor. Mañana en la noche me comunicaré con usted. 

—O.k. Descansa, jovencito. Ahora sí que te lo mereces.

Sin decir más, el modelo asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza, y se dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose hacia Brewster, quien ya lo esperaba con algo de impaciencia.

Poco después, ambos abandonaban el salón.  
  
  
  
\-------------------------Tras el rastro…  
  
  
  
Justo cuando salían del edificio, Zoe y Emmile hacían acto de presencia en el lugar, buscando al muchacho.

Zoe había ocultado su rostro detrás de un velo ilusorio, y sólo aquellos que compartían la inmortalidad, o eran demasiado sensibles a lo sobrenatural podían ver lo que ocultaba.

Por varios minutos estuvieron dando vueltas, buscando sin resultados, observando el movimiento de todos y cada uno de los que estaban ahí, esperando ver de un momento a otro a Elijah.

Una oleada de frustración invadió a ambos cazadores al darse cuenta que habían perdido a la presa que buscaban. 

Sin embargo, Zoe tuvo la enorme suerte de ver a Linus Sherman.

Estaba segura casi por completo de que ese taimado mortal sabía en dónde encontrarlo.

Así que sin pensarlo, se dirigió hacia él, sorprendiéndolo al verlos ahí.

—¡Doctor Sherman! –Saludó ella con fingida sorpresa, alcanzando al anciano por un brazo, jalándolo hacia un rincón un tanto apartado de la muchedumbre.

Emmile los seguía discretamente.

—¡¡Zoe!! –Sherman casi se infarta al verla—. ¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Me has dado un susto terrible!

—No exageres, anciano —le reprochó, cambiando su sonriente gesto por uno amenazador—. Busco a Elijah. ¿En dónde está?

—¿Para qué lo quieres? –Preguntó Sherman, forcejeando con la cazadora por soltarse de su agarre. Empezaba a sospechar que algo malo estaban tramando en contra del muchacho—. Tengo mucho que no se de él. Además, Kramthal le dio su palabra de que nadie le causaría daño.

—Mira –le espetó la mujer con ira contenida—. Me importa un soberano carajo lo que Víktor les haya dicho. Tengo qué hablar con él.

Sherman rio con tintes de ironía.

—¿Tú? ¿Qué tendrías qué ver con él, si Kramthal era el único interesado?

Zoe alcanzó al galeno por el cuello, llevándolo hasta la pared en un brusco movimiento. Emmile se apresuró a servir de ‘pantalla’ para evitar que alguien se diera cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Sherman se quejó un poco, sofocado por el golpe de su espalda contra la pared, resintiendo el férreo agarre en el que la cazadora lo sostenía.

—No voy a repetirlo, médico –sus ojos brillaron amenazantes, mientras apretaba un poco más los dedos sobre la piel del cuello de Sherman—. Tengo que hablar con él. ¿En dónde lo localizo?

El médico sonrió con una mueca de dolor entremezclada en su rostro, dispuesto a ser destrozado por esa monstruosa representación femenina del rencor que estaba ante él, amenazando con romperle el cuello. 

—J-jamás… lo sa…brás por m-mí… —replicó el hombre en un hilo de voz, sintiendo que la garra de Zoe se clavaba inmisericorde en su piel.

Sin embargo, ella fue más inteligente que Sherman.

En completo silencio buscó rápidamente entre las ropas del galeno algo que pudiera servirle. Alcanzó una pequeña libretilla que llevaba en el bolsillo interior del saco, y soltó al hombre, dejándolo caer como peso muerto mientras éste trataba de recuperarse del agarre de la cazadora.

—¡Ah, qué interesante! –Dijo Zoe mientras hojeaba la libretilla—. Tu agenda está casi llena en todo el año. Y tu directorio a reventar. Veamos... 

Emmile detuvo al médico cuando éste intentó levantarse para tratar de arrebatarle la agenda a Zoe. Ella sólo rio, burlándose de lo que ocurría.

—Sí, aquí está. –Dijo finalmente, señalando una parte de la libretilla—. Su dirección, su teléfono, incluso sus horarios para comunicarse contigo. 

Su sonrisa tomó un diabólico aspecto al tiempo que cortaba la hojilla donde estaban los datos del muchacho. 

—Médico, ya tengo lo que necesito. Visitaré al niño primero. – Arrojándole de forma despectiva la agenda a la cara, se despidió con una amenaza hecha muy a su estilo—. Después te daré el placer de otra visita, con más calma y menos audiencia. Espero que esta vez tengas modales para tratar a una dama.

Sherman los vio irse, y su preocupación aumentó al darse cuenta que no se detendrían en su deseo de dañar a Elijah.

Se levantó con cierta dificultad, buscando su teléfono celular con desesperación. Debía advertirle al muchacho que iban tras él, y que nada ni nadie los detendría.

Tenía que volver al refugio.

Su apenas controlada calma volvió a esfumarse cuando el buzón de voz fue el que le regresó la llamada.

Frenético, pensó en qué debía hacer. Su sentido común le gritó que debía avisar a Kramthal. A como diera lugar.

Revisó su teléfono, recordando que Víktor tal vez aun estuviera muy lejos de América. Entonces pensó en Derek. Así que cambió de idea.

Con dedos temblorosos, Sherman logró pulsar las pequeñas teclas del teléfono para marcación rápida. Tratando de contener el torrente de emociones que los otros dos vampiros habían despertado en él, aguardó a que Derek respondiera.

Más se sorprendió mucho cuando escuchó su nombre justo detrás suyo, sintiendo una mano delgada, pero de firme agarre en su hombro.

—Doctor Sherman, aquí estoy…  
  
  
  
\------------------------Al fin… América…  
  
  
  
No pasó mucho tiempo cuando el Cazador sintió algunas sacudidas, seguidas de un ligero vértigo, y finalmente, una completa inmovilidad. Después todo quedó en silencio.

Hasta que un breve rechinido a un lado del féretro le indicó que la reclusión terminaba.

Lo habían llevado a una de las bodegas privadas del hangar, y sólo estaban ellos dos.

Níkola quitó los dos enormes tornillos que sellaban el ataúd, abriendo finalmente la tapa superior. La ambarina mirada de Víktor se posó en él en una expresión entre paciente y cansada.

—Hey, veo que el viaje fue pesado —le dijo a manera de saludo el rumano, mientras manipulaba hábilmente el segundo tornillo. 

En pocos segundos abrió por completo la caja mortuoria.

—Al fin… —Dijo el Cazador mientras se levantaba de su acolchado transporte. 

—Bienvenido a América, Kramthal. Te hubiera sacado antes, pero esta sarta de ineptos…

—Níkola, déjalos ya. Recuerda que no siempre reciben vuelos trasatlánticos de estas magnitudes a deshoras de la madrugada, ni con cargas tan especiales. 

—O.k. Como digas. –Refunfuñó el rubio, aunque ya con menos enfado. Lo ayudó a salir del ataúd para poder sellarlo nuevamente—. ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Víktor lo pensó un momento, y su sonrisa no pudo ser más luminosa. 

—Iré a hacer algunas compras a Manhatan, y de ahí a visitar a alguien. ¿Quieres que te deje en alguna parte?

El rubio sonrió también, negando levemente con un gesto. Terminó con los tornillos y se incorporó. 

Ambos vampiros echaron a andar hacia una puerta que conducía al exterior del hangar. Nadie los echaría de menos.

—Traje mi auto. Quedé con Derek que regresaría a la casa en cuanto pudiera. Preparamos una velada en la terraza —Víktor lo vio con extraña expresión. Su sonrisa desconcertó al rubio—. ¿Qué?

—Me sorprendes. Jamás creí que te convertirías en todo un hombre de casa. 

—Bueno… después de haber visto que ‘alguien’ había logrado cambiarte, pensé que nada perdía si lo experimentaba también. Aunque nunca creí que Derek se fijara en mi de esta forma.

Kramthal bajó ligeramente la cabeza, pensativo. Su expresión continuaba mostrando esa leve sonrisa, y parecía estar en paz consigo mismo. Muy diferente al momento en que se habían visto por última vez, antes de que partiera a Europa.

—Todo es posible en este mundo, Níkola. –Dijo al fin, deteniéndose a varios pasos del auto—. Ambos merecían darse una oportunidad. Me alegro por ustedes.

El rumano iba a comentar algo, más el tono de su teléfono celular lo detuvo.

—Permíteme. –Contestó entonces, primero sonriendo al reconocer el número de teléfono. Derek lo llamaba—. Hola, ‘bocadito…’

Víktor contuvo muy bien la carcajada que estuvo a punto de dejar libre al oír cómo lo había llamado. Sin embargo, su estado de ánimo pronto cambió al ver la expresión de Níkola y escuchar lo que respondía.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo lo supo esa maldita…?! Sí, ya está aquí. Te comunico con él.

Víktor recibió el teléfono, intrigado. 

—Derek, te escucho. –Dijo escuetamente, tratando de no perder una sola palabra de lo que el neoyorkino estaba por informarle. Su rostro adoptó una severa expresión, mientras que su mirada se empañaba ligeramente por la preocupación—. ¿Estás seguro? Si. ¿Sherman está bien? O.k. Voy a tratar de detenerlos. Níkola me acompañará. Sí, está bien.

Sin decir más, cerró el aparato y se lo entregó al rubio cazador. Volteó hacia los dos autos estacionados frente a ellos, comparándolos. 

Se decidió en pocos segundos. El auto del rumano, aunque rápido, era pesado. Y su necesidad en esos momentos era salir ‘volando’ de ahí hacia el departamento en el que vivía Elijah. 

—Iremos en mi auto, Níkola. Trae lo necesario.  
  
  
  
\-----------------------Cacería…  
  
  
  
Adentro del auto estacionado frente al edificio de departamentos, Andrew y Elijah forcejeaban. 

—Es sólo una despedida —la clara intención del ejecutivo era robar una furtiva caricia de sus labios—. ¡Deja de manotearme!

—¡No, Andy...!

Elijah se alcanzó a zafar del abrazo en el que Andrew Brewster lo había arrinconado en el asiento del auto, empujándolo lejos de sí mientras abría la puerta.

Brewster se detuvo entonces, mostrándose ligeramente molesto.

—¡Por todos los cielos, Elijah! ¿Cuánto tiempo va a pasar para que sigas en esta actitud de absurdo celibato? ¡Sólo te estaba pidiendo que me dejaras despedirte con un beso!

—Ya te lo había dicho —replicó el modelo, desilusionado por la forma como actuaba el ejecutivo—. No quiero que la amistad que llevamos se salga de contexto. No ahora.

—¡Pero…!

—Andrew, por favor.

Tuvo que resignarse. Tal vez no tardaría mucho en tener su oportunidad.

Elijah decidió bajarse del auto y evitar que se presentara otro capítulo personalizado de lucha en el asiento delantero. Y el otro lo siguió.

—Está bien —el ejecutivo siguió hablando mientras caminaban hacia el edificio—. Lo lamento. Me dejé llevar por mi desesperación. Lamento haberte asustado.

—No me asustaste —el modelo volteó a verlo con una media sonrisa—. Sólo estoy calmando tus ánimos. Te dije que no quiero que salgas lastimado.

—Já.

En la puerta principal del edificio, Elijah detuvo a Andrew antes de que éste pudiera colarse al interior. 

—Andy, te lo agradezco. De aquí en adelante yo sigo solo.

—Podrías perderte…

—Andrew…

—O.k., ya entendí –Brewster decidió tomárselo a la ligera y con una resignada sonrisa, se despidió—. Que descanses. ¿Podemos desayunar mañana?

—Te llamaré. –Le respondió el modelo desde el interior, sonriendo divertido.

Se quedó en la puerta, hasta que el otro subió al auto y se alejó de ahí. Entonces, en medio de un profundo bostezo echó a andar hacia el departamento que ocupaba.

Cada departamento estaba aislado de los otros, ya que el lugar se había construido con el concepto de ‘total privacidad’. Y en ocasiones, Elijah agradecía eso bastante.

Al dar la vuelta en el último semi-oculto corredor para llegar a la puerta, un ruido detrás de él lo sobresaltó. Se detuvo y volteó, mas pensó que su cansado cerebro le estaba jugando una broma. Así que continuó su camino.

Sin embargo, al sacar las llaves para abrir, una conocida voz lo sobresaltó.

—Llegamos justo a tiempo.

Elijah volteó a ambos lados, y su sorpresa se volvió pánico al verse de pronto entre los dos vampiros. Soltó las llaves y lo que traía en las manos, sintiendo que la sangre dejaba de correr por sus venas.

Zoe se le acercó lo suficiente para hacerlo retroceder dos pasos. El cuerpo de Emmile evitó que pudiera ir más lejos.

—Nuestro dolor de cabeza sigue tan vivo y fresco como una lechuga, Zoe. –Dijo el francés con algo de burla en su voz. 

La cazadora casi pegó su rostro deformado al del muchacho. Podía sentir su respiración agitada, y a sus oídos llegó el acelerado latir de su corazón. El olor del miedo inundó sus sentidos, y eso la hizo sonreír.

—¿Q-qué quieren…? –Logró preguntar el asustado modelo con voz trémula. Sus ojos estaban enormemente abiertos debido a su ánimo alterado—. P-por favor… n-no he dicho nada… nadie sabe lo que pasó en la casa…

—¿En la casa? –Con movimientos estudiados para acicatear el miedo en su presa, Zoe lo acarició con las enormes y afiladas uñas que ahora mostraba en sus manos—. Ah, sí. Lo que tus vándalos ‘amigos’ hicieron en MI casa, a MIS cosas. Eso no importa.

Elijah se llevó la mano derecha al cuello, sujetando el crucifijo que llevaba oculto. Tal vez si los sorprendía…

En un movimiento desesperado, el muchacho se escabulló de entre ambos cazadores, buscando escapar hacia las escaleras. El mismo pánico que sentía le había hecho olvidar que todo vampiro estaba libre de la influencia de las leyes físicas. 

Con movimientos sumamente rápidos, Zoe se adelantó a sus pensamientos, sujetándolo por el cuello al quedar frente a él a varios pasos de la escalera.

Elijah gritó aterrorizado al sentir que una garra atenazaba su garganta, pero fue por una fracción de segundo. 

Su instinto de conservación lo obligó a defenderse. Sin embargo, sus fuerzas fallaron y su desventaja se hizo presente en muy pocos segundos. 

Intentó pelear, trató de abrir el crucifijo que había logrado sacar de entre su camisa, pero lo único que logró fue alertar a los dos entes y perder el arma en la breve pelea que había tratado de presentar.

—¡Vaya, vaya! Así que el imbécil de Sherman te dio sus juguetes —Zoe le arrebató el colgante de las manos, arrancándoselo también del cuello, y sonrió al ver de lo que se trataba—. Pero te aviso que no te va a servir de nada.

Elijah sintió que lo levantaba en vilo, y que lo llevaba en un violento ademán contra una de las paredes. Sus pulmones resintieron el golpe de su cuerpo contra el muro, pero no pudo hacer más que quejarse apenas audiblemente. 

Gruesas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos al darse cuenta que estaba perdido. Porque sabía perfectamente que nada ni nadie podría ayudarlo.

Zoe le apresó ambas manos contra su pecho, acercándose otra vez a su rostro mientras lo mantenía sujeto contra la pared. Esta vez, Elijah pudo ver al monstruoso ente que era. Dos enormes y afilados colmillos rozaron la piel de su mejilla, produciéndole un violento escalofrío.

—Ah… —la cazadora lo jaló con violencia, y sin miramiento alguno lo arrojó contra el piso, arrodillándose a su lado—. El aroma de tu miedo es tan dulce…

Emmile la imitó, y sujetándole las piernas sin esfuerzo alguno contra el frío suelo, inmovilizándolo por completo, observó satisfecho cuando ella se inclinaba hacia su cuello y daba la primera dentellada. 

El grito de agónico dolor de Elijah murió en su garganta destrozada. Sólo atinó a cerrar los ojos mientras sentía que la vida escapaba de él cada vez que Zoe tomaba su sangre. 

Y de manera inconsciente, sus labios enmudecidos dejaron escapar un nombre. El nombre de aquel a quien había amado con tanta intensidad, nacido de lo profundo de sus sentimientos heridos…

Emmile soltó de pronto al muchacho, arrastrado sorpresivamente por una colosal fuerza hasta el otro lado del corredor en el que estaban.

Zoe soltó entonces a su presa, abriendo el crucifijo que ocultaba entre sus dedos, dispuesta a pelear.

Pudo ver a Níkola y a Emmile enfrascados en una fiera pelea, rodando por el piso como dos bestias rabiosas. Y sonrió, pensando que podría lograr su objetivo si Derek intentaba detenerla.

Sin embargo, la voz del Cazador retumbó en sus oídos, paralizándola repentinamente. 

—¡¡Apártate de él, Zoe!!

—Volteó hacia él, sorprendida y atemorizada. Más al ver sus planes desechos, una furia ciega se apoderó de su raciocinio.

—¡Víktor! ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?!

El Cazador se le acercó con pasos lentos, observándola fijamente. Su rostro permanecía con un severo gesto de serenidad, pero en sus ojos ardía una profunda y devastadora ira. 

— Vine a detenerte —sentenció con voz templada, haciendo que la cazadora temblara al escucharlo—. Vine a evitar que sigas llenando de odio todo lugar por el que pasas, Zoe. 

—¿No crees que es un poco tarde para eso? —Ella sonrió retadora, volteando a ver despectivamente al mortal herido—. Tu escoria mortal pronto se convertirá en uno de nuestros hijos, y no podrás evitarlo.

Kramthal apretó los puños, conteniéndose. Elijah no tenía mucho tiempo, así que debía apresurarse.

—Te equivocas, Zoe. Voy a salvarlo, de ti y de todos los que intentan hacerle daño. Así que apártate, o no responderé de lo que ocurra contigo.

—¡Pues lamento informarte, Víktor Kramthal, que ya no me importa lo que hagas! ¡Logré lo que quería, así que puedo jactarme de que te he ganado! ¡Aquí y en el infierno!

Víktor caminó con paso decidido, dispuesto a todo por el moribundo mortal.

Sin esfuerzo alguno apartó a la cazadora de su camino, arrojándola al piso cuando intentó evitar que se acercara al cuerpo inerte del humano. 

Zoe vio el crucifijo que aún sostenía entre sus dedos. Así que se levantó, abriéndolo de un tirón, y se abalanzó contra Víktor en medio de un fuerte alarido. Enterró la punta del arma en la espalda del Cazador, tumbándolo de rodillas a pocos pasos del muchacho.

Derek sujetó a Zoe por un brazo, apartándola de Kramthal con un violento jalón, alejándola de ellos lo suficiente para darle tiempo a Víktor de recuperarse.

—¡¿Tú de nuevo?! –El desfigurado rostro de Zoe se volvió una monstruosa máscara de odio al ver al neoyorkino ahí, dispuesto a pelear también contra ella—. ¡Voy a acabarte, ingrato! 

En esos momentos, Níkola sujetó a Emmile por la cabeza con todas sus fuerzas, imponiéndose con dificultad. Sin darle tiempo a soltarse, lo decapitó en un sorpresivo movimiento, utilizando sólo una de sus manos convertida en una poderosa garra.

Volteó entonces hacia donde estaban los otros. Pudo ver que Kramthal tenía algo enterrado en la espalda y buscaba mantenerse en pie con mucha dificultad. Supo de lo que se trataba al verlo trastabillar, así que intentó alertar al recién llegado, apresurándose a llegar junto a ellos.

—¡Derek, cuidado!

Zoe se abalanzó contra su vástago, adelantándolo en maña y rapidez. Sin mucho esfuerzo logró clavar en el pecho del neoyorkino la otra punta que aún sostenía, envenenándolo también antes de que Níkola pudiera impedirlo. 

Kramthal sujetó a Zoe por el cuello, justo detrás de ella.

Un sobrenatural alarido retumbó en el interior del edificio, segundos antes de que la cazadora se volviera cenizas en las manos del que le había abierto las puertas de la supuesta inmortalidad.

Víktor se derrumbó otra vez, adolorido y exhausto, con indicios del envenenamiento avanzando rápidamente en su cuerpo muerto. Pero no se dejó vencer. Volteó hacia donde yacía Elijah, y con todas sus fuerzas volvió a levantarse, caminando errático hacia él.

Níkola alcanzó a sujetar al neoyorkino, arrancando la punta del arma de su cuerpo. Sin embargo, los primeros efectos destructivos de la sangre muerta se manifestaron de forma mucho más rápida en él que en Víktor. 

Derek empezó a temblar violentamente, al tiempo que su cuerpo entero parecía secarse, adoptando un aspecto esquelético, apergaminado. Sus ojos resecos se volvieron hacia el rubio, y su voz se apagó totalmente antes de que lograra hablar.

—Derek… mírame. –Suplicó el rumano en voz baja, abrazando con desesperación al cazador al ver su aspecto casi momificado—. Resiste. Debe haber algo que podamos hacer. Sólo resiste…

Víktor se hincó a un lado de Elijah, acariciando también su cabello manchado de sangre. El muchacho no había perdido el conocimiento, pero agonizaba, respirando apenas con mucha dificultad, ahogándose en medio de la sangre que aún fluía de su garganta destrozada. Sus ojos opacos se posaron en los del vampiro.

Sintiendo que las pocas fuerzas que había reunido lo abandonaban y que su cuerpo se endurecía, Kramthal abrió la piel de su muñeca derecha, tratando de ganar tiempo. Al ver que un hilo de sangre aun brotaba de la piel apergaminada, lo acercó a la boca del moribundo, e hizo que cayera en sus labios entreabiertos.

—Elijah… lo siento… —Susurró apenas para ser escuchado por el muchacho, dándose cuenta que lo que hacía no sería suficiente. La sangre dejó de fluir de la herida, y la piel de alrededor de la misma se enrolló, secándose casi por completo—. Lo siento tanto…

Víktor se desplomó sobre él, sufriendo los estragos de la sangre muerta en todo su ser. 

Elijah cerró los ojos, dejando que sus lágrimas fluyeran libremente.

Ambos morirían, y esta vez sería de verdad…  
  
  
  
\----------------------…la llegada de Sherman…  
  
  
  
El doctor Sherman llegó al lugar respirando con algo de dificultad por el esfuerzo de haber corrido hasta ahí.

Había ido primero al hospital, pensando en lo que podría necesitar en caso de que Kramthal no lograra detener a Zoe. 

Sin embargo, nunca imaginó encontrar el devastador panorama que lo recibió en el apenas iluminado corredor. 

Una rara nube de ceniza se disipaba del lugar, y sólo encontró a Níkola. Éste abrazaba un cuerpo momificado. Al verlo con más detenimiento, por la ropa que llevaba el despojo pudo darse cuenta de que se trataba de Derek. 

Algunos metros más adelante, otro cuerpo momificado estaba sobre Elijah. Éste yacía en un impresionante charco de sangre, con la garganta destrozada.

—¡Por todos los cielos! –Sherman se acercó al rumano, tratando de entender lo que estaba viendo—. ¿Qué pasó? 

Níkola levantó la cabeza hacia el médico, y se esperanzó.

—Zoe los atacó. Traía esto. –Le extendió la mano, mostrándole la parte del arma que había arrancado del pecho del neoyorkino—. Apuñaló también a Kramthal. No pude detenerla.

Sin embargo, eso no le preocupó a Sherman. 

Su interés estaba en Elijah. Si sólo estaba herido, tal vez aún podría salvarlo.

—¿Y Elijah? ¿Viste qué ocurrió?

—Sólo vi que Zoe estaba encima de él. Creo que le destrozo la garganta.

—¿Sabes si Víktor logró darle algo al muchacho? –Preguntó con una ligera angustia arraigada en su voz. Níkola negó con un gesto—. O-o.k. Veré qué puedo hacer.

—Médico... –Sherman se detuvo un momento, viendo fijamente al cazador. Sabía lo que iba a preguntarle—. ¿Qué va a pasar con ellos? 

—No lo sé. –Respondió con sincero pesar al ver una sombra de dolor en la mirada del rumano—. Los libros de Van Hellsing sólo hablan de cómo destruir vampiros, no de cómo salvarlos. Lo siento, Níkola.

El rumano asintió, volviendo su vista hacia el cuerpo que sostenía.

Sherman llegó a donde se encontraba Elijah, y con destreza lo revisó, buscando signos vitales en él. Un leve escalofrío recorrió su espalda al ver por apenas dos segundos el rostro enjuto y apergaminado de Kramthal frente a su rostro.

Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a su labor. Y de pronto, al sentir un débil pulso en su muñeca, se apresuró a auxiliarlo. Sin embargo, supo que necesitaría más que sus recursos, así que llamó al rumano.

—Níkola, necesito de tu ayuda –El rubio no se movió, así que Sherman fue un poco más rudo—. ¡Anda! Si hubiese sido Derek, seguramente no se habría negado. 

Al oír eso, el vampiro recapacitó.

Tenía razón. Derek siempre actuaba como todo un salvavidas. 

Dejó el cuerpo en el suelo con infinito cuidado, y levantándose, se acercó a donde estaba Sherman. Éste preparaba todo un kit para soluciones intravenosas, conectando las manguerillas a dos paquetes de sangre que había llevado. 

—¿Qué hay qué hacer?

—Extiende un brazo. –El galeno sacó un bisturí, y al ver que el otro dudaba, volvió a acicatearlo—. Níkola, por favor. Sólo necesito cerrar las heridas de la garganta. Yo me encargo de lo demás. Anda. 

Bufando, el rubio cazador permitió que Sherman lo cortara. Con la sangre que brotó de la herida, empapó algunas gasas y las colocó en la garganta de Elijah, dejando que la carne abierta cicatrizara por efecto de la sangre contaminada del rumano.

Después de haber colocado lo necesario para la transfusión en el brazo del mortal e iniciar con la misma, sacó una bolsa más de plasma de su maletín, dándosela al rumano.

—Gracias, Níkola. Has hecho lo correcto.

Mientras abría el paquete de plasma, el anciano suspiró dolido, observando los dos cuerpos momificados de los otros cazadores.

—Pues no ha servido de mucho. 

Sherman se levantó de con el modelo, entregándole los paquetes de plasma conectados para que los mantuviera en alto. Ahora tendría tiempo para revisar a los otros dos.

—No sé. –Dijo con un tono incrédulo—. Recuerda que los Van Hellsing no eran estudiosos de vampiros. Sólo cazadores. 

—¿Y eso qué tendría de bueno?

—Que tal vez podamos hacer algo por ellos –Sherman revisó a Kramthal rápidamente, arrancando la parte del crucifijo que aún estaba en su espalda. Hecho esto, volteó hacia el rubio con una leve sonrisa—. La medicina no es la misma de hace doscientos años. Y eso puede tener sus ventajas…


	13. Epílogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es prácticamente el capítulo final de la historia de Víktor y Elijah, aunque como lo he comentado en otros capítulos, la familia Kramthal es todo un baúl de referencias en este sentido. El problema es que no se si algún día pueda publicar, ya terminadas, las historias de los otros hermanitos, Sherman incluido.
> 
> Agradezco a todas las personas que han seguido esta historia, la paciencia que me han tenido, especialmente aquellos que dejé esperando por más de un año (¡perdón, perdón! ¡No lo vuelvo a hacer!), y a quienes me alentaron de una y mil formas (jeje, sin comentarios…). ^^’
> 
> Gracias. Esta historia es de todos ustedes.
> 
> Van K.

\------------------------Epílogo anunciado…  
  
  
Una semana más tarde…

En los sótanos del hospital, en un área totalmente renovada para la investigación de enfermedades degenerativas y padecimientos exóticos, una curiosa escena se desarrollaba. 

Enfundado en una inmaculada bata clínica que a duras penas le quedaba, Níkola veía fascinado cada frasco que estaba en las vitrinas. Cientos de ellos reposando en los anaqueles empotrados en las paredes del área de estudio, como Sherman lo llamaba. 

Estaba sorprendido por la cantidad de muestras que el médico había recolectado a lo largo de dos siglos de existencia, todas en frascos de vidrio sellados, llenos de formol y etiquetados pulcramente.

Volteó hacia el lugar en el que el médico se encontraba trabajando, observándolo con atención. 

Se veía muy concentrado en su labor, estudiando algunos libros mientras hacía pruebas de reacción con diversas sustancias. De pronto, levantó un frasquillo con un líquido espeso color marrón.

—¡Ah, al fin!

—Sherman –El rumano se acercó a donde estaba el galeno, sintiendo una morbosa curiosidad. Así que preguntó—. ¿Qué tan difícil es ser médico?

El otro dejó lo que hacía, volteando con un ligeramente ceñudo gesto de sorpresa en su rostro hacia el cazador.

—¡No me digas que quieres dedicarte a esto!

Níkola se encogió de hombros, sonriendo con candidez.

—Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo. ¿Qué podría impedírmelo?

Sherman sólo suspiró ruidosamente, haciendo un movimiento impaciente con la cabeza, tratando de ignorar al rubio vampiro mientras vertía el contenido del frasquillo en otro más grande. 

Pero volvió a detener lo que hacía cuando la puerta del lugar se abrió.

Tanto el vampiro como el humano sonrieron al ver al recién llegado. 

—¡Elijah! –Sherman se le acercó, abrazándolo efusivamente. El muchacho se veía muy rejuvenecido, y bastante vivo—. ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar descansando.

—Ya sabía que me iba a regañar, doctor Sherman. –Respondió el modelo con su más sincera sonrisa mientras se separaba del galeno—. Pero no puedo estar otro día sin saber cómo va.

A pesar de que su voz se había alterado por la herida volviéndose ronca y grave, y en ocasiones se perdía, el muchacho no había perdido su entusiasmo.

Níkola se encaramó sobre el médico, tratando de ver las cicatrices en su cuello. Elijah le sonrió al verlo estirarse sobre el hombro de Sherman, y fue hacia él. Abrió entonces el cuello de la camisa que llevaba, mostrándose ante el rubio cazador.

—Ya cicatrizó, Níkola. 

—No como yo esperaba. –El rumano hizo un leve gesto de inconformidad—. Pero me alegra saber estás bien. 

—Además de que me han dicho que mi voz se ha vuelto demasiado sensual. Tengo que agradecerte eso.

Los tres rieron un poco con esa ocurrencia. 

Al quedar en silencio, Elijah clavó sus acerados ojos en los del galeno, mostrándose un tanto impaciente.

—¿Y… cómo están?

Los dos ancianos, mortal y vampiro, voltearon a verse con cómplice entendimiento. 

—Hasta ahora, muy bien. –Le respondió el galeno en tono sonriente—. Puedes verlos tú mismo. Ah, llévales esto. Lo trajo Alexei. Sólo falta probarlo.

Con aire orgulloso, Sherman le entregó el frasco con un líquido carmesí y señaló una puerta cerca de donde se encontraban, indicándole que podía ir hacia ahí. 

Elijah no esperó que le repitiera la invitación.

Se acercó a la puerta y abrió, sintiendo que tenía mariposas revoloteando en su estómago debido a una curiosa ansiedad.

Tardó un momento en acostumbrar sus ojos a la semi oscuridad del lugar, pero no vaciló al dar varios pasos, adentrándose en él. Níkola y Sherman lo siguieron a una prudente distancia.

Había dos camas del mismo hospital colocadas una frente a la otra, pobrísimamente iluminadas con una luz extraña.

Elijah se detuvo entre las dos, viendo con detenimiento a sus ocupantes. Y sonrió al reconocerlos. Eligió entonces a uno de ellos, acercándosele.

—Derek…

El neoyorkino entreabrió los ojos al oír su nombre, debilitado todavía. Su piel se veía aun reseca, extremadamente pálida y frágil. Parecía que si algo lo llegase a tocar, podría romperse.

—E-Elijah… —La sombra de una sonrisa se posó en sus resecos labios, mientras movía apenas los dedos de su mano, en un infructuoso intento por levantarla. El recién llegado se la sujetó con delicadeza, sonriéndole también—. E-estás… vivo…

—Oh, bueno… Gracias a tu novio sigo aquí.

Derek amplió aún más su débil sonrisa, e hizo una afirmación con un ligero tinte de orgullo en su voz mientras volteaba a ver al rumano.

—Y-ya sabía… que Nik no era… tan inútil…

—¡Oye! –Níkola se le acercó, fingiéndose enfadado por el comentario—. Te demostré muchas veces que no soy inútil. Así que tendrás qué retractarte de lo que has dicho.

—Nik, después lo peleas. –Le aconsejó Elijah, preparando el frasco que llevaba. Derek sería el primero en tomar la mezcla—. Ayúdalo a sentarse. Yo detengo el frasco.

Elijah observó enternecido el trato delicado que el rudo cazador prodigaba a su amante. Y sintió que la ansiedad se incrementaba en él. Contuvo sus sentimientos mientras Derek bebía del líquido que le ofrecían.

Cuando el cazador lo consideró suficiente, él mismo apartó el frasco de sus labios.

—Bien, sólo nos queda esperar la reacción que tendrás con esto. –Dijo Sherman, acercándose también al lugar—. Espero que no te sea contraproducente.

Elijah le sonrió, levantándose con el frasco en las manos, y se dispuso a ir a la otra cama. Respiró profundamente y avanzó.

Víktor lo siguió con la vista hasta que estuvo a su lado, y le sonrió también en un apenas visible gesto. Su aspecto era igual al de Derek, aunque se notaba un poco más fuerte.

—Hola, Víktor. –Saludó Elijah con cierto nerviosismo—. Es tu turno…

—Tu voz… —El Cazador no se movió, observándolo fijamente. Había notado el cambio con sólo unas cuantas palabras. Con lentitud alzó su mano hacia el cuello del muchacho y lo acarició con un roce—. H-hay marcas… muy profundas…

Elijah se sentó a su lado, en el borde de la cama, y le detuvo la mano sobre su cuello.

—Pero estoy bien. Y tú también lo estarás. –Le mostró entonces el frasco, y le hizo un leve guiño—. Espero que esto funcione como nos dijo tu hermano.

—Si Alexei dijo… que funcionará… debes creerle. 

Elijah le acercó el frasco abierto y le sonrió en forma seductora.

—Entonces apúrate. Ya he esperado muchos días, Víktor. 

—Hey, tranquilo –Regañó Sherman—. Apenas acabas de terminar tu convalecencia, jovencito. Es demasiado pronto para pensar en desenfrenarte.

—¡Ah, doctor Sherman…! —Rezongó el otro con gesto divertido mientras ayudaba Víktor a incorporarse en la cama.

El cazador sonrió con un dejo de tristeza, aceptando el frasco que el muchacho ponía en sus labios. Bebió lentamente, sin despegar su mirada ambarina de la del modelo. Al terminar con el líquido, Elijah dejó el frasco en el piso y acarició al vampiro, sonriéndole con una dulce expresión. Víktor se sintió culpable.

—Elijah… lo siento m…

Elijah no dejó que continuara. Alcanzó sus labios aun mojados por el líquido que acababa de beber, prodigándole una leve caricia. Después de unos segundos, se separó un poco de Víktor, acariciando su cabello.

—Deja de disculparte y recupérate. ¿O.K.? Se gastan demasiadas energías al quedarse viviendo en el pasado. –Consultó su reloj de pulso en un rápido movimiento y le sonrió con resignación—. Vik, tengo que irme. Milles me consiguió un contrato muy tentador, así que debo ir a revisarlo antes de firmar. Espero que mañana Sherman ya los dé de alta, para no seguir viniendo aquí.

Inconscientemente Kramthal volteó a ver al médico, y éste sólo asintió. Si todo continuaba como lo había previsto, nada podría impedir que los dos cazadores salieran caminando la siguiente noche. 

—¿Te veo… mañana? —Preguntó el Cazador, tratando de ocultar su desasosiego por verlo irse. 

—Claro —Elijah lo besó una vez más, antes de levantarse de su lado—. Vendré por ustedes.

Despidiéndose rápidamente de Níkola y Derek, se dirigió a la salida. Sherman se le emparejó, saliendo también de ese lugar. Ya en el área de experimentación, tuvo cuidado de bajar la voz para hablar sólo con él.

—Elijah…

El muchacho se detuvo, percatándose de sus intenciones.

—Intuyo que va a interrogarme, doctor Sherman.

El anciano médico le devolvió una sonrisa cargada con algo de culpabilidad, asintiendo levemente.

—Te has vuelto más perceptivo. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Como si hubiera vuelto a nacer. –Una cándida sonrisa adornó su rostro por algunos instantes, antes de que se despidiera del galeno con prisa—. Doctor, debo irme. Si quiere, lo invito a cenar en dos días y hablaremos de esto con calma.

—Está bien, jovencito. No te entretengo.

Sin más, el modelo se marchó, dejando al médico pensativo.   
  
  
\-------------------------Una nueva oportunidad…  


  
Casi veinticuatro horas después, Níkola esperaba impaciente a Elijah en el recibidor de la casa. 

El muchacho bajó de la habitación, poniéndose una chamarra ligera. Se veía eufórico.

—¡Vaya! Hasta que te dignas bajar.

—Oh, no comas ansias, Niky. Pronto tendrás a Derek entre tus brazos. –Le dijo en tono ligeramente burlón, sonriéndole con picardía—. O mejor dicho… estarás entre sus piernas…

—¿Alguien te había dicho que como bufoncito eres patético? –Le riñó el rumano con mirada asesina—. Anda, ya deben estar esperándonos.

—¡Yo conduzco!

—¡Ni lo sueñes! –El anciano lo sujetó por el cuello, empujándolo hacia la calle. El chico se estaba tomando demasiadas libertades—. ¡No creas que por ser el juguetito de Kramthal voy a dejar que toques MIS cosas! ¡Ni siquiera lo consideres!

—Níkola –Dijo el muchacho soltándose del agarre del otro—. Deberías dejar de ser tan gruñón. No entiendo por qué Derek aceptó estar contigo. Con ese geniecito…

—Ah, bueno. Es que también tengo mi encanto. Ahora cállate y camina. El auto está a la vuelta.

Poco después, ambos se dirigían al hospital, en medio de la noche neoyorkina.  
  
  
\--------------------------------Recomendaciones…  
  
  
Víktor y Derek esperaban en el consultorio de Sherman.

Su aspecto había cambiado demasiado, casi al grado de verse vivos. Aunque seguían debilitados. Expulsar el veneno de sus cuerpos había sido una labor titánica para el médico, ya que la falta de funciones vitales ocultaba todo lo que el médico conocía de anatomía y los estragos en la misma, en organismos vivos.

Aun pasaría algo de tiempo para que la recuperación pudiera ser total.

Sin embargo, Sherman se mostraba muy optimista con todo lo ocurrido.  
  
Se había dado la oportunidad de un estudio más profundo en los límites de la ‘inmortalidad’ de estos entes, además de que Víktor lo alentaba ahora a buscar la forma de eliminar el tormento de la ‘sed’ que los volvía tan peligrosos, volviéndolos un poco más normales. 

Justo hablaban de esto, cuando los otros dos llegaron por ellos. Elijah fue el primero que entró al lugar, abrazando al Cazador en un espontáneo gesto de alegría.

—¡Víktor! ¡Al fin vuelves a casa!

Derek y Níkola sólo se besaron levemente, a manera de saludo. 

—Hey, tranquilo. –Sherman separó al muchacho de Kramthal, entregándole una bolsa con varias cosas—. Esto es para ambos. Diariamente deben recibir una dosis completa. Dos litros cada uno.

—Dos litros es demasiado, médico —Kramthal intentó negarse—. No creo…

—Sé que lo que llevas encima de conocimientos médicos es muy aceptable. –Respondió el galeno—. Pero yo llevo más tiempo investigando tu naturaleza. Así que si estoy indicando que son dos litros por día, eso es lo que van a tomar. De otra forma, la mezcla no saldrá de tu cuerpo como debería. 

Elijah lo vio con reproche al escuchar un leve suspiro de enfado en el otro.

—Hazle caso. Es tu médico y sabe lo que hace.

—Señores. –Níkola y Derek estaban ya levantados, esperando a los otros con cierta impaciencia—. Déjense de discusiones y vayamos a casa. Aun necesitan descansar.

—¿Descansar? —Elijah sonrió con gesto travieso—. Yo se que te mueres por llevarte a Derek a la cama, literalmente hablando…

—Elijah… —El rumano casi lo asesina con la furibunda mirada que le echó. Víktor los veía con algo de extrañeza—. No me colmes la paciencia. Kramthal no podrá defenderte de las consecuencias de tus impertinencias.

Con una leve sonrisa en sus labios el Cazador asintió. Ver a esos dos conviviendo sería bastante divertido.

—Ya déjalo en paz, Elijah —Le dijo en un leve susurro mientras se recargaba en el muchacho para salir de ahí—. Tiene tanto derecho como tú y yo. 

Los cuatro voltearon con el médico, y se despidieron de él. Sherman sólo asintió.

—Estaré al pendiente. En tres días iré a verlos, y veremos los avances que se logren.

—¡Adiós, doctor Sherman! –Dijo el modelo alegremente, mientras llevaba al vampiro hacia la puerta—. Hasta dentro de tres días.

—Gracias por todo, médico. –Agradeció Kramthal al momento de salir del consultorio. 

Sólo el galeno alcanzó a captar la enorme tristeza en la mirada del Cazador en ese gesto. Pero lo guardó para sí.  
  
  
\-------------------------Seduciendo al Cazador…  
  
  
No tardaron mucho en llegar a la casa.

Al momento de entrar, Níkola arrojó las llaves de su auto a la mesilla que estaba en el recibidor, y en un sorpresivo movimiento, levantó en vilo a Derek, llevándoselo apresuradamente a su refugio, sin dar ninguna explicación.

Derek fue el que se despidió de los otros. 

—Adiós. Los veo al nochecer –dijo sobre el hombro del rubio, mientras se aferraba a él con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro—. ¡Elijah, no hagas que Víktor se sobrepase! ¡Aún está en recuperación!

Y su voz se perdió detrás de las puertas de la biblioteca.

Tanto Víktor como Elijah sólo los observaron sonrientes. 

—Vaya, sí que estaba impaciente. –Comentó Kramthal con algo de sorpresa. 

Elijah dejó las cosas que llevaba, abrazando a Víktor También él se sentía así.

—No es el único. –Dijo con un encantador ronroneo en su voz—. Vamos a la cama, Víktor. Hemos estado lejos mucho tiempo, y quiero recuperarlo.

Kramthal sonrió, asintiendo. Antes de dar un paso, atrajo al muchacho hacia su cuerpo y lo abrazó estrechamente, buscando sus labios.

Al separarse, Elijah se veía desesperado. Sujetó su mano y casi arrastrándolo lo guio escaleras arriba, hacia la que había sido su habitación.

Ya adentro, el modelo lo hizo sentarse en la cama y lo ayudó a desvestirse.

—Me haces sentir extraño —comentó Víktor ante la iniciativa del muchacho—. Yo era el que hacía esto.

—Bueno, ahora me toca a mí, hasta que te recuperes por completo —al dejarlo totalmente desnudo, Elijah también se deshizo de su ropa. Entonces, yendo a la cama, lo hizo acostarse para tomar el control de la situación—. Bien, relájate. Seré yo quien te diga qué hacer ahora.

—O.k. Veamos qué aprendiste. 

El muchacho se acomodó sobre el Cazador, dejando que sus pieles se tocaran sin ningún obstáculo. Lo hizo subir las manos a su pecho, y lo guio en las caricias que deseaba recibir de él. Lo obligó a reconocerlo una vez más a través del tacto, al tiempo que él mismo lo hacía por medio de su boca.

Elijah lo acarició con sus labios, besando con delicadeza y bastante dedicación cada centímetro de la piel fría de su amante mientras éste tocaba cada rincón de su cuerpo, incluso las cicatrices que le habían quedado en la garganta.

El muchacho alcanzó sus labios, quitándole toda posibilidad de decir algo inadecuado en ese momento. Y al separarse, bajó con rapidez hacia su preciado objetivo. Sonrió al sentir que el cazador se estremecía al contacto con su lengua, así que se apresuró para iniciar el juego fuerte.

Kramthal cerró los ojos, sintiendo cómo el muchacho ponía toda su destreza para hacerlo alcanzar un delirante éxtasis. Antes de que pudiera terminar, reemplazó la forma en que lo estimulaba, permitiendo que el Cazador sintiera con exacerbante deleite su completa entrega. 

Poco a poco, ambos se acoplaron en una placentera danza, amándose ahora que todos los obstáculos habían sido librados; amándose con arrolladora pasión, permitiendo que su placer combinado los transportara a inimaginables límites.

Hasta el momento en que sus sentimientos se fusionaron, al tiempo en que el clímax compartido los atrapaba en una vorágine de sensaciones extraordinarias.

Elijah se abrazó a Víktor con fuerza, jadeando por el esfuerzo vivido y por la intensidad de la entrega. Alcanzó nuevamente la boca entreabierta del Cazador, besándolo una y otra vez en un nuevo y posesivo ritual. 

—Víktor… te amo tanto…

El cazador lo separó un poco de sí, viéndolo con esa sombra de tristeza que llenaba su mirada desde que lo tuviera frente a sí por primera vez, después del incidente con Zoe.

—No sé cómo puedes decir esto, Elijah. Después de lo que ha pasado…

—No, no digas eso. Es lo mejor que me ha sucedido. –Se separó un poco de él, y en ese instante, el brillo característico de los cazadores se hizo presente en su despierta mirada—. Ya nadie podrá separarnos, Víktor. Podemos decir que estaremos juntos y seremos felices para siempre.

Kramthal lo estrechó con todas las fuerzas que tenía en esos momentos, conmovido. 

Porque el muchacho tenía razón. 

Lo único que podía hacer era seguir con el curso de sus no vidas, y evitar a toda costa que Elijah cayera en el hastío de los siglos. Debía ingeniárselas para mantenerlo en ese jovial entusiasmo, hasta que Sherman pudiera hacer algo para desaparecer totalmente su condición de no-vivos.

Sin embargo, al sentir que el recién iniciado cazador acariciaba con sus labios la piel de su cuello, Kramthal se percató que no sería necesario. Elijah aún conservaba su vitalidad, y bien podría pasar por un joven normal. 

—Felices… ‘para siempre’… —Sonrió optimista, y buscó nuevamente la mirada del nuevo cazador—. Se oye algo cursi, pero me gusta.

Y se apoderó de sus labios con renovado deseo.  
  
  
\--------------------Cavilaciones médicas…  


  
Después de que las dos parejas se marcharan del hospital, Sherman había bajado nuevamente al área de investigación.

Recordaba la mirada de Kramthal, y a pesar de la tristeza que la nublaba, no vio ninguna sombra de reproche en ella.

Incluso, antes de que Níkola y Elijah llegaran, Víktor le había hecho saber que no lo consideraba en lo absoluto culpable de la nueva condición del muchacho. 

Porque aunque Sherman se esforzó valientemente hasta el grado de lo imposible por salvar su vida, todo había sido inútil. 

La sangre que Kramthal había logrado verter en sus labios entreabiertos había hecho su efecto. A pesar de las transfusiones, el cuerpo de Elijah no había resistido la contaminación, y había muerto mientras Sherman revisaba a los dos cazadores.

Y tanto Níkola como él se percataron de que había sucedido lo que el mortal tanto temía, cuando Elijah se incorporó como si no hubiese sucedido nada, reclamando de pronto el poder apagar la sed que lo consumía.

Recordando lo ocurrido, Sherman entró al área de investigación, encerrándose para poder continuar con los estudios que realizaba, alcanzando los expedientes que tenía de cada uno de los cazadores que quedaban. Porque tenía mucho trabajo por hacer, y mucha investigación por realizar.

Además de que tendría nuevas oportunidades para ahondar en ese nuevo descubrimiento de los sentimientos de estos entes, y muchas otras cosas que tal vez se le escaparan tiempo atrás. 

Sonrió al pensar esto último.

Porque como estudioso de los seres que eran, tal vez él podría ser quien los ayudara a redimirse.

Aunque… por supuesto, no tenía ninguna prisa.


End file.
